Altered Fates
by Gigglingskull
Summary: In Danny's eyes, his life was over. Not worth living. One day a meeting with a certain Amazon will change that. Watch as Danny regains the things he lost and more. And as Phantom becomes seen as a true hero. This is the story of new meetings and the fates that are altered because of them. NOTE: the charters listed aren't pairs, just main or important characters.
1. Chance Meeting

Author Notes: Hello Fanfiction. I'm back. I know some of you will be happy to see me, but unhappy that this isn't an Omni Evolution update. Sorry. I have been working on some ideas and noticed that I have all these stories that just need some editing before they can be posted. So I'm decided to post what I have written. This is one of them. Also, I am so excited. This is my first Danny Phantom crossover post. I love that series. So this is going to be be a crossover between Young Justice and Danny Phantom, but it is going to have elements from throughout the DC universes. I'm going to change some things and some character's roles. Also, we might be seeing some characters with their genders flipped. Nothing definite yet. On the DC side, it is a little bit more like the Justice League 2001 series. Also I might be changing the original league members to that version and as I see it, this doesn't really matter right now if I confirm it or not. Plus I haven't decided yet. I am confirming that I'm adding some members to the Justice League. So if I say so and so is a member, don't be like he isn't in the league. On the Danny Phantom side: This starts after The Ultimate Enemy episode. But these episodes (Beauty Marked, Infinite Realms, The Fright Before Christmas, and Boxed Up Fury) happen before The Ultimate Enemy episode. Leave reviews and comments, I love reading them, but please keep you criticisms constructive. Hateful stuff will be most likely ignored . . . . for the most part.

* * *

Speaking = "Remember; reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"

Thoughts = " _Oh wow, that's a great offer. How 'bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face_ "

Telepathic Speaking = " _So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable! Henchmaniacs, you know what to do! Take them out!_ "

Other Languages = A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU.

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

Totally exhausted and with thermos in hand, Danny Fenton stood over the worst enemy he had ever faced . . . . himself.

Dan Phantom smirked up at his younger self from his defeated position. He was half covered by rubble. His flaming hair, once full and wicked looking, was now almost completely put out. Only a few wisps remained, making him bald. It wasn't a very flattering look. "You may have defeated me yet I've still won." His smile didn't leave his face even as Danny raised the thermos and started to capture him. In fact, he started to laugh. "I may be too weak to escape, but you are powerless to save them." The last word was stretched out before being cut off by Danny slamming the cap on the thermos.

Not wasting anytime, Danny frantically turned and ran towards the Nasty Burger where those most important in his life were tied to a boiler about to explode. Danny called on his ghostly half and the white ring appeared around his waist, but it quickly fizzled out. "NO!" He hadn't really been paying attention to what his future evil self was saying, being more focused on finishing the battle, but now the words came back, ringing in his mind. "I can't go ghost." He kept running even as he realized he wouldn't make it in time. The need to get to them was even greater now. " _If I can just make it to them . . ._ " He didn't know exactly what he would or could do. A part of him wanted to struggle against their bonds even if he knew he couldn't break them as a human. A little voice in the back of Danny's mind told him that what he really wanted was to die along side his family so he wouldn't be left all alone.

Before he could make it to them, Danny's clumsiness decided to make itself known. A rock caught his foot and the frantic teen fell face first to the ground. Getting up to his hands and knees, Danny looked at the six victims about to die.

Time slowed down as Danny looked into each of their eyes. They all looked resigned to their fates, but they didn't blame Danny. No, they knew he tried his best to save them.

Lancer was awed. He never expected that one of his students was Phantom. " _It explains so much about Daniel's behavior._ "

Tucker had a sad smile on his face. " _I don't blame you dude._ " He hoped that his thoughts were conveyed through the look on his face.

Watching the fight between Danny and Dan made his parents realize that all this time Phantom had been a good guy.

Jack felt a mixture of shock and pride. " _My son has superpower and uses them to fight ghosts!_ " If he wasn't gagged, Jack would have shouted in excitement. He wished he could have at least told his boy how proud he was.

Maddie was crushed. Tears were running down her face." _I've been hunting my own son all this time._ " She was sad, but also proud. Her son was a hero.

Jazz had a worried look on her face. Only she wasn't worried about herself. She knew she was about to die and nothing could stop that. No, she was being her overprotective self, worrying about her little brother Danny. " _He is going to be devastated by this and I don't know if he will be able to recover._ " A tear ran down her face. " _Please little brother, have the strength to survive._ "

Sam had a sad, but loving look on her face as a few tears left her eyes. " _I'll never get a chance to tell Danny how much I love him._ "

Danny spent the longest time looking into Sam's eyes.

As Danny reached out to them with one hand, time sped up. In the blink of an eye, the boiler exploded. The power of the blast sent him flying back several feet. When he landed on the ground, Danny continued to roll for a short distance before stopping. Slowly he got to his knees and looked towards the destroyed Nasty Burger. A look of horror came to his face.

Tears ran down his face as his eyes widened. He felt like his mind was breaking. His hands grabbed the sides of his head as if he was attempting keep his sanity intact. Even though he wanted to, he couldn't close his eyes.

Spread out between him and the destroyed building were the charred remains of his loved ones. There were pieces of them scattered around. Some of the pieces were still flaming.

The worst part was that Sam's severed head had landed right in front of him. The thing was practically sitting in his lap. The left side of her face was charred. The eye on that side was gone, leaving an empty bleeding hole. Her hair was burnt so much that only short crusty black chunks remained.

It was too much for Danny and he was finally able to shut his eyes. He then started screaming. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" It wasn't an normal scream or his Ghostly Wail. No, this was a scream of someone's mind reaching its breaking point and finally snapping.

Throwing his eyes open and shooting upward, Danny awoke from his nightmare. He was breathing hard, sweating, and tears were running down his cheeks. It had been about four months since the Nasty-Burger Explosion. Since then Danny was experiencing frequent nightmares, forcing him to relive the accident. The horrible visions would plague him every night. They were so strong and vivid that Danny swore he could still smell burning flesh when he awoke. It was as smell he would never forget. " _I think I will never be able to sleep peacefully again. . . . Not that I deserve a peaceful night after failing them so badly. . . . I'm just a monster._ "

Danny looked around at his surroundings. He was sitting in a dead end back alleyway. There was trash all around the place. Danny was actually leaning against a dumpster. On his other side was a wooden crate. He was blocked from view so no one could see him from the street. He was wearing a black cloak that was full of holes and was ragged at the ends, but still completely covered him. He was surrounded by shadows and his cloak helped him to be swallowed by the darkness.

Danny had started wearing the cloak when he ran away from everything. He wanted to hid himself from the world. It felt like people could tell how much of an abomination of life and death he was just by looking at him. The cloak helped to shield him from that feeling.

When he had first left Amity Park, Danny was in such a hurry to get away that he had just picked a direction and flew away. So in the end, Danny didn't even know what city he was, but it didn't really matter to him. Since he had found this place, Danny hadn't done much of anything. All he really did was wallow in his misery as he slowly wasted away.

Feeling hunger pain, Danny placed a hand on his stomach. He didn't remember the last time he had anything to eat. If he wasn't half ghost, he surely would have been died of starvation by now. "Not like I deserve food. . ." His voice was barely above a whisper, but his sadness was clear. "They'll never get to eat again." He felt a throb of emotional pain. "I should just stay here and waste away . . . . Hopefully I will get to see them again, but knowing my luck and what I've done, I won't." Bringing his knees to his chest, Danny wrapped his arms around it and brought his forehead down to rest on his knees. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't and started to sob. " _I'll never see them again and it is all my fault._ "

==================================Earlier==================================

Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) was flying home to her place of residence in Washington, DC. Bed was her destination and when she got there, the plan was to collapse into it. Wonder Woman was exhausted since she had a battle against Giganta, Cheetah, Blue Snowman, and Doctor Poison. They had formed some sort of revenge squad to get even with Wonder Woman for their past defeats. It was an extremely hard fight, she had the bruises and cuts to prove it. At one point she had almost called for backup from the Justice League, but she had been able to defeat them by herself in the end.

Wonder Woman was almost home when she heard a pained scream and her bed was instantly forgotten. Stopping in mid-air, she looked around to see if the source was in direct view. Not seeing an obvious origin, Wonder Woman decided to head over to where she thought it was coming from.

Landing on a rooftop, Wonder Woman looked over the edge and down into the alleyway below. The area was shrouded in darkness, but she spent enough time with Batman that she learned to extinguish things in the dark. So it wasn't long before she saw someone in a cloak sitting on the ground.

Before she could jump down to see if the figure was alright, Wonder Woman heard them speak.

"Not like I deserve food. . . They'll never get to eat again." The amount of the emotional pain in his voice made Wonder Woman freeze. The only reason she could only hear him was because of her advanced hearing. By the sound of his voice, she strongly suspected that the figure was a young male. "I should just stay here and waste away . . . . Hopefully I will get to see them again, but knowing my luck and what I've done, I won't." She felt a tear come to her eye as she watched the child curl up and start sobbing. It tore her up inside to hear a person sound so longingly for death. She knew from the way that he spoke of "them" that they were dead, he cared deeply for them, and he felt guilty about something. . . . . most likely their deaths.

Wonder Woman jumped over the side of the roof and floated down to the ground. She landed a few feet from in front the figure and looked at him. He hadn't moved from his curled up position. "Young one." She looked around the alleyway before her eyes came back to him and saw that he was looking up at her. His hood blocked his face from her view. "How long have you been in this alleyway?"

Silence swallowed the area as Wonder Woman got no reply from the cloaked individual. They just starred at each other. She could feel his eyes on her, but not in a perverse way. It was more like he was assessing her, seeing if she was a threat or not. She was accustomed to villains looking at her like that, but to be on the receiving end from a child, was a bit upsetting.

Wonder Woman was about to speak again, when a rumbling sound broke the silence. She saw the figure move an arm underneath the cloak and clutch his stomach as he released a small pained grown.

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Wonder Woman. Her tone was border-lining maternal reproach. She didn't get a verbal response, but he broke eye contact and looked away. It was like he was ashamed. His actions spoke enough for him. "It has been far too long than." The conviction in her voice caused him to look back at her. "Let us go get . . ." She took a step towards him as she offered a hand to help him up. To her shock, he was standing so quick that she didn't even see him get up. He pressed himself against the wall and looked like he was preparing to attack or to be attacked. " . . some food," she finished in a surprised tone.

Taking several feet back, Wonder Woman held up her hands in peace. "I'm sorry. On my honor as Princess of the Amazons, I promise I won't hurt you."

At the word promise, he dropped his stance and stared at Wonder Woman. "Y-you pr-romise?" His voice was barely a whisper, sounding so nervous and desperate.

Without hesitating, Wonder Woman said "Yes I do." She put as much conviction as she could into her words. When she saw him calm down significantly, she asked "What is your name?"

For the next few moments, Danny didn't say anything. They fell back into silence as Wonder Woman waited for his answer.

Realizing something, Wonder Woman said "Excuse me for being so rude. Before receiving your name, I should have given you mine first." She made a gestured at herself. "I am Wonder Woman."

Hesitatingly, the cloaked figure said "D-danny."

"Well Danny," Wonder Woman said. "You wait here. I'm going to go get some food." She walked to the sidewalk. She then stopped and looked back towards Danny. "I would really appreciate it if you were still here when I got back." Not waiting for an answer, Wonder Woman disappeared around the corner.

Danny just stood there watching the spot Wonder Woman had disappeared. He couldn't believe Wonder Woman had show up in the alleyway with him. " _THE Wonder Woman was right here . . .._ " Danny couldn't help feeling a bit of excitement well up from deep inside himself. It was a feeling that was practically forgotten for him. " _She is one of my favorite heroes. One of my personal heroes that helped me decide to be a hero._ " He then felt a huge wave of depression wash over him, causing him to fall to his knees. Tears started to fall from his eyes. " _She would be so disappointed in me for how weak I am. I am no hero, just a failure._ "

Covering his face, the child who had lost so much, started to sob.

=============================With Wonder Woman=============================

Memorizing the exact location of the alleyway, Wonder Woman was surprised to realize that her residence was only a block and a half away. " _That means we aren't that far from the Hall of Justice._ " She then headed for the closest place she could acquire food.

Finding a simple dinner, the kind that you could actually see the cook preparing your food, Wonder Woman walked in. Instantly every head in the place turned in her direction. They all couldn't help staring at the bruised and cut-up super-heroine. It looked like she had just gotten out of a brawl. She causally walked up to the counter as if nothing was wrong or out of place. Once at the counter, Kelly (a small woman with blond hair) asked "C-can I help-p you?" She was visibly nervous speaking to the super woman.

"Yes," Wonder Woman said. "I would like a meal to go."

At first Kelly was at a lost for words, but at seeing that the amazon only wanted some food, she gained some confidence. "Ah . . . What exactly would you like?"

" _Danny sounded like a teen I believe,_ " Wonder Woman thought. "I require something that a teenage male would like."

Kelly gave Wonder Woman a look. She couldn't help wondering what the adult heroine was doing with a teenage male. A few thoughts went through her head before she simply shrugged, deciding it wasn't really any of her business. "I'll get you a burger and fries. That's what my," she gave a little laugh, "teenage male likes." She wrote the order down and handed it off to the chief. Turning back to the Amazon, she said "That will be $9.42."

It was at that moment that Wonder Woman realized that she didn't have any money on her.

Before the Amazon could think of what to do, the cook (a large balding man with a pot belly) stopped working and turned around. "Don't worry about the money. It's on the house." He turned back to the stove and continued cooking.

"Thank you kind culinary artist for.. . . ." Wonder Woman said.

The rest of what she was going to say was cut off by the cook. "Wo wo wo." He turned around and faced the Amazon. "I'm no culinary artist and the name's Bob." There was amusement in voice. "I'm just a simple cook and I don't mind giving you a meal." His voice turned serious. "It is the least I can do for all you've done. If it wasn't for the Justice League, I would have lost everything I care about." A slightly dark look passed through his eyes as he remembered the past. After a moment, a smile returned to face as he spoke again in an amused voice. "So come back anytime for a meal and that goes for rest of the League." He then resumed cooking. "It will do wonders for business if more of the Justice League came to my dinner. The people will rush here just to eat where their favorite heroes have."

"I still thank you, Bob," Wonder Woman said. She then thought of Danny. "And I believe I will be making use of your offer in the near future."

"Just make sure you tell your justice friends," Bob said. " _If any of them show up, their fans will make up for what it will cost to feed them. I'll be rolling in the money._ " He fought the urge to rub his hands and laugh.

"I will," the Amazon princess replied.

The diner fell back into its usual order. . . . with the exception of Wonder Woman being there. None of the dinners were talking to her. It wasn't because they feared her. No, they were intimidated by her. What exactly do you say to an amazonian princess.

After a small amount of time, Bob finished cooking and Wonder Woman left with a plastic bag contain the meal.

It didn't take her long to return to the alleyway that Danny was in. Wonder Woman saw that Danny was sitting in the exact same spot that she had found him in. Walking up to him, she placed the bag on the ground in front of him and then sat down on the crate.

"It is a burger and fries," Wonder Woman said when she saw he was just looking at it. "It would greatly please me if you ate it."

When the smell from the food got to his nose, Danny felt his mouth water and his stomach growled in want. But he didn't grab the burger and gobble it down as much as he wanted to. The feeling of unworthiness kept him from eating. His mind just kept on telling him that his loved ones would never get to eat again so why should an abomination of science like himself get to.

Seeing him not eating even when she knew he was starving, Wonder Woman said "Everyone deserves to eat, no matter what."

"B-but . . ." Danny said in a quiet voice.

The Amazon princess cut him off before he could protest any further. "No one should go hungry especially one who is still growing, so eat."

It didn't take long for Danny's hunger and Wonder Woman's reassurance to break down his hesitation. Danny grabbed the bag and tore it apart until he got to the food. The food didn't stand a chance and was quickly devoured.

The whole process wasn't pretty and was a bit sad to watch, but Wonder Woman was happy to see him eat. When he was done eating, she asked in a reassuring tone "Danny, why are you living here?"

Danny said nothing as he looked away in remorse. How could he reveal his greatest shames? That he caused the death of all those that cared for him. That there was a crazy fruit-loop and a part of the government after him so he had to go into hiding. That he would become the worst monster that the earth has ever seen. That to protect everyone, he should just kill himself.

" _No,_ " Danny thought as he shook his head. " _I can't tell her._ "

"Will you come with me so I can find you someplace more appropriate to live?," Wonder Woman asked.

Again, Danny shook his head. " _If I did that then I'll be found._ "

"Why not?," Wonder Woman asked, even though she didn't think she would get an answer.

And she was right. Danny didn't make a sound and just starred at the ground.

Figuring that this was as much progress that she was going to make, Wonder Woman stood up. "Danny, I will be back tomorrow to see you." She walk to the opening of the alley and turned back. "Good night Danny." The Amazon didn't want to just leave him there, but she knew that forcing him to come would cause more problems than help. So she left him with the hope that he would still be there when she came back.

Danny couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. " _Wonder Woman just got me food and she is going to be back. . . . Maybe . . . . Maybe she . . could help me. . . . . . but I still don't think I deserve it._ "

=================================Time Skip=================================

Wonder Woman did return the next day. And then every day until a week had passed.

Each day fell into a pattern for the two.

Wonder Woman would go to Bob's dinner. She would get two meals and bring them to Danny. Once there, they would eat together. It took a couple of days, but she no longer had to convince Danny to eat. During her time there, Wonder Woman would talk to Danny in the hopes of learning more about him. Most of the time Danny didn't talk, but Wonder Woman would still talk to him. She learned that he would pay complete attention to her when she told him stories of her adventures. He would even be more willing to talk and ask questions after her stories. But he didn't reveal much about himself or show her his face. The last part started to make the amazon worry that Danny was horribly disfigured.

But that wasn't the case. Danny just wasn't stupid and knew she could find out his past with just a little information or even a look at his face.

Today found the two sitting on the ground next to each other. Wonder Woman had just finished telling him about the time the Justice League was formed, when Danny asked "So the public didn't except you when you first appeared? Even though you were there to help?"

" _Just like me when I made my appearance as Phantom,_ " Danny thought.

His voice held so much emotion that Wonder Woman knew the question had a deeper meaning to the child. She just didn't know how or why. "Yes. I remember this one time I was visiting the president for the first time." She was happy to have Danny talk. It was so much better than the times he would be silent. "I encountered a group of people protesting me being there. I didn't know what their problem was with me at the time."

"W-what did you do?," Danny asked. " _Maybe I could have done the same thing to win over the people of Amity Park._ "

"I confronted the leader of the protest," Wonder Woman said. An angry look came to her face. "He said I dressed like a whore and was a bad influence." The anger left her. "I knew that wasn't the real reason." She held up her lasso. "So I used my Lasso of Truth on him and asked again." She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "It forced him to tell the truth and he said that he cross-dressed in a Wonder Woman outfit and it made him feel powerful. I released him and laughed because honestly, my outfit makes me feel powerful too."

" _My jumpsuit makes me kinda feel that way,_ " the teen thought as a smile came to his face.

Danny couldn't help laughing and Wonder Woman joined him.

" _I can't use that to help Phantom, but it is still funny,_ " thought Danny as he giggled.

The two stopped laughing and silence fell upon them. It wasn't awkward, but it allowed Danny to think. He couldn't help feeling better about things. In fact, Danny was thinking of finally answering a lot of her questions pertaining to who he was and telling her about him being Phantom. " _No. It is to soon to tell her that secret. . . . but maybe I can tell her about my loved ones and what happened._ " A tear came to his eye. " _Jazz always told me not to bottle up things and to talk about my problems._ " A few more tears escaped his eyes thinking about his big sister.

"Wonder Woman," Danny said in a serious tone.

"Yes," replied the amazon. She had a feeling that whatever he was going to say, it was going to be something important.

"I want to tell you about why I am living here," Danny said. He faced away from her.

Wonder Woman had to stop herself from shouting in joy. " _He's finally opening up._ " She sat up straight and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, you can tell me anything you want. I won't judge you."

"I guess I should start by . . . . .," Danny said.

"Batman to Wonder Woman. You are needed at the Hall of Justice for a mission," the Amazon heard the communicator in her ear go off.

" _NO. Not now,_ " Wonder Woman mentally screamed, but she knew that she had to take the call. Holding up her hand to stop Danny from speaking, she said "Danny, I'm sorry." There was an extremely apologetic look on her face. She knew that the child must have felt hurt to finally open up to her, only to be shot down. " _This might even cause him to close up again,_ " she thought sadly. "I have to go to the Hall of Justice. They need me for a mission." She stood up. "I'll be back as soon as I can and then you can tell me anything you want."

Danny didn't reply. He knew personally about responsibility and the hard sacrifices it required sometimes, like his grades and social life. He also knew he shouldn't feel bad that Wonder Woman was leaving when he finally felt comfortable enough to talk about his problems.

But the truth was that he did.

Wonder Woman gave one more regretful apology before saying good bye and flying away. The whole way to the hall, she silently swore in her head. " _This mission had better be important._ " It turned out that a few villains were about to gain an all new fear of an angry Amazonian Princess.

Back in the alleyway, Danny just watched her go. He didn't know if he would be up to telling her again.

=============================Several Hours Later=============================

After the mission, Wonder Woman immediately headed back to Danny's alleyway. " _I hope he still feels like talking._ " She entered the alley and looked to the spot that Danny usually sat in, but she didn't see him. " _Did he leave?_ " She was suddenly afraid. " _Maybe his feeling were hurt enough that he decided to leave._ " This worried her. If he had left, she didn't know if she would be able to find him again. Hoping to find some clue to help her find him, the Amazon looked around as she walked deeper into the alleyway. The farther she went the darker it became.

When she got closer to the end of the alley, Wonder Woman was greeted with a sight that made her happy, relieved, and sad. "Well I guess I don't have to look for him after all."

Laying on a pile of rags and surrounded by bags of trash was Danny. From his breathing, Wonder Woman knew that he was asleep.

Wonder Woman was a bit surprised. It wasn't that late, only around 8pm, and from what she heard of teenagers from the other heroes, they tended to stay up really late. " _But Danny isn't an usual teenager, is he._ "

She stood there, watching him for a few moments. She felt like picking the child up and moving him somewhere more appropriate. Hell, she wanted to take him to her apartment, but she didn't know him well enough to expose her secret identity to him. " _But that isn't the real reason. He would probably freak out and run away if he woke up somewhere else. He could even end up hurting himself._ "

Seeing as she didn't want to just leave and let Danny think she hadn't come back, Wonder Woman decided to sit down on the ground and wait. She was a bit tired, but she just couldn't leave things this way. She thought about waking him, but she wouldn't have to.

It started off with a small whimper. Danny then started to toss and turn. His whimpers grew into sobs and it looked like he was struggling with something. Wonder Woman started to move to wake him, but stopped when he started to speak in his sleep. She decided to wait a moment to see what he said. " _He might reveal something important that would let me help him._ " Though she felt bad and like she was violating his privacy, the amazon just sat there. Reasoning with her guilty consciousness, Wonder Woman thought " _It is to help him._ "

"Jazz . . Mom . . . Dad . . Tucker . . . Sam," Danny whimpered in his sleep. His voice had a deep tone of longing. "Explosion . . . . .Your deaths . . . . My fault." The pain in his voice was almost tangible. Whatever his dream was, it was clearly torturing Danny to his very soul.

That was enough of his suffering that Wonder Woman would allow. She moved forward, placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small shake as she said "Danny. Wake up."

The moment she touched him and spoke, Danny shot up. His hood fell back and Wonder Woman gasped. His eyes were a surprisingly baby blue and his hair was raven black. In all honesty, he could have pass as a relative of her's or even her son. But that wasn't what shocked her. No, the malnutrition and rings around his eyes surprised and upset her. It was clear that the simple meals they shared was all he was eating and was clearly not enough for him.

Seeing him staring at her with tears running down his eyes, Wonder Woman pulled the child onto her lap and hugged him. He was quick to return the hug. She then rubbed his back as he sobbed into her shoulder. "Every thing is going to be alright."

Hearing her, Danny pushed away from her just enough to look her in the face. His sobs slowed just enough so that he could speak. "No. You're wrong. Nothing will ever be right again." Danny then completely broke down.

They sat there for a while with the amazon comforting the teenager. Eventually his sobs decreased until he stopped. Wonder Woman felt him slowly release his hug and go limp in her arms. Carefully maneuvering him, she looked at his face and saw that he was asleep again. Since she had the chance, the Amazon took the time to look at his face. This was the first time she had seen his face since she met him. Now that she really was looking, he was malnourished, but not to the point he was a bag of bones. Instead, Danny looked like he just didn't get enough to eat.

Danny started to whimper again so Wonder Woman started to rock him as she rubbed his back. "Shush. Everything is going to be okay . . I'll make sure of it."

Having thought it over, Wonder Woman reached a decide. " _No more waiting for him to open up again. He gave me enough info to start an investigation. Bruce can help with that. And Dinah can help with his issues. I don't care if he freaks out or not, Danny is no longer going to be living here._ " She looked around the hallway in disgust. " _He will be staying with me._ " She stood up with Danny held in her arms and took to the air.

It did not take long to get to her apartment building. She landed on the roof and headed straight for a large air-conditioner. She, with a little difficultly since Danny was in her arms, opened a penal on the site of the unit. Inside was a keyboard. She pressed a few keys before closing the panel. After a moment, an entrance way opened up and she stepped inside what looked like an elevator. The doors closed behind her and they descended down.

The entrance's disguised was so good that you could be standing in front of it and not know it was there. That is unless you knew it existed. It was a house warming present from Batman. He didn't want Wonder Woman to have to explain why a super-heroine was in the building. At the moment, she was exponentially thankful since she wouldn't have to explain why she had an unconscious teen in her arms.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened again. This time, Diana's apartment was on the other side. Entering her apartment, Wonder Woman headed to her guest room and placed Danny on the bed. She paused for a moment to make sure he was okay before leaving the room. She headed to her room and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. She then grabbed her phone. Going to her contacts, Wonder Woman scrolled through them until she got to the name Bruce Wayne. Sure she could have use her league communicator, but this wasn't really a Justice League situation. It had become too personal.

Making the call, she only had to wait one ring before Bruce picked up.

"Hello Diana," Bruce said. "It is a little late to be making a social call."

"Not for you." Diana gave a small chuckle. Silence was her reply. Sighing, Diana said "Bruce, I really need you to investigate something for me."

Hearing the importance of the matter in her voice, Bruce said "Give me the details and I will see what turns up."

"It is a bit involved, so I'll give you the short version," Diana said. She released a small sigh at how complicated things were. "I found a teenager name Danny living in an alleyway and need to know more about him." She left out the part about bringing Danny to her apartment. She knew for a fact that he would not be happy about it and that was putting it mildly. " _The current situation means I will probably have to tell Danny about me being Diana._ " Her thoughts were broken by Bruce's voice.

"Diana, the name Danny isn't a lot to go on," Bruce said in a flat tone. "I won't be able get anything valuable."

"I did hear him say useful things in his sleep," Diana said. She didn't give Bruce a chance to ask why she was watching Danny while he was sleeping. "Dad, Mom, Sam,Tucker, Jazz. Then something about an explosion and their deaths. . . . . . ."

Knowing the pain of loss, Bruce instantly felt sympathy for the kid.

The line fell silent for a bit and Bruce knew there was more. "What else?" A gut feeling told him that he wouldn't like the answer.

After a few more moments of silence, Diana said in a solemn voice "He blames himself for their deaths."

Now that really got to Bruce. He had blamed himself for his parents deaths when he was young. A very small part of him still did. That wound had healed, kind of, but had turned into a scar that would never truly be gone. "You should inform . . ."

Cutting Bruce off, Diana said "I already plan on contacting Dinah. . . . Danny is going to need her help."

"Good. I will get back to you when I have more information." With that said, Bruce hung up.

Which annoyed Diana. Looking at her phone, she said "I hate when he just hangs up. ." She placed the phone on her nightstand. "He could at least say good bye." She then went to her bed and climbed in. Contacting Dinah would happen tomorrow morning. Right now, bed was calling her.

With her eyes closed, Diana kept an ear open. She wanted to be prepared in case Danny had a nightmare or awoke. There was a chance that he would run away when he awoke. She also wanted to be there if he had another nightmare. While she lay there, Diana couldn't help the questions that ran across her mind. " _Does Danny have nightmares every time he sleeps? . . . That would explain the bags under his eyes . . . . . Why would he blame himself for his family's death? Will Danny try to run away? Why did I bring him to my apartment?_ "

Sleep took a while to catch the amazonian princess with all her concerning thoughts.


	2. Enter Amazo

Author Notes: Hi. So this is the second chapter. Hope you people enjoy it. Sorry it is a little short, just felt like I should end it where I did. Also to all the fans of my stories, I am going in for surgery soon so don't expect updates anytime soon.

Reviews:

BaconLover1800: Thanks. I worked hard on it. Watched Young Justice over and over for inspiration. And here is your update. Hope you enjoy it.

KaeterinaRomanov: Thank you. I am glad the story got off the ground alright. Hope I can keep it going.

Nomadsgills79: Thank you. I will try.

MoonKishi: Thank you. I'm glad I surprised you. I didn't even do that intentionally. I just wanted Wonder Woman to be the one to make that connection. But now that you mention it, I can see what you are talking about. A lot of stories have Batman connecting with Danny. (Rubs chin in thought before shrugging shoulders) Guess because they are both heroes that lean towards the dark side.

Guest chapter 1 . Jul 29: Thanks.

Guest chapter 1 . Jul 31: OMG! Right on the nose.

NoSignalBlueScreen: I believe I contacted you about this. Thanks for the review.

Rakaan: Sorry. I was trying to move the plot along and couldn't think of a better way. I did say Danny had this nightmare/memory practically every night and some people do speak in their sleep. My dad did. So I combined these ideas. Was there anything you liked about the story? Just wondering.

kitkatkate2008: Here is your update, hope you enjoy it.

MewNeko22: Requested update delivered, sorry for the wait.

Kimera20: Thanks so much. I did want to have them have that relationship eventually. I think Diana would fit the role.

LoneWolfsRage: Here it is.

* * *

Speaking = "Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some. See you guys later."

Thoughts = " _Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is, each of you is so amazing and so special, and I'm... not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular._ "

Telepathic Speaking = " _Oh, great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you._ "

Other Languages = I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds *really* terrible.

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 2: Enter Amazo

==============================The Next Morning==============================

Awaking, Diana sat up in her bed and stretched her arms over her head as a yawn escaped her. She then got up and changed into a dark blue dress, put on a pair of red glasses, and grabbed her phone. The glasses were fake, something Superman had suggested to help her hide her identity and blend into the crowd. It would also allow her to explore and experience man's world as one of them.

" _It's time for Danny to find out Wonder Woman is Diana Prince._ " She left her room and headed towards the one her guest was in. She couldn't help feeling nervous about this. " _Maybe I don't have to. . . . I could tell him that Wonder Woman brought him to me (Diana Prince) and asked me to help him. . . .but then he might think I (Wonder Woman) was ditching him on someone else . . . and I don't want that."_ She released a sigh. _"I guess I just have to play it by ear._ " She found herself standing in front of Danny's door. " _I'm already thinking of it as his room._ "

Opening the door, the Amazon peeked in and the sight made her happy.

Danny was sound asleep on the bed. His hood was down and there was an angelic smile on his face. It honestly looked like the best sleep Danny had in a long while.

" _And it probably is._ " The reality of the child's situation shot down Diana's happy mood. " _I'm glad he didn't have a nightmare and very happy he didn't run away . . . but . . . what is Danny's situation exactly?_ " She had a good idea of what was going on, but not fully. It was like she had a puzzle. Part of it was done, giving her hints of the whole picture, but most of it was still in a pile off to the side. Meaning the picture was unclear and could turn into anything. " _It might take a while, but I will put this picture together._ "

Closing the door, Diana headed to her living room and sat on her couch. Opening her phone, Dinah's number was selected and called.

================================With Dinah================================

Dinah Lance (Black Canary) and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) were at a small cafe in Washington, D.C. They were getting breakfast. The reason they were in town was because they had Justice League business to take care of. There was no hurry so Dinah decided to treat this get together as a mini date and Oliver had no problem with going along with her.

Talk between them started out about small things before turning to the new team the "sidekicks" had made and how Oliver was dealing with Roy's leaving. So their meeting went from mini date to therapy session. Not that it really bothered Dinah, considering she was a bit worried about her boyfriend and his ex-sidekick.

She knew they cared about each other, but Roy had just up and left, hurting Oliver and Roy was hurt that the League was giving him what he saw as a glorified backstage pass instead of a full seat at the table.

"I don't know why Roy just left," Oliver said. "The other sidekicks didn't." It was clear in his voice how much Roy's action had pained him.

"Yes, but they did make it clear by their actions that they didn't want to be viewed as "sidekicks" any more," Dinah replied.

"I guess . . ." Oliver's tone was dispirited as he slowly moved the food around his plate with a fork. His eyes followed the movement of his food. When he spoke again, he looked at Dinah. ". . . I just wish Roy had stuck it out with the others. That would have been easier to take, but his . . . just leaving . . . It is . . . . painful."

Reaching out, Dinah took his hand. "I know it is, but there was nothing you could have done. . . . . And all we can do now is wait and see if Roy comes back."

"But it has already been a month and I haven't seen or heard from him at all." There was a bit of distress in his voice. "The only reason I know Roy is still alive is because I've heard of and seen the results of him fighting criminals. I just wish there was something I could do to get him back."

Still holding his hand, her thumb rubbed the back of his hand. "I know it is hard to sit and wait, but you can't force him to return. It will just make him dig in his heels and pull away from you." Dinah cast a loving look at Oliver and squeezed his hand. "In the meantime, I will be right here with you."

Returning the hand squeeze, Oliver smiled at her. "Thanks. I needed that." He looked down at his half eaten food. "I'm not so hungry anymore. . ." His look shifted to Dinah as he stood up. "You want to get out of here," he raised his arm and pointed his thumb behind him, "and head to the Hall?"

Just as Dinah was going to answer, her phone started to ring. Taking the device out and looking at it, she said "It's Diana. . ." She then looked at the archer. "Just let me take this and then we can go." Not waiting for a reply, the phone was answered. "Hello Diana. What can I do for you?"

As the heroines talked, this left Oliver just standing there for a moment. " _Guess I'll just wait,_ " he thought as he took a seat in amusement at being completely forgotten.

Diana cut straight to the chase. "I require your psychological help." She looked towards the room that Danny was sleeping in. "Sooner than later."

Surprise was the first thing that came to Dinah's mind. " _I wasn't expecting that . . ._ " Curiosity came to her. " _Why would Wonder Woman need a psychiatrist? . . . ._ " Thinking about it, a few possible reasons came to her mind. " _She is away from home and in a different culture. She might be experiencing some culture shock. There is also the fact that she grew up without men around. Being around all of them might be stressing her out a bit. . .. ._ " After a moment, she finally thought, " _It doesn't really matter what the reason is. She is asking for help . . . and I will find out eventually._ "

"I can set aside some time for us to talk later today if you want. But if you don't mind me asking, will you be alright until then?" Dinah didn't think the amazon would do anything . . . too dramatic or extreme, like hurting herself or going on a rampage, but she didn't even want to chance it happening.

Now it was Diana's turn to be a bit surprised. "You misunderstand. I am not the one that needs your professional help." She then went on to tell her about Danny and what little she knew. She didn't tell her about his break down last night or that he was at her apartment.

Dinah didn't like the sound of things. "Where is he now?" She already knew a few places that could house the teen. This wasn't the first time she helped a homeless child with issues. " _The first thing to do is get him off the street and somewhere safe where he can recover._ "

It was silent for a moment as Diana hesitated to tell her that Danny was in her guest bedroom. She knew that most of the League would think it was dangerous and just plain stupid to take in someone that was a stranger. It could always be a trap to find out her secret identity. " _But I don't think so. Something about Danny just makes me want to help him._ "

Swallowing her hesitation, Diana said "Danny is in my guest room right now."

"Oh." Dinah couldn't help sounding surprised for a moment, but her tone rapidly turned positive. "Well . . . good." She quickly got back on track. "That is the first step. . . . . .Do you plan on telling him who you are?" The psychologist thought about the options. If Diana didn't tell him, it could hurt Danny. From what she heard, it sounded like Danny had formed a bond with Wonder Woman, not Diana Prince. So by Danny waking up with Diana and not the Amazonian heroine, the bond that had slowly started to form might be damaged. To him, it could possibly look like she just dumped him on someone else, as if he didn't matter to her. If Diana told him, it would show that she trusted him and would help to strengthen the bond between them, something that Danny would be needing. The only down side was that Danny might tell someone, he was a teenager after all. " _But honestly both options could go either way. It really is up to Diana._ "

"I'm . . unsure," relied Diana.

Dinah was going to tell the Amazon her thoughts on it, but was cut off as an explosion went off down the block. Immediately, Dinah and Oliver were on their feet and heading towards the smoke.

"Dinah!," Diana shouted as she stood up from her couch. She had heard the explosion over the phone. "Are you alright? Do you require aid?"

Remembering her phone, Dinah turned her attention back to the device as she ran. "I'm fine. There was an explosion down the block from us. Oliver and I are going to investigate. We are in your area and wouldn't mind the help." She then told Diana their exact location so they could meet up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Diana said.

The two hung up allowing Dinah and Oliver to find a place to change into their uniforms. Once suited up, they headed past the panicking citizens and straight to the source of the chaos.

As they were running, Green Arrow said "So . . . Wonder Woman is joining us." There was a mischievous tone to his voice.

"Yes," replied Black Canary. A feeling told her that she knew what Green Arrow was going to say before he did. It came from knowing someone for so long.

"A menage a trois," the archer said in a fake french accent and an eyebrow wiggle. "I like."

And Black Canary was right. Rolling her eyes, she sarcastically said "Very mature."

Before Green Arrow could reply, the two heroes had to dodge a flying car. They rolled to different sides and looked in the direction the car came from. Standing there was what at first glance looked like a tall muscular man without a shirt. On closer inspection, he clearly was not human or alive, most likely an android. There were visible joints and edges on its exterior surface. It had pointed ears, a stern face, solid red eyes, pale "skin" and orange "hair." The thing looked like it was wearing green pants, shoes and bands around its writs. These areas were actually just his "skin" in a different color.

The two heroes studied the android, but its appearance didn't ring any bells. Meaning it was an opponent that they hadn't faced, seen, or heard of before.

Pulling out an arrow and taking aim, Green Arrow shot at the android. Right before hitting, the tip of the arrow split open, releasing a bola. The wire wrapped around the android's stomach, pinning its arms to its sides.

Green Arrow and Black Canary didn't approach the android right away. They didn't know anything about this thing or its capabilities and wanted to see how it responded to the cables. It might give them a hint of what it could do.

But the android just stood there, staring at them with its glowing red eyes.

After a bit of nothing happening, Green Arrow lowered his bow, but didn't put it away. "It can't be that easy. . ." He turned to Black Canary. "It never is."

As if replying to his words, the android spread his arms and snapped the cable. It then reached over, grabbed a mail box and ripped it from the ground. Green Arrow rolled out of the way when the mailbox was thrown his way. He then shot three arrows at the same time. They all found their targets and exploded. Smoke engulfed their opponent. When the smoke cleared, the android was standing there undamaged. Green Arrow quickly grabbed another arrow and shot. This time, the android caught it before the arrow could hit his face. The end of the arrow then release a bright flash, temporally blinding the android.

While the android was distracted, Black Canary ran up to its side and released her Canary Cry. The sonic blast had enough force to throw the android across the street and through a brick wall. The wall collapsed on the android, causing a small cloud of dust to cover the area. The cloud cleared, revealing the hole and the debris. The debris started to shift and move as the android climbed out of the hole. He just stood there and stared at Black Canary. There wasn't a single scratch on him.

"I think we're going to need some help," Green Arrow said as he came up to Black Canary's side. He called the League, requesting the nearest available backup.

Before they could move into position to attack again, the android spoke.

"Access: Green Arrow."

The android took up a position like he was holding a pretend bow and arrow. After a second, an actual silver bow and arrow appeared in his hands as a quiver full off arrows manifested on his back. The arrow was shot at them. They dodged to the side and watched as the arrow sailed passed. Right before it hit a light pole, the arrow's tip split in half. A bola came out and wrapped around the pole.

It slowly dawned on the two heroes what the android's powers were. Dinah was the one to voice what they were both thinking. "That thing has the power to copy our abilities."

"Well that's not good," said Green Arrow. He then realized something. "We have to call off the backup. If they show up, this guy is going to get all their powers and become unstoppable."

Before either of them could cancel the backup, the android shot another arrow. It landed at their feet and exploded, covering their bodies in a silver polyurethane foam. Green Arrow and Black Canary were immobilized with only their heads free to move.

The android walked up to them and just stared at them. He could have easily ended them, but he did nothing. The bow and quiver he had disappeared. He just stood there, looking like he was waiting for something.

And the android was.

=============================Unknown Location=============================

In a dark room, an average looking older man was watching a large screen. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a green sleeveless sweater, a red bow-tie, black dress pants, and simple dress shoes. Simply put, he was an unimpressive looking person.

While the man was unremarkable, what he was watching was decidedly the opposite.

On the screen was the scene of Black Canary and Green Arrow encased in silver foam. From the angle of the picture, it was clearly from the view of the android's eyes.

"Good job," the man said. "Now just wait until more Leaguers appear and you can gain their powers. Priority alpha." He looked to the side and clapped his hands. "Monqis."

Out of the darkness appeared several monkey like robots. They had an aerodynamic look to them. Their metal was a very dark gray, almost black, color. Their eyes, joints, and mouths glowed a radioactive green. The glow made the color of their metal look more like a dark green than gray.

The man pointed at one of the robotic monkeys and said "I want you to get me a bowl of popcorn." He pointed at a second one. "You. Go get me something to drink. . ." He rubbed his chin in thought. "A diet Cherry Pepsi."

With their commands, the two monkeys ran off.

Looking at the rest of the monkeys, the man patted the couch. "Join me watching your brother." The monkeys laughed as they jumped onto the couch and sat all around their master. The ones closest to him snuggled into him. He placed a hand on one of their heads and petted. The monkey replied by cooing happily at his master.

Casting his gaze back to the screen, the man said "I can't wait to see the looks on the Justice Leagues' faces when Professor Ivo's amazing Amazo destroys them with their own powers."

The monkeys released their mechanical laughter and Professor Ivo couldn't help joining his creations. After a few moments, he said "Now quiet." The monkeys all silenced themselves. "The show is about to start."

======================At Diana's/Wonder Woman's Apartment======================

After hanging up, Diana quickly went to her room and changed into her armor. She was just about to leave when she remembered Danny. " _I can't just leave him here without letting him know everything is alright._ " Quickly grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, Wonder Woman wrote a note for him. She left the note on the kitchen table before leaving. " _I should have checked on him before leaving, but lives are possibly on the line. . . . ._ "

Getting to the rooftop, Wonder Woman jumped and took off into the sky. " _I hope he finds the note . . . . and that he is still there when I get back._ " With that last thought on Danny, Wonder Woman pushed the matter to the back of her mind for later. The amazon had to focus on where she was heading and whatever she would face when she got there.

Getting closer to her destination, it was blatantly obvious where Wonder Woman was needed. There was smoke rising from the explosion site. As she got closer, there was a trail of destruction for her to follow. It lead her to a scene that she didn't like at all. Some man was standing in front of her captured friends. She didn't know exactly what the man was, it clearly wasn't human, but she did know he wasn't good.

Hovering in the air out of sight, Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso and started to spin it above her. Once she reached the appropriate momentum, she sent the lasso sailing at the android. Before he knew what was going on or could act, the lasso was wrapped around his chest and pinning his arms. Wonder Woman quickly yanked and sent the android into the air. She then started to spin which in turn spun her captive around her. After a few circles, the lasso release its hold and sent the android sailing out of view.

With the enemy out of the way for the time being, Wonder Woman landed in front of the two encased heroes and proceeded to rip the foam off of them. "What happened?," she asked as she helped Black Canary to her feet.

"We engaged the enemy. . . .," Black Canary said.

"And promptly got your asses handed back to us," interrupted Green Arrow as he brushed silver hardened foam off of himself.

"I can see that," replied Wonder Woman with a flat tone. She did not like Green Arrow's use of vulgar language, especially when they were in the middle of fighting an enemy.

Deciding to get them back on track, Black Canary said "The android seems to be able to copy our abilities, equipment, and powers."

"Hera," Wonder Woman said in shock. "If it can do that . . . ." The thought of the android gaining all of the Justice League members' powers enter her mind. The horrors it could cause. An image of the city engulfed in flames flashed across her mind. "We must stop it."

"Access: Wonder Woman," they all heard and turned around.

Standing down the street was the android. He had silver bands on his wrists and a silver lasso hanging from his waist. Before they could act, the android grabbed his lasso and threw it, catching Wonder Woman around the chest. He then gave a pull, tossing the amazon princess across the street and through a shop's window. The android turned his sights to the other two heroes. "Access: Green Arrow," he said regaining his quiver full of arrows and bow. Grabbing two arrows, he shot them at Black Canary and Green Arrow. The arrows landed at their feet, releasing a cloud of smoke.

Green Arrow immediately knew what the cloud was. They were his abilities and equipment the android was copying at the moment after all. "Knockout gas! Don't breath!"

But his warning was already to late. He and Black Canary had already breathed in enough to knock them out for a couple of hours at least. The two heroes fell down to the ground, unconscious.

The android then grabbed another arrow. This time it was a powerful exploding arrow. Aiming it at the downed heroes, he planned to permanently end them. Before the arrow could be shot, a spinning object flew up and cut through the explosive tip. This caused it to explode and sent the android flying backward.

The object continued on and curved in the air. It headed back to where it came from.

Wonder Woman caught her tiara and put it back on. She had a few cuts from the window she went through. She had climbed out of the shop just in time to throw her tiara and save her comrades.

The android turned towards Wonder Woman and said "Access: Black Canary." The silver quiver and bow disappeared. He then jumped towards her and released a Canary Cry.

The attack pushed Wonder Woman backward. Before she could be swept off her feet, a green wall appeared in front of her, shielding her from the attack. Looking up, she saw John Stewart, one of Earth's Green Lanterns.

"Need some help?" There was a smirk on Green Lantern's face, showing that it wasn't really a question. He then look at the android and made the wall shoot towards him. It collided and sent the android flying back.

And right towards Hawk-Woman's awaiting mace. The blow turned his head to right. Another swing and his head was whipped to the left.

While Hawk-Woman continued to whale on the android, Martian Man-hunter phased up through the ground near Black Canary and Green Arrow. He grabbed the two unconscious heroes and got them to safety by phasing all of them down through the ground.

After a few more hits, the android caught the mace and ended his beating. The weapon was ripped from Hawk-Woman's hands and thrown to the side. He then quickly reached out, grabbed the mace wielder by her throat and lifted, holding her several feet off the ground. Hawk-Woman choked and gagged as she clawed at the android's hands, trying to get free.

The android indifferently stared at her as she struggled for her life. It looked like he was waiting to see the live drain from her eyes, but he was scanning the female to add her to his collection of power sets. When the scan was finish, the pressure was increased on her neck, causing her gagging to escalate. The android was done with her and was going to end her life.

Just as darkness was crawling into her eyes and her struggling ceased, green energy wrapped around the android's wrists. The energy then quickly pried his hands off of her neck and pulled them up behind his back. If it had been a normal human, the speed and strength used would have dislocated the android's arms from his shoulders.

The android turned his head around, until it was unnaturally backwards, and looked at his captor. Taking a moment, the android quickly scanned Green Lantern.

While the android was doing that, Green Lantern used his ring to form chains and cuffs around the android. He even gave him a mouth covering so the android couldn't use a Canary Cry.

But the covering didn't stop the android from speaking.

"Access: Green Lantern." A silver ring appeared around his middle finger and a green aura surrounded his body. He quickly used his power to create several mini-saws that cut through his bindings.

Flying towards Green Lantern, the android created a large energy fist and sent it forward. It collided with a shield that Green Lantern threw up. That didn't stop the android. The fist opened and the end of each finger changed into a cobra head. They slithered around the shield and bared their fangs to attack. Before they could, the shield's edge sharped and started to spin. The snakes were severed from the main body of energy and evaporated into nothingness.

The android recalled the green energy and was prepared to attack again, when two red beams of heat hit him. They threw him to the ground. The landing created an imprint in the surface. The beams continued, pushing him across the ground. If the android wasn't so tough, he would have been nothing more than a smear across the street.

Concentrating, the android created an energy shield to block the beams. When he was standing again, he looked in the direction the attack had come from. If the android had emotion, he would have laughed in glee at his luck. For what he saw was Superman, Hawk-Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Batman. They were all in position to attack. Any normal villain would have given up at seeing this (probably while wetting themselves), but this was exactly what the android needed. With them here, the android could quickly scan them one by one and gain four powers sets that he didn't have.

But the android wasn't capable of emotions so he simply scanned Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Batman.

"Access: Superman."

With those word spoken, the battle between the seven Leaguers and Amazo began.

===========================Earlier Back With Danny===========================

Slowly awaking, Danny felt himself laying on the most comfortable thing he had felt in a long time. To him, it felt like laying on a cloud. And he should know, he had actually laid and slept on a cloud before. His mind was caught somewhere between sleep and awake. For once, he had slept soundly and didn't want to awaken. There were no horrifying nightmares plaguing him. It was like he was surrounded in a blanket of safety and nothing could hurt him, not even himself. Danny hadn't felt like this in a long time and didn't want the feeling to leave.

So he didn't move and tried to go back to sleep.

But something was nagging in the back of his mind. Telling him that there was something he needed to remember. The more he thought about it, the more he awoke.

Finally, Danny sat up and opened his eyes. The moment he saw he wasn't in the alleyway, everything came back to him. He then jumped out of the bad as if it had burned him.

" _I broke down in front of Wonder Woman and cried._ " His cheeks burned in embarrassment and shame. But the feeling was slowly replace with another warmer one. " _And she comforted me. Held me. Told me everything would be alright._ " A few tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes. He felt lost and wanted to find Wonder Woman.

Danny had been spiraling downward when Wonder Woman found him. In many ways she had become a rock he could hold onto and not be blown away by the winds of his dark emotions. Especially since she held and comforted him after his nightmare.

Walking out of the simple room, Danny saw that he was in a nice apartment. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself. With how filthy he felt, both mentally and physically, Danny didn't want to chance dirtying the place.

But his stomach decided to give him something to do as it growled in hunger.

Blushing from how loud it was, Danny looked around for the kitchen. It wasn't that he planned on eating anything. He felt like that would be stealing since he couldn't ask the owner for some of the food. " _But a glass of water will help decrease the hunger and no one will miss it._ "

Entering the kitchen, Danny was about to look for a cup when he saw a note with his name on it. He slowly picked it up and started to read.

" _I had to go do something and will be back as soon as I can. Please help yourself to anything you want to eat or drink and make yourself comfortable in the apartment. Wonder Woman._ "

Danny slowly put the note down and sat down in a chair. Tears ran down his cheeks. " _I don't deserve her kindness. . . I'm a horribly freak of nature that will one day turn into a horrible monster._ "

Finding a pen, Danny picked up the note and wrote a reply. When he finished, he placed the note on the table and disappeared in a green swirl of smoke.

=============================With Wonder Woman=============================

The fight with the android wasn't going very well for the Justice League. Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman were the only ones currently able to fight. The others had be knocked out in various ways and, if they were able to rejoin the fight, it would take them a bit of time to recover. To make matters worst, Batman had given the order that no more backup be sent to help. This was to prevent the android from getting more powers. But in Wonder Woman's option, that order was given a little too late to be of any real use. Now they had only three heroes against an enemy that had the powers of nine different heroes.

The three remaining heroes were regrouping to figure out what to do when the android interrupted them. Using Green Lantern's powers, the android had encased himself in a green battle suit. Punching Batman in the gut, the dark night was sent flying into and through a wall. Batman was strong, but he was human. The collision put him out of commission for the time being. The android then turned to Superman, created a cannon around his arm, and fired it point blank in his face. The weapon was made to release a powerful blast of light, resulting in Superman being temporarily blinded. The android then created a large spiked mace and knocked Superman out of the area.

With them out of the way, the android turned to the last standing hero before him. He created a battering ram and slammed it into Wonder Woman's stomach, sending her flying backward. Following after the heroine, he started shooting energy blasts at her. The amazon collected herself and block his blasts with her armbands. One of the blasts was redirected and hit the android in the face, stunning him for a moment.

Using the opening, Wonder Woman flew forward and attacked him. A punch landed on his face before a spin-kick was delivered to his stomach. The android was sent flying and crashed onto the roof of a building. Wonder Woman followed after him and landed on the roof. She ran up to him, planning on getting a few good hits in while he was down. She had to distract the android and keep him engaged in battle so the other heroes had a chance to recover. Wonder Woman knew that she would need their help to defeat this foe.

Just as Wonder Woman was about to arrive at the small crater the android was laying in, he quickly got up and said "Access: Hawk-Woman." Growing a pair of wings and gaining a silver mace, the android swung his weapon. The attack connected under Wonder Woman's chin, throwing her head back. He followed up with a swing to her side that sent her flying into the building across the street.

But that didn't keep the Amazon princess down for long.

The two met in midair and started trading blows. The android swung his mace over hand, hoping to smash in Wonder Woman's skull. Crossing her arms over her head, she blocked. She countered by clasping her hands together and using them like a club to bash the android's head. The android was left dazed. Using that to her advantage, Wonder Woman grabbed the mace and removed it from his grasp. She then used the weapon to attack the android. After several hits landed, the android fell back to the rooftop and landed on his front, unmoving. Wonder Woman threw the mace away, flew down, and stood over him. Grabbing his wings, she placed her foot on his back and pulled.

The metal began to bend and creak, but before it could break, the android said "Access: Martian Manhunter." The wings disappeared from Wonder Woman's grasp, causing her to stumble back. He then phased through the roof and out of sight.

Wonder Woman regained her standing and looked around, but didn't see any sign of the android. " _At least I know what powers the android has right now,_ " she thought sarcastically. An invisible force punched her in the face, sending her backward. " _But it would help if I could actually see him._ "

The android used his camouflage and intangibility to attack Wonder Woman while making it so she couldn't strike him. It was a tactic that Wonder Woman couldn't help emitting was effective, but she still considered it cheep and underhanded.

"Access: Black Canary," Wonder Woman heard from behind her. Turning around, she had just enough time to see the android open his mouth unnaturally wide and release his stolen sonic attack.

Sent flying off the roof, Wonder Woman landed in the middle of the street, creating a small indent in the ground. She was getting tired and didn't immediately get up. As she looked around, Wonder Woman realized that she was in front of the alleyway where she found Danny. " _I'm glad I got him out of there before any of this happened._ " She didn't have time to think about it more before the android jumped down from the roof, landing on top of her and knocking the wind out of her. The android was surrounded by a green aura showing that he was accessing Green Lantern's powers. He then shot energy at her wrists and ankles. The energy formed large staples that held her to the ground. The android then formed a modified guillotine around her neck.

Wonder Woman struggled, but she was tired and the fight had been draining. As she was shaking her head, her eyes landed on the alleyway.

And what Wonder Woman saw, caused her to pause and to fully look down the ally.

Standing there was Danny looking as shocked as Wonder Woman felt. They stared at each other for a moment, before Wonder Woman restarted struggling with all her might. " _In the name of Hera, there is no way I'm going to let that child watch me die after everything he has already been through._ " Her muscles strained and sweat form on her body.

Wonder Woman didn't know how, but she was going to escape and make sure that Danny didn't get hurt.


	3. A Phantom Appears

Author Notes: Hey guys. I had stomachic surger on 10/04/16. I got to go home on 10/06/16 around noon. And on 10/7/16, I was already feeling well enough to start working on this again. I will emit that I feel like this one comes more fluently than Omni Evolution becouse there isn't so much reality change. This one was a little shorter than I usually like to end a chapter, but again, I ended it were I thought was best.

Reviews:

MewNeko22: Thanks. I like the flow of this story. I have been having trouble with my other ones because I didn't really start in the "meat" that I like so much. With this one, I felt I could.

kairi102: Thanks. You are the first one that wished me luck on the surgery . . . from fanfiction. In the real world, everyone wished me luck.

HateIsRealAndItIsMe: Thank you and I will.

Kimera20: Thanks so much. You will see the answers in a few moments.

KaeterinaRomanov: Yes I can and I did. But don't worry, here is the next part. . . . and do you really think you even have to tell Danny to save Wonder Woman? . . . . Answer no. He is going to show the world Phantom is a hero after all.

Minoette: Yes. :) That is why they call it a cliff-hanger. Thanks for the luck.

PhoenixPhantom4106: Thanks and here is the next chapter.

A fan chapter 1 . Oct 9: I should have deleted your review. This is Altered Fates, not Omni Evolution. I wish you had said something about this story instead of asking for more of another story.

* * *

Speaking = Yes! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!... Ah! that was fun.

Thoughts = _Well, that sounds really shallow and stupid . . . . . Let's try it._

Telepathic Speaking = _I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing. So you've had to struggle and connive and claw your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne and which of us is going to be bowing down. But I know, and you know._

Other Languages = All right, hair, it's time to face your doom.

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 3: A Phantom Appears

================================With Danny================================

Danny (who had teleported straight back to his alley) could not believe what he was seeing. Some robot had Wonder Woman trapped and was seconds away from killing her. His first instant told him to save her, but Danny quickly smothered the idea. " _I'm no hero. If she can't defeat that thing, how could some monstrosity like me do it._ " He wanted to turn away, but a part of him wouldn't let him. In fact, it forced him to remember the kindness that she had showed him.

How she visited and fed him every day.

How she told him stories about her career as a hero, some that weren't even in the history books.

How she comforted him after his nightmare and even held him as he sobbed his broken little heart out.

How she had opened her apartment to him and trusted him there when he was just a stranger to her.

All this kindness Wonder Woman had given to him, some homeless child she just found in an alleyway.

" _I might not be a hero or deserve her kindness,_ " Danny thought as sadness and despair from all that he had experience flowed through his mind. But a feeling of determination replaced them and it reflected in the hardened look that came to his face. " _But the WORLD deserves to have a hero like her._ "

With his mind set, Danny knew what he had to do.

=============================With Wonder Woman=============================

The blade of the guillotine shined with how sharp it was. The green energy it was created from made the blade glow and seem even more ominous. From Wonder Woman's point of view the guillotine's blade seemed so far away even thought it was so close to ending her life.

The android simply looked on as the amazon struggled for freedom. There was no mercy in his red eyes. No emotion on his face as he held her life in his hand. The only reason he hadn't ended Wonder Woman's life already was because his twisted master had wanted to enjoy her suffering.

After a few moments, Wonder Woman's struggling lost its entertainment value and the android was given the order to end her life. The blade gave a small lurch before shooting downward.

Time seemed to slow down for Wonder Woman as she watched the blade that would end her life heading straight towards her neck. " _This is the end._ " She then got a good look at the android so that she would remember the thing that sent her to the afterlife.

Since she was looking at his face, Wonder Woman got a clear view as a large toxic green blast hit the android on the right side of his face. He was sent sailing to the side and into a building, causing the bindings and guillotine to disappear.

Sitting up, Wonder Woman rubbed her wrists and then her neck. She then stood up.

"Thank you," Wonder Woman turned her head to the left, "Green . . . ." Her words ended when her mind was swallowed by shock and disbelief. She had assumed the blast was from Green Lantern, simply because it was green.

But she was wrong.

At the end of the alleyway was Danny. Only he didn't look like he usually did. He was floating several feet off the ground. His hand was out straight with the palm facing forward. A small amount of smoke was rising from his hand, showing that he was the one that fired the blast. The cloak he was wearing was moved partly out of the way, revealing that he was wearing a black jumpsuit with silvery white highlights. His belt, collar, gloves and boots were a silvery white. On his chest was a silvery white symbol that looked suspiciously like a "P" with a "D" wrapped around it. There was also a glowing aura to his body. His hood was up, but Wonder Woman could still see most of his face. His skin had changed to a glowing tan. His once blue eyes were now a toxic glowing green. His hair had been bleached of all color until it was a snow white.

Wonder Woman couldn't help thinking Danny was dressed like a kid playing superhero. " _No. . He is a hero. He saved my life._ "

Before Wonder Woman could move or question anything, a pair of red laser-beams shot across the street and hit Danny in the chest. Emitting a scream, Phantom was thrown down the alley way and into the wall at the end. The lasers pushed him through the wall and into the building on the other side. Phantom continued on through another wall before the heat vision cut off. He rolled to a stop in the middle of the street on the other side.

"NO," Wonder Woman yelled as she watched what happened to Danny. She got to her feet and threw the closest thing to her, which was a car, at the android. The collision was what cut off the heat beam.

But it didn't stop the android for long.

After throwing the car to the side, the android turned his sight onto Wonder Woman. She was breathing hard and her knees felt week. She still needed a little more time to be battle ready. Looking at him, Wonder Woman was shocked. The right side of the android's face was damaged. The cheek was highly dented and cracks crawled out from the point of impact.

" _Danny was able to damage this thing when none of us could._ " This deepened the mystery that was Danny. Wonder Woman then remembered that the child was malnourished. " _How powerful would he be if his health was in better condition?_ " The android walked towards her with his eyes glowing red, ready to blast her. " _It doesn't matter. I have to focus on this thing right now, then I can worry about Danny._ "

Wonder Woman prepared to defend herself, but the android froze in place. He just stood there staring straight ahead. Wonder Woman didn't know it, but the android was receiving new orders from his master.

=============================Unknown Location=============================

Professor Ivo was staring at the screen in surprise. The left side of the screen showed typing that said that Amazo had received damage from that green blast. "So this unknown person was able to damage my creation while. . ." He looked at another line of typing that listed what ability/power sets Amazo had acquired. "Nine heroes couldn't put a dent in him. Hmm . . interesting." He took some popcorn from the bowl next to him and ate some.

It was silent for a few moments while the scientist though of what he wanted to do.

"Amazo," Professor Ivo said. "I want you to find that mysterious person who damaged you and acquire their powers and abilities." He took a drink of his soda. "Then kill them. Priority alpha."

===============================With Phantom===============================

Rolling to a stop, Phantom quickly got to his feet. Floating a few feet in the air, he looked around to see if the android had followed him. Not seeing the thing, Phantom covered himself in invisibility. Floating higher into the air, he waited. " _Past experience has taught me that thing will be here soon._ "

Almost as if just thinking about the thing could summon him, the android flew over the building that Phantom had gone through the hard way. The android started looking around. Not seeing his target in plain view, he used his infrared vision. He didn't see a heat signature, but he did identify a faint cold spot in the vague silhouette of a person.

Seeing the android staring directly at him, Phantom decided to swiftly move to a different area. When he did, the android's eyes followed him. Realizing that his invisibility wasn't helping and just wasting energy, Phantom returned to the visible spectrum. He then took a battle stance in the air and lit his fits in green energy.

But the android didn't react. He just stared at him as the scanning of Phantom began.

=============================Unknown Location=============================

The popcorn and soda lay on the floor, spilled all over. Across the screen were the red words "UNABLE TO SCAN." Ivo knew it wasn't because of the damage.

" _The scanner is working,_ " Ivo thought as he read the data the screen was showing. " _It simply couldn't scan this . . . . person. . . . I'm going to need to do an examination of them to find out why._ "

"Amazo," Ivo said. "Cancel last order. I want you to bring this person to me . . . . alive. Priority Alpha."

Turning his attention to the mess at his feet, Ivo said "Monqis clean up this mess."

===============================With Phantom===============================

The android shot straight at Phantom. When he was close enough, he tried to grab the ghost. Before he could, Phantom turned intangible, letting the android's arms pass harmlessly through him. Phantom flew backwards and blasted him.

The blast caught the android in the stomach and sent him flying through the air with Phantom right after him. The android hit the corner of a building and then skidded across the roof. His momentum started to slow and he came to a stop when he hit the other side of roof.

Floating above the roof, Phantom rained ecto-blasts down on the android.

Several hits landed before the android said "Access: Martian Manhunter." The android then turned intangible, allowing the blasts to pass through him and destroy the roof below him. He phased down through the roof and out of view. Phantom floated down to the building. He floated several feet above the center of the roof and looked around.

The android phased through the roof behind Phantom. Swinging his arm, he extended it and hit Phantom in the side, sending him flying. Phantom landed on the top of a car, caving in the chassis and breaking all the windows. Slowly getting up, Phantom rubbed his head. After a moment, he got up and floated into the air.

Only for the android to appear, grab Phantom so they were chest to chest, and, using Superman's strength, started to squeeze the ghost. Screaming his pain, Phantom struggled to get free. The android replied to his struggles by increasing the pressure, causing Phantom's screams to intensify.

Focusing, Phantom gritted his teeth and ceased his screams. He glared at the android and his toxic green eyes flashed brighter before he shot ecto-energy eye-beams at his captor. The blast to the face was enough to make the android release his hold and farther damage his face.

Once free, Phantom flew away. He circled around a building, gaining speed as he went, and came up behind the android. Encasing his fists with ecto-energy, he rammed them into the machine's back at full speed. Phantom continued pushing the android towards the ground. Right before they crashed, the ghost boy turned intangible. That way the android would slam into the ground while Phantom would harmlessly pass through the machine and the ground. The landing created a crater with the android at the center.

Several feet away, Phantom phased up out of the ground. He floated over to the edge of the crater, landed, and looked down at the android. Seeing no movement, Phantom released a sigh. Before he could relax or decide what to do next, Phantom heard something land off to his left.

Whirling around and taking up a battle stance, the hybrid faced what ever it was.

Only to be faced with Wonder Woman.

Phantom dropped his fighting stance and an awkward silence fell over them as they stared at each other. Phantom didn't know what to do. He was the nervous and terrified. " _What happens now?_ " It didn't escape him that Phantom was a wanted criminal and the Justice League put them away. He honestly wouldn't have a problem with jail time, he deserved it after all, but he wouldn't be sent to a prison. No, he would be sent to the GIW and an examination table for horrible experiments. A horrible chill went up his spine at the thought.

Wonder Woman didn't know what to say. When she had found the homeless child, she did not think she had found a superhuman. She had seen him fighting and could tell that this wasn't his first fight. His style, if you could call it that, was sloppy and obviously self taught. " _Just another mystery added to Danny. So many conflicting things about this child. Able to fight this android and damage it when the League couldn't. Living on the street when . . ._ " A shocked feeling came to her. " _He could easily take what he needs to live comfortably. . . With the path he is currently going, Danny will most likely end up as a super villain . . . ._ " A small smile came to her face. " _. . .Unless someone takes him under their wing._ " With that last though Wonder Woman decided that she would be that person.

There was so much they had to talk about, but she noticed something. Danny looked like he was terrified and ready to run.

"Are you alright Danny?" asked Wonder Woman.

Phantom's fear diminished greatly when he heard the genuine concern in Wonder Woman's voice. He didn't remember the last time he had actually hear someone cared about his well being. A tear ran down his cheek. "I'm . . . ."

Their moment was cut off when two beams of green light shot out of the crater and wrapped around their bodies, only leaving their heads and feet free. The android slowly walked up to them with his copied ring raised towards them. The damage to the android's body had worsened. There was several cracks around his body. The worse damage was his face. The right side was missing a large chunk of the outside armor, showing the silver of his metal skull. His right eye had gone dark.

The bonds holding Phantom and Wonder Woman started to shock them. Wonder Woman was able to keep from screaming, but Phantom couldn't. The sound caused a deep rage to engulf the Amazon. She immediately started to use her strength to break out. Small cracks could be seen forming in the energy binding her. Before they could get large enough for her to escape, the android fixed them. He then formed a bubble around Wonder Woman's head, cutting off her oxygen.

Slowly darkness started to form in the corners of her eyes as she started to pass out.

Seeing Wonder Woman being suffocated, Phantom ended his screams by biting his cheek until he could taste ectoplasm. He then focused his energy to his hands, only this time it was electrical. Just as Wonder Woman was falling unconscious, Phantom released his electricity. It quickly overpowered the android's electricity and traveled down his beam of green light. When it reached the android, the energy zapped him and he started to convulse. The energy was starting to frying his systems. Before the damage was too bad, he created another bubble around Phantom's head, cutting off his air. But that didn't stop him. The lack of air didn't even phase Phantom since he didn't need to breath when in ghost mode. Seeing that Phantom wasn't relenting, the android released Wonder Woman and Phantom, causing them to fall to the ground. Dazed, their landings weren't graceful in the slightest.

The android walked up to their prone forms and looked down at them. His attention then turned to Phantom, who was struggling to get up but failing. "Access: Wonder Woman." Turning towards Wonder Woman, the android grabbed her hair and pulled until she was standing. Phantom watched as he brought forward his lasso and wrapped it around her neck. Pulling on the silver rope, the princess started to choke as her air was cut off again.

Phantom could only watch as Wonder Woman struggled for freedom. The only response from the android was the tightening of the noose around her neck. The fight for survive lasted for few moments before, to Phantom's horror, the amazon princess went limp. After a few agonizing moments, the android released his hold and Wonder Woman fell to the ground, unmoving.

" _No._ " What Phantom was seeing felt all too similar to the Nasty Burger explosion. The small bit of a life he was able to rebuild was all thanks to this heroine and with her gone, it was slowly crumbling apart. " _I failed her just like I did the rest of my loved ones. I was not strong enough and now Wonder Woman is dead._ " Despair was flooding his mind, but before he could be swallowed up, another feeling flared up.

Standing up with a renewed energy, Phantom floated up in the air and towards the android. He was facing slightly downward with his hood hiding his face. Slowly, Phantom looked up. As his face became visible, it became clear what he was feeling.

Phantom was pissed. His anger was the highest he had ever felt it before. The intensity felt like it was going to burn his very soul away. His eyes reflected this as they shifted from toxic green to blood red a few times before they settled back to green. If Phantom had seen the color change, he would have freaked out since Dan had red eyes.

But at the moment, Phantom had more important things to face right now.

"I'm going to destroy you," Phantom said, his voice full of venom, before shooting forward at the android. His fists connected with the android's chest and pushed him back. They continued on until they collided with a building. Phantom turned intangible, letting the debris fall through him and burying the android. He phased down into the ground and reappeared a short distance away.

The android wasn't down for long.

Debris was thrown through the air when the android flue up, heading straight for Phantom. Once close enough, he cocked back a fist and threw it at the ghost. Before the punch could make contact, Phantom threw up a green square shield. The transparent ectoplasmic shield wasn't very large and shattered like glass when the android's fist landed, but the square had blocked the attack.

Phantom retaliated with a ecto-energy encased fist to the android's stomach. The android bent forward over Phantom's fist as his metal dented and cracked from the punch. Before Phantom could pull back, the android grabbed his lasso and wrapped it around the wrist near his stomach. Moving quickly, the machine twisted around the ghost and pulled the captured limb behind him. He then went to grab Phantom's free arm with his hand.

Phantom immediately tried to go intangible. It did keep the android from capturing his other arm, but didn't free him from the lasso. He couldn't phase through the magical rope and it wouldn't turn intangible. Acting quickly, Phantom threw a blast in the the android's face and flue away as fast as he could. In the android's dazed state, the ghostly child got a fair distance away before the machine regained his grip on the lasso. Phantom may have put some distance between them, but he was still a fish caught on a hook.

Grabbing the lasso with both hands, the android started to spin. This in turn spun Phantom. The android then whipped the lasso so that it would slam Phantom into a building. After this was repeated several times, the android stopped. When Phantom stopped moving, the android went over to retrieve him. Once standing over the young ghost, the android observed that his target looked suspiciously uninjured for a person repetitively slammed into different buildings.

Just as the android was reaching down to grab Phantom, the ghost's eyes shot opened. What the android didn't know was that before each time he was slammed into a building, Phantom would create a small spectral shield that would be smashed into the buildings and turn intangible so that he would be uninjured. This resulted in it looking like Phantom was smashed around, when in reality, he was perfectly safe.

Before the android could react, Phantom shot twin green energy rays from his eyes. The android was pushed a distance away as Phantom got to his feet.

"Access: Flash," the android said before zooming out of sight. The next second, he arrived in front of Phantom and started to punch the kid again and again, gaining speed with every hit. His punches may not have had the strength of Superman, but the speed and amount added up to a lot of the damage.

When the android stopped his onslaught, which only lasted for a couple of seconds, Phantom remand standing for a moment before crumpling to the ground and landing on his side. At the moment, Phantom was in a world of pain. He had a feeling that all of those punches (he never had a chance at counting them) had each left a serious bruise.

But Phantom wouldn't let this stop him.

Slowly, the ghost teen started to get up. It was a struggle, but remembering what happened to Wonder Woman gave him the strength to continue. Once on his feet, Phantom took up a fighting stance. The android dashed away again, but this time Phantom quickly threw up a domed shield. The android slammed into barrier. The ghost quickly raised his hands and focused. The shield then blasted outward, throwing the android away.

The android skidded down the road, flipping head over feet. He continued to take chucks out of the street until he finally came to a landing with his back on the hood of a car.

The driver quickly got out. She was a sensual looking black woman in a purple business suit and with short hair. She went to the back door of the car and tried to open it. A worried look came to her face as the door wouldn't budge.

Broken and grinding noises came from the android's body as he tried to stand. Slowly and twitching the whole time, he used the damaged vehicle to got up. After a few moments, the jerking and twitches ended. Looking around for his target, he saw Phantom staggering a bit. That shield trick had taken a large chunk of the ghost's energy.

"Access: Superman." The android reached back and grabbed the vehicle. He picked it up, held the vehicle over his head, and prepared to throw the car at Phantom.

"NO," the woman screamed. "My daughter is in the back."

The android threw the vehicle as the woman frantically yelled and screamed. The android may have paid the woman no notice, but Phantom did.

Flying as fast as he could, Phantom met the vehicle in mid-air and phased inside. He saw a terrified little girl in a car-seat. Tears were running down her closed eyes as she screamed for her mom. He quickly grabbed her and turned them both invisible and intangible, allowing the car to fly through them. He floated in the air with the girl clutching on to him. The car continued on and crashed into the ground before exploding. He flew over to the girl's mother.

The woman cried at seeing the supposed death of her daughter. "Damita," she whimpered. Her tears increased and she would have broken down if she hadn't felt someone tap her shoulder. Only years of training allowed her to turn around, prepared to defend herself even in her devastated state. She froze at what she saw.

Floating there was a cloaked figure with her daughter in their arms, safe and sound.

"Damita," she shouted in joy.

The little girl slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mommy?" She looked up and saw the face of someone she didn't know holding her. "You saved me?" Her replied was a simple nod. "Thank you," she said as she gave Phantom a hug.

The woman rushed forward, grabbed her daughter, and crushed the child to her body. She looked at the person that saved her child and said "I . . . Thank you . . you saved my daughter . . . I don't think I could ever replay you."

Before Phantom could say anything, "Access: Black Canary" was hear from behind the ghost and two humans. Phantom threw up a shield over the three of them just in time to block a Canary Cry.

Phantom was stuck. The Android was continuing the sonic attack and Phantom had to keep the shield up to protect the mother and daughter. Phantom knew that he could handle the attack, it actually felt much weaker than his wail, but he didn't want to chance the woman and her daughter getting hurt. From the corner of his eye, he could see the little girl crying into her mother's should as the woman tried to comfort her. The woman looked pleadingly at Phantom. It was a look that said "I can't save my daughter, but you can . . . Please save her."

" _I have to do something._ " Phantom tried to think of something, but couldn't. " _I have to keep this shield up or they will get hurt. I wish someone else was here to help._ " That thought gave him an idea. " _But I have trouble doing that at the best of times._ " He looked at the two females and knew he had chance it. " _Here goes everything._ "

Concentrating for a moment, Phantom suddenly felt himself double. His duplicate acted quickly, grabbed the two females before phasing into the ground with them, and teleporting away.

==================================Break==================================

The trio reappeared in a park that was on the other side of the city. The mother and daughter looked around.

"That was so cool," the little girl said as she looked aw struck at her hero.

The duplicate Phantom couldn't help smiling at her. It wasn't often that he got positive response from people even after he saved them. Usually they thought he was evil just because he was a ghost.

"Thank you . . . ." The woman left the sentence hanging, indicating that she wanted the ghost's name.

It took a moment for the duplicate to get what she wanted and he hesitated. He didn't exactly have a good reputation and he wasn't sure how infamous he was. Looking at the woman's neutral face didn't fill him with too much confidence. But seeing the little girl giving him a pleading look, wanting to know her savior's name, he gave in.

"I'm known as Phantom."

" _That name sounds familiar . . . . I think I've read something about him. . . I'm going to have to investigate,_ " the woman thought. She gained a happy and thankful look before saying "Thank you some much for saving my daughter, if there is anything I can do to repay you . . . ."

"No need," Phantom said. "I couldn't let either of you get hurt."

The little girl rushed forward and gave him another hug, which he was slow to return. "Your my favorite hero." Phantom flinched at the word hero. The girl didn't notice, but the mother did. "My name is Damita Waller," she released Phantom and pointed at the woman, "and that's my mommy."

"Amanda Waller," the woman said, chuckling at her daughter's excitement. "Thanks again for saving my daughter."

The duplicate simply nodded. "I have to go." He flinched as he felt a phantom pain from the other Phantom. "My other self is in trouble." In a swirl of green, the ghost disappeared.

"He is so COOL!," Damita shouted as she watched Phantom teleport away.

Smiling at her daughter's excitement, Amanda picked up Damita and held her on her hip. With her free hand, she pulled out her cell phone. She only pressed one button before holding the device to her ear. "I need immediate pick up." Her tone held such authority that the person on the other side of the line knew Amanda better be picked up in the next ten minutes or the consequences would be dire. It was silent as the person said something. "Good. . . I want all the information we have and can get on a super individual going by Phantom on my deck by the time I get in." She hung up before the person could reply.

As Amanda watched Damita gush over her new hero, she thought " _Who are you Phantom?_ "

==========================Back with the Other Phantom==========================

The duplicate Phantom reappeared invisibly behind the android. The Canary Cry was still going strong against Phantom's shield. The duplicate, while still invisible, quickly raised his hands, with the palms facing his target, and shot a large blast. The green ball of energy collided with the android's back. With the attack being unguarded against, it was especially affective. The sonic attack was cut off as the android was thrown forward. He collided with the shield, getting shocked. The original Phantom seized the moment and refocused the shields purpose . . . . . from defense to attack.

The shield's energy gathered to where the android was in contact with it, before exploding outward. This way most of the blast was directed at the android. The machine was thrown backward and towards another attack.

With the android thrown in his direction, the duplicated prepared an attack. Once close enough, the second Phantom spun around and delivered a kick to the android's side. The metal was dented inward before the android was thrown into the air and off to the side. He flew through the air for a moment, started to fall in a curve, and finally landed on a roof top. He crashed through the top of the building and into the interior of the building.

After a few moments, the android slowly climbed back through the hole to the roof top.

A shriek caught the android's attention and he turned to the source. Standing there was a reporter and her camera man. The woman had red hair pulled back in a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing a purple top and light blue pants. Her outfit was stylish and would look good on camera. The cameraman had red-almost-brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a green circle on the center, a brown vest with many pockets, and dark blue jeans. They had worried looks on their faces, though the camera man was still recording.

"Access: Green Arrow." The silver bow and quiver full of arrows appeared again. The android then grabbed two arrows and aimed at the two people. The man begged for his live causing the woman to shoot a short glare at him before turning back towards the android with a worried look on her face.

But the android wasn't going to show mercy. He literally couldn't. The proper programs and hardware to have emotions weren't build into him.

With a neutral face on the android's face, the two arrows were released.


	4. The Reporter

Author Notes: I'm feeling a lot better from my surgery. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

Reviews:

nightmaster000: Thanks. I thought bringing her in this way would be interesting. I gave her a daughter since I read somewhere that a version of her had one at some point. Plus I have plans for Damita.

Kimera20: THANKS SO MUCH! . . .. . Who is Amanda Waller? I can't tell if you are kidding or not. You really need to look her up. Seriously.

KaeterinaRomanov: Yes I did. I thinking about doing it again. . . . or not . . . . or maybe? Thanks for the love.

NoSignalBlueScreen: Thanks. I wanted to get her in there somehow and wanted it to be interesting.

kairi102: Thanks. I will try to keep it up.

PhoenixPhantom4106: Thanks. You should watch out for those cliffs. Shouldn't be falling off of them. Just a heads up, there might be another one on the way.

Guest chapter 3 . 10/19/16: A fight between Amanda and Wonder Woman for Danny. . . .That is an amazing idea. I think I'm might steal it.

Fk306: Thanks and here it is.

* * *

Speaking = I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!

Thoughts = _The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now._

Telepathic Speaking = _See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!_  
Other Languages = You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 4: The Reporter

==============================Earlier in the Day==============================

Iris West-Allen was not in a good mood. In fact, she wanted to pull out her hair in frustration. She was on a special assignment in Washington D.C. The report was of the "humanities" kind. It was basically just a feel good report. Some people would consider the assignment not news worthy.

Iris was not one of those people. In fact, she liked the assignment. It was a nice change of pace from what she usually reported.

"Hey Iris!"

Her frustration had more to do with WHO she was on with. Iris released a groan as she looked at Hal Stewart, her cameraman and the man child that was shouting her name . . . . even though she was only a few feet away from him. He stood a full head shorter than her. She hated that he had red hair because, even thought it was brownish and not even the same color as her's, he would constantly bring up that they both had red hair. He was also fat and on the greasy side.

But his physical appearance wasn't the reason Iris didn't like him. Looks didn't matter to her.

Personality, on the other hand, was important.

And let's just say that Hal's personality was . . . . unpleasant was putting it nicely.

"Hey red-head buddy." Iris mentally groaned. "I was thinking," Hal said as he lowered his camera from his shoulder. "After work, I'm having a party at my house. . . It's going to be off the hook or whatever." He was trying to sound cool, but he just came off as desperate. "You should come over." The way he was looking at Iris made her think he was creepy. "I've got a DJ. Made a gallon of dip. Rented a bouncy house and a clown." He looked so excited, especially when mentioning the bouncy house and clown. "I also hired a wedding photographer." Iris was just looking at him, stunned, unable to comprehend the stupidity she was witnessing. "That's just in case we are like something crazy happens and we wanted a picture of it." He stared at her so intensely that it was disturbing. "Like maybe we should have this like forever. Like a memory. You know?"

Iris raised an eyebrow at him. " _Doesn't he live in a single room apartment? There wouldn't be enough room inside for . . . practically any of that, let alone a party. And a wedding photographer. That's creepy. It's like the guy is suggesting something._ "

"It's going to be sick," Hal said, not noticing the way Iris was looking at him. It was a mixture of pity and uneasy with a sprinkling of I don't want anything to do with you on top.

"I don't really feel up to being around a bunch of people." Iris was trying to let him down easy. " _I want to see Wally after spending any time with this guy._ " She wanted the comfort of her husband. Barry's arms wrapped around her would make her feel better and forget about this weirdo. Even though this guy made her uncomfortable, she had never complained to her boss or asked for them not to be paired together. But after the way he was looking at her today, Iris was really contemplating doing just that the next time she saw her boss.

"That's the best part," Hal whispered. "It's going to be just you and me." His tone was suggestive as he stared at her. Iris felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

" _But after all this,_ " Iris glared heatedly at Hal, " _I'm going to talk to my boss and Barry._ "

"No thanks Hal," Iris spit out in anger. "I have a husband." She held up the hand with her wedding band in Hal's face so that the ring was clearly in view. "I don't think it would be appropriate for us to hang out alone together." As she lowered her hand, Iris thought " _Plus I don't want to be alone with you._ " She had the distinct feeling that Hal would try something if it was just the two of them in private.

A smirk came Hal's face. "What Barry doesn't know isn't his business."

Controlling the disgust and anger she felt, Iris said "Let's just get to work."

" _And hopefully I don't have to see you again,_ " Iris thought as she got her microphone and got ready to give her report.

"Okay," Hal said dejectedly. "No problem." He placed his camera on his shoulder before whispering "It's not like I went to any trouble or anything." The angered look on his voice said otherwise. After a moment, his voice grew in volume and became excited as he said "Maybe another time?"

The question was purposely left unanswered as Iris tried to put a professional air to her voice. "Just start the camera." But her disgust wasn't very well hidden this time.

Finally gaining some sense, Hal shut up. He gave Iris a silent countdown with his fingers and pointing at her when they started rolling.

"I'm Iris West-Allen and I'm reporting live from Washington DC to inform you abou. . . . ."

The topic of Iris's report was never revealed as a distant explosion went off. The ground shook, causing the reporter to stumble and her cameraman to fall onto his behind. Somehow he managed to keep the video camera on his shoulder, rolling, and on target.

"What like was that?," shouted Hal in clear panic. He got to his feet, then fearfully looked around. "We should get out of here."

"No. We should see if anyone needs help." Looking at him, Iris saw that the camera was still rolling. "And seeing as we're still live, I think we might as well do our jobs and report what's happening."

"I . . I . .don't t-think . . . we like should," Hal said stuttered as his teeth chattered.

A crossed look came to Iris's face. "If you're too scared to go, I'll go by myself." Before Hal could say anything else, Iris started walking away from him and in the direction of the explosion. Honestly, she didn't care if he came or not. Her boss would understand if they stopped reporting.

After a moment of hesitation, Hal shouted "Wait for me!"

Eventually they came upon a shocking scene. Several Justice League members were fighting something and they didn't seem to be doing so well.

"Hal get ready," Iris said. The man did his job and aimed the camera at her. He was able to get a good shot of her with the fighting in the background. Say what you might about his personality, but he was a good camera-man and knew how to do his job.

" _Probably the only reason he still has the job,_ " Iris thought before starting to report. "I'm Iris West-Allen and behind me," she gestured towards the fighting, "the Justice League is currently engaged against an unknown adversary." She looked to the fighting and gasped. The thing they were fighting was throwing their own powers and abilities back at them. "It seems that their opponent can use their powers as his own."

The reporter and camera-man were silent as they filmed the battle. As the fight went on, it didn't look good for the Justice League members. It seemed like all of their attacks did no damage at all. After some time, they lost sight of the fight as it traveled across the city.

"Let's go to one of the roof tops," Iris said. "Maybe we can find the fight again from up there." She headed to a building with Hal right on her heels. They made their way to the roof top and looked around. They didn't recapture the fight between the Justice League and the android.

But they did find the android and an unknown cloaked figure engaged in battle. Without prompting, Hal aimed the camera at the action.

"It seems that someone new has taken up the fight," Iris said to the camera. "And shockingly . . ." the camera caught sight of the cloaked figure blasting the android across a street. The camera zoomed in and saw that the android was damaged. " . . . whoever they are . . . . they are doing a lot more damage to this villain than the Justice League were." The camera zoomed in on the him, but Hal couldn't catch a look at the person's face, it was blocked by the cloak's hood. "Who is this mysterious cloaked figure?"

Again the battle left their sight of view. The hiatus in seeing the fight lasted much longer then the first time.

"Maybe it's all over," Hal wondered aloud.

Iris didn't reply. Since she was married to the Flash, she knew that a fight like this wouldn't end that easily or that shortly. Iris decided to move somewhere else to try to relocate the fight. Before the reporter could decide where to head, a loud piercing scream rang out. Hal and Iris had to cover their ears. When it stopped, a whistling sound could be heard as something shot through the air. Next thing the two knew, something had slammed and crashed through the rooftop, creating a large hole. They stared at the hole in shock. Hal had somehow been able to keep the camera rolling and aimed at what was happening, giving the audience at home a good show of everything. It wasn't that he did this consciously, the act was practically instinctual by now from all his time being a camera-man.

Whatever had created the hole, started to climb out. Slowly it was revealed to be the android. He was facing away from them and Iris was counting her lucky stars for that. " _If that thing doesn't notice us, maybe we can sneak away without getting hurt._ "

Of course that plan was foiled by Hal. Upon seeing the deadly machine, he released a high pitched shriek.

The android's head immediately shot in their direction. He just looked at them for a moment before he accessed Green Arrow's abilities. He quickly aimed two arrows at Iris and Hal.

"W-w-w-wa-wa WAIT!?" Hal waived his free hand (he was still holding the camera and recording) in front of him. "Please don't kill me. I just some nobody that doesn't matter."

Iris glared at Hal's display of cowardice and stupidity. " _Even when begging for his life, he's an idiot. He just told the rampaging monster that he wasn't important enough to keep alive._ " Worriedly, she turned back to the android and looked at his emotionless face. " _But something tells me that begging would never have worked anyway._ " She had no idea what to do. She was no Lois Lane, getting into dangerous situations on an almost daily basis. It did happen occasionally, but not to the extent that having a weapon pointed at her didn't effect her. In fact, the situation was making her mind go blank.

Mercilessly, the android shot the two arrows. The sharp tipped projectiles sailed through the air. Hal screamed. A tear ran down Iris's cheek as flashes of her family ran through her mind. " _I just wish I had the chance to say goodbye._ "

Before the arrows hit the two, the projectiles stopped in midair only a few feet away from their targets. If that wasn't stunning enough, before their shocked eyes, the arrows turned around and shot back at their owner. The android dodged to the right. He was able to avoid one arrow, but he received the other to his left shoulder. The arrow was moving so fast that it cut through the metal like butter and came out the other side before continuing on and flying out of view.

"Are you two alright?"

Hal and Iris both screamed at the voice that came from behind them. Turning around as fast as they could, Hal stumbled and almost fell down, they saw the cloaked figure standing there. His hood was down and they (plus the camera) caught complete view of his face.

" _He . . I think it is a he . . . is just a child,_ " Iris thought. She took in his appearance. " _He looks unhealthy and hurt. He shouldn't be fighting a monster like this._ "

"Sorry about scaring you," Phantom said, breaking Iris out of her thoughts. "I didn't mean to." He looked sheepish, but the small smile on his face showed that he found something funny about scaring them a bit.

"It's no problem," Iris said. She felt a lot better and at ease with the superhero there, even though they were so young. "I'm Iris and thank you so much for the save." She knew from talking with Barry that when he saved someone and they didn't thank him, as rare as that was, it made him feel unappreciated and she didn't want to make the child feel like that. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" Getting a confused look from him, Iris continued. "Have you been a hero long or is this your debut?"

A dark look flashed across Phantom's face. "I'm no hero," he whispered. The look was gone before Iris could question it. "I'm not new to this either, been doing this for a bit. . . . . and the name's . .. . Phantom." Normally, he wouldn't have been this open, but to be honest part of it was because she thanked him. Not a lot of people did that since they saw him as just a ghost. The other main reason was that she kind of reminded him of his big sister. Just remembering her caused sadness to wash over him as dark and painful thoughts fill his mind.

"What are you two doing?!" Hal shouted, drawing Phantom out of his dark thoughts as he flinched back. Hal didn't notice, but Iris did and shot him a glare. "Don't just stand there talking. Get us out of here. That thing is going to kill us."

"Oh," Phantom said in an oblivious way, as if he didn't get why the cameraman was upset. "We're not in danger right now."

"What?!" Hal had a stunned look on his face, not believing that Phantom didn't seem to be taking their safety too seriously.

Iris didn't understand what Phantom was talking about either, but she had a feeling that he had the situation taken care of.

Instead of saying anything to explain himself, Phantom pointed off to where the android was. The reporter and camera-man were surprised to see a duplicate Phantom facing off against the android.

The android shot an arrow at the duplicate Phantom. The ghost didn't even try to dodge. Before hitting, it opened up and released a bola. The cable wrapped around Phantom, pinning his arms to his sides.

Looking at the bola, Phantom raised an eyebrow. "You really think this is going to work?" He than turned intangible and the bola simply fell through him.

Turning away from the fight, Iris looked at the Phantom next to her. "How are you . . .?"

"In two places at once?" Phantom had a small happy look on his face. He had been trying to preform duplication for a long time and it never seemed to work right, that is until now. "It's duplication."

"So who is the original?," Iris questioned.

A thinking look came to Phantom's face. "That's hard to explain . . . .. ." He thought for a moment. He didn't have this ability long, but duplicating didn't feel like there was a real one and a copy. It felt more like there were now two equal Phantoms and he could shift his focus from one to the other if he wanted to. He had a feeling if something happened to the one he was focused in, he would shift to the other. It was hard to explain or for him to even understand since he was so new to the ability. "But put simply, he," the teen pointed at the Phantom facing off against the android, "can be considered the real one."

One more arrow was shot at the "real" Phantom. This time it released a cloud of smoke, covering the area. Phantom prepared for an attack when he heard "Access: Batman."

"That's not good," Phantom said. He knew that Batman was used to fighting against super powered individuals with just his tools.

Batarangs flew through the clouded air. The ghost had just enough time to move slightly out of the way, but one of the weapons were able to scratch his left forearm. It left a large gash that oozed green glowing ectoplasm. Phantom grabbed at the wound and hissed in pain. " _This is deep._ " The green blood dripped through his fingers.

Thinking fast, Phantom curled up into a ball and formed a green sphere around himself. Throwing out his arms and legs, the sphere pushed outward and cleared away the smoke so that he could see the android. But not surprisingly, the android wasn't in view.

"I think it's time I go you two out of here," the Phantom with Iris and Hal said. He then floated up and put a hand on their shoulders. They became weightless and floated a few feet above the ground.

Just then the android appeared behind the "real" Phantom. He had been using the Martian Manhunter's camouflage. "Access: Hawk-Woman." He swung his silver mace, aiming at Phantom's left side.

Hearing the android speak, the ghost quickly went intangible to dodge.

But it didn't work.

The mace hit Phantom even though he was intangible. He released a scream as it broke a few of his ribs and electrocuted him. He was thrown to the side and rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop on his side.

The other Phantom immediately dissolved into green smoke, causing Hal and Iris to fall to the ground. They turned back to the fight just in time to see that Phantom getting to his hands and knees before vomiting a gush of green blood. The android walked up and kicked Phantom in the stomach, causing him to fall to his side and release a gagging cough.

Iris was horrified as the android proceed to beat Phantom. Attacks rained down on the ghost. When he tried to go intangible to sink through the roof, the android hit him with the mace, canceling out the power and ending his escape attempt.

As the puddle of ectoplasm grew, Iris turned to Hal and said "We have to do something."

"Yeah," Hal said. Iris felt a little respect grow for the camera-man. "We got to get out of here." Only for that respect to drop even lower than before.

Choosing to ignore how much she wanted to kick Hal in the balls, Iris decided she had to do something to distract the android. " _Just long enough for Phantom to get away._ " Thinking of what she could do, she realized that the only thing she could really do was throw something at the android. She looked around, but there wasn't anything around her to grab and throw. That is when Hal's whining drew her attention to him. " _That's it._ "

Grabbing the camera, Iris pulled it from Hal's shoulder despite his protests. She then throw it at the android.

The camera flew through the air and flipped end over end. Just before it landed, the android stopped attacking and turned slightly to look over his shoulder. For just a moment, the android and camera were perfectly aligned so that just before the collision, the viewers back home go a close up of the android's face. The camera hit and smashed to pieces, but left no damage to his face.

Turning fully to look at Iris and Hal, the android gave them his full attention for just a moment before deeming them not a threat and turning back around. . . . . only to see that Phantom was gone. The only thing left of the ghost was a pool of his green blood.

The android immediately turned back around towards Iris and Hal. Though he was unable to feel emotions, what he did next gave the impression that he was pissed. "Access: Superman." His eyes glowed a bright red as he prepared to vaporize the two humans. The glow was so bright that it was clear that the android planned on leaving nothing behind of them. The two beams of heat were shot and headed straight towards his targets.

Moments before they were killed, Iris felt something grab her ankle and pull downward. Iris found herself falling downward before landing on a hard surface. The landing hurt and it took her a moment to clear her head. Looking around, she saw that she was now inside the building she had just been on the roof of. They were in a long hallway. Across from her was a dazed looking Hal. His position told her that he had landed on his head. But what immediately drew her attention was that Phantom was laying against her side. With his eyes closed, he was panting and looked like he was going pass out. That was when she felt something wet seeping through her clothes. Without thinking, she put her hand to the wet spot which happened to be where Phantom was leaning against her. When her hand touched him, Phantom released a whimper of pain. She pulled her hand away and looked at it. Her hand was covered in a slightly glowing green substance.

" _His blood,_ " Iris though in shock. She was paralyzed for a moment before more of Phantom's pained whimpers got her going again. She slowly sat up and gently moved Phantom onto his back. She saw that most of the damage was done to his left side. She didn't knew what to do, but knowing they had to get out of there, Iris gently shook Phantom. "You have to get up." A loud crash was heard from above them. With a bit of desperation sinking into her voice, Iris said "The android is coming Phantom."

To Iris's relief, Phantom started to move. He released a grown as he sat up. Turning toward her, he said "Are you alright?"

Iris was shocked. She looked at Phantom's face and saw that the left side was swollen. His left eye had swollen shut. Green blood was oozing down his cheek. " _Here he is, beaten and in server pain, and Phantom is worried about my well being. . . He truly is a hero._ "

"I'm fine Phantom," Iris said. She started to get up, but a sharp pain in her ankle caused her to fall back down.

"You're hurt," Phantom said and just from his voice, Iris could tell he blamed himself.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Iris said "I am." Phantom looked away guilty. She made him look at her. The shame was clear in his green eye. "But I'm alive because of you." She could see that his guilt had decreased, but was still there. She would have given him a hug, but decided against it. " _A hug would probably really hurt him right now._ "

Before they could say anything else, a loud crash drew their attention down the hallway. Floating under a new hole in the ceiling was the android.

With the threat back and two injured civilians there, Phantom got up as fast as he could and took a battle stance. He swayed a little, but placed himself between the two humans and the android. Seeing Phantom, the android shot straight at his target. The ghost did the same in the hope that he could get the android away from Iris and Hal. They collided and the android immediately punched Phantom on the left side, right where a few of his broken rips where. Phantom gritted his teeth to suppress his scream of pain as a drop of ectoplasm run down from the corner of his mouth. Phantom shot an ecto-beam from his right eye at the android's chest, pushing him away. The android went flying through the wall behind him, landing somewhere outside. Phantom cast a look back at Iris before shooting after the android.

" _I have to be careful,_ " Phantom thought. " _Now that he knows that I'm injured,_ " he held his left side as he coughed up a little ectoplasm, " _he is going to be aiming for my weak-spot._ "

Out of nowhere, android flew up and tried to punch Phantom. The ghost went intangible, causing the android to fly through him. Once he was all the way through and behind the ghost, Phantom turned around and shot a double handed blast at the android's back. The android was thrown to the ground and skidded across the ground. Phantom was hot on his trail, raining down ecto-blasts as he went.

The android dodged as many of the attacks as he could. When Phantom was close enough, the android said "Access: Black Canary." He then quickly released his sonic attack. The attack caught Phantom head on, throwing him back and to the ground. When Phantom landed, he didn't get up. He had final reached the end of his rope. The android accessed Hawk-Woman's abilities and slowly walked up to the ghostly teen.

Phantom started to come around. When he saw the android approaching, he slowly struggled to get up. But his movements were slow and unsteady. It was clear that he wouldn't be putting up much of a fight, if any.

By the time the android was withing grabbing distance, Phantom had gotten to his feet. He looked up at the android. " _I'm almost out of energy. I barely have enough to stay ghost._ " He felt hopeless and resigned himself to whatever the android had planned for him. " _It can't be that bad._ " A memory of a white lab and his screams echoed though his mind. A dull ache came from his chest. " _It can't be worst than that._ "

Just as the android was reaching out to grab Phantom, an image of Wonder Woman laying on the ground unmoving came to his mind. " _NO!_ " The defeated look left his face. " _I may not have much energy, but I'm going to use it for one more attack._ "

"Hey ugly," Phantom said. The android stopped moving and looked at Phantom's face. "You showed me your scream." He strengthened his stance. "Let me show you my," he took a deep breath and released it as he shouted "WAIL!"

And Phantom truly did wail.

The word "wail" was drawn out until it lost all definition as an actual word and was replaced by an ungodly sound. The most accurate way to describe the sound was the wails of the dead. Visible green waves of sound left Phantom's mouth. All the glass in the area shattered. Small things in the attacks path were picked up and thrown through the air. Larger and heavier things were slowly pushed across the ground. Cracks formed in buildings and along the ground.

All of this power and force was aimed, point blank, at the android.

The damage the android already had worsened. Cracks started to spider out from them. Pieces of his armor started to fly off. The force of the attack was slowly pushing the android backward.

No longer able to hold the attack, Phantom ended his scream and fell to his knees. He had barely kept himself from falling over. He felt and saw a ring of light form around his waist. Gritting his teeth, Phantom was able to hold back his transformation to human through sheer will alone. " _That's it. I'm officially done. I can barely stay ghost, let alone fight. I don't think I can stand up if I tried. Hopefully that was enough to take that thing down._ "

Slowly and tiredly, Phantom looked up and his hope was torn in half. The android was still standing, but the good thing was that he was heavily damaged. All over his body, large portions of his armored skin were gone, showing his metal skeleton underneath. His wings were gone, torn off from the Wail. The metal skin on the right side of his face was completely gone. The right eye was dangling from the socket by a few wires. His left arm was hanging limply by his side. All the armor around his left shoulder and the top part of his arm was gone. He was still holding on to his mace with his right hand.

The android stood there for a moment as he received new orders from his creator. If he was able to feel, the android would have smirked evilly. It seemed that Professor Ivo decided he no longer needed an alive subject to examine.

Shakily, the android took a step in Phantom's direction. His body jerked and twitched, making it seem like he barely had control of his body. He took another step and stumbled. He didn't fall, but the jerk to his body caused his left arm to fall out of place. The limb held on for a few moments by a couple of wires before falling to the ground. That didn't stop the android. He just continued on, limping towards Phantom, with his mace dragging across the ground, making an ominous scrapping sound and creating a small spark.

Phantom could do nothing, but watch as the android advanced towards him. " _There is nothing I can do. I'm completely drained._ " A small smile came to his face as he took in all the damage the android sustained. " _At least he is so damaged, practically anyone could take him out._ " Phantom closed his eyes as the android's shadow fell over him. He knew his time was about to come. The android then raised his mace high above Phantom.

Just as the android started to bring his weapon downward, Phantom thought " _I hope I get to see my loved ones on the other side._ "

"NO," could be heard shouted. A golden lasso flew through the air and wrapped around the mace, right where the ball met the stick. The lasso was strongly pulled back and since the mace had a strap wrapped around his wrist, the android was taken with it. The android turned while in the air to face his attacker, only to hear a shout before a fist met his face. The punch was so strong and the android was so damaged that his head simply flew off.

There was a clang as the headless android fell to ground. For a moment, silence engulfed the area. It was broken by the sound of footsteps.

"Danny, are you alright?"

Phantom slowly opened his eye and looked up. Standing before him was Wonder Woman, looking injured and tired. Phantom couldn't see it, but she wasn't the only one there. Flash, Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Hawk-Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Green Arrow were standing in a circle around the ghostly kid. They had all finally overcome their various predicaments (which varied from being unconscious to being trapped) and had regrouped. They had seen the last bit of the fight and Batman had them surround Phantom. They didn't question him, assuming that the dark knight was being his paranoid self.

"You're alive?," Phantom got out before loosing consciousness and falling over onto his side.

"Danny!" Wonder Woman rushed forward and picked the teen up bridle style. She looked worriedly down at him before turning towards the other heroes. "We have to help him."

Superman moved and calmly put a hand on her shoulder. "Diane." There was a sad tone to his voice. "I can't hear his heartbeat."

"No. You're wrong. We just have to . . ." Wonder Woman trailed off as the reality of the situation dawned on her. She couldn't feel Danny breathing. She looked down at his unmoving form in her arms and a tear left her eye. "He died helping us." She looked at Superman as more tears ran down her cheeks. "He saved my life and I could do nothing to help him."

Superman didn't know what to say. What do you say to one of the toughest woman on the planet when they are crying. It wasn't like he could tell her it would be okay. That would be a total lie. She was currently holding a dead child, who had saved all of their lives, so it obviously wasn't going to be okay.

Before Superman could find anything to say, something surprising happened. A ring of light formed around Phantom's waist and traveled along his body. When it disappeared, Wonder Woman was no longer holding Phantom and in his place was Danny. She smiled seeing Danny take in a breath, but it instantly disappeared when he started to hack up blood. Some of the red liquid landed on her chest. The feeling of it against her skin horrified Wonder Woman.

"I have to get Danny to a hospital," Wonder Women said. Just as she was going to take off towards the closest hospital, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You can't take him to a normal hospital," J'onn J'onzz said. "He clearly isn't exactly a human. I know from experience that humans are only trained to take care of normal humans." It didn't show on his face, but he mentally shivered at the memory of the time a human tried to treat him. "He needs someone used to dealing with unusual physiology."

"I know," Flash said drawing everyone's attention. "Let's take him to," he quickly looked around to make sure no civilians were around to overhear, "the Watchtower."

"Cyborg is already there and he has the experience needed to help," J'onn said. He was speaking the truth. With his ability to access and download any information, Cyborg had helped many of the Justice League's members with an unusual physiology when they got hurt. It helped that he could run simulations on how chemicals and medicine would affect different organisms.

"Absolutely not," Batman said in a stern tone. "No unauthorized persons are allowed on the station."

Many of the heroes wanted to protest. Wonder Woman was the one with the most anger in her eyes. The only reason she wasn't all up in Batman's face was because she was holding Danny. The dark knight was lucky amazons didn't have heat-vision for if she did, let's just say that there would be one less bat in the world.

Sensing the building tension, J'onn decided to intervene before a fight could break out. "We could take Danny to Mount Justice." Wonder Woman stopped glaring at Batman and turned to the martian. "The cave has a med-lab just as advanced as the Watchtower's and Cyborg could be there waiting for us."

They all looked at Batman and when he didn't voice any objections, Wonder Woman said "Then what are we waiting for." Before anymore words could be exchanged, she took off into the air, heading for the Hall of Justice and help for Danny.


	5. Upsetting Information

Author Notes: Hi guys. Back with another chapter. I'm sorry this one isn't as long, but I just felt it should end where I ended it. It also doesn't have a lot of action, but some important stuff does happen. If you guys don't read the reviews, I would suggest reading these ones. I felt particularly informative this time around and you might find out some interesting things about making this story. At least for the first one. Also the updates are going to stop being so frequent. All of first 4 chapters were written together into one big rough draft. Sorry. And on top of that, I'm thinking about editing and posting all the other stuff I have written. But I might stick with this one since it is going so well. I have one particular idea floating in my head that I want to write. It is a Naruto story based on the shy Naruto and chimera Naruto challenges. Also as I said in chapter 1, I'm adding characters to the Justice League that weren't on that team originally in Young Justice. Don't complain, when you see any of them show up. Hint, one is showing up in this chapter and I mean like almost immediately. Another thing, I know some people are not going to like how I portray certain characters. I couldn't help it. I did the best I could. Thanks to everyone who favored, liked, subscribed, or reviewed. I love receiving the . . . love.

Reviews:

MewNeko22: I never liked Daddy Bats for Danny. Not that I think it doesn't work, but I feel like that is what everyone does. Now Mama WW, I haven't seen. And you are right. Nothing gets between Mama WW and her Baby Danny. (laughter). My first impression of the amazon was from Justice League DCAU. That version I felt if she met Danny, ever if there was nothing wrong with him, would look out for him and worry about him. She just feels like the mother hen to me. When I was choosing the one to meet Danny and save him from himself, I first wanted it to be Megan. But then I thought about it and thought she wouldn't be able to be the rock I needed for Danny. She seems a bit too innocent to me. I thought it had to be an adult. Then I looked at all different kinds of Justice League members and even some none members. My second choose was Lady Frankenstein, yes she will be showing up eventually. I discarded her because if I chose her, Danny and she couldn't have normal people moments since she is clearly not human. At one point I considered Hawk-Woman, but that was discarded because I have plans for her in the future that a parent bond with Danny wouldn't have worked. It would have devastated Danny. But as I was writing the rough draft, I think Hawk-Woman might develop a big sister role. So I chose WW. She seems the type and they sort of look alike so that I can have people mistake Diana for Danny's biological mother. On a side not I did consider Harley Quinn, but that is so over used and it would have lead to Danny being a villain. If I ever did another Danny Phantom/DC, Danny will be taken in by Harley Quinn, but for now that is just an idea in the back of my mind.

IlikeHotDogs: Love the name. Thanks that really means a lot. I re-read every chapter at lease 3 times before posting. I think the plot for this is so easy for me because Young Justice has a very detailed time line. I mean times and dates and everything that happens even off screen. Now on the pairing. That is a surprise. There is one and it wouldn't be any of the original Young Justice characters. It will be a DC character and not human. Also, it won't happen until Danny is mostly over his issues. He is really messed up. But don't be disappointed by her . . . . or them. That's right. There might be more than one. Also I have never written a pairing before so don't be to hard on me when it shows up.

MoonKishi: You're welcome. I tried to put in what I would have liked to see and what made sense.

Kimera20: Thanks. Don't worry it will . . . . eventually get better for Danny. Probably worst first. No problem about the Amanda question. I am still struggling with eating. I have to be slow and eat 3 ounces three times a day. I can't even get through half before feeling done.

BaconLover1800: Is that a good wow or a bad wow? I'm hopping for the good kind.

NoSignalBlueScreen: Thanks.

KaeterinaRomanov: Thanks. I don't know where the Iris thing came from. It was probably a "I have an idea let me roll with it" thing. Now that I think about it, I was probably watching Megamind at the time while writing but that is just a guess. The GIW are involved, but I'm not saying what they did. That would ruin some things coming up. But I can say this . . . Wonder Woman will find out and she is not going to be happy.

PhoenixPhantom4106: How did you do two reviews on the same chapter? I thought that wasn't possible. Anyways . . .You're welcome. Finally I have done to you what so many authors have done to me. I am feeling better. I'm still have trouble with my new eating pattern. And don't worry about annoying me. I love reviews that why I reply to all of them. I have ADD, so mental high-five.

Gub chapter 4 . 10/24/16: Okay? I tried to make Danny himself, but I just go to say that with what happened to him there is going to be some character change. I mean if I watched everyone I loved die, that would mess me up a lot. I know I wouldn't be the same person afterward. On top of that, his future self basically murdered them. I would be messed up too. The mental torture that must have caused . . . I mean his future-self killed everyone important in his live. . . . He hates himself. And Danny being weak? He messed up Amazo when 9 other heroes couldn't do it while working together. And on top of that he was in poor health at the time. So to be honest, I felt like I made him too powerful at points. He probably shouldn't have been able to go toe to toe with Amazo for as long as he did. That is why I ended it with him having to be saved. And the outfit is the same, he is just wearing a ragged cloak over it. When you review something, you shouldn't just dump on it. At least give something positive about it. I learned that from my college art classes. But it is fine if you don't like the story. I myself have read a few chapters of a story before stopping because I didn't like where it was going. I am assuming you read up to chapter 4 since that is where you left your review.

Guest chapter 4 . 10/24/16: Thanks. I thought that scene from Megamind would be funny. It was hard to write the Hal part. I had to re-watch that scene at least a dozen times to get it write and even then I think it isn't fully quoted right. I do have an idea to continue the Hal and Iris thing to a further extent.

Guest chapter 4 . 10/25/16: I couldn't help it. The scene was funny.

Guest chapter 4 . 10/25/16: That isn't exactly going to happen, but something similar will. I do plan on Danny showing up Superboy at some point. To me it feels like Superboy has a few powers and my Danny has a lot. And I'm going with the fact that Kryptonians have a weakness against supernatural and magical forces. From what I know, they mess with Kryptonian Invulnerability.

Fk306: Thanks. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like.

kairi102: Thanks. I try to make each chapter great.

Guest chapter 4 . 10/25/16: I rate it that because some of the story will be M and to cover my bases. As I reply to your review, I currently have plans for two scenes that I think would classify as M. I will put warnings in the author notes before they show up or I maybe I should make it a surprise. (Taps chin). Decisions. Decisions.

dani chapter 4 . 10/26/16: Can anyone translate "esta genial quiero saber q pasa después" for me? Don't know what this person is saying.

Guest2 chapter 4 . 11/2/16: Thanks. I have plans for Amanda and her daughter. The Megamind thing I added because I thought I was funny. I am leaning towards more than one girl, but I might change my mind, but Danny has to get over his Dan issues before that. . . . . at least a little bit. He has to be able to love himself before he can truly love someone else.

borimir2810: Here is more.

ShiraCr18: Thanks.

Scott chapter 3 . 11/16/16: Here it is.

HateIsRealAndItIsMe: Thanks and here is the next chapter.

CatJinx26044: I'm working on it.

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 5: Upsetting Information

===============================Mount Justice===============================

Robin, Kaldur, Kid Flash, Superboy, and M'gann were in the Mission Room. Wearing their superhero outfits, they hoped Batman would be giving them a mission today. In the meantime, while they waited, the teens were using the holographic computer to play air hockey.

At the moment, Robin was versing Kaldur.

Eating a banana, Wally watched as the puck was passed back and forth between his friends. There was a disinterested look on his face. "I'm so bored," Wally whined. Since he was eating a banana, his voice was a little muffled and a few very small specks of food flew from his mouth. Kaldur turned to look at him and Robin used the chance to score a point. "I wish something would happen."

As if answering him, the zeta-tube activated and announced the arrival of Cyborg. The half machine half human stepped out of the light. He was carrying a case in each hand. Placing one of the cases down so he could wave, Victor said "Hi guys."

Zipping over, Wally was the first to greet him. "Hey Cyborg." With the new arrival, his boredom was completely forgotten. "What you doing here?" He eyed the cases next to Cyborg."League business?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." That got all of the team's attentions. Cyborg looked at the young speedster, who was practically vibrating in excitement. "I can't go into details right now." Seeing the disappointment on Wally's face, he held up his hands and said "Seriously, I can't tell you because I don't know exactly what is going on." He shook his head. "I was just told I needed to come here and prepare for a medical emergency." His tone turned serious. "Speaking of . . Can someone lead me to your med-bay? I have to get ready."

"I will," Kaldur volunteered before anyone else could. He walked over to Cyborg. "Let me help you." Kaldur bent down and picked up one of Cyborg's cases. They were heavier than he expected, but nothing the Atlantean couldn't handle. Kaldur then lead Cyborg from the Mission Room to the Medical Bay.

With them gone, Wally, Robin,and M'gann speculated on exactly why Cyborg was at the cave.

"I wonder what the emergency is exactly?," Kid Flash said, stating what was on everyone's minds.

"Isn't it obvious?" All Robin got in reply from Kid Flash was a shrug. The boy wonder almost palmed his face at his friend's obliviousness. Wally was incredibly smart when it came to science, but sometimes he could be strangely stupid. "He said a medical emergency . . . so someone got hurt."

"Oh no." Miss Martian's tone and the look on her face clearly showed her worry. Megan was the kind of person to worry about someone she didn't even know. "I hope they aren't hurt too seriously."

"I'm sure they will be just fine, Sugar" Kid Flash said. He moved over to the female martian and put an arm around her shoulder. He didn't notice how Miss Martian looked uncomfortable from his touch. The look on her face showed that she felt awkward and wanted to tell him to stop, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Cyborg can access all kinds of data and should have no problem helping whoever got hurt." He then released her. "But I do wonder who actually got hurt?"

"We can narrow the possibilities down," Robin said. "Since they had to call in Cyborg . . . ." He adopted a thinking look. "It has to be one of the League with an unusual biology."

"It is not a member of the Justice League," Red Tornado said as he used his wind power to lower himself from his apartment above the Mission Room. He landed next to them. He had an pretty good idea of what was going on since he had been able to catch Iris's report and had been in contact with Batman.

The teens gathered around the robot, in the hopes of finding out more about what was going on.

While they were discussing Cyborg's medical emergency (it was more like the teens were throwing questions at the robot), Superboy stood off to the side. He was moodier and closed off more than usual today. The reason being that he had met up with Superman earlier in the day, when replying to a bridge collapsing in Metropolis. Superman had told Superboy that he had almost destroyed the bridge since he didn't know the full extent of his powers and wasn't carefully enough with controlling them. Seeing the possible opening, Superboy suggested that the Man of Steel could help him to explore his powers and limits, since Superman would be the one best suited to help his clone. Superman shut him down by telling him that Batman had it covered before taking off when he received a call for back up against the android.

Superboy was still lost in his upsetting thoughts as the others asked Red Tornado what was going on. Before the aerokinesis user could tell them what he knew, the Zeta-tubes activated again.

Everyone turned just in time to see a slightly wounded and largely distressed Wonder Woman fly out and over to them. She had someone in her arms. He was wearing a cloak, but the hood was down so they could see it wasn't anybody they knew.

Before they could say anything, Wonder Woman demanded "Where is the medical bay? I need to get Danny to Cyborg." Her words brought their attentions back to the kid in her arms. With him closer, they were shocked by his condition. Half of his face was swollen and dripping blood. There were also specks of a glowing green substance on his face. Large patches of blood and the green liquid soaked through his cloak. Some of the red and green liquids had dripped onto Wonder Woman's outfit. He looked like he was half beaten to death . . . . which he actually was.

Seeing the blood dripping to the floor finally got them going again.

"Oh my . . ," said Miss Martian as she covered her mouth with her hands. She had seen some cruel things in her life and had experienced it personally at times, but this had to be the worst. She immediately flew over to the amazonian. "I'll lead you there."

With that, they flew down the hallway and straight to the med-bay.

Kid Flash, Robin and Superboy were going to follow but the Zeta-tubes activated again, catching their attentions. Out of the light stepped Superman, Martian Manhunter, Hawk-Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Flash, Black Canary, and Batman. If it wasn't shocking enough to have so many League members show up all at once and out of the blue, their conditions pushed it over the edge. Their outfits all had damage and they all had minor injuries. It looked like they had been through a major fight.

"What's going on?!" Kid Flash had voiced what Robin and Superboy were thinking. He knew something major had recently happened and he wanted to know it was.

After a moment of silence, Batman said "A new menace launched an attack in Washington DC."

"The guy could use each of our powers and abilities," Flash interrupted. He received a glare from the dark knight, but Flash either didn't notice or completely ignored it. "And he totally kicked our asses."

"So how did you defeat him?," Kid Flash asked.

" _And who is the kid? How is he mixed up in this?,_ " Robin thought. He knew the kid, who Wonder Woman was carrying, had to be involved somehow. " _I_ _t's too much of a coincidence for him to be here just as you guys show up looking so . . . beat up. And if he was just a civilian, he would have been brought to the nearest hospital not here._ "

Giving one more glare in Flash's direction, Batman turned back to the younger heroes and said "We didn't."

Shocked silence fell over the three young heroes. It lasted a few moments before Robin finally spoke. "If the League didn't . . . . then who did?"

Before anyone could answer the question, Wonder Woman, Miss Martian and Kaldur walked back into the room. The League Members turned towards Wonder Woman, none of them said it but they wanted to know how the kid was doing. He did kind of save all of their lives and that earned major brownie points with many of them.

"Danny was pretty beaten up, but Cyborg said he is going to be fine," Wonder Woman said in a tired yet relieved voice. "Cyborg was just hooking him up to some machines when we left. It looks like Danny is going to probably be out of it for quite a while."

Turning towards Miss Martian, she asked "Is there anywhere I can clean up?" Being a little shaken up, the amazonian wasn't exactly recalling the layout of the cave at the moment. Her mind was busy with other more important things. She looked down at her outfit, more specifically the blood splats on her clothes. " _This is Danny's blood._ " Staring at the swirling green and red colors, she felt like ripping off her clothes in disgust. "And maybe a change of clothes?"

"That is going to have to wait," Batman said in his usual rough tone. "Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Green Lantern. We are heading to the Watchtower." He normally wouldn't bring up the Watchtower since the orbiting satellite was a secret, but it didn't matter at the moment. Robin, Kid Flash, Kaldur, and Miss Martian already knew about it. And if Superboy didn't already know the thing existed by now, then Batman knew it was only a matter of time before one of the other teens let slip the Watchtower existed. "There is much we need to discuss concerning Danny."

Wonder Woman was having an internal struggle. She wanted to protest and stay here so she could be there when Danny awoken. She wanted to reassure him that everything was okay. They had so much to talk about after everything that happened. Most importantly, she wanted to thank him for saving her life. But she knew Batman wouldn't hear it. She was the one that had found Danny and got to know him, so he would want to hear from her. Also she wanted to be there for whatever Batman had to say. She had a feeling by the way Batman spoke that something was up. So she didn't protest and headed for the Zeta-tubes.

"Hawk-Woman, Black Canary," Batman said. "You two will stay here and watch Danny." He then headed towards the Zeta-tubes.

"Why?," asked Hawk-Woman, causing Batman to stop and turn towards her. She didn't understand why Red Tornado, who hadn't even been involved in the fight, was going while she and Black Canary, who had both been there, were staying here.

"You," Batman said in a pointed voice, "because out of all the powers, abilities, and weapons the android copied, your mace," he pointed at the weapon resting against her thigh, "was the one thing that did the most damage to Danny and I want someone here that can handle him if he turns hostile." His words showed that he didn't trust the kid. Which, considering that it was Batman and how paranoid he could be, wasn't that out of character.

"And Black Canary." Batman's voice gained a subtle softness that unless you truly knew him, wouldn't have been noticeable. "Danny might need to be kept calm and she is the best suited for the job."

Black Canary raised an eyebrow. "No I wouldn't be." She looked at the amazon. "Wonder Woman would be since she actually knows him."

"And that is why I need her with us," Batman countered. "To tell us what she knows about Danny." He then shot a pointed look at Wonder Woman. "I also have information I think she would like to know."

His meaning was clear to Wonder Woman. Batman had acquired some information from what she told him about Danny. She walked over to Black Canary and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is . . . okay." She sounded a bit unsure for a moment, showing that she still wanted to stay and make sure Danny was okay. When she spoke again, her tone had regained its confident. "I was planning on having you talk to Danny anyways." She then leaned in a little towards her and spoke so only Black Canary could hear her. "Plus I want someone here in case he freaks out." She glanced at Hawk-Woman and her mace. Her eyes lingered on the mace, the weapon that had allowed the android to beat and do so much damage to Phantom. "Someone who won't immediately attack him." She looked into Black Canary's eyes. "Someone who will instead try to help him."

Nodding her head, Black Canary understood. Hawk-Woman tended to be hot-headed, thinking that violence and her mace was the answer to everything. "I will be there for him."

" _That is if he lets me_ ," Black Canary thought as Wonder Woman thanked her before walking back to Zeta-tubes.

Wonder Woman joined the others and they entered the Zeta-tubes. The light activated, temporarily filling their visions with nothing but whiteness. When they walked out of it, they were at the Watchtower, the League's real and secret headquarters. It was a decommissioned Green Lantern orbital base, constructed on an asteroid. The base was very large and the League ended up not even using all of the rooms. The secret base was kept from public and governmental knowledge with the aid of cloaking devices.

The room they entered was the Watchtower's mission room. They walked through the room to a large set of doors. Batman enter a code into a keypad next to the doors and they opened. The room beyond was large and was also set up to be soundproof. The center of the room was lowered and surrounded by a few steps. At the center of that was a huge "U" shaped table. It had enough seats for all of Justice League members. Batman took the seat at the head of the table. Superman took the seat to his left. Wonder Woman sat next to the kryptonian. Next to her was Green Arrow. On the dark knight's right side sat Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern and Red Tornado.

This room was where the Justice League discussed any important business and their current topic was a certain ghostly teen.

"As many of you know," Batman said as he brought up a picture of Phantom on the hologram projector. "We were . . . assisted by an unknown entity." There was a major difference from the Phantom in the picture and the one they saw in person. The ghost in the photo wasn't in a cloak, showing his jumpsuit, and more importantly, Phantom was in top condition.

"More like saved our bacon you mean," Flash said.

Batman continued on as if Flash hadn't say anything. "Using information proved by Wonder Woman." Batman pressed a few buttons and a picture of Danny's human form appeared next to the photo of Phantom. This picture was also of a health Danny. "I was able to find out quite a bit about this thing."

Ignoring how insulting Batman calling Danny a thing was for the time being, (she would take it out on him in a later training session), Wonder Woman focused on the picture of the human Danny. " _He looks so . . . health. That is what he really looks like . . . when he wasn't self-destructing . . . ._ "

"What did you discover?" The amazon remembered how upset Danny sound as he spoke in his sleep. The terror, fear, and sadness in his voice were devastating to hear. " _I swear to Hera that if it is within my power, he will never sound like that again._ "

Batman pressed a few more buttons on his keyboard and three more pictures appeared.

One was of three teens. Danny was obviously one of them. On his left was a goth girl and on his right was a black boy wearing a red beret. Danny had his arms around the shoulders of the other two and was pulling them to his sides. The other boy looked a bit embarrassed, but happy, and the girl had a small blush on her face. But what totally caught Wonder Woman's attention was the smile on Danny's face. She had never seen him that happy before in all the time that she knew him. It was a little disturbing for Wonder Woman to see since it was such a dramatic difference from the child she knew. He did smile, but it wasn't this pure. There was always a bit of sadness in his eyes no matter how happy he was.

The other was of what looked like a family. There a large man in an orange jumpsuit. His black hair was going gray on the sides. He had his left arm around a brown haired woman in a blue jumpsuit. In front of the man was a teenage girl with red almost orange hair. Standing in front of the woman was Danny. The woman had her left hand on Danny's shoulder. The older pair were smiling excitedly while the teens wore hesitant and embarrassed smiles. Behind the family was an octagon structure with black and yellow stripes on the center doors.

The third picture was of a bald fat middle aged man. He was by himself and looked like he was forced to take the picture. It almost looked like a mugshot.

"The people in the first picture are Jack and Madeline Fenton." When Batman said their names, a small window of data opened next to their heads. "They were the world's top leaders in spectrology." Receiving some confused looks, Batman sighed. "They studied and hunted ghosts for a living. . . .They lived in Amity Park, Ohio with their children, Jasmine and Daniel. The other two teens are Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson. They seemed to be Daniel's only friends. And the other man is Larry Lancer, a teacher at the local high-school, Casper High."

" _Okay, he's got info on Danny and everyone he mentioned in his dream . . . . . plus some random guy,_ " thought Wonder Woman. " _But what about the explosion, the deaths, and it being his fault?_ "

As if reading her mind, Batman pressed another button and a news article appeared below the pictures. The title being Nasty Burger Explosion: Six Dead and a Life Destroyed. The picture below the title was of what looked like the remains of a fast-food place. The Nasty-Burger sign was half destroyed, but still slightly readable. Further down the article was a picture of Danny. He looked physically health, with just a few scrapes and bruises, but his eyes told a different tale about his mind. They were dull and held a glazed-over look. A lifeless look was on his face.

"Four months ago, there was a fight between Phantom and another ghost," Batman said. "It was located at the local Nasty-Burger. There are no eye witness to the actual events. Civilians had run to safety and the police hadn't arrived yet. From there the events are unclear. Right now I can only speculate at what happened . . . ." Batman fell silent for a moment, giving everyone the impression that this story was going to end badly. ". . . . But what is clear is that something caused the restaurant's boiler to explode, taking the lives of Maddie, Jack, Jasmine, Samantha, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer."

Many of the League member's were visibly upset at news.

Batman was the exception. He showed no emotion at what he revealed. Most would have thought he would have sympathized with the now orphan, having lost his parents at a young age. But he kept his feelings neutral.

Superman had a small pained look on his face. He knew what it was like to loose everything. He was after all the last Kryptonian to exist. His home planet had exploded, taking practically everything kryptonian

with it. The difference was that he still had all his loved one since he grew up on Earth. " _He must feel so lost._ "

Red Tornado's face did not betray his feelings. He literally couldn't show what he was feeling since his face was unable to move. He was a robot after all. But deep inside his metal heart, he experienced what humans called pain.

Martian Manhunter kept himself calm on the outside. On the inside, he was deeply concerned. He knew the pain of being separated from his loved ones. But he was just stranded on Earth, disconnected from them for several years. He knew they were safe back on Mars and that he would eventually see them again someday. Danny didn't have that luxury. His loved ones were gone forever. " _He will need help to recover from this._ "

Flash, who always had something to say, could not find any words to speak. He completely understood the pain Danny was going through. He was raised by his single mother, but that was put to an end when she was murdered on her birthday. It took a long time for him to come to terms with her death. At times he still mourned. Eventually, he partial excepted her death and build his own family. He was glad that they were all safe and sound. Feeling slightly guilty, he couldn't help being relieved that he wasn't in Danny's situation. " _When this is over, I'm going straight home and giving Iris a hug._ "

Green Arrow's face had a pained expression. He didn't understand how Danny was still functioning. From a young age, Oliver had been a natural with a bow and arrow, taking after his personal hero. . . Robin Hood. One day while practicing, the young boy accidentally killed an animal. It traumatized him and the young boy promised never to take a life with his bow again. This turned out to be his undoing. His family went on a safari and his parents were attacked by lions. His hesitation to kill the animals, cost his parents their lives. For a full year, he had completely shut down, blaming himself for their deaths. " _If it wasn't for my uncle . . I probably would have . . . . tried to end it all._ "

Green Lantern had a stern look on his face. He was sympathetic, but he couldn't truly understand the pain the kid had to have gone through. He himself really didn't have any family left on Earth, but it wasn't that he lost them violently. His parents had died in their sleep at a ripe old age and he never had any siblings. With nothing to tie him down, he jointed the United States Marine Corps and later the Green Lantern Corps. His military training helped him to keep control of his emotions. He wasn't going to form an option about Danny until he found out more about him.

The one most affected was Wonder Woman. A blank look was on her face, but deep inside, her emotions were a raging storm. "That explains so much." The others turned from their thoughts and looked at Wonder Woman. "His family and friends died while he fought an enemy . . . . and he blames himself for their deaths." A tear escaped her eye and she quickly whipped it way. "When I found him, Danny was wasting away in an alleyway. He was starving himself and . .. . wishing to die." Several people gasped. "I don't know how, but I was able to convince him to eat something."

"He probably looks up to the Justice League in someway," Superman said as he put a hand on the amazon's shoulder. A small sad smile came to his face. "I have been able to talk people down from . . . . many things, simply because I am their favorite hero."

Wonder Woman let out a small happy chuckle. "He did enjoy listening to my heroic adventures. . . . ." She released a sad sigh. "I've learned so much about this child today." It was just the other night that she comforted him through a horrible nightmare and took him home. "To think he had superpowers."

"Did you also learn that he is a villain?"

Batman's words silenced the entire room. The words seemed to echo in the silence. Some of the heroes found it shocking and didn't understand. If the kid was a villain then why did he fight the android, saving them and countless civilians. But they knew Batman wouldn't just say that without proof. They wanted to know what lead him to this conclusion.

But one person was enraged and she was going to unleash her fury.

"How dare you!," Wonder Woman shout. She stood up, knocking over her seat, and slammed her fists into the table, cracking the surface. "He fought that android with everything he had. He almost died. . . . And he saved my life. Tell me how he isn't a hero." The amazon looked ready to rip the bat in half.

Placing a hand on the princess's shoulder, Superman held her back from hurting Batman. She turned and was about to shout at him, but the kryptonian spoke first. "You need to calm down."

Glaring at Superman, Wonder Woman said "How can you just . . . . ."

Superman interrupted her. "I don't like what he said either, but he's Batman." He gave a small dry chuckle. "He wouldn't have said that unless," he shot a glare at the bat and his tone turned slightly angry, "he had a good reason to and it better be real good one . .. . "

Batman did not react in the slightest to the anger directed towards him. It wasn't the first time that he had super-powered people angry at him and he knew he could handle himself.

"I agree," Red Tornado said as Superman helped Wonder Woman back to her seat. "I was watching the news when Danny saved Iris West-Allen and her camera-man from the android."

"What?," shouted Flash. "Is she okay?" He hadn't know that his wife had been in danger. If he wasn't in a meeting with the League, the speedster would have left to go check up on Iris.

"Yes," Red Tornado said. "They are both fine." He pressed a few buttons on his console and connected his memory to the projectors. The news report that Iris and Hal had made appeared and started to play.

Several members of the League were impressed with the kid's moves. They were surprised by the amount of abilities he had. When the video got to the beating, they were simply horrified and one thing was running through their minds . . . . . Danny was lucky to survive.

When the recording ended, Wonder Woman said "See." She gestured at the screen. "Danny is a hero . . .." Her voice turned to a whisper, that only Superman could hear. ". . . even if he doesn't think so."

"Then explain this." Batman pressed a button and another video started to play.

The video showed Phantom holding a short bald man in a purple suit. The man said "Help. . . Help me. . . Help" as Phantom dragged him away and out of sight.

When the short clip ended, Batman said "That was Phantom trying to kidnap the mayor of Amity Park." Another button was press and a new picture appeared. This one showed Phantom wearing a golden crown and a gold pendant around his neck. He had a sinister smile on his face. "This was taken when Phantom and three other entities went on a crime spree and hit several places across Amity Park." Several more pictures then appeared. They were of different damage done to the city. "This is just a small faction of the property damage Danny has caused. And on top of all that, he has a warrant for his capture issued by the USA government."

Batman wasn't trying to be vicious or anything. He was just concerned for Wonder Woman. It was obvious that Diana had formed a bond with the child, but the bat was worried it could all be a ruse. It wouldn't be the first time that Batman saw someone tricked like this and then stabbed in the back. He himself had experienced something similar to this when Poison Ivy had created plant-humanoids and had them marry wealthy singles . . . . one of them being Bruce Wayne. Batman still felt some pain when he thought of Susan Maguire.

Wonder Woman couldn't believe it. The kind child she had gotten to know couldn't have done all of the things Batman was claiming. " _But this is a lot of evidence that Batman has gotten and he wouldn't just make stuff up. . . ._ " She thought about how Danny had saved her. "All this doesn't add up."

"I think it is pretty clear what this adds up to," said Green Lantern (John Stewart). "The kid got supper powers and did whatever he wanted." His tone showed that he was ready to throw Danny in a cell . . . once he was stable enough.

"No," Wonder Woman strongly said. "If he did whatever he wanted, Danny wouldn't be living on the street. He wouldn't have fought that android and saved us." She shook her head. "These actions don't fit with the child I have gotten to know."

"Then I suggest we get Daniel's side of the story," J'onn said. He too didn't think everything was adding up.

"I think that will help settle things," Superman said. "When Danny is conscious, we . .. . ."

The man of steel never got to say what they would do since an emergency call came through. All the pictures and data that Batman had brought up disappeared and was replaced with the image of Black Canary. She looked even more beat up than when they left her, instantly informing the heroes that something was wrong at the cave.

"We have a problem."


	6. Past Illusions

Author Notes: Hi again. The last chapter was a bit . . . boring in my mind. It was more informative than action. I gave some back story to some of the Justice League members. The only one I had a problem with was John Stewart. He is going to be the main Green Lantern I will be using. I like him the most. Also I had someone email me alone the lines of "How can Batman think Danny is a villain? Shouldn't he have found some proof that he is a hero? He is a great detective after all." My answer to this is . . . it will be explained . . . . eventually. It will involve Amanda and the GIW. I'm not going to reveal too much since I don't want to ruin the story . . . Plus it will be explained in a few chapters . . I hope. I was reading a story and it made me realize something. The plot for this, Danny loosing everything and then meeting people from an other series, is a little cliché. But I like it. I will be honest, I don't like Sam or Tucker very much. Sam is a little too overbearing for me. Tucker is . . . I don't know, but I can live without him. I mean they are . . . okay, but I don't want to write parts for them. His parents and sister are okay. I don't mind writing for them, but I needed Danny to loose everything for my story to work. Just felt like adding that. On a side note, I'm not a doctor so if I say things that don't sound medically possible, please remember I'm just writing what sounds best to me. Now on to the reviews.

Reviews:

Kimera20: I too like momma WW. Thanks for the translation. I didn't think of it that way and that totally does make sense. Thanks. I was think more along the lines that the Justice League aren't used to fighting ghosts, but the way you explained it makes a lot of sense too. So I'm thinking of going both ways. I never planned for Danny to be over powered, but I felt that his current opponents just didn't have the correct means to fight him. I do plan for him to fight some people better equipped to fight ghosts. Also I am thinking that eventually Danny will teach the others how to fight ghosts.

Dragonknight-Flameis: It was kind of obvious wasn't it.

Nightmaster000: Thanks. He didn't because there is no actual proof of what happened at the Nasty Burger in existence. Literally nothing, except for Danny's memories. I did it this way so that no one, especially Wonder Woman, would find out about Danny's evil future. I kinda want him to reveal that himself. And you bring up a good point. Will other villains think of Phantom as a villain? I don't know for now. I will keep this in mind. On Dani showing up . . . I have some ideas, but that would be a long way down in the chapters. So she won't be showing up anytime soon.

KingSora3: Not telling, but you will find out in this chapter. Let us just say that there will be action.

MewNeko22: I'm going to emit I didn't exactly plan on J'onn being the voice of reason. It just was that it fit with what I thought of the character. Canary's time was awful for that meeting, but good for Danny and Wonder Woman.

Dark King Marcel: Thanks and I will . . . until I get bored and want to work on something else. But that probably won't happen for a while.

HateIsRealAndItIsMe: THANKS SO MUCH. I know that feeling. Seeing a story you like updated, but don't want to or can't read at work and have to wait until you get home.

Jebest4781: I'm going to reply to your reviews by chapter. I assume you just found this story shortly after I posted chapter 5. Am I right?

Chapter 1: I hope you do find it interesting.

Chapter 2: Still not interesting? Maybe next chapter.

Chapter 3: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed the fight.

Chapter 4: Thanks so much.

Chapter 5: Things will get complicated, but isn't that half the fun?

Yo chapter 5 . 11/26/16: Thanks and I will.

PhoenixPhantom4106: Like the reaction. I'm back to being able to eat regular food, but I'm not able to eat the amount that I should be. A hour before this I ate part of a burger and was feeling fine. But I'm sick so when I started coughing up mucus, I puked. I am sorry, but I can't give a shout out for your story. I haven't read it so I can't in good consciousness do it. I'm sorry. I truly am. You should send me an message and we can talk about it. I do like the sound of the story though.

CupOfNoodle: I SO CAN AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO IT AS MUCH AS I WANT TO. (Laughter). I know the feeling and I love that you like the story so much that you are screaming for more. Makes me feel good. I am a little disappointed in the number of reviews that came in for chapter 5. For some reason, I feel like it is less than what I got for the other chapters. I think this might be because it was mostly talking.

CRUDEN: the pairing hasn't been seen in the show . . . . so none of those.

Guest chapter 5 . 12/4/16: Thanks. Glad you like it so much.

Awesome (Guest) chapter 5 . 12/19/16: Thanks. I have been having trouble getting back into a routine so I haven't been working on things that I have to do. That means that I haven't been working on this as much. But I am hoping to getting back on track.

Worra Virtue (Guest) chapter 5 . 12/19/16: Thanks. I really appreciate your review. Ones like yours make I worth it to write . . . at least to me. I try to write things that make sense to me and that if it was a show, I would like to see. I hope I continue to please.

InuYasha'sReincarnation: Thanks so much. I'm happy with the flow too. I don't know about adding Deadman. It is an interesting idea, but I don't know if I can work him in. . . . . actually funny thing. On my last re-edit/read-through of this chapter, I was able to add a homage to Deadman. . . . Let me know if you can find it. . . I think it is kind of obvious, but some might miss it.

MonsterousThings: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoy it so much.

OilWar: Thanks so much. That means a lot. I have been busy working so I haven't had much time to write.

CatJinx26044: Here is a update.

PhoenixPhantom4106: Sorry for keeping you waiting? (Helpless shrug). Got busy with life.

* * *

Speaking = "Filthy, ill-begotten offal-spawn! You dare threaten a daughter of Themyscira?! Tear your innards out and tie you to the tree of life with them, son of a motherless goat herder! "

Thoughts = " _Christmas is a time when you get together with friends and exchange gifts. Mike is Jewish. I don't even want to guess what Jason Blood is! I can celebrate friendship in any culture!_ "

Telepathic Speaking = " _Ha! I, Ken, am home from masculine world of work. Wife, feed me while I ogle your bulbous femininity. Display for me subservience, for I am the man!_ "

Other Languages = "I didn't just arrive in the man's world yesterday, you know."

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 6: Past Illusions

============================Earlier at Mount Justice============================

After the selected Justice League members left, Superboy stormed off (still angry over the whole Superman situation) and Wally immediately went over to Kaldur and Megan.

"So . . . . . know anything about that kid?" The speedster figured that the two might have learned something about Danny since they had been in the medical bay.

"No," Kaldur said. "Wonder Woman was . . . uninformative." The amazon was more concerned with the teen's health than talking to or even truly acknowledging Megan or Kaldur. The Atlantean was a bit surprised at her level of worry. It went past the general being concerned for a random civilian's life that all heroes had. The concern was almost to the level of a parent worrying over their child. "And Cyborg didn't even know his name." Kaldur and Cyborg weren't there when Wonder Woman arrived with Danny, so they didn't know his name or that the others did.

"It's Danny," Black Canary informed the Atlantean as she and Hawk-Woman walked up to the young heroes.

"Who is he?," asked M'gann. She was genuinely concerned about Danny and it showed through in the tone of her voice."How did he get so hurt?"

"He is . . .." Black Canary contemplated how much she should tell them concerning what Wonder Woman had told her about Danny. First off, it wasn't exactly her business to tell. But on the other hand, Wonder Woman had made it obvious that she was going to stay involved in Danny's life, so he wasn't just going to go away. Plus he had superpowers, so he eventually might be put on the team, if everything worked out, and maybe he could make friends with the other super hero teens. She knew friends would help Danny with his problems. After thinking about it, she said ". . . a friend of Wonder Woman." It wasn't all of the truth, but close enough.

That didn't answer all of the young heroes' questions, but before any of them could ask anything, there was a large booming sounded as the ground they stood on shook. A few rocks fell from the ceiling.

"What was that?," shouted Wally as he frantically looked around.

"That sounded like it came from the med-bay," Kaldur said in a concerned tone.

That got the heroes' attentions. They all quickly headed in the direction of the medical wing. No one knew what could have exploded. It could have been anything in the medical lab. They were worried about Danny and Cyborg. Well actually Danny more so than Cyborg, since he was already hurt, making him more vulnerable and most likely to be injured . . . even more than he already was.

They quickly got to the hallway where the medical bay was at the end of. Before they could get to the med-bay doors, there was another explosion. A bright green light shone through the windows in the doors before Cyborg was thrown backward through them. The doors were thrown off the frame in the process. He flew down the hallway, towards the heroes. Hawk-Woman and Kaldur were able to catch him while the others dodged out of the way.

"Are you alright?," Kaldur asked Cyborg as he and Hawk-Woman held the partially mechanical man up. Cyborg had several dents and cracks in his armor as different places of damage released sparks. But the most noticeable damage was his missing right forearm.

Rubbing his head with his remaining hand, Cyborg groaned. "I'm fine. Nothing a few hours of repairs won't fix." He notice some of the young heroes staring at his missing limb. "Don't worry about it." His tone seemed too calm for someone who just lost a limb. "Luckily that limb was completely artificial, so nothing really lost."

"What's going on?," Hawk-Woman asked as she gripped her mace, readying for a fight.

"And where is Danny?," demanded Black Canary. She had promised Wonder Woman to watch over him in her place. And at the moment, she didn't feel like she was living up to the promise.

"Uh . . .," Cyborg said. He figured that "Danny" was the name of the kid he was trying to help. His tone was unsure. Black Canary and Hawk-Woman turned their full attentions towards the cybernetic man, shooting intense glares at him. "I think you aren't going to like the answers to those questions." The two women just continued to stare at him with stern looks, telling him to continue. "Danny was unconscious. Giving him a pain-reliever so I could treat his rips without causing him too much pain, I removed Danny's cloak . . ." He hesitated a moment ". . when I started to pull up his shirt . . . I noticed . ." An unsettled look came to his face. ". . . the beginning of a disturbing injury. . . . ." He hadn't gotten a full look at the wound, but from the small portion he had seen, Cyborg could tell it was bad. "The moment I moved to full expose the injury, Danny awoke and flipped out."

"Which injury?," Black Canary asked. Danny had several severe injuries from the battle with the android. She wondered what was so disturbing. It had to be pretty bad for Cyborg to be acting like this. She also couldn't understand why Danny would flip out over it. " _Maybe it is from before the fight?_ "

Before Cyborg could elaborate on what exactly he had seen (or in this chase what he hadn't actually seen), Kid Flash said in an confused tone "Wait, you mean to tell me that skinny injured kid did all this," he gestured at Cyborg's damage, "to you?" At Cyborg's nod , the speedster was left thrown for a loop. He wouldn't have thought Danny would have been able to do any of this.

None of the young hero thought that Danny could have over powered any of them let alone a Justice League member. From what was said, the "sidekicks" had speculated that Danny was kind of involved in fighting the powerful android somehow, like he had just distracted it or something.

"Kid," said Hawk-Woman. "When this is over, remind me to tell what I've seen that child do." Her tone and stance showed that she was considering Danny a strong potential threat that was to be taken seriously.

From her words and body language, the young heroes started to think that Danny was more involved in defeating the android than they originally thought . . . . . The only exception was Wally.

"Come on," Kid Flash said in a laid back tone with a dismissive hand wave. "How tough can this kid be?"

Hawk-Woman just looked at him for a moment, wondering if he had some form of brain damage. " _Does he not get that Danny is powerful? Is it really that unbelievable? . . Can he not see what has happen to Cyborg? Isn't that proof enough of the danger?. . . . .I'm going to speak to Flash about his sidekick. . . . Flash might act like a fool sometimes, but is Kid Flash an actual idiot?_ "

Before Hawk-Woman could inform Kid Flash how wrong he was (most likely in a violently insulting way), the hallway light's started to flicker. They did it a few times before the ones right outside the med-bay went completely out, covering the area in darkness. The next set of lights went out. This continued to happen, allowing the darkness to advance towards the heroes like a stalking predator. Before they could move, the darkness had pounced and swallowed them. An uneasiness settled over the area. It felt as if a dangerous creature was watching them. The heroes retreated until they were once again bathed in light. The uneasiness had decreased, but didn't fully go away.

Suddenly twin beams of green energy shot out of the darkness. The heroes dodged out of the way. They then turned and looked towards the source of the attack.

The hallway was dark. It was an unnatural darkness, like something had wrapped around the hallway and swallowed it completely up. Nothing could be seen . . . . except for a pair of small glowing green orbs. Slowly they moved forward through the darkness.

Finally they floated into the light, revealing that the orbs was Phantom's toxic green eyes. Floating in the air, Phantom's limbs hang limply from his body. He wasn't wearing his cloak, showing his jumpsuit to the world. His wounds were still present, but they looked a lot better. His left eye was no longer swollen shut.

"Danny, it's okay," Black Canary said, trying to reason with him. Her tone and body language was similar to someone trying to calm a hostile beast. From what Diana had told her, Danny was a good kid. She knew she had to try to calm him or a fight would break out. One were things wouldn't end well for anyone. "There is no reason to attack us. I'm a friend of Wonder Woman. . . . You are safe and you can trust me."

No reply was spoken, but that didn't mean one wasn't coming. Phantom brought his hands together and formed a small ball of ectoplasm. It was crackling with electrical energy. He quickly threw the ball at them.

"Everyone move," Hawk-Woman shouted. She grabbed Cyborg, spread her wings, and flew away.

As everyone was heading back to the mission room for a larger area to fight, Kid Flash said "What's the big d. . ." He was cut off as the energy ball hit the ground and exploded.

The ball of ectoplasm didn't hit anyone, but the explosion took out a large chunk of the floor. It was clear if it did hit someone, they probably wouldn't have survived. Those that didn't get far enough away from the blast, (Kid Flash, Robin, Megan, and Black Canary) got thrown back through the air. Robin and Black Canary landed safely thanks to their training. M'gann caught herself with her telepathy and floated in the air. Kid Flash was unlucky and landed painfully on his face.

Robin reacted first and threw a handful of his bladed discs at Phantom. The ghost didn't try to dodge or even move an inch, instead choosing to turn intangible, letting the discs fly through him. He then disappeared from view, courtesy of his invisibility.

The heroes took battle stances as they looked around to see where Danny was.

"Megan," Kaldur said. His tone showed that he was in leader mode. "Link us up."

The martian nodded and did as she was asked to. Megan then psychically asked " _Every one connected?_ " One by one everyone confirmed that they were. Before they could start forming a plan, Phantom spoke.

"You think I'm going to trust any of you." His disembodied voice echoed around the mission room. It sounded like it was coming from the room, but no matter where you moved, the voice didn't sound like it was closer or farther away from you. "After what you did to me? . . . NEVER." The last word caused a dark chill to run down everyone's spines. It was full of pure hatred.

The heroes were prepared for an immediate attack, but nothing came.

" _I'm going to get Cyborg out of here while we still have the chance,_ " Hawk-Woman mentally said. She, Cyborg, and Black Canary had no problem adjusting to the mental communication, seeing as they had worked with a martian several times before.

" _What?,_ " Cyborg said. " _I can still . . ._ "

" _You're injured and in no shape to fight,_ " Hawk-Woman said. She then gestured at him. " _Just look at yourself and tell me if you really think you should stay and fight._ "

Cyborg wanted to argue but he stopped and really thought about it. Logically, she was right. He would be more of a hindrance than a help. " _Fine . . . but I'm getting my self out of here. My legs still work._ " With that said, Cyborg left before anyone could argue.

" _So anyone got a plan? ,_" asked Kid Flash. He had his goggles on and activated. Flipping through the different setting, he tried to see if he could spot Phantom, but nothing seemed to work.

" _Megan,_ " Kaldur said. " _Read his mind. Maybe if we knew what HE was planing, we could form a counterattack._ "

It was silent for a moment as M'gann concentrate, before she said in a worried tone " _I can't._ " The others were surprised to hear this. " _All I can sense is a ghost of his feelings._ "

" _What is he feeling?_ ," asked Black Canary. If she knew this, she might be able to figure out what was going on with Danny and exactly why he attacked Cyborg.

Megan focused as she placed the tips of her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes. Reading his emotions was a challenge for her since she didn't know exactly where Danny was . . . . but she had a feeling that even if he was standing in front of her, she would still be having trouble. " _I'm sensing anger._ "

" _That's obvious,_ " Kid Flash said.

Black Canary had to fight the urge to mentally shout "shut up" at him. They were facing an powerful opponent and the young speedster was interrupting the flow of important information that could help them figure out exactly what was going on. Black Canary had a feeling something unusual was happening and that Danny hadn't just attacked without a reason or prompting.

The martian continued speaking as if Kid Flash hadn't spoken. " _There's also confusion . . ,_ " M'gann said. Her face scrunched up in concentration. " _Almost like he isn't really here . . . . It's hard for me to understand and read him . . . It could be because I don't actually know where Danny is, his mind is so different than anything I have ever tried to read before, or a part of his powers._ " She hung her had a little. " _I'm sorry. . . . That's the best I can do._ " It was clear that she felt like she let the team down. Before anyone could say anything to counteract what she was feeling, her head shot up as her eyes opened. There was a look of confused concern on her face as she turned towards Dinah. " _I'm sensing a great amount of suppressed terror and panic._ "

Black Canary pondered what Megan's words could mean about the current state of Danny's mind. " _What has happened in your life?_ "

" _Of course he is afraid ,_" Kid Flash said. " _He is facing us._ " He gestured at himself with his hands. Even though he hadn't physically spoken, his voice was full of cockiness.

" _As helpful as that is,_ " Robin said sarcastically. " _Does anyone have anything useful to add . . or an actual plan?_ "

Thinking about it, Hawk-Woman hesitantly said " _My mace,_ " she lifted the weapon slightly as she cast a glace at it, " _is effective against Danny._ " She paused for a moment as she remembered just how horrifyingly effective the weapon was. " _I could . . ._ "

Black Canary cut her off. " _No. That's TOO much. He almost died when the android beat him with his mace._ "

The others, not in the loop, wanted to ask what they were talking about, but didn't. Now was not the time to bring it up.

And it seemed that Phantom agree with Black Canary and Hawk-Woman about how deadly the mace was. Deciding to act before the weapon was used against him, the ghost appeared in front of Hawk-Woman and made a grab for her mace. He was able to get his hands on the mace's handle and the two proceeded to struggle for the weapon. Phantom tried to turn the weapon intangible and simply slip it through her hands, but instead of working, he got violently shocked. With a yelp, he released the weapon and disappeared from view. Hawk-Woman looked around for him with her hands tightly wrapped around her weapon. There was no way she was going to let the only thing proven effective against the ghost out of her possession.

A few feet away, an invisible Phantom saw this and knew another attempt at taking the weapon wouldn't be wise. Instead, since he couldn't take the mace out of the fight, he would just have to take Hawk-Woman out and hopefully the weapon too.

Appearing to Hawk-Woman's left, Phantom shot ectoplasmic goo at her from both hands. Since he was able to get her while she was looking in the opposite direction, the attack completely caught her by surprise and threw her into the cave wall. The goo was sticky and strong, leaving her bound to the wall on her right side. The substance covered various parts of her body. Her wings were stuck together and against the wall in position that looked incredibly uncomfortable. Her right hand, which just so happened to be the one with the mace, was stuck between her side and the wall, making the weapon unusable or retrievable for the time being. Her other hand was bound to her chest. Her feet were covered and stuck against the wall as well. The thing that upset Hawk-Woman the most was the strip of goo that was covering her mouth, keeping her from speaking.

With that done, Phantom faded from view and quickly decided on his next target.

The ghost appeared behind Superboy and blasted him in the back with a large energy beam.

"SUPERBOY!" shouted M'gann as the kryptonian was thrown across the room. She flew over and psychically caught him before he could slam into the cave wall.

Seeing his chance, Kid Flash ran over and wrapped his arms around Phantom from behind. "What you going to do now Spooky?" Before the ghost boy could simply turn intangible, the speedster increased the pressure of his hold, which also pressed on Phantom's still injured rips. Phantom released a pained yell. The pain kept him from focusing enough to turn intangible. Instead Phantom gritted his teeth and threw his head backwards, smashing it into Kid Flash's face. The speedster shouted in pain and released the ghost. Quickly turning around, Phantom grabbed Kid Flash, who was grasping his bleeding noise, by the front of his suit and threw him at Kaldur like a sack of potatoes.

The atlantean caught his friend and helped him to stand. " _Are you able to continue fighting?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Kid Flash mentally said. He gently touched his noise and hissed in pain. " _But I think he broke my nose._ "

Meanwhile Superboy got over the sneak attack and charged at Phantom. He was still angry from his issues with Superman and even though it wasn't fair, he was going to take out his aggression on Phantom. The kryptonian threw a fist at him, but the ghost easily swept it to the side with his hand. An other fist was thrown. Phantom dodged with a grace that was positively supernatural. Superboy kept throwing punches, but the ghost avoided all of them. Phantom didn't even need to use intangibility since Superboy's moves were just so predictable. Superboy was like a simple bull charging forward with that being his only plan.

Getting tired of simply dodging, Phantom ducked under the next punch, grabbed Superboy's wrist, turned and threw him over his shoulder. With a loud slapping sound, Superboy painfully landed flat on his back. Enraged and growling, the kryptonian quickly got up and charged again. His anger was at its boiling point and blinding him, causing Superboy to act without thinking. Otherwise, he would have realized that his "tactics" weren't working and that he should try something else. When he got close enough, Superboy raised both arms upward before swinging his fists downward, planning to smash the ghost into the ground. The attack missed as Phantom simply dodged with a spin to the side. While Superboy was still bent forward, Phantom reached out, grabbed Superboy's shoulder and turned him intangible. He then pushed downward and Superboy sunk into the ground.

Just as Superboy's chest was submerged in the ground, Black Canary unleashed a sonic cry on Phantom from behind. Phantom was caught off guard and thrown forward, canceling out the intangibility and ceasing Superboy's decent. Though Superboy was trapped with just his shoulders and head sticking out of the ground, Black Canary was glad he wasn't completely underground and still able to breath.

Landing hardly on the ground, Phantom rolled across the floor a few times before coming to a stop, sprawled out on his side. Slowly and painfully, he got to his hands and knees. Hacking could be heard as he proceeded to puke up a mouthful of ectoplasm. Wiping his mouth, he stood up and got in a slightly unbalanced battle stance. His hands then illuminated with green energy.

Black Canary, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Robin surrounded the ghost, preparing to attack.

Robin had out his eskrima sticks. Kaldur's water-bearers were out and in the form of blades. Megan's eyes were glowing green, showing she was prepared to attack with her telekinesis. Kid Flash was in a stance that would allow him to sprint forward and attack. Black Canary was in a martial arts stance.

They watched as Phantom looked around and assessed the situation. Slowly, he lowered his battle stance and the energy left his hands as his arms fell to his sides. His head hung forward, allowing his hair to hide his eyes. His body language told the heroes that he was surrendering.

Before Black Canary could try to end this peacefully and reason with Phantom again, Kid Flash spoke up first. "I see you have finally wised up and gave up." His tone was confident and smug even though his words sounded kind of stupidly cliche.

The almost playful smirk that appeared on Phantom's faced surprised everyone. "Nope. It takes me a bit to get things. . ." He gave a small shrug. "I am a C- student after all." The look changed to an angry one as he hardened his stance. "But there is one thing I have learned and that is . . . . . You white suited goons are PIECES OF SCUM AND YOU WILL NEVER CAPTURE ME AGAIN."

What Phantom said confused the heroes. Only two of them had any white on their costumes, Megan's top and Kid Flash's symbol, not enough to be considered a whole white suit.

There was one thing that Black Canary noticed that the others didn't. " _He said "again" about being captured . . . . meaning that Danny was captured by those "white suited goons" in the past. . . . . .This needs to be looked into._ " She had an awful feeling that they had done something horrible to him.

Before Canary could really and fully think about it, Phantom jumped up and floated a few feet from the ground. He then crossed his arms and tucked in his legs, going into an almost fetal like position. A green bubble of energy formed around Phantom. It was sparking with electrical energy. He could be seen through the bubble, but the view was tinted green. The bubble then started to glow green and Phantom couldn't be seen. The green light grew brighter and as the power increased, the light changed from green to white. The moment the bubble was completely white, the energy exploded outward. But it wasn't an explosion like the team was expecting. It was all light and sound, but no force. And since they weren't expecting it, they were caught off guard. For the next few moments, their sight and hearing were gone.

With the hero's worlds reduced to nothing but whiteness, ringing, and confusion, Phantom made his escape.

Slowly their sight and hearing returned to normal. When they could see again, they saw that Phantom was gone.

" _Damn it,_ " Kid Flash said. " _He got away._ "

"Whoa," Robin said as he stumbled back and dropped his weapons in surprise. "I heard that in my head." There was an unbelieving look on his face.

" _Of course you did_ ," Miss Martian said. Her tone and look said it should have been obvious. " _I have us mentally lin . . . ._ " But she stopped and looked at Robin. She probated at his mind with her's, immediately knowing something was wrong. She couldn't read his mind, only sense his emotions. " _That's not Robin,_ " she said with a glare. She then focused her telepathy and for just a moment, she saw an image of Phantom superimposed over Robin. Acting quickly, she canceled the psychic link, which the others felt, and then grabbed the caped crusader with her telekinesis. As she raised him into the air, he struggled against her grip. Her powers were holding his arms to his sides and his legs together, almost like there was an invisible rope holding them together. Then to the others' shock, he got out of her hold by turning intangible and falling to the ground in a crouch. As he looked up at them with green glowing eyes, M'gann said "It's Danny."

"What?," Kid Flash said as he watched the Robin with glowing green eyes take a battle stance. "Phantom can shape-shift?" He turned and looked at Black Canary. "We seriously need an update on what this guy's powers are."

"No." Megan's eyes were completely green and glowing. "Phantom is controlling Robin's body."

"Then we have to be careful," Kaldur said as his swords stopped glowing and the water dropped to the ground. He then placed his water-bearers back in their holsters. "And not hurt Robin until we can find Danny and free our friend from his control." He turned to the martian. "M'gann, you try to locate Danny while I, Black Canary, and Kid Flash subdue Robin."

Before they could start, they froze when Robin started laughing. He was holding his stomach as he giggled to the point that it looked like he was going to fall down. They didn't know what was going on but it seemed like Robin was loosing his mind. The young heroes were concerned for their friend. The possibility that Danny controlling Robin could actually be driving the caped crusader insane passed through their minds, increasing their need to help their friend.

It took Robin a few moments to calm down. "You guys were bad hunters when you first showed up, but now." He giggled a little as he shook his head. "You are getting worse. . . Seriously, don't you remember how possession works? It's the basics."

"Robin," Kid Flash said with a worried tone as he slightly reached out towards his friend. "What are you talking about?" Lowering his arms, he shook his head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." His hands balled up into fists. "You have to pull yourself together. Danny is controlling you. Fight him." He hoped that his pleading could somehow reach his friend and help him reach freedom.

While he thought it didn't matter, Black Canary knew what Robin said did. Considering the words, she looked at Robin and observed him. His stance, the way he spoke, and his body language were all wrong. " _They don't belong to Robin, it's like he is someone else._ "

Gasping, Black Canary put it together. "Danny?" Robin turned towards her and smirked. "We don't have to look for Danny anymore," she said, confusing the others.

"Why?," asked Kaldur in a serious tone as his eyes narrowed, but never left "Robin".

"I know where he is," Black Canary said in a tense tone. As she stared at Robin, the woman didn't know what to do. She had heard of a time Batman had to deal with a spirit that could only be communicated with when possessing someone else's body. " _What was his name again? . . . . dead something . . . doesn't really matter. ._ " Shaking her head, she knew that that situation didn't really help her now. That spirit only wanted Batman's help solving his own murder. Danny on the other hand was being hostile and didn't seem to want to try reasoning with them . .. if the energy blast were anything to go by.

"Where is he," demanded Kid Flash. He wanted to help his best friend and couldn't stand watching him be control like a puppet. "We have to help Robin."

"Danny is possessing him," Black Canary said. She looked at them and saw that they didn't fully understand. "I don't know how but Danny is actually inside of Robin's body."

"You mean like in the movies with ghosts?," Kid Flash said in a suspicious tone. He didn't believe in the supernatural or magic. There was no such thing in his mind. Anything magical could be explained scientifically since all that stuff was just a big lie. Wally would get very agitated and aggressive when ever the topic came up in discussion. It was bad enough at times that someone might think he had a bad experience with magic that scared him for life. And while the idea of magic upset the scientific kid, the idea that anyone was piloting his friend's body angered him.

"Exactly," Robin said. But it wasn't Robin's voice. It was Danny's. "You should know that, seeing as you are a member of the Guys In White." His tone made it sound like he was accusing them of the worst crime ever. Robin then proceeded to float into the air. "I don't know what game you bozos are trying to play, but I'm not falling for it." He shook his head. "Now it's time to take out another member of your team." He then flew straight at the cave wall as fast as he could. Before the collision, Phantom released his hold on Robin and turned intangible. This caused the slightly dazed and totally confused Robin to hit the wall with enough force to knock himself out as Phantom safely phased into the rock and out of view.

"ROBIN!," yelled Kid Flash. He quickly ran over and caught his friend before he could hit the ground.

While Kid Flash was helping his friend, Phantom flew up through the ground in front of Black Canary, planning to deliver a powerful upper-cut to her chin. But her reflexes were topnotch. Dodging, she leaned back and the punch flew just in front of her face. Continuing with the motion, she flipped backward and sent a kick at Phantom. It would have landed on his face, but the ghost went intangible just before the attack could connect. After her foot passed harmlessly through his face, Phantom turned tangible, jumped back, and shot a blast at her. The attack was blocked by a large metal panel that M'gann had telekinetically ripped off the wall. The metal panel shot towards Phantom. He went intangible again, allowing it pass harmlessly through him. Phantom looked around and saw the martian floating in the air, camouflaged. It was easy for him to spot her since he had regularly fought against foes that could actually be invisible. Camouflage was nothing compared to invisibility. He raised a hand and shot at her. The attack landed and M'gann returned to complete visibility as she was thrown into a wall.

With his water-bearers as whips, Kaldur struck at Phantom. As he expected, the ghost went intangible to avoid the attack. What he didn't expect was for the attack to actually hit his target. The water-whips wrapped around Phantom's wrists, surprising the ghost. Phantom was then shocked by the atlantean magic, returning him to solid world. Kaldur then swung the weapons towards the ground. Phantom collided with the ground, creating cracks and a small crater in the floor. When Phantom didn't get up immediately, Kaldur thought for a moment that the fight might be over. But he didn't drop his guard, prepared to attack again if the ghost started to get up.

With a grown, Phantom slowly started to rise and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes just in time to see that the whips were still wrapped around his wrists and that electricity was traveling along them towards him. A silent curse was all Phantom had time for before the electrical attack reached him. Released a scream, Phantom started to convulse as electricity danced across his body.

Seeing how effective the attack was, Kaldur cut off the electricity. He didn't fully know it, but he just proved that atlantean magic could be very effective against ghosts.

The moment the electricity stopped, Phantom fell to his knees. He was still as he regained his focus. Suddenly and before the atlantean could react, Phantom got up and twisted his hands around so that he was gripping the whips. Smirking, he decided to show the atlantean just how much fun it was to be shocked. Green electricity shot along the whip towards Kaldur. The shock that he received was about the same amount that Phantom got. Aqualad continued to be zapped before he quickly deactivated his bearers, making the whips disappear and ending the attack.

Standing up, Phantom extended his right hand and shot the stunned atlantean in the chest. The blast carried Kaldur backwards. The atlantean was able to land in a crouch. He used one hand to keep his face from grinding against the floor as he slide backwards.

With Phantom's focus on Aqualad, Black Canary decided to make use of the opening. She ran up to Phantom's side and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Phantom was sent falling forward. He caught himself with his hands and went into a handstand. He then started to spin on his hands as he kept his legs out. That way he delivered several kicks at Black Canary in rapid succession. She blocked as best she could, but several of the kicks landed and she had to back up to avoid being severely hurt. Decided to go on the offensive, she crouched down and delivered a swiping low kick to Phantoms hands, knocking him over. Phantom landed on his feet and immediately sent out a punch. Black Canary caught it and flinched. There was some serious strength to this skinny kid . . . . . but something told her that wasn't his full power, otherwise she wouldn't have caught his fist. Grabbing onto his wrist, she was going to throw him. She had just started to turn in preparation to flip him over her shoulder when she felt his solidity evaporate. Phantom had turned intangible, allowing his wrist to slip free of her grip. He then sent a sidekick towards her rips. A downward block met his kick. They both jumped back a little, putting some space between them.

During the whole fight, Black Canary had been observing Danny. His fighting style looked a bit sloppy and rough at times, almost like several different types were mashed together, but his movements were smooth and instinctual, showing that he didn't even need to think to pull a maneuver off. " _Most likely self taught and perfected through actual battle._ " There were also times when he seemed to defy physics.

As they were staring each other down, the heroine noticed something about Phantom's eyes. " _They don't look right._ " It wasn't that they were a toxic green that looked luminescent no matter if they were actually glowing or not. " _It's something else. . . something I've seen before._ " She thought about it. " _They look kind of glazed like. . ._ " A surprised looked came to her face as she remembered where she had seen the looked. " _. . . a person who is vividly hallucinating._ "

As the two proceeded to trade blows again, Black Canary's mind was on what she discovered. " _If he is hallucinating then._ " She dodged a punch. " _We have to snap him out of it._ " A kick was sent at Danny. " _But I have already tried reasoning with him._ " A ecto-blast was sent her way and she jumped to the side to avoid it. She thought about all the things Danny had said. " _He obviously thinks we are the enemy._ " She barely avoided a punch to the face. " _What we need is someone who Danny trusts and knows won't hurt him._ " Back flipping away, she avoid a blast that took a large chunk out of the ground. Black Canary thought about what Wonder Woman told her about the child. Realization came to her so easily that she almost received a punch to the stomach that would have taken her out of the fight. " _WONDER WOMAN._ "

With a plan in mind, Black Canary disengaged from Danny and put a large distance between them. "EVERYONE," she shouted, getting their attentions. "I need you all to distract Danny while I make a call." She looked at everyone. Miss Martian, Kaldur, and Kid Flash were tired, but their faces showed that they were ready to continue fighting. Robin was still out cold, somewhere safe thanks to Kid Flash. Cyborg was already gone since he was too hurt and damaged to fight. Superboy was still stuck in the ground since he couldn't get any leverage to break out despite his best efforts. The look on the young Kryptonian's face was pure rage. The animalistic sounds he was releasing helped to convey his anger. He wasn't the only one feeling the anger. Hawk-Woman was still stuck against the wall, boiling in rage. Her eyes full of anger and her thrashing around were her only means of conveying her anger since her mouth was essentially gagged.

"What?," Kid Flash said with a tone of disbelief.

"Just distract Danny as I call in reinforcements." Her tone said not argue with her and to just do what she said. Black Canary quickly left so that no one could argue with her.

"Reinforcements," Kid Flash said in a relieved voice. "That is great . . . but." He turned to look at Phantom, who was floating in the air with hands engulfed in green flames. It was a position that screamed I'm powerful and going to totally destroy you. "We might not last long enough for help to arrive."

==============================With Black Canary==============================

Trying to access the mission room's transmitter to contact the Watchtower, Black Canary found that it had been damaged by a blast from Phantom. So she had to use the backup system. It was a console hidden in the stone wall. She got to the place it was located and pressed a hidden button. The wall opened up, revealing a small screen and a keyboard. Accessing the Watchtower's system, she immediately entered her emergency code and the screen showed the meeting room. It was obvious that she had just cut someone off in the middle of speaking, but it was an emergency. Before any of the gathered heroes could speak, Black Canary did.

"We have a problem."

The first one to speak up was Batman. "What is the situation." His tone showed that this was a demand, not a question.

But Black Canary didn't reply to him. "Diana, you need to come here right now."

Nothing else had to be said for Wonder Woman to fly towards the zeta-tubes. She ignored all the shouts for her to wait. She simply couldn't. The amazonian knew without being told that something was wrong with Danny. That was the only reason Dinah would have called and spoke directly to her while ignoring everyone else. As she was moving through the air, she called out for the zeta-tubes to activate and take her to the cave. She flew into the light as thoughts of what could have happened raced through her mind. All she knew was that it wasn't good and her mind decided to bombard her with horrible thoughts. They ranged from him running away to. . . . Danny dieing.

When the light died down and she found herself in the cave, Wonder Woman was shocked to see what was actually going on. None of her thoughts had come close to what was actually happening in reality.

Danny, in ghost mode, was currently fighting against Kaldur, M'gann, Kid Flash, and Black Canary. Wonder Woman couldn't see Cyborg or Robin, but she could see Hawk-Woman and Superboy were both trapped. She was shocked into stillness that Danny was combating them. What was even more unbelievable was that Danny, who was gravely injured not that long again, was doing so well against them. Even though she was stunned, Wonder Woman couldn't help noticing that Danny actually seemed to have the upper-hand in the fight.

Kaldur formed two large sledgehammers and swung them at Danny. They landed on his chest, even though he had instinctively turned intangible, and threw him into the cave wall. Danny collapsed to his hands and hands. He then started hacking up a small bit of green blood.

That was the moment Wonder Woman found she could move again.

Running straight for Danny, Wonder Woman shoved Kid Flash and Kaldur out of the way. They fell and slid several feet across the ground from the force of the tackle. She stood defensively in front of Danny and faced the others.

"What is going on?," the princess demanded. Anger was clear in her voice. She didn't know what was going on and it was clear if someone didn't tell her, Wonder Woman would start bashing heads in.

"W-wonder Woman?," a small voice whispered. "Y-you c-came?"

Diana turned around and found the green eyes looking up at her. There was such hope, relief, and disbelief in his eyes. It saddened her at how surprised Danny was that she was there to help him. "Yes I did."

The look in his eyes changed to worry and for a moment Diana wondered if what Batman said was right.

Phantom's look changed to determination as he phased though her and stood defensively between her and the others. "We have to get out of here," Danny said as he kept his eyes on the "enemy". His voice had a desperate tone to it. "There is no way I'm going to let them hurt you."

Everyone, except Dinah, was surprised at his words. Dinah leaned towards M'gann and whispered "Link my mind to Wonder Woman's." The martian did so and Black Canary quickly explained the situation to Wonder Woman.

The amazonian was stunned to hear that Danny was hallucinating and thought they were the enemy . . . . Except for her since he was standing defensively between her and the "enemy" so they couldn't get her. In her mind that proved he wasn't a villain.

Slowly so as not to spook Danny, Wonder Woman placed her hands on his shoulders. He tensed for a moment, ready for an attack, but seeing that it was the amazonian, he relaxed. She turned him around to face her before saying "Danny, you need to calm down."

"What?!," Phantom shouted as his eyes widened in panic. "No way. We have to get out of here," he sent a glare to the others, "and away from them."

Wonder Woman placed her hand on Danny's cheek and, ignoring how cold he felt, turned his head so he was looking back at her. "You need to trust me." She thought about it and decided to pay into his delusion. "I promise I will protect you from them."

A few tears formed in the corners of Danny's eyes. "R-really?" When the amazon nodded her head, she was surprised that the tears started flowing freely from his eyes. "Y-you c-can't. . . you'll g-get in troub. . . ."

Cutting him off, Wonder Woman pulled him into a hug and said in a serious tone "I don't care. I'm going to make sure you are safe." She felt him lay his face on her shoulder. Wetness was felt against her skin. With a sad tear of her own, Wonder Woman let the child silently cry into her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

Kaldur, M'gann, and Kid Flash were stunned to see the person that had been beating them was now crying. It was such a confusing and unusual mood swing. They knew there was something huge they were missing and needed telling, but they stayed silent, not wanting to accidentally set the kid off again.

For the next few moments, no one did anything.

When she heard the small sobs stop, Wonder Woman moved Danny so that she could look at his face. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Wonder Woman almost went into a panic, but before she could, the white ring appeared and changed Phantom back into Danny. Her racing heart slowed it's pounding when he took in an even breath. " _I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to the no heartbeat and not breathing thing . . . . That needs to be looked into. . .It can't be normal or healthy . . . Can it?_ "

The amazonian princess watched for a few moments as the child slept.

Without the cloak, the amazon noticed Danny's ragged clothes. He had on what looked to be a once white shirt with a red oval on the chest. But living on the street had turned it into an ugly collection of different colored stains. The thing was utterly disgusting. His jeans were also stained and full of holes. His sneakers looked like there were moments away from falling to pieces.

Taking in the condition of his clothes, Wonder Woman knew they had to make a trip to get him some new ones. " _We could use it as a bonding experience. . ._ " An image of them making a day of the trip came to her mind, causing her to smile. " _In the meantime, someone in the cave can lend him something._ "

Eventually, Wonder Woman picked Danny up bridle style. Holding him against her body, she turned to Black Canary and asked "Is there somewhere quiet I can put Danny . . ." She looked at him and chuckled, before turning back to Canary. There was clear amusement in her voice as she said "It seems he fell asleep."

Given the situation, it wasn't so unreasonable. Danny was exhausted physically and emotionally. He had fought a powerful android, gotten nearly beaten to death, hallucinated that he was surrounded by enemies that had obvious done bad things to him, and had finally fought a team of superheroes. So really it wasn't that surprising that the kid had fallen asleep once he was sure that he was safe.

Black Canary nodded and lead Wonder Woman out of the mission room. The others didn't try to stop or follow them. They were too confused to do much of anything at the moment.

Eventually it was all too much for Kid Flash's mind. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" He threw his hands up in the air. "The guy attacks us and then is crying before falling asleep?" He almost felt like he was going insane. Everything that just happened made no sense to him. Looking at the others, he hoped they agreed with him.

"The situation is complicated," a deep voice said from behind them before any of the teens could reply to Kid Flash. One that the three teens recognized instantly. Turning around, they saw Superman.

And the Man of Steel wasn't alone.

Batman, Martian Man-hunter, Green Lantern, Flash, Red Tornado, and Green Arrow were with him. Black Canary had filled them in on what was happening after talking to Wonder Woman and they had come worried about the team.

Batman looked around and upon not seeing his ward, said "Where is Robin?" His tone was normal, but if you knew Batman, you could tell he was extremely unhappy that Robin wasn't standing with the team.

"I put him in the lounge," Kid Flash answered, since he knew that it was in everyone's best interest to not keep the bat waiting. Batman didn't show it often around other people, but he cared deeply for his adopted son. And anyone who messed with Batman's family was in for a world of hurt. "Danny knocked him out," Wally added, knowing it would send the bat gunning for the kid. The speedster was still upset over his damaged nose.

"Right," Batman said. His tone was neutral, but on the inside was a different story. Turning to the other Leaguers, he said in an authoritative tone "J'onn. Help Superboy." The martian walked over, placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, and phased him out of the floor. "Green Lantern. Help Hawk-Woman off the wall." The Lantern flew over and started to try peeling the Thanagarian off the wall. He was struggling and realized that it was going to take a while to free Hawk-Woman. "Red Tornado. You find Cyborg." He figured that the robot could help the cyborg if he had damage to his systems that needed immediate treatment. Batman then turned to the remaining heroes. "The rest of you," his tone softened slightly, "check on the others." With that said, the dark knight headed straight for the lounge and his ward.

The Flash and Martian Man-hunter went over to Wally and M'gann. Green Arrow reluctantly followed them. What he really wanted to do was find Dinah and make sure she was okay, but he didn't know where she was at the moment.

J'onn rushed over to M'gann and wrapped her in a hug, which she readily returned. "I am so glad you are okay." When she didn't immediately reply, he got worried. He moved so he could look at her face. "What is wrong?"

"I couldn't read his mind," M'gann said. Her tone was full of self doubt. She pulled out of his hold and wrapped her arms around herself.

"But that is not the problem, is it?," questioned her uncle in concern. He knew she wouldn't have been so upset by just not being able to read Danny's mind. There had to be more to it than that.

"No. Yes." Megan's tone was unsure as she shook her head. She was still hugging herself. "I could sense his emotions . . ." She shivered at the memory. ". . They were all over the place . . .," she lowered her arms, "something is very wrong with him and he needs our help."

Seeing his niece so concerned about a stranger that had just attacked the team made J'onn proud. " _She can look past what happened and see that Danny is the true victim here._ " He knew that being able to do this would help her to become a true hero. "Danny is going to be fine. We are going to help him." He didn't believe what Batman had said about him being a villain. He knew something more was going on and he suspected that the other heroes felt the same way.

Nodding her head, M'gann felt better. She trusted J'onn's words, but she was still concerned for Danny. " _Maybe we could be friends,_ " she thought, hoping it would help the teen with whatever was troubling him.


	7. Meeting A Friend

Author Notes: Hi. Sorry this too so long to post. I have been working 40 to 48 hour shifts at work. And trying to go to the gym for an hour as often as I can. My doctor said I had to go an hour a day to help with the weight loss. I've been exhausted and feel run down. Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows. I LOVE seeing them in my inbox. They REALLY make my day. I checked the states for this story on 2/9/17. 100 reviews. 275 followers. 198 favorites. That is a lot . . . or at least I think it is. This story is even in two communities. I really do feel the love. I have even gotten reviews and follows for other stories that I haven't worked on in a while. . . .Guess people that like this story decide to check out my others. (Shrugs shoulders) . . . Makes me think about updating other stories instead of this one. . . just a thought. . . . maybe . . . . But that is unlikely for the time being since this one is going so well. The only ones I'm honestly temped with are Medical Strings and Omni Evolution. You should read the reviews. I have yet again dropped some information bombs in them. There might even be some SPOILERS. . . and by that I mean they are hints at the future. Some of them will be full exposure spoilers while others just hint at the future. I will put warnings in bold font. So read at your own risk. Speaking about reviews, I just realized I could reply to reviews with personal messages to the reviewer. So I was wondering what you all thought about it? Should I reply to reviews at the beginning of the chapter like I have been or should I reply with messages? Just wanted to know people's options. Now on to the reviews. And remember, there might be SPOILERS in them.

Reviews:

nightmaster000: Thanks. I do agree with what you said. His actions during that episode almost got the team killed as you and Artemis have stated. I personal don't like this episode . . . . I don't know why, but I just can't stand watching or listening to it. Kid Flash is kind of stuck up and unpleasant in my personal option. I do have plans to make him a bit more of a jerk in the future. **. . . . LITTLE SPOILER . . . .** I have plans for him to do something horrible to someone, but only that person and Kid Flash will know about it. Another thing I plan is for him to eventually return after disappearing at the end of the series. But he will be change from the person he was. He will experience something that changes his personality. **. . . END SPOILER . . . .** I don't think some people with like my plans.

skywright: I do really hope to finish . . . someday. Yeah, his friends and family really don't seem like the betrayal type to me to be honest. . . I do have a fan-fiction where they do . . . except for Jazz. She seems like the big overprotective sister that would fight the whole world for Danny's safety. I only see his parents betraying him if like the GIW got to them first and basically said that Phantom had killed Danny and was just using his form or something like that. His friends . . . I don't think would betray him, but if they did . . . . would be devastated by doing it. I also like WW over Batman. I saw someone else used her as the one to find Danny. The story is The Ghost Boy By ContainerOfTrash. I haven't read it. I'm waiting for it to be a little longer. I'm not endorsing it, but I thought it was interesting that someone else used Wonder Woman like I am . . . I think, but as I said I haven't read it. I'm trying to focus one this story. Reading fanfictions makes me want to either work on mine or write a new one. I will emit that I wasn't exactly planning PTSD behavior in Danny, but that is a good idea. Have to think about that.

MewNeko22: Thanks. I'm going to have some more Mama moments in the future. I love them. She can't replace Maddie, but she can be a close second mother. Yeah Megan so is. I have plans for her. Don't give Robin so much credit. Batman is going to be talking to him first and making him biased . . . . so don't expect friendship right away.

IlikeHotDogs: They did, didn't they. I don't know why, but I just love fights like this. Someone/some people from fiction "A" verses Someone/some people from fiction "B". I guess it is the fact that we would most likely never see these fights from the creators. I don't think even if Danny beat up Wally that Kid Flash would be any less arrogant. I guess I don't like him, but I'm not trying to bash him. I do have plans to make him seem like even more of a jerk. If anyone if as fan of him, this might not be that exact fic for you at points.

HateIsRealAndItIsMe: Thanks. Who is the other author? I wouldn't mind looking into them and seeing their work.

Jebest4781: Thanks. Hope you like the future chapters. . . . You will not believe some of the things I have planned . **. . .SPOILER . . . .** I am going to write the Clayface fight. I love that guy. He is one of my favorite villains with a tragic past. I even bought the Lego Batman Clayface set. Haven't built it yet. I Love the guy **. . . .END SPOILER . . . . .**

jh831: Thanks so much. The reason Danny didn't just defeat them was because of plot reasons. I didn't want to make him over powerful like a god . . . yet . . and he still is kind of hurt and totally exhausted both physically and mentally. He didn't kidnap WW because he wasn't in the best mental condition. Plus, his teleportation isn't fully developed yet and he wouldn't have know where to go. Yes he was at her apartment, but he has no idea where that is. So he could teleport away, but not back. I hadn't thought of the trust thing. I am going to keep this in mind. I actually rewrote some parts with this in consideration. I am writing this myself so I don't get to bounce ideas off of people. I love when people point this stuff out in enough time for me to think about it. After the fact doesn't really help. I will be having him trust some of them, but that will be explained . . partly. So it won't be like "You guys are my best friends" but there might be some people he likes. And he will trust someone that Wonder Woman says is her friend or at least says he can trust. I mean that would make sense to me. He trusts her so he would be more trusting of her friends.

Firestorm808: Wow. I will take that into consideration. I got to say, it seemed like Wally was insensitive and then matured over the series. I was going to have Danny explain some things . . . It has to happen . . . . It will be to Diana, but . . . He has to explain some stuff. He trusts WW and she him, but eventually the League needs to trust him too. If they don't he can't ever join the Justice League. Also, he needs help and . . he kinda knows it. So he has to share some information. You are right on the Dan part. **.. . . SPOILER KINDA . . . . .** That won't be explained for a long time and only after Danny has a dip in the darkside and a mental breakdown afterward. **. . . . END SPOILER . . . .** Thinking about it, you might not like this chapter or the next. Sorry in advance. But as I said, Danny HAS to explain some things. Do you really think Batman . . . or any of the mentors of the Young Justice Team . . . would let a stranger join the team without knowing like everything about the person. . . . Just look at Artemis. Batman, and I'm assuming more of the Justice League, knew about her secrets, but didn't tell anyone. So yeah. **. . . SPOILER . . . .** The League is going to learn a lot about Danny, that can't be helped . . . in my mind at least. . ., but the Team isn't going to. . . Unless Danny tells them. **. . . END SPOILER . . . .**

kairi102: Thanks. I like to describe things in my story . . . sometimes to a bad extent. But I enjoy writing the action scene. It was fun and I'm looking forward to writing more.

Guyver2.0: Thanks . . . Dissection . . . probably. I have already hinted at the possibility to the point I can't avoid it. . . I mean I could and might . . . but still . . . .. I know everyone has done it but really, what else would the GIW do? I really would find it hard to believe that they didn't do it if they captured him for an extended period of time. Hell I think it would be the first thing they did it to him. And about the superhero side, I think a hero would get dissected if they got captured by someone uncaring about a person's rights. I know I would be tempted by the possibility of gaining superpowers myself. I just remembered . . . That almost did happen in Young Justice. The Brian captured Captain Marvel and tried to remove his brain. I don't think he would have stopped at just that. After the brain removal, a dissection of the body would have probably followed. . . I mean why let such an unique and rare possibility go to waist. . . So I do see it happening in the superhero universe . . . since it almost did.

Kimera20: Thanks so much.

ContainerOfTrash: Well that was where it sounded the best to end the chapter. Hope you like the next chapter. I did kind of ended it at another cliff. Hope you enjoy the fall.

Death of Snipers: I never planned for Danny to be over powerful. Think of it this way. Danny's powers are unknown to the heroes so they don't know how to fight him. He is like a total unknown. And they don't have the equipment to fight ghosts. As I have shown though, magic users or supernatural things are more able to fight ghosts. As they get to know him, they will fight better against him and ghosts. **. . . . .LITTLE SPOILER . . . .** I do have a plan to at some point have Danny teach everyone, including the League, to fight ghosts. This will only happen after a ghost, most likely Skulker . . ., attacks and they need Danny to save their asses. . . I might use the Box Ghost if I want the scene to be funny. **. . . . END SPOILER . . . .** But know this, he will be considered very powerful. I mean when I think about Vlad, this is out of nowhere but hear me out, I think he would beat the Justice League. I want Danny to eventually be powerful enough to destroy Vlad (he won't since he is a hero) and if he can do that, wouldn't that mean by my thoughts, Danny would eventually be able to defeat the League? Plus think about Dan. He destroyed the world. So he destroyed the League in that time-line. The only reason Amity didn't get destroyed was because they had the equipment to fight ghosts. Danny will eventually be that powerful. Sorry about going off on you, but I have heard a lot about people thinking Danny is over powered and wanted to explain my thoughts. I wasn't trying to make him over powered, but if you think he is now, then in the future you will see how over powered I make him.

Sora Rider X: Thanks. I will update as soon as I can, but I have been thinking about working on something else for a bit. I have an idea of an Ben Ten and One Piece crossover that is stuck in my head. I also want to work on an Evangelion story. I really like an abused Shinji getting comfort and love. But I am really thinking of doing an update on Omni Evolution.

Guest: Yo chapter 6 . 1/9/2017: Thanks.

Guest: Awesome chapter 6 . 1/12/2017: You are totally right about that.

M.v.j.M: Updating as soon as I can.

ShiraCr18: I love battle scenes too. They are fun to write, especially where one person is dominating a group of opponents.

PhoenixPhantom4106: I got to say, I honestly don't remember what you are talking about with the shout out. I remember something, but no details . . . . Anyways. No problem. What there is a reply to review button? I have to look into that. Actually I think I will try it with your review. (A few moments later). That's neat. I kind of like it. Personally I like writing a review so everyone can see it. If I used that button, I think I might end up replying to reviews a couple of times. Also I sometimes reveal things in reviews that everyone wants to know. THANKS. I don't try to make things perfect, but how I feel things should be logically or would like to see or read. That is why I write. To make the things I wish someone else would make so I can enjoy them. Nothing like reading a story that you haven't created. I don't like mistakes in my story either. I re-read a story three times before posting. Anymore than that and I'm afraid I will make too many changes, destroying what I wrote. And if something escapes me three times, I'm probably not going to see it. Thanks again for the love and I hope you enjoy the update.

PhoenixPhantom4106: Don't feel bad.

lexi1220: Thanks.

Nameless Namer: A nameless namer, you should name yourself. I'm not actually aiming at any certain length to be honest. I just write for a while and then decide that maybe it is time to post a part. I then read my rough draft and find a place where it would make a nice ending for the chapter and a nice beginning for the next one. Instant friends . . . not really (some exceptions). **. . . . SPOILER, MAYBE? . . . .** Wally is upset about his nose and the ass-kicking the team, and by extension he, got. So he is going to be kind of an ass to Danny. Robin is going to be suspicious since Batman is. So no friendship there. I even plan a scene where he watches Danny sleep. I know it is creepy, but it seems like something that a suspicious paranoid Robin would do. Kaldur is going to be at least civil. He is the leader and if the League says Danny is on going to be on the team, Kaldur will let him. But he will not let his friends be hurt so he will be keeping him at a bit of a distance. Superboy is going to be angry, when isn't he, at be taken out of the fight so easily. He will eventually go off like a gun and try to kill Danny. Megan is totally going to make friends with him. She knows he needs one. I said that at the end of the last chapter. I plan on her reminding Danny of Jazz. I get the feeling form her. I do plan on a seen were Megan is worrying about Danny and he eventually replies "I'm fine Jazz." He will freak out and run away since he fears he is replacing Jazz with Megan in his heart She will comfort him and they open up towards each other . **. . . END THE TOTALLY A SPOILER TOWARDS THE END THERE. . . .** Okay about Wally. . . . I made Megan not liking his touching because she isn't stupidly naive and knows that he just likes her body. I get that vibe from him. Plus she, since showing up, has shown an interest in Superboy. And I have seen the look on her face when Wally touches her or flirts with her during the show. It was a look that said to me, "I don't like this," Wally's touching, "but I'm too nice to say anything." I'm just interpreting it how I see it. And Black Canary wanted him to shut up because Megan was giving her information that could lead to the reason why Danny was freaking out and she wanted to stop the fight before anyone got hurt. So it was more of a shut up so we can survive versus shut up so I don't have to hear your stupid voice speaking. Plus she never actually said it to him. It isn't that I made Wally more annoying, on purpose at least, I just made the characters act differently to him. **. . . . SPOILER OR AT LEAST A HINT AT THE FUTURE . . . .** I have a plan for Kid Flash after he "dies" at the end of season two. **. . . . . END OF POSSIBLE SPOILER . . . . .** Yeah, there is going to be some maternal love happening. I plan on writing more scenes of this. I had stomach surgery, to help me lose weight. I was having leg and back problems. I am feeling better, but still not eating enough protein. I glad you enjoy my writing. I try to write so that even I enjoy reading it. Thanks for the love and enjoy the chapter.

Guest chapter 6 . 1/18/2017: Thanks so much. I made you cry? YES. You are right about what that means. I don't know if Wonder Woman wants to adopt Danny . . . at least not right now. . . but probably eventually. Amanda Walker is . . . well it depends on what media she is from . . . but the version I'm using is a mixture from different medias with the Justice League Unlimited being the main base model just skinner. Basically she is a powerful woman (no actual super powers) that works for the government doing . . . stuff. Not really sure what her job would be called, but she has a hand in everything and even some very VERY questionable things. She is in Young Justice as the warden of Belle Reve, but I'm changing that. The fight that you are talking about is basically over the custody of Danny. Amanda would basically want him to work for the government since he is so powerful. But since he saved her daughter, she wants to help him. He is an orphan and the government will have say in what happens to him. This is were the fight comes in. Wonder Woman wants Danny since they formed a bond and Amanda wants him since he is so powerful, saved her daughter, and is an orphan. Amanda is going to use the orphan angle as a way to say she, as a government official, has a right to him. On the Vlad part, not sure if I want to included him in the custody fight. Danny is NEVER going to want to go with him. He is afraid this will lead to Dan. I'm not sure how to deal with this. I might just have Maddie change her will saying that if anything happened to both her and Jack, that she didn't want her kids going with Vlad even if that means they have to go into foster-care. That would make sense and there would be nothing Vlad could legally do about it. She doesn't like the guy, that is clear. I know if I had a child, I wouldn't want them to go with someone I don't like. . . . But we aren't at that point yet and I haven't decided. You spoke of the League being like family to Danny. That's a funny coincidence. I'm not saying what it is, but if you read this chapter, hopefully you will see what it is. If not . . . (shakes head sadly) . . . I'm going to be a bit disappointed.

Dark King Marcel: Thanks.

socram1: Thanks.

* * *

Speaking = "That's right. I'm an angel. You can mess with me if you want to, but I don't think you want to mess with the boss."

Thoughts = " _We become pals when I wasn't looking?_ "

Telepathic Speaking = " _It's a package deal. You want the mace, you get me too._ "

Other Languages = "You fly through space all the time but sliding down a snowy hill makes you shriek like a child?"

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 7: Meeting A Friend

=============================With Wonder Woman=============================

Black Canary lead Wonder Woman to a long time unused room. The room was located a fair distance away from the rest of the living chambers. The interior would have had a fine layer of dust, from being undisturbed for so long, but the cave had an advanced ventilation system that prevented the particles from gathering. The system did nothing about larger messes, those had to be cleaned up normally, but not having to dust the vast cave was a blessing. Inside the room was a comfortable bed and the walls were like those of a cave. Along the wall were a couple of chairs.

But the fact was this was an interrogation room set up by the Justice League.

On the other side of the room from the bed was a large one way window. Only this wasn't a normal one way mirror. From inside the room, it looked like the rest of the walls, simply a rock surface. It used advanced tech to achieve this. In all four corners of the room where unnoticeable micro cameras. They were positions so that nothing could be done or hidden in the room without it getting recorded. In the center of the ceiling was a micro audio recorder that was just as sensitive as Superman's hearing.

Put simply, nothing could be done in that room without the action being known.

Immediately knowing the room's purpose, Wonder Woman turned to Black Canary and said "What are we doing here?" Her tone was accusative and angry. She knew that if she left Danny here, the rooms purpose would be fulfilled. At the thought, she subconsciously held Danny closer to her body. "No one is interrogating Danny." She would not allow the child to be put through that.

"Diana." Black Canary's tone was soft and understanding. "After everything that has happened, do you really think Batman is going to let Danny be in a room unwatched?" She didn't give the amazon a change to answer, she wasn't looking for one. "And he is going demand Danny be interrogated." She saw the way the amazon was going to protest, but again she cut her off. "I don't want Danny here either, but I'm hoping that if we talk to him, we can get his," she gestured at the teen, "side of the story and help to elevate some of Batman's concerns."

Thinking it over, the princess knew Dinah was right. Batman would never let it rest unless they could prove Danny was good and innocent. That was just how the dark knight was. If he was worried about something, he would take care of the problem. Wonder Woman did not want to think about what Batman would do to Danny to solve what he saw as a problem. Her worries caused her to hug the teen even closer. " _No. I promised to keep him safe even if that means doing something I_ ," she looked down at the teen in her arms, " _and he won't like . . . we will do it._ " She sent a small smile at Danny. " _I will be by your side so it doesn't go to far or end badly. . . I hope._ "

Sighing, Wonder Woman pulled down the sheets before placing the teen on the bed. She then pulled the blanket over him.

Dinah couldn't help thinking Diana tucking Danny in was cute. " _I am so getting a picture of this._ " She knew that the moment they walked in the cameras and microphone started recording. In a caring tone she said "And I will need to know what has happened to Danny to actually be able to help him."

Finished with putting Danny to bed, Wonder Woman turned to Canary and said "That is true." The amazon had contacted her with the intention of Dinah helping Danny. Her tone turned deadly serious as she said "But I don't want Batman to be the one interrogating him." There was suppressed rage in her eyes. "You weren't there to hear him call Danny . . . . a thing." Her anger and disgust was clear.

Black Canary didn't know that little fact. If she wasn't clear before about her decision this cemented it. A snort of amusement almost escaped Canary, but she was able to keep it in. She didn't want to unintentionally antagonize the princess. "Of course Batman isn't going to be the one doing it." The image of Batman making Danny cry came to her mind, but that wasn't what she found funny. The next part was. Her thoughts continued with Wonder Woman busting down the door, beating up the bat, and then comforting the child. And it wasn't just the mental image that she found amusing. Batman may have a soft spot for kids, but that didn't necessarily make him good with them. " _Especially emotionally hurt ones. I'm still surprised sometimes that Robin is as mentally stable as he is. . . . Or seems . . . Batman never did let me talk with Robin to evaluate his mental health._ " Her amusement was gone as she said "There are many reasons why Batman isn't going to be in this room with Danny. . . . And why you are."

"I will NOT interrogate him," the amazon angrily said. She struggled to keep her voice down because she didn't want to wake Danny.

"Never said interrogate," Black Canary said as she held up her hands in a pacifying manner. "I don't think that would work anyways." She could just imagine Danny completely breaking down from that and not opening up again. She didn't want that to happen and no one wanted to deal with the enraged amazon that would create. "Instead, you just talk to him like you normally would."

"Okay." That sounded a bit more reasonable to Wonder Woman. A uncertain look came to her face. In a small voice, she said "I don't think he will respond to well to. . . bringing up his family."

"Don't worry," Black Canary said in a reassuring tone. "I will be there if you need any help or guidance." She put a hand on the amazon's shoulder to reassure her. "Everything will be alright." Seeing Wonder Woman nod, she said "Now let's go rejoin the others and set up our game plan."

Wonder Woman cast a worried look back at the sleeping Danny. She was uncertain about this whole thing, but knew it had to be done.

Sensing her hesitation, Black Canary said "Danny needs his rest and nothing will be done until he awakes. I promise." When the amazon didn't seem fully convinced, Canary said "I'll even thrown in that it is my professional option that we wait until he is fully rested if anyone isn't patient enough for him to awaken. That way we can get more truthful details out of him."

They both knew that only Batman wouldn't want to wait. But the threat of getting useless information would pacify the bat for the time being.

Feeling a little better, Wonder Woman followed Black Canary out of the room. Pausing at the doorway, she cast a look at Danny. Seeing him sleeping and safe, Wonder Woman continued out the door. She was still worried, but hoped that she was doing the right thing concerning Danny.

==============================Later That Night==============================

Slowly consciousness returned to Danny. He sat up and stretched as a yawn escaped him. He didn't remember the last time he slept so soundly. " _That's not true. . .,_ " he thought once his brain awoken a little more. " _The last time was in that apartment Wonder Woman took me to._ "

Rubbing his eyes, he then looked around. Not recognizing where he was, Danny quickly placed his feet on the floor with the intention of getting out of bed. But moving so fast hurt his sore body, causing him to release a groan of pain as his vision swam. He almost fell to the floor, but was able to stay seated on the bed. Breathing slowly, he waited for the pain and dizziness to decrease to a manageable level.

Before Danny could make another attempt to get up, the door to the room opened. This immediately drew his attention as he prepared for a possible threat. Heart beating heavily in his chest and lungs working over time, Danny feared what it might be. His mind taunted him with visions of men in white suits, causing his body to tighten, readying for a fight.

His guard dropped instantaneously when his eyes saw that it was Wonder Woman standing in the doorway. Relief flooded through him as her presence greatly calmed him.

Wonder Woman walked over and sat down next to Danny on the bed. "How are you feeling Danny?"

"Better," Danny replied.

"You do look a lot better." Wonder Woman truly meant her words. It was shocking how improved Danny's health looked. The last time she had seen him, it seemed like the teen was at death's door. Now, you couldn't even tell that Danny had almost been beaten to death. The only visible damage was his left eye. It was still a bit black, but it was already fading and that was impressive.

Sensing her surprise, Danny looked shyly down and said "You got to love accelerated healing."

Nodding her head, the amazonian said "It does come in handy." She knew from person experience how nice it was. But her healing paled in comparison. If it was her that had been as hurt as Danny, then she would still be confined to a bed, recovering.

A comfortable silence fell over them for a moment.

Wonder Woman used the time to think. " _I have so many thinks to ask you Danny._ " A look was cast Danny's way. " _But I don't want to hurt you . . . . So where do I start?_ "

The choice was taken out of her hands.

"Is everyone alright," the teen said in a sad and ashamed voice. He was looking at his hands as his mind was silently begging that everyone was okay.

" _H_ _ere he is, worrying about others before himself._ " A smile came to the amazon's face. " _How could anyone think he is a villain with how concerned over others he is?_ "

"You damaged the android enough that one punch from me was enough to take him down." An overwhelming feeling of pride came to the amazon from remembering his actions. What he did was brave and impressive. " _He acted like a true hero . . . protecting civilian even at the cost of his own safety. . . . And his power. He did what non of the hero's could. . .damaged that thing enough so it could be stopped._ " Turning her proud smile towards Danny, her expression dimmed when she saw that his upset look didn't improve. Gently giving Danny a one arm hug, she said "It is thanks to you that no one was seriously hurt."

Still looking sad, Danny quietly mumbled something that even with her enhanced hearing, the amazon wasn't able to understand him.

"What did you say?," she asked as she released her hug and cast a concerned looked at Danny.

Raising his voice enough to be heard, Danny said "I'm not talking about that." He looked up at Wonder Woman, allowing her to see the tears escaping his eyes. "Did I hurt anyone here?"

Danny didn't need to elaborate for Wonder Woman to know he meant during his freak out. Looking into his sad eyes, she considered her words for a few moments.

The silence that ensued made Danny think that he had done worst than simply hurting someone. His head hung downward as he thought " _I really am a monster._ " The flow of his tears increased.

Seeing the teen in so much emotional pain, the amazon drew him into a full on hug. Danny returned it just as strongly. Wonder Woman hoped that the caring embrace expressed that she was there for him, since words were escaping her at the moment.

"You need to tell him what happened Diana," Black Canary's voice said. It was coming from the communicator in Wonder Woman's ear. Black Canary was currently in the room connected to the other side of the one-way mirror. She wasn't alone. Superman, Batman, Hawk-Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern (John Stewart) were in the room with her. The game plan they came up with was that those in the room would watch as Wonder Woman talked with Danny. Batman didn't like that he wasn't the one in the room, but he had been out voted. It also helped that Dinah insisted that it would go better if Danny talked to Wonder Woman. It was clear that he trusted her and would give her truthful answers, while Batman was an unknown and Danny wouldn't be as open with him.

"If you wait too long, Danny is going to assume the worst."

Hearing her words, Wonder Woman released the hug. She then put her on hands on Danny's shoulders and moved him a bit away from her. Danny was still facing downward, looking as dejected and miserable as a kicked puppy. Using one of her hands, the amazon moved the teen's head so that they were facing each other. Wonder Woman looked into the teen's eyes and said "I'm not going to lie to you." He tried to look away, afraid of what she was going to say, . . . . . scared of hearing the confirmation that he was just an evil monster, . . . . . but her hand didn't allow him to. He couldn't even turn his eyes away from her. Wonder Woman's silent command for him to return her look, forced him to link his eyes to hers. Her eyes were warm and comforting, silently promising that everything was alright. His eyes conveyed the negative emotions he was feeling towards himself. "A few people were hurt, but nothing too serious." She saw Danny's expression lift a little. Thinking a little humor was in need, she said "Their prides are what took the most damage. That will take them a little while to recover completely. . . But to be honest, . . they didn't stand a "phantom" of a chance against you." She laughed a little at her own corny joke, even though it was the truth. " _I don't think some of them took their defeats too well._ "

Danny released a few small giggles. He couldn't help it. It was mostly from the relief of knowing he hadn't hurt anyone, but a small part couldn't help finding the supernatural reference amusing.

On the other side of the window, Hawk-Woman growled in frustration. It was true, her pride was in recovery and would take a bit to heal. On top of that, she still had green sticky stuff on her. The worst being her wings. Trying to remove it from her wings was horrible. The gunk was so gooey that it pulled out her feathers and that was extremely painful. The only things that the stuff came off of without problems were her mace and armor. She was currently not wearing said armor, but she did have on an old helmet she had made when she first came to earth. It was made of materials from the planet.

Silence fell over the two as they just as there, looking at the wall (which happened to be the disguised mirror).

Wonder Woman was thinking about how she was going to tell Danny that she had to basically interrogate him. " _It's not like I can just say 'Danny do you mind if I interrogate you. It won't be that bad, I'm just going to ask if you are a villain, bring up your dead family, and why you believe it is your fault they are dead. It will be fun.' . . . . This isn't going to be fun at all._ " The one good thing was that Dinah had talked with her about everything. That way she would know what was needed to be asked to answer the questions Batman had brought up. Dinah had even given her some advice on what to do if Danny got too nervous to talk or if he started to freak out again. So even though she didn't want to, she knew what she had to do. The only consoling facts were that this would hopefully clear Danny's name, get Batman off his case, and the most important thing to Wonder Woman, get Dinah the information she needed to form a plan to help Danny.

During Wonder Woman's silence, Danny was also thinking. He had something he really wanted to ask, but he was a bit . . . afraid to bring it up. " _But I have too._ "

Sighing, Danny looked at Wonder Woman. "I have to ask you something." She nodded for him to continue. "I . . remember parts of . . . my . . . episode." He didn't know how else to put it. Calling what happened a "freak out" would have made it all to real for him and confirm that there was something wrong with him. " _But it was,_ " and that thought made him feel worst. Remembering there was something important he had to say, the teen focused his thoughts and continued talking. "I covered s-someone in ectoplasmic g-goo . . . I was . . I mean . . .I . ." He continued to stumble over his words, until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking over, he saw the amazon smiling at him.

"Take a few deep breath, then try again," Wonder Woman said.

Doing as she suggested, Danny calmed enough to try again. "I . ." For a moment it seemed like he was having trouble again. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "The goo is hard to remove and it can cause some skin irritation." The words came out so fast that it was clear Danny was still nervous and concerned. But the sentence was still clear enough to be understood.

A concerned look came to Wonder Woman's face. She wasn't the only one. In the other room, everyone looked at the goo splattered Hawk-Woman as she worriedly picked at some of the goo still on her arm. Her worry increased as the goo stuck to her finders and stretched out in a thin string when she lowered her hand.

When Danny continued speaking, everyone's attention turned back to him.

"I can easily remove the goo," Danny wrung his hands together, displaying his nervousness, "so I was wondering if I could see them . . . ." Danny looked a little away, his body screaming self-doubt and shyness. "That is if the help is still needed . . . or wanted."

In the other room, they had to stop Hawk-Woman from leaving and going over. They didn't actually use physical force since they were afraid of the goo getting stuck on them. No one wanted to get stuck in her situation.

"You can't go marching other there," Black Canary said. Before Hawk-Woman could argue, since she clearly wanted to, Dinah continued. "Especially after he just mentioned it." She stressed her words, trying to get the woman to think clearly and realize how suspicious that would be. "That would give away that we are watching him and I don't know how Danny would react to that."

Black Canary was worried of two things. First was that Danny wouldn't want to talk if he knew they were watching and listening. A lot of people wouldn't want to open up and talk about personal issues in front of a group of strangers. That was understandable and completely normal. She was afraid that if Danny clammed up, Batman would take that as a sign that the teen was hiding something villainous and use it to replace Wonder Woman with himself . . . or worst. Black Canary could not see that ending well at all. The second and more important thing was that she feared that if he found out, the bond between Danny and Wonder Woman would be damaged. It was clear to Dinah something was wrong with the teen. The simple and horrific fact that he was found in an alleyway starving himself with the hope of joining his loved ones made that clear enough for anyone, especially someone with a psychological degree like herself, to see. The bond he had formed with the amazon has dramatically improved Danny's live based on what Dinah had been told. She wanted to keep that bond as intact as possible. " _Danny's very life may depend on it._ "

Sighing, Hawk-Woman said "Fine. But this stuff is starting to bother my skin and I want it off as soon as possible." She didn't know if it actually was starting to irritate her skin or if her mind was playing tricks on her. Either way, she wanted the goo gone and the teen had just offered a way to do it. This erased some of the irritation she felt towards Danny.

Before anyone else could say anything, Wonder Woman's voice came through to Hawk-Woman's earpiece. "Hawk-Woman. Could you come to me? I have someone who can help you with your gooey situation."

Through the window, they saw Danny snickering at Wonder Woman's words.

"Be right there," Hawk-Woman replied through clenched teeth, (she didn't find her situation funny like the two in the other room did), before she headed out of the room.

But Canary stopped her. "I think you should your weapon here."

Hawk-Woman looked down to the mace hanging from her waist. She went almost everywhere with the weapon so it felt almost like a part of her body. Looking at the mace brought the image of a certain beaten child to her mind. And that completely removed any hostility she felt concerning Danny, but not all of her frustrations. He was just a child, a powerful one, that clearly had problems and could use a lot of help. "Yeah." She placed the weapon on a table in the room, then headed out the door.

Quickly Hawk-Woman entered the interrogation room, catching the attentions of the two occupants. Danny looked at her and froze as his eyes traced along all the goo covering her, before turning away from her. Shame mixed with a bit of fear was clearly on his face. " _I can't believe I used one of HIS powers,_ " he thought darkly. He was about to be swallowed by depression, but before he could Wonder Woman spoke.

Standing up, Wonder Woman gestured at the new heroine. "This is Hawk-Woman." When the woman held out her hand for Danny to shake, he didn't reach out to her. Instead, to the slight shock of both heroines, he actually flinched a little and scooted over so he was practically hiding behind the amazon.

Danny couldn't help being scared of the new arrival. At first his shame had overpowered his fear, but that hadn't lasted long. The fear grew as the new occupant of the room got closer. He had learned to fear strangers. They usually meant new painful experiences for him. " _But Wonder Woman was once a stranger,_ " a small part of him thought, but it was completely ignored by Danny's fear.

Seeing how nervous and afraid he was, Wonder Woman thought " _He looks like he is going to flee._ " Deciding to halt that possibility, she leaned over towards him and spoke so only he could hear her. "You can trust her. She is my friend. . . .But if she tries anything, I will step in and stop her." The last part was said with such assurance and seriousness that Danny couldn't even begin to doubt that he was safe. Wonder Woman knew Hawk-Woman wouldn't do anything, (" _If she knows what is good for her_ " a small part of the amazon thought darkly), but she figured Danny didn't. So her words, while truthful, were mostly for Danny's well being.

Her words seemed to work, seeing as Danny calmed down a little. He then slowly raised his hand, almost as if afraid his limb would be bitten, and quickly shook Hawk-Woman's. Since Wonder Woman trusted her, Danny believed he could too. . . . . or at least try to. The amazon had proven that she would help and stand by him. It especially helped that the amazon basically said she would beat Hawk-Woman up if she tried something. This sense of protection and safety allowed Danny to feel he could be a little more open.

"H-hi, I'm D-danny." He was nervous, but this time it wasn't because he didn't know if he could trust the woman or feared for his safety. Well at least not mostly those reasons. No, this time his nervousness was for a completely different reason. Since he knew he was completely safe because of the amazon's presence, his mind was allowed to gush over meeting Hawk-Woman. He couldn't help it. Danny had always wanted to meet other heroes. His star-struckness caused him to slightly stare at her.

For a few moments, Hawk-Woman stood there, letting the teen be lost in his own little world. She didn't mind that he was looking at her since she could tell he wasn't ogling her. It was more innocent in nature. "It's nice to meet you. As Wonder Woman said I'm Hawk-Woman." There was a bit of amusement and irritation in her voice (it was mostly amusement though) as she said "I heard you could help with my sticky problem."

A small blush came to Danny's face as he was drawn back to reality. "Y-yes I can."

The two heroines couldn't help thinking it was adorable how nervous and embarrassed Danny was now. They know it wasn't over what he did to Hawk-Woman and instead Danny was being a fan.

" _I wonder if Danny will act like this with every superhero he meets,_ " Wonder Woman idly thought.

Getting up with a little help from Wonder Woman, Danny stood next to Hawk-Woman. "It will just take a moment." He raised his hand and paused, looking a little shy. "I just have to touch you."

Seeing the way Danny was acting completely erased the last bit of Hawk-Woman's irritation and replaced it with amusement. Giving Wonder Woman a small playful smirk that went unseen by Danny, Hawk-Woman decided to get a little playful payback for the covering of slime. Casting a serious look at Danny, she caught his eyes. "As long as it isn't anywhere inappropriate. . ." She then gained a sensual tone and a slight pout that she knew her husband found sexy. " . . I like a date before being intimate," she made a thinking sound, "but I might make an exception for a cutie like you."

When her words hit his mind, Danny froze like a statue, unable to think. His blush completely cover is face. He didn't know what to do.

It was silent as the two women took in the look on the teen's face. It was a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and wondering if this was really happening. The silence didn't last long as they broke out laughing, causing confusion to take over Danny's face as he tilted his head to the side.

" _Aww, he's like a confused kitten,_ " thought Wonder Woman.

Calming her laughs, Hawk-Woman said "I'm just messing with you, kid."

Pouting and crossing his arms over his chest, Danny turned away from them. "It wasn't funny."

"Come on Danny," the amazonian said as she gave the teen a small nudge in the side. "That's just how Hawk-Woman shows affection." She released a small chuckle. "And it was funny."

Sighing Danny's shoulders slumped in defeat as a very small smile came to his face. "Okay . . It was kinda funny."

The main reason Danny was able to be so open was because of Wonder Woman. Her open attitude with Hawk-Woman allowed him to feel he could also be a little open too. He knew he was safe and that the amazon wouldn't let him be hurt.

And that was why Danny could do what he did next.

Looking at Hawk-Woman, Danny said "You want to be careful." Surprising everyone, Danny smirked. "Don't want to start something you can't finish." Hawk-Woman raised an eyebrow. "Your little trick pales in comparison to some of the pranks I've pulled. So just a warning, you are challenging a prank master here." His tone showed his amusement even as he was truly warning her.

"You trying to start something child." Hawk-Woman's voice was full of amusement. "I like this kid," she said to Wonder Woman, but it was spoken loud enough that Danny could hear her. She wanted him to know that she liked him, hoping that it would help to put him at ease. She had seen how afraid he had been of her when she had first entered. She chose to ignore it for the time being since Danny seemed to have overcome his fear. Now if Danny pushed the pranking thing, she was ready to take up the teen's challenge. She was known to be quite the prankster herself in her own youth. Usually she would have add a comment about beating his ass at his own game, but given what happened earlier in the day, she didn't think it would be wise or appropriate.

Hawk-Woman wasn't the only one liking the interaction. " _I don't know why,_ " Danny thought. " _But I kinda like her too._ " He couldn't quite put his finger on why.

Watching the two, Wonder Woman was extremely happy to see Danny being so lively and open. " _Those two . . . are almost acting like . . . siblings . . ._ " They weren't quite there, but she could just imaging that if these two spent more time together, they would bond and eventually end up bickering like true siblings. " _I'm not exactly sure what is causing Danny to be so open or happy,_ " something told her the main reason was because of her being there, " _and I would love to let it continue._ " She felt a mixture of negative emotions enter her mind. " _But we have things to talk about._ "

"Excuse me," Wonder Woman said getting their attentions. "But isn't there something you two need to do," she said in a teasing tone that hide her negative feelings about the upcoming talk.

Her words brought Danny's attention back to the goo situation and his mood dropped a bit. "Right." He turned back to Hawk-Woman and held out his hand. The Thanagarian raised her hand. When the teen didn't make contact, she grabbed his hand.

Seeing the teen blushing, the winged woman gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile. She wasn't usually a gentle woman, but Hawk-Woman could be when the need arose. " _And this kid could sure as hell use it._ "

Returning the smile, Danny focused. From their joined hands, a blue energy quickly spread up Hawk-Woman's arm. A slight tingling feeling came with the energy. She was completely covered in seconds. The moment she was, all the goo fell through her, landing on the floor in a pile. Hawk-Woman was a bit shocked at how simple the process was. John had to use a lot of force and energy to get her off the wall and what little he could off her body. Even J'onn couldn't phase the stuff off of her. And here Danny simply removed the goo in seconds. It didn't even look like he was trying.

Danny then removed his hand and the energy instantly disappeared. Before either of the two women could ask anything, Danny held his hand towards the goo on the floor. The green stuff raised up and gathered in his hand. When the goo was all in his hand, he turned the limb over so substance was sitting on his palm. The heroines saw that the goo had formed into a sphere the size of a basket ball. Before their eyes, the orb shrank down to the size of a tennis ball.

Finally finding her voice, Hawk-Woman couldn't keep the question in. "How did you do that? Green Lantern struggled to help and Martian Manhunter couldn't at all."

"It's made from my ectoplasm and energy." Danny was going to explain it to them since he trusted Wonder Woman and felt like Hawk-Woman deserved an explanation after being covered in the stuff. He focused and the ball hovered in the air. It floated around for a bit, doing loops and figure eights, before entering a lazy orbit around Wonder Woman. She raised a hand and the orb slowed enough for her to poke the glowing ball. The sphere was solid with a little give to it. "So I can manipulate it." Where the amazon was poking it, the orb softened until a hole formed and the ball changed into a doughnut shape. It moved forward and lipped onto her finder. The ring stayed there for a moment before flying back to Danny. Changing back into a ball, it landed on Danny's open hand. "I'm n-not that good at m-manipulating it yet." He looked at Hawk-Woman. "That's why I t-turned you intangible. I didn't want to accidentally pull out your feathers."

"That's very considerate of you Danny," Wonder Woman said.

"Thanks," the teen replied before turning back to Hawk-Woman. "As to why your friends couldn't help." He shrugged. "I have never met a Green Lantern or a Martian before so I couldn't begin to think of a reason." He gained a thinking look. "I do know that if another ghost tried to help you, it wouldn't have worked so well. Different energies and all." Feeling like his short explanation was done, Danny willed the ball to disappear. The ectoplasmic goo slowly dissipated into nothingness.

"Thanks Danny," Hawk-Woman said sincerely. She spread her wings and released a pleasant sigh. It felt good to move them after they were stuck in one position for so long. "I feel so much better now."

"Are you an alien?," Danny blurted out and immediately covered his mouth afterwords as his eyes widened in embarrassment. He had be wondering about it in the back his mind since she walked in. A small blush came to his face. " _That could be considered insulting and annoying . . . like when I'm asked if I really am a ghost._ "

With a neutral look as she continued to stretch the cramps out of her wings, Hawk-Woman said "Yes." The question didn't bother her at all, but it was a little surprising since it came out of nowhere. " _People usually ask if I'm an angle,_ " she idly thought.

"What's space like?" The question caused Hawk-Woman to stop her stretching and look at the teen. He had such hope and desire in his eyes. " _Like he's dieing to know. . . Since it will obviously make his day. . ._ "

"Space is . . .," Hawk-Woman gained a thoughtful look, "Beautiful. Stars as far as the eyes can see. There are all kinds of different beautiful things to see." She went on to describe some of them and as she spoke, the longing in Danny's eyes increased.

Both woman had similar thoughts that they had just found out Danny's favorite thing.

"I have a feeling that you will get to experience it all yourself someday," Hawk-Woman said, gaining a dreamy look from the kid. She then thanked Danny again before leaving and returning to the other room.

Upon seeing the others were staring at her with expectant looks, Hawk-Woman said "He's a good kid." She then turned to Batman. "You're wrong about him being a villain." Picking up her mace, she leaned against a wall. "I know the only reason I'm here is because this," she held up her mace, "can hurt Danny and subdue him, but that ISN'T going to happen." The meaning was clear. She was not going to use her mace to hurt Danny and she didn't think she would ever need to. "The only reason I'm staying is because I want to know more about the kind person who saved our asses."

Back with Wonder Woman and Danny, the amazon offered Danny a change of clothes and a shower.

"I didn't want to bring it up," Wonder Woman said as her face scrunched up a bit in disgust. "But you stink." It would have sounded insulting if it wasn't for her caring tone.

Lifting an arm, Danny sniffed his pit. He shrugged before saying "That's what happens when your bed is made of trash. . . .You get used to the smell after a while." He was alluding to the fact he had been on the street and hadn't had a shower in a long time. "But believe me, there are worst smelling things . . . rotting meat, the River of Repulsion, . . . jock straps." He shuddered in disgust at the last one, he could still remember the taste. "Smelling like trash is pleasant in comparison." The small smile on his face and his tone of voice showed that he trying to be funny.

Not appreciating the attempt at a joke, Wonder Woman grimaced.

Before the amazon could say anything to Danny about his poor try at humor, Black Canary said through the earpiece "It is good that he can joke about it. It shows that it isn't extremely upsetting to him or he is trying to get over it. Some people deal with things by joking around with the problem, making light of it. It could be how he copes."

Her words settled Wonder Woman a little, but not completely. Not liking that Danny had ever lived on the street, she made a wordless promise to herself and him that the child would never be forced to again.

Forcing the unpleasantness from her mind, the amazon said "The clothes are on that," she pointed across the room, "chair. There is also a bottle of soap and a towel." She got up and walked over to one of the walls and pressed a seemly random spot. A part of the wall near the bed slid into the floor, revealing another room. "This is the bathroom."

The princess watched as Danny walked over and picked up the black shirt from the pile of clothes. He held it up in front of himself and saw a red Superman shield on the front. Holding it up to his body, he raised a brow as Wonder Woman looked a little embarrassed.

"I know it is . . . a little big. . " Danny snorted, making the amazon even more flustered. The truth was the teen would be swimming in the shirt when he wore it. ". . .but it was all I could get in such short notice."

Placing the shirt back down, Danny looked at the rest of the clothes. He realized that the rest of the clothes would fit him similarly. There were a pair of socks, pants, underwear, a belt, a rose colored towel and a pink bottle of strawberry kiwi body wash.

Turning to Wonder Woman, the teen hesitated. She could tell there was something he wanted to say, but was holding back. "Is everything okay?" Thinking it was about the clothes, she said "I know the clothes are big, but they are only temporary." She saw him chew on his bottom lip, still worried. "If it is really that much of a problem, I can try to find something else for you."

" _Maybe Robin has something around that he can wear,_ " Wonder Woman thought. " _He is closer to Danny's size._ "

Sighing and shaking his head, Danny said "T-the clothes aren't the p-problem. . . ." Pausing, he thought about what to say. Finally, he just decided to say what was bothering him since he couldn't think of an politer way to put it.

"Are t-there any . . . c-cameras in the bathroom?"

Silence fell over the room. Wonder Woman was shocked by the question. She didn't like the implications of that question. She wasn't the only one. In the other room, the others were blanketed in silence too.

Batman's mind was running a mile a minute. He speculated that since Danny asked that, then it would be safe to assume he knew about the cameras on him right now. Mentally shaking his head, he thought " _But there is no way he can know that for sure._ " The tech used to make the room was the most advanced there was on earth . . . and several other planets. " _He is just fishing for the truth, hoping that Wonder Woman will let slip the truth._ " With that thought settling his mind, his attention turned back to the other room. " _Once the amazon reassures the child that there are no cameras in the room, he can shower and then the interrogation can begin._ "

Everyone was in for a surprise by what Danny said next.

Breaking the silence, Danny released a sad sigh. He wouldn't make eye contact as he said "I know."

"What?," Wonder Woman asked. The confusion was clear in her voice.

"I know about the cameras in this room."


	8. Q and A

Author Notes: Hi again. It's once again time for the thing you guys and gals (thinking look. I wonder how many of you are male and female?) love the most . . . . AN UPDATE. I have been so busy at work, but I got the weekend off and did nothing but work on this. Feel kind of bad about that, but also good about how quick I finished review and editing this chapter. And on a totally unrelated note, I have lost 106.5 pounds . . . last time I checked. Yay me! Anyways. This chapter drops so much information, that it is kind of scary. I'm looking forward to peoples reactions to the scenes towards the end of this chapter. I was choked up a little writing it. That is all I am going to say. You have to read to find out what I'm talking about. On another issue, I would love it if you guys gave me ideas for missions for the team. I have some mission ideas and I can't decide. So when the time comes, I think I might put up a poll on which ones to do first. . . . eventually . . . Now onto the reviews.

Reviews:

Beatnix: It wouldn't be Danny if there wasn't terrible humor involved. Thanks.

MikaBlue: Thanks

briskpillow642: Thanks. I wasn't planning on Batman being as antagonistic as he is. It just . . . kinda happened. You bring up a good question. How powerful is Danny? Not Dan level. . . at least yet. He is above the Team. He is at Justice League level. It is hard for me to explain, but I will try. Let us use Superman as an example. Could Danny take him in a fight? I think he could. But it is because Superman is weak against supernatural things. It messes with his invulnerability. But if you gave Superman ghost fighting tech, I think he could take Danny. . . . maybe . . . I don't know. . . . I'm just saying I think it depends on the situation.

Guest: Yo (Chapter 7 on 2/10/17): I do like my cliff hangers.

Dark King Marcel: Thanks. I like Hawk-Woman so yeah. I am going to try to make her a friend of Danny's.

MewNeko22: I just realized I haven't explain why Danny knows about the cameras. . .(rubs chin in though) . . I wonder if I should explain that? . . . Whatever. I will address that somehow at some point. . . I too want to hug Hawk-Woman (I love the fluff) and hit the bat. I have nothing against Batman, but in my fic, he is kind of a jerk.

Dodles: Yes he is going to be. By my definition Batman equals paranoid. He did create a way to take down everyone in the Justice League, the Team (since they exist in this universe), and himself if any of them turned evil. . . .I think. He has done that in some universes so let us just assume he has in this one. That just seems a bit over paranoid in my book. Just a bit mind you, but still . . . Anyways, I have no definite plans, I just play it by ear.

jh831: Thanks. . . . Just so you know. . . .and don't be upset . .. the interrogation aka talk . . . hasn't really begun yet. So it isn't really subtle or short. **. . . . SPOILER . . . .** The next chapter is only that. I mean there are more things that Danny has to explain for the bat to get off his case . . . at least a little. He isn't going to trust him yet. .I just feel that Danny has to explain some thing before the League can safely allow to be with the team. **. . . . END SPOILER . . . . .** Sorry, but this is what I wrote and felt would happen. I see Hawk-Woman as the teasing type so that's what I made her do. I didn't make a joke about that because . . . I think it will make more sense with this chapter.

Guyver2.0: Thanks for the review. I like the long ones. You do bring up a good point about the dissection. But I think people write so descriptive because . . . it is kind of fun to put Danny through pain (laughs evilly) . . . . and it is the easiest way of explaining changing his character. . . . . You make good points but I makes me realize something. The GIW would probably do two dissection on Danny. One as a ghost and one as a human. The human one would be easy since put Danny under and he turns human. But the ghost one would be hard to get. He would have to be awake for him to stay ghost I think . . . I will explain when I do in the story. As for Cadmus. . . that group actually isn't a part of the government in Young Justice. . . I can see it being absorbed into the D.O.E . . . . and thanks for that name by the way. It is going to change some of my plans for the future. . . .It will ALL be explained in the future. But know this. **. . . SPOILER . . . .**. I NEED Danny to be dissected and to feel it. That doesn't mean he will be able to move, that would make the procedure impossible to do. I plan on him meeting someone who has been raped and they connect. I will be comparing the dissection to the rape since that rape victim will not want anything to do with Danny. In a way Danny will use his experience to show the victim that he knows what it is like. I explained it to someone and they said to be careful not to upset people but I really to see parallels between these to things. I'm not saying who it is, but I will say this. . . They are kind of a fanfiction cliché for this kind of thing. **. . . End SPOILER . . . . .** If you read the spoiler, I hope that explains my thoughts and plans . . . at least a little. I try to do things that make sense or are likeable . . . to me.

YuzukiKuchiki: Thanks. I do have some plans for them. As I said. I seem to like my cliff hangers. Not that I'm actually trying to do that. It is just where I felt the pause in the story should go.

IlikeHotDogs: Here you go, another update.

KaeterinaRomanov: (Questioning face) How did you double post? Did you mean to do that? . . . Anyhow . . . I know the feeling. I usually silently scream "NO" when I read the end of a new chapter. I always wish there was more. Honestly, if I could do this for a job, I would love to. But sadly fanfiction doesn't pay anything at all and I have to make a living. Glad you liked the update.

Jebest4781: I hope things are always interesting . . . . for the most part.

Kimera20: Thanks. They are cute together. If I hadn't had chosen Wonder Woman as the maternal figure / mentor, I would have used Hawk-Woman. But I have plans for her that if she was the maternal mentor, Danny would have been left devastated . . . that makes it should like I plan to kill her, but I don't . . . yet.

LightSin24: I think he drops quite a few in this chapter. I didn't even think of that as pedophilic until you brought it up. Thanks for ruining my attempt at a joke. . . . (giggles) . . . Just kidding. Not about the pedo part. Didn't see that until you said it.

Naluforever3: Just wrote what I thought would happen and what I would enjoy reading. I love the cute moments. You just have to wait about the cameras . . . .the answerer is . . . in this chapter . . .(checks over rough draft.) . . Wait is it? (Questioning look and scratches chin in thought.) I have to get back to you on that. Thanks for the review.

M.v.j.M: Of course you can wait. (Evil smile full of sharp teeth). You have NO CHOICE! WA HA HA HA!

ShiraCr18: Thanks.

RedKnight21: I had been imagining the Amazo vs Phantom fight for so long. I am glad you enjoyed it. I have no plans to stop writing. If I do ever truly stop, it is because I am physically unable to type or . . . I'm probably actually dead. . . . . .

TBM10: Thanks.

* * *

Speaking = I'm your hall monitor, Danny. And there's no place you can go that I can't follow. Except there.

Thoughts = _By the way Danny, just so you know, I'm onto your little secret._

Telepathic Speaking = _The clumsiness, the nervousness... I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You have a girlfriend._

Other Languages = You better let her know your family's insane now, Danny. If you marry her, and she finds out later, that's entrapment.

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 8: Q and A

Silence wrapped around the two rooms like a deadly python. The air was tense as the snake squeezed and Wonder Woman felt like she couldn't breath. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. How could she explain the cameras, when in her own option, they were a betrayal of Danny's trust. She, herself, had insisted this was a talk and not an interrogation. But she let the devices stay active and record everything he said, just like during an interrogation.

" _So why did I allow those cameras to say on?. . ._ " Wonder Woman knew the answer. . . . . Batman. . . . " _He wouldn't have allowed them to be turned off,_ " she thought in anger, at herself or him, she wasn't completely sure. " _How do I explain them. . . ._ " The thought bounced around in her head, until an answer finally came to her.

Wonder Woman realized she couldn't. Not without it seeming like she didn't trust him or was willing to lie to him.

The fear that Danny wouldn't trust her anymore and would turn away from her wrapped around her heart and struck a deep pain in Wonder Woman.

Not looking at her, Danny pointed towards each camera in the corners of the room. "T-there are f-four of them." Lowing his hand, Danny surprised everyone even more when he looked directly at the supposedly undetectable one way mirror and said "I c-can also tell that there is an one way mirror t-there."

Looking at Wonder Woman, he said "I know t-this is an int-terrog-gation room and you need to know more about me." She was surprised that there was no betrayal or hurt in his voice. In fact there was understanding and acceptance. She turned to look at him and into his eyes. The princess was horrified at what she saw. It wasn't true acceptance, but the kind full of defeat at not being able to change something that he desperately wished he could.

"Danny, this i . . ." Wonder Woman was cut off before she could even try to explain.

"I'm just a ghost and ghosts are evil. They have no feelings so they have no rights. There is nothing wrong with interrogating them . . . . or me."

The dead tone in Danny's voice was like a stab wound to Wonder Woman's already pained heart. But she was not going to except it or let Danny say those horrible things about himself.

"NO!," the amazon shouted as she slammed her hands on to the table, getting Danny's attention and causing him to jump in fear. "You are not evil." He looked away from her, but she caught him and made him face her. With certainty in her eyes and seriousness in her voice, she said "You are Danny Fenton." A surprised look came to his face. He had never told her his last name. But that was quickly forgotten by what she said next. "You have feelings and they matter. And this is not an interrogation." Her voice became gentle and caring. "I promise. We are just going to sit here and talk like we always do. . . . . I do have some questions to ask, but you don't have to answer anything you don't want to." She could just imagine Batman boiling inside at the last part. Not that she cared. (Okay, a little part of her did find pleasure at his displease after all the horrible things he had said about Danny.) At the moment she was focused on and only cared about Danny.

"Okay." This time the understanding in Danny's voice was truly that. He knew Wonder Woman was going to make this as painless as she could and that she wouldn't hurt him to get answers. " _Not like them._ " He felt goose bumps at the thought of them.

The elation at the fact that Wonder Woman accepted him as a person with feelings that mattered, made Danny completely forget about asking if there was anyone on the other side of the mirror, the cameras, THEM, and the fact that this was an interrogation room. It had been so long since someone actually cared about him or saw him as a feeling creature that had rights. So the pleasant feelings whipped his worries from the forefront of his mind.

With both of them feeling much better, well as better as they could considering the situation, Danny grabbed the clothes and soap before headed towards the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to the amazon. "Y-you n-never answered my q-question." A blush came to his face. "Are t-there any cameras in the bathroom . . .," his tone turned shy, ". . . I don't want anyone seeing me n-naked. . . . I r-really d-don't want t-to g-give anyone a f-free show."

"No cameras in there," Wonder Woman replied in understanding. She wouldn't want anyone seeing her birthday suit either. Hell if someone recorded her bathing or naked, heads would be rolling. Thinking about it, she added "I promise." She was realizing that something about promising worked to greatly alleviate Danny and install trust. Something she had to bring up to Dinah. This could be a double edged sword. On the good side, his trust when someone promised something could let them help Danny easier. If he was uneasy in a situation, a simple promise could help to smooth things over. On the bad side, if anyone found out about this, they could use it to take advantage of Danny. It wouldn't be a first time for a villain to promise something only to break their word a moment later.

Content with the response, Danny continued on into the bathroom and closed the door.

With Danny inside the bathroom, Wonder Woman contacted Black Canary. "How do you think he knew about the cameras?" There was a bit of agitation in her tone. She was still a little unhappy with herself over the cameras. She wasn't worried about the teen hearing her since the inside of the bathroom was sound proofed.

"I don't know," Black Canary replied. "But I wouldn't advise asking about it for now." Before Batman could demand that be the very first thing asked when Danny left the bathroom, Dinah explained. The way she spoke, it wasn't exactly clear who she was talking to. "He has seemed to moved on from the issue and if he has, I don't want to bring it up." She was actually a bit surprised at how that went. " _It could have easily gone the opposite way. . . Diana handled that perfectly._ " "You saw how upset he became over it. . . The way he was speaking about how he had no rights or feelings . . ." She knew that was a very unhealthy way to think about oneself and was going to try to get to the root of it when she started seeing him for appointments. "It is clear that someone said that to him and I don't know why, but he started to believe it . . . ." She shook her head in disgust at that. "The best thing to do for now is to let it go and bring it up at a better time. . . . Otherwise he might break down and not talk to you. I don't want the trust he has build into you to take another hit."

"That does make sense," Wonder Woman emitted. "But I'm still curious . . . . and worried." A frown came to her face. "I do not like that he said that about himself. . . . No one should feel that way."

===============================In the Bathroom===============================

While Diana and Dinah talked, Danny was looking around the bathroom. The room had a simple layout so there wasn't much someone could do to get in trouble. Just a toilet and shower head coming out of the wall. The room was tiled from top to bottom and there was a drain in the middle of the floor.

Danny was glad there was no mirrors in the room. " _I don't have to see the scars . . . . especially THAT one._ " The thought was forcefully pushed out of his mind. Thinking about that one usually ended in tears for Danny. He absolutely did not want to explain to the amazon why he had been crying.

So instead, Danny focused on taking a shower. Placing his armful on the toilet, he got completely undressed. He simply threw his filthy clothes on the floor and stepped to the side of the shower head. There was a knob against the wall to control the water flow. Turning it until the water was a pleasant warmth, the teen stepped into the flow. Sighing, Danny felt his worries temporarily wash away along with the grime. The filth was practically a second layer on his skin. He then grabbed the pink bottle and washed himself. Having gotten used to the filth on his body, he felt so much better, the cleaner he got.

Once he was completely clean, Danny stopped the water, grabbed the towel, and dried off. He felt so much lighter with all the filth gone. It was almost like he was in ghost mode and would start floating at any moment. When completely dried, he proceeded to get dressed. He didn't put on his shoes since, simply put, he was completely clean and didn't want to dirty himself again (even if it was just his feet).

Hearing the door open, Wonder Woman turned from the conversation she was having with the others (she was lucky that she had been listening to something being said at the time) and looked as Danny stepped into the room.

None of the clothes fit Danny. The shirt looked more like a dress on him. The pants were pooling over his feet. They looked like they were only moments away from falling off. The only things keeping the pants up were his hand and the belt. But the belt wasn't fully up to the task, hence the hand helping. The whole outfit just served to emphasis just how small Danny was.

Seeing the amused smile on the amazon's face, Danny said "J-just laugh it up." With a blushing face, he looked at himself. "I know I look f-funny, but I'm due to hit a g-growth spurt anytime n-now."

Mentally giggling at how determined he was, Wonder Woman said "I'm sure you will." She tried to sound reassuring, but from the pout that came to Danny's face, she could tell she wasn't that convincing.

After a few moments, Danny asked "How we going to start this torture?" His tone was joking with a bit of nervousness mixed in.

Not liking his "joke", Wonder Woman was about to say something, but she stopped herself. The words Black Canary said came back to her. " _I might not like it, but this could be him coping._ "

Pressing a hidden button, a flat table slide out of the wall across from the room's exit. When it was out fully, two legs folded down to help support the table. With the table set, Wonder Woman grab a chair and sat down in front of the "hidden" mirror.

"We can begin talking. . . ." Wonder Woman put stress on the word "talking." She might be letting his "joke" slide without reprimand, but she was going to make sure Danny knew this was a talk, not an interrogation. ". . when you sit down." She gestured across from her, indicating that was where she wanted him to sit. This would place Danny in view of the one way mirror.

Nodding, Danny grabbed a chair with one hand while holding up his pants up with the other. He then dragged it across the floor, creating a loud scrapping noise. "S-sorry," he said at the amazon's wince.

"It's fine," Wonder Woman said. A small smile came to her face. "Can't be helped, given your clothes situation."

When Danny was finally situated, Wonder Woman said "I'm going to be asking you some questions Danny." She gave him a reassuring smile. "If you don't want or feel like you can answer, then don't." She was repeating this again just so what she was saying would stick in Danny's mind. She didn't want him to feel like he had to answer anything. "I promise it will not be held against you."

" _At least by me,_ " the amazon thought darkly. " _. . . and most of the others . . . but_ _I know Batman will._ "

"Uh," Danny said unsurely. He stopped speaking, but a reassuring look from the amazonian helped him to continue. "S-since this is just a t-talk, why don't we go b-back and forth," he gestured from himself to the amazon, "with the whole question asking thing."

" _That is a good suggestion,_ " thought Black Canary. " _It will allow Danny to feel more comfortable and let me see a part of his mental himself. The questions he asks can be just as revealing if not more so than the answers he gives._ "

Before she could voice this to the amazon, Wonder Woman replied "I think that is a wonderful idea. It will let us know more about each other." She was happy about answering any of his questions. In all the time she had know him, this was the most talkative he had been and she was going to do whatever she could to continue it.

"S-so who goes f-first," Danny nervously asked.

This time Dinah spoke up before Wonder Woman could say anything.

"Let him ask first. It will help to put him at ease."

"Why don't you begin Danny," Wonder Woman suggested while she thought " _I didn't need Dinah to say that. I was already thinking of suggestion that he go first. It is obvious how nervous Danny is and asking me something might distract him from his nervousness and the painful things I'm going to be asking._ "

Her thoughts were drawn back to Danny when he asked "S-since you know my . . . s-secret identity." Now that he had a chance to think, he wasn't that surprised she found out. The amazon did know Batman after all and everyone always said he was the greatest detective alive. If Danny knew what the bat was accusing him of, not only would the teen be crushed, the words "greatest" and "detective" would never appear near "Batman" again . . . That is unless the sentence was how Batman wasn't the greatest detective. "D-do you have one? . . ." He look a little shy as he folded his hands together on the table. "I m-mean I tot-tally understand if you can't tell me." He looked up at her timidly. "I get why it is a secret." His eyes gained a glazed look, like he was remembering the past. "To protect ourselves and, more importantly, the o-ones we l-love."

This caused the amazon to think. Earlier in the day, she had been considering telling him. Wonder Woman had been on the fence about the decision and had mixed feelings, but now . . . . Wonder Woman looked at Danny and thought " _He deserves to know, if this . . . friendship . ._ " She had a hard time defining what exactly the bond between them was, but a small part of her knew it was stronger than a friendship. " _. . between us is to continue and grow._ " A small part of her knew some of the others wouldn't be happy. " _But I don't care._ "

"I am know as Diana Prince." Wonder Woman raised her hand towards Danny. "It is a pleasure to meet you Danny Fenton."

Looking a her hand for a moment, Danny raised his and they shook hands. "It's great to meet you too D-diana." It felt a little funny to not be calling her Wonder Woman, but he found it a great honor to be able to use her real name. He knew she was showing a lot of trust in him and Danny was not going to let Diana down.

"Now it is my turn to ask a question," Wonder Woman said. "How old are you?" She knew he was a teen, but just looking at him, Danny came off looking younger. Yes, the League already knew the answer to this, but she figured she would start off the questions with something easy to answer.

"I'm fourteen," Danny replied. "I'll be fifteen on September 29."

" _His birth day is about two months away,_ " Wonder Woman though. " _Enough time to plan a party. He will probably need some cheering up with his family and friends being gone._ " She thought about the team of young heroes. " _And maybe he can make some new friends before then._ "

"That is good to know Danny." Wonder Woman looked at him and as she guessed, he looked a bit depressed. He was staring at the table with his shoulders slumped. His forearms were laying limply on the table. " _Probably thinking of past birthdays with his loved ones._ " She moved her hand across the table and gentle captured one of his hands. He looked up at her and the amazon saw the sadness in his eyes. His baby blue eyes easily expressed his emotions. "I'll make sure to plan something nice." She gave his hand a little comforting squeeze.

"Thanks," Danny said in a small voice that conveyed how much he really appreciated it. A small smile came to his face, but didn't quite make it to his eyes.

Seeing as it was his turn, Danny ask "What can your lasso do? When I was fight that android thing, I couldn't phase through it. . .. . ." A small curious look came to his face. "So is it supernatural or magical or something?"

Raising the lasso from her hip and placing it on the table, Wonder Woman said "This is my magic Lasso of Truth. It cannot be broken, snapped or cut. Those ensnarled in its grasp are forced to answer any question the wielder asks and they can not lie however hard they try." She cut off her explanation when she saw a horrified look came to Danny's face.

Before Wonder Woman could ask what was wrong, Danny calmed himself. He took a deep calming breath before saying "T-hank you."

"For what Danny," Diana asked. She was confused about the back and forth Danny just went through.

"For not just using your lasso and making me answer all your questions," Danny said in a grateful tone. He had a feeling that since he couldn't phase through the magic lasso, it's other powers would have worked and made him spill his guts. That was something he did NOT want to happen. "It would have made all of this so much easier for you to get your answers and know they were true. . ." He shuddered at the thought. " _But she didn't use it on me._ " That fact increased his trust in her and helped him to believe she truly cared about him . . . not that he felt like he deserved it. "Thank you so much." He looked away. "I have had my free will taken away and it is," he shivered, "not a pleasant experience. I don't want to go through that again."

"You are right. I could have gotten all my questions answered truthfully." Wonder Woman picked up her lasso and for a moment, Danny fear she had changed her mind about using it. Seeing the look, the amazon cast a caring look at him as she place her lasso back against her hip and out of view. Wonder Woman didn't feel bad about the fear she saw in his eyes. She knew Danny had to have been through much and a little doubt at times was to be expected. " _But I hope to alleviate his doubts and prove that I will be there for him._ "

In a voice filled with confidence and strength, Wonder Woman said "I would not do that to my friends. I have too much respect for them to do that." She then looked straight into Danny's eyes. "And you are one of my friends."

That brought a watery smile to Danny's face. He looked on the verge of tears. He never thought he would hear someone call him a friend again. His heart longed for that, but he didn't feel truly worthy of friendship. " _Not after everything I've done._ " A few tears came to his eyes. " _But maybe it is okay to try,_ " he thought as he looked at the amazon. " _She has proven that she isn't going to go away . . . so maybe . . .._ " A smile came to his face.

"Are you alright Danny?" Wonder Woman was a bit concerned by his tears, but the smile on his face, though small, was the brightest she had ever seen come from him. That was the only thing keeping her from going over to him and delivering a hug. " _Though the desire is very strong and compelling._ "

Getting a small head nod and a "I'm fine" as Danny whipped his eyes with his forearm, Wonder Woman said "Now if you still feel up to it." Her answer was a happy "Yeah" and a quick head nod. "I believe it is my turn again." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "This is one of the tough ones Danny." A worried look came to the teen's face. Wonder Woman was quick to reassure him. "Remember, you don't have to answer if you don't want too." Getting a nod, she said "When preparing to treat you rips, it was noticed that there was a large injury on your chest . . . I want to know if you are willing to explain or even show it to me?"

"N-no," was the trembling response Danny gave. He looked scared. He just wanted to hide. " _Someone saw,_ " he thought as he started breathing hard and irregularly. He didn't want anyone to know what happened to him. The experience had left Danny feeling so violated and helpless, like there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to talk or even think about it.

But the teen couldn't help remembering now that it was brought up. It was like his mind was punishing him for all the things he had done, forcing him to remember the experience.

Watching as Danny started to hyperventilate, Black Canary was quick to speak to Diana. "Lean forward and grab his hands." Wonder Woman did as she said, becoming a bit worried when Danny didn't reply at all. Dinah then gave her more instructions "Get him to look at you. When he does get him to sync his breathing with yours. Then slow down your breathing until he calms down."

Following her instructions Wonder Woman said "Danny." The teen didn't reply, too lost in the phantom feeling of the past, so she continued in as caring, but strong tone that she could muster. The truth was she was scared. She knew this reaction could mean nothing but something horrible had happened to the teen. "Danny, look at me." This time he reacted and turned his eyes towards her. "Look into my eyes." He did, for she was his rock when the past was trying to sweep him away. "Now breath with me." She breathed in deeply and then out, with Danny copying her. It took a few tries but eventually their breathing matched up in pace. That is when Wonder Woman started to slow her breaths and Danny followed her. Eventually, Danny was calmed down enough to speak again.

"T-thanks."

Wonder Woman smiled kindly yet worriedly at Danny. "I did not meant to freak you out, but." Danny looked panic. "Take deep breaths Danny." He did and calmed down to a reasonable level. She squeezed his hands before continuing. "I need to know if the injury is okay." A worried looked was sent his way. "The person treating you didn't get a good look at it . . . . I know I said you didn't need to answer any question you didn't want to. . . but this is about your health." She gave him a look that said she wasn't going to drop this. . . It reminded him of his mom when she was worried about him. "I don't want anything bad happening to you. So is this injury already healed or does it need treatment?"

At hearing that it wasn't fully seen, Danny released a small sigh. " _At least no one knows._ " In a dead tone, he said "It isn't a recent injury. . . by now all that is left is a scar." A little life came back to his voice as he said "You got to love accelerated healing."

"Do you . . ." Wonder Wonder was cut off by Danny.

"NO." Danny slammed his hands into the table, startling Diana. She cast a worried and unhappy look at him. Seeing the look, Danny said in an apologetic tone "I'm-m s-so s-sorry. I j-just really d-don't w-want to t-talk about it. . . I-t-t's t-too p-painful."

With that Wonder Woman let it drop for the time being. She knew she shouldn't push the matter again with the way he had reacted when she did. Still worried, she planned on having anyone around Danny keep an eye on him, just in case the problem was worst than Danny was letting on. " _I do NOT want Danny to fall ill . . . or worst . . . from this especially if it was preventable._ " She didn't think she could forgive herself if something did happen and she hadn't tried to prevent it. " _But if something does happen, he is SO getting the talking to of the century._ "

Silence filled the room for a short time. It was finally broken by Danny.

"Have you been to space?," Danny asked in an obvious attempt to change the topic. He wanted to get as far away from it as he could, both mentally and physically. The only thing stopping him from physically leaving was . . . . he didn't want to disappoint Diana.

But that didn't mean he couldn't run from the topic mentally. And what better subject to replace it with, in his attempt at escape, than one that he loved.

Wonder Woman saw what he was doing and couldn't blaming him. Impressed at his thinking under emotional stress, she found his topic change a smart one. Not only was it completely different from the last one, but from the hopeful look on his face, it was one that helped him to be happy and move forward. It didn't hurt that it was a topic that she had experience with. Laughing a little, she said "You really like space, don't you." A nod was her reply. A few more chuckles left her at Danny's shy blush. "I have been to space several times."

" _Almost daily,_ " she thought.

"Seeing as you love the place so much, I can guess that you want to be an astronaut," Wonder Woman said as she thought " _Maybe I can set up a visit to space for you. . . ._ "

This caused Danny's face to drop, surprising Wonder Woman. "I did. . ." A moment of silence fell over them. "But I can't be now." The depressed tone in his voice was worrying.

"Why?," asked Wonder Woman. "I seen no reason why you couldn't still be one if you wanted to." She truly meant it. " _Just from the last few moments, I have seen how intelligent he can be. So why?_ "

"With all the ghosts attacks, my grades dropped." He slumped a little in his seat. "I used to be an A+ student before I got my powers. I knew if I wanted to be an astronaut, I had to have good grades." It was silent for a few moments while Danny contemplated all of the things sacrificed since he got his powers. His grades were just the start of things. His social life. His sleep. His health. His parents' trust. His loved ones. His life. His dreams. His hope. All of it, disappeared after he got his powers. "Aft-terwards, it was either school work or p-protecting people from ghosts. . . ." He tried to smile a little, but it wasn't a happy one. The look on his face, spoke of shattered dreams and broke the amazon's heart. "I became a C- student."

" _He sacrificed his hope for the future for the sake of others._ " The more she learned about Danny, the prouder she became of him and the sadder she became for him. "That was very noble of you Danny."

"Really?" Danny looked positively glowing at the praise. The poor teen wasn't used to getting positive compliments anymore.

In the other room, Black Canary noticed this. " _He must have not gotten much attention from his parents to react so positively to one compliment._ "

"Yes," answered Wonder Woman. "Not many people would have done what you did." She knew most grown adults wouldn't have had the strength to sacrifice their dreams like Danny did. " _And here a child is showing more moral strength and integrity, than a lot of the people I meet._ "

"Thanks," said Danny with a small bashful smile that warmed Wonder Woman's heart.

The amazon's mood dampened. Wonder Woman knew it was time to start bringing up the questions about Danny's past that might set him into another freak out. " _But I have to ask to help prove his innocence . . . and so Dinah and I can help you recover, Danny._ "

"Speaking of your powers," Wonder Woman said. "How did you get yours?" From what he said, she could tell he had gained them since there was a time he didn't have them. " _Or it could be a natural thing and they finally developed._ "

"It started just as another ordinary day for me," Danny said. He paused as his mood dropped considerably. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell the amazon. He liked talking about things with Diana. He never had someone he could talk about hero stuff with before that would truly understand. Sam and Tucker tried, they really did, but they just never fully got his point of view. It wasn't that they weren't heroes, they were and there was times the day couldn't have been saved if it wasn't for them. The thing was, they weren't the ones out there, actually fighting the bad guys. They weren't the ones this hero stuff affected the most. At times, he felt like they could turn a blind eye to it while he just never could.

The real problem was that he knew this was going to bring up his family. Just thinking about them was enough to bring him to tears at times.

But a look at the concerned amazon was enough to let him know that she was there for him. "I got home with my two friends . . . S-sam and T-tucker. . ."

His voice quivered a little and Wonder Woman wanted to say something, but he continued on. She didn't interrupt him since she had a feeling that he wouldn't continue if he stopped.

"M-my parents called me and J-jazz downstairs to the basement/lab. We all went downstairs and they showed us the F-fenton Portal." He paused and looked at Wonder Woman. "It was an inv-vention that M-mom and D-dad had been working on all my life . . ." In a smaller voice that he thought she couldn't hear, he said "They spent more time with that thing than me and Jazz."

But Wonder Woman did hear him and didn't like what that implied. She kept silence, but knew she was going to tell Black Canary this later.

"The t-thing was supposed to open a portal between our world and the Ghost Zone. . . ." He looked down sadly. "They are." He froze stiff and fell silent for a moment. " _They won't be anything again._ " He then sadly choked out "w-wer-re . . . ghost hunters. . .They wanted a way to c-catch and . . . ex-xperim-ment on ghosts"

Danny fell silent and it almost seemed like he wouldn't start again.

But he did.

"They tried to start it, but it just didn't work." A sad look came to his face. "D-depressed, my p-parents left and J-jazz shortly followed them, leaving just me and my f-friends. S-sam convinced me to enter the device . . . . to explore the p-possibilities."

Wonder Woman had a feeling she knew what was about to happen next in the story.

"Donning a jumpsuit, I entered the device." A small smile came to his face as a few tears came to his eyes. "I did it to try and make my p-parents happy. . . T-they were so sad it didn't work." He choked back a sob. "They w-would be so proud of m-me if I got it working. They would be so h-happy." A tear ran down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "I did get it working. . . ." A sad smile came to his face. "Turns out D-dad inst-talled the on switch on the inside." His eyes glazed as he remembered what happened next. "The portal t-turned on while I was inside it." In a dead voice, he said "The pain . . . it was the w-worst thing I had ever felt. Like I was b-being electrocuted and r-ripped apart at the same time."

It was silent as Danny stared into space.

After a few moments, he continued again. "I don't know how l-long it lasted, but eventually I-I stumbled out of the active portal, looking. . . ." A ring of light appeared around Danny's waist, surprising Wonder Woman. In moments, it traveled over the teen's body and Phantom was sitting in Danny's place. " . . . like this. . . . a g-ghost . . . the very thing my p-parents hate the most." With another ring of light, he was Danny again, looking the most miserable Wonder Woman had ever seen him.

Wonder Woman didn't know what to say. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for Danny. " _To be living with people who hunted the very thing you had become. . . . Even though they were his parents, Danny must have been so confused and scared . . fearing that they would hate him . . . or the things they would do to him if they ever found out._ " At that moment she was very glad Black Canary was watching. " _This will give her a head start in helping Danny._ "

" _But this does bring up another question . . . . What exactly is Danny? He says he is a ghost, but . . . they are the soul of someone dead._ " Diana cast a look at Danny. " _But he is clearly alive._ " Confusion dominated her mind, but one thing was clear to her. " _I can't ask him about this yet. . . I do not believe he would react very well to me questioning what he is right now. . . . Not that it truly matters . . . . Whatever Danny is, I will care for and help him._ "

The amazon was broken out of her thought by Danny asking "How did you get your powers?" His tone was a bit excited, but it was clear he was just trying to move the conversation on. He didn't want to stay on this topic any longer, it brought up too many painful memories.

Knowing what Danny was doing, Wonder Woman felt sad and concerned. She knew that their conversation would be painful for Danny and it wasn't even close to being over yet.

"I was blessed with them by several of the Olympian Goddesses," was Wonder Woman's response. Looking at Danny, she saw a surprised look on his face. " _He wasn't expecting that. . And It seems to have gotten his mind off of darker things._ " She smiled at the thought.

"Really?," asked Danny. Getting a nod, he said "That's cool." There was a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yes it is." Wonder Woman felt a happy tingle at Danny's reply. There was a smile on her face, but it lessened a little. "For my next few questions, I have to show you some pictures and a video," Wonder Woman said as she pressed yet another hidden button.

At this point, Danny was starting to think the Justice League had a thing for hidden stuff.

A small panel opened up on the wall right above where the table came out of, revealing a small niche with a remote. Wonder Woman picked up the device and pressed a button, causing another part of the wall (right above the small niche) to open up and reveal a large screen. She pointed the remote at the screen, pressed a button, and several pictures appeared. They were of all different things. Streets, building, vehicles, billboards, statues, and many other things. The objects had only one thing in common. They were all damaged in someway.

"These are all pictures of damage you supposedly caused." The way Wonder Woman said "supposedly", it was very clear that she didn't believe it was Danny's fault. "Can you explain any of this to me?"

Danny looked sheepish as he said "Well . . . . I don't r-recognize any of them specifically, but . . ." He rung his hands together in a guilty way. "I probably c-caused some of that d-damage." The way Wonder Woman looked at him, it reminded him of the look his mother used to give him when he was guilty of something. That penetrating look made him quickly speak up. "But," he gestured wildly with his hands, "I can explain . . . ." His tone dropped, showing his self doubt. "It was hard to learn how to control my powers. . . For the first few weeks, I would randomly turn different parts of my body . . or clothes . . intangible or invisible." Looking downward, a small blush came to his face. "It was terrifying and embarrassing. . . . Then I had to learn how to use my powers while fighting the ghosts that kept coming through the portal. . . ." His embarrassed look intensified. "Let's just say t-that didn't work out so well at first. I either accidentally cause damage myself, couldn't stop a ghost from destroying stuff, or they threw me into something. . . that last one happened a lot . . . and hurt." He was quiet for a moment before saying "On top of that ghost fights are just plain hard." His tone reflected how exhausting the battles usually were. ". . . . When we fight, you can just through basic physics and sanity out the window."

For a moment, the image of Phantom fighting came to Wonder Woman's mind. He was struggling to control his powers while fighting an enemy who was more experienced. He was being thrown around and causing a lot of damage. The image was concerning. " _Seems like the damages weren't really his fault._ " She remembered how much damage she caused when she was first starting out as heroine.

"You shouldn't worry too much about all the damage," Wonder Woman said, getting a surprised look from Danny. "It can be very hard to master your powers . . . and doing it while in combat," she place a hand on Danny's, "That is phenomenally impressive." She didn't know it, but no one had ever said that to him. Sam and Tucker knew he had trouble with his powers, but at times, they seemed more concerned about the property damage or the lives in danger. They never told him how amazing it was that he would master a new power while fighting an enemy.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts by Wonder Woman saying "You wouldn't believe the public destruction I caused when I first started out. . . or Superman." She chuckled. "He has some funny stories."

"Can you tell me?" Danny asked. He wanted to compare some of their more memorable . . . mistakes . . . with his. Plus, who could pass up the chance to hear about their funny rookie mess ups. Not Danny with how much a fan he was. His enthusiasm allowed him to forget about his problems for the time being.

"I will tell you some of my blunders later." That got a disappointed pout that caused a smirk on Wonder Woman's face. She knew that the two of them would enjoy trading tales of their past adventures. The amazon then gained a thoughtful look. "When you see Superman, you can ask him about it." Danny had an internal battle. Part of him wanted to squeal in excitement about meeting another hero. Not that he would actually scream, he hoped, that would be just too embarrassing to live down. But another part of him feared meeting someone new. For the time being and while he was safe with the amazon, the excitement won over the fear. . . . But when the actual time came to meet the man of steel, Danny didn't know if he would be shaking in enthusiasm or quaking in terror. "He just might tell you some embarrassing things if you promise not to tell anyone."

Wonder Woman didn't know exactly what to make of the excited and scared look that was on Danny's face. " _Most likely has something to do with same reason he was scared of Shayera at first . . . . Then again, that may have had more to do with her mace and the android's beating. . . . . Anyways, it seems it's time for another topic change. . ._ "

"It's your turn to ask a question."

"Uh." Danny rubbed his chin it thought. He almost considered telling her that he had nothing else to ask. " _But how could I pass up on a chance to ask her anything._ "

"If you were to arm wrestle Superman, do you think you would win?"

Danny's question was so out there that Wonder Woman couldn't help laughing. Seeing him blush and look embarrassed, she said "Sorry Danny, but I really wasn't expecting that." She then thought about his question. She looked of to the side as she put a finger to her lips in though. "I don't know," she said, turning back to Danny. "I might just have to try it and come back to you with the results."

In the other room, Superman didn't like the sound of that. " _Maybe I should avoid Diana for a bit,_ " he thought. The image of them arm-wrestling came to his mind. The image slowly changed to them just plain old wrestling for control. He couldn't help enjoying the picture of Wonder Woman with her body strained and tensed against his. " _But then again . . . ._ "

With a confident look on her face, Wonder Woman said "But I am sure I can hold my own against him."

Seeing that it was her turn, Wonder Woman pressed another button on the remote. The pictures disappeared and a video appear. It played with the volume low, showing Phantom trying to kidnap Ernesto Montez, the at-the-time mayor of Amity Park.

Before Wonder Woman could even ask about it, she heard a thump. Looking over, she watched as Danny hit his head against the table a couple of times. She was so shocked that she didn't even try to stop him.

Danny stopped just as suddenly as he started. Looking at Diana, he said "I didn't try to kidnap him."

"Danny," the amazon said in a serious tone. "It is clearly you on video doing what looks like just that. . . Please," her tone was border line begging, "ex. . ."

Danny cut her off, saying "Look at his eyes" as he gestured at the screen. He was clearly frustrated and upset. The amazon did as he demanded, but didn't notice anything. "They are blood red, not his normal color." After he spoke, it was as if a veil had been removed from her eyes and she saw what he was talking about.

" _How could Batman miss that?_ " Wonder Woman thought. She was suspicious for a moment, but she realized something shocking and concerning. " _How could I miss that?_ "

Wonder Woman didn't have a chance to voice this worrying fact since Danny continued speaking again.

"Listen to his voice. He doesn't even sound distressed." The same thing happen again and as if by magic, the amazon realized exactly what Danny was talking about.

" _The mayor sounds . . . . neutral,_ " Wonder Woman thought. " _Almost like he isn't concerned about what is happening around him. . . . What is going on? Why wasn't that obvious before?_ " She was really getting worried about this now.

Danny violently pointed at the video as if the recording was causing the problems. "That isn't the mayor." His tone showed his irritation and frustration. "He was POSSESSED by a ghost. No one gave me a chance to explain that and even if they did, no one would have believed a ghost."

"I'm giving you a chance to explain," Wonder Woman said calmly. Even though she was concerned and worried, she had to show Danny a calm and collected face. If she showed how bothered she was by what was happening, she feared that Danny would start to fall apart and not be able to tell her what was going on. "And I WILL believe you." Her tone showed her care. "So why don't you explain and I will listen."

" _And maybe you can tell me why something so obvious as this,_ " Diana glared at the screen, " _went unnoticed by everyone._ "

Sighing, Danny rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I just get so frustrated over this. . . ." He took a few calming breaths. "It was all a plan by a ghost named Walker. Long story short, he is a unfair ghostly warden that I crossed and he decided to make my life miserable." A frown came to his face. "I had practically won against him too, when he did this." He gestured at the video. "He possessed the mayor and grabbed me, convincing the town I was kidnapping him."

Placing a hand on his to calm him down, Wonder Woman said "Thank you. I will have someone look into what you have said about his eyes and voice." (" _Not that I should have to with how obvious they should be._ ") "I'm surprised a detective," she shot a glare at the mirror, "didn't notice these things." She paused and turned to Danny. "But why did I miss these things, Danny. . . . I didn't notice them until you brought them up." Even though she tried, the amazon couldn't help the concern and worry that bled through her voice. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I'm not surprised," Danny said in a defeated tone, causing Wonder Woman to look at him. "S-something about ghosts makes p-people not notice things like this, unless you know what to look for . . . or someone points them out to you." He gestured at himself. "I mean, just look a me, no one ever n-notice that the only real difference between me and Phantom is eye and hair color."

Wonder Woman, and the heroes in the other room, were floored by this. If what Danny said was true, (and since everyone had experienced what Wonder Woman did, they were a bit inclined to believe him), then a ghost could get someone to do anything and it would be almost impossible to prove that person was being possessed . . . . unless said spirit made it really obvious they were controlling the person (like when Phantom possessed Robin). . . or someone knew what to look for (like Danny did just now).

The heroes knew they were going to have to get the supernatural and/or magical members of the Justice League to look into this. Danny didn't really explain why the mayor's eyes and voice being unnoticeable was happening. It seem he didn't know exactly why himself either. So hopeful someone in the League would know and could explain the situation a little better.

"Now," Danny in a more upbeat tone, getting everyone's attentions back from their worried thoughts. His uplifted spirits were because it had been so long since someone listened and believed him. So having Diana do just that was very satisfying. He tapped his chin in thought. "What to ask you?"

Wonder Woman smiled at Danny as he tried to think of something. " _His idea to ask each other questions was brilliant. . . . and worked better than anyone could have predicted. I ask serious questions that could bring up his painful past and cause him to shut down. His are disarming and fun. They also lighten the mood. Asking me questions is helping to keep him calm and distracted from darker thoughts . . . for the most part . . . I think he would have broken down completely by now if he wasn't using his questions to change the subject and take his mind off of mine._ "

"What is you favorite food from the world of man," Danny asked with a smile. Yes, he knew it was kind of a dumb and silly question to ask, but he was running out of things he really wanted to ask her.

With a smile, Wonder Woman said "Ice-cream. . ." Her smile was practically glowing at remembering the taste. "I have never tasted anything so . . divine . . before coming to your world." Turning to look at Danny, Wonder Woman said "We will have to go get some later." She enjoyed the thought of them bonding over her favorite food.

"Sounds good to me," Danny replied. His enjoyment of the cold substance had dramatically increased after getting his powers.

Since it was her turn again, Wonder Woman used the remote to bring up the picture of a sinister smiling Phantom. He was wearing a golden pendant around his neck and a gold crown. "This was taken when you robbed several banks . . . Why did you do it?" There was no other way for her to phrase the question. There was just too much evidence that Phantom had done the crimes. All the amazon could do was let him explain and hope there was a good reason. She tried to keep the accusation out of her voice.

But the look of shame that came to Danny's face proved she hadn't and it worried Wonder Woman.

"Yes, I am guilty of robbing those banks."

The silence that followed was deafening. Floored, Wonder Woman didn't know what to say. " _Is he really the villain Batman said he was?_ " She quickly crushed the thought, ashamed for even letting it enter her mind. " _NO. . . . He was a reason and will tell me._ " She didn't have to say anything, since Danny continued on his own.

"I c-couldn't h-help it." Tears escaped his eyes and he quickly cover them with his hands. He felt so guilty over his weakness. "I w-was under t-the control of a c-crazy ringm-master." A large sob escaped him. "H-he for-rced me to d-do h-horrible things. . . .He m-made me t-torture other g-ghosts for no r-reason . . . H-he made me t-try to k-kill my b-best f-f-r-riends. . . . I almost k-k-killed Sam, the g-girl I lo . . ," he caught himself before he could finish saying the word. He couldn't say it out loud. Could not emit to the world what he couldn't tell the girl himself. ". . . . If it w-wasn't for her." He lowered his hands and a lost look came to his face. "I w-would s-still be s-serving Freakshow." He looked at Wonder Woman. The concern, worry, and care that were all aimed at him, warmed his heart and made him spill everything to the woman. "H-he had this st-taff with a r-red glowing c-crystal ball. . . Any g-ghost that even g-glimpsed it would be caught in his s-spell. You w-would loose all f-free w-will and obey any c-command from whoever was h-holding the staff."

Danny vividly remembered the experience. He had felt like he was drowning in a sea of red. The red mist wrapped around his mind, clouding his free will. It had whispered sweet nothings in his mind, making him actually want to and enjoy obeying. The spell did nothing to block his memory of the event though. He wished it had, but sadly it hadn't. No, he got to experience everything just as he normally did, only with his control taken away.

" _Now I know why he was so afraid of my lasso,_ " thought Wonder Woman. " _He has experience something that robbed him of his free will and didn't want to go through it again._ "

Reaching across the table, the amazon wiped the tears from the teens face with one hand. With the other, she took one of his hands and held it. "That must have been a scary experience." Danny simply nodded his head as he calmed down. It helped that Wonder Woman was there. It wasn't said, but with everyone that cared about Danny gone, there was no one to help him out of a situation like that. They both knew this. And it left Danny scared.

With this in mind, Wonder Woman said "I can say one thing though . . .." The hand that had been wiping away the tears, gently cupped his cheek. She looked into his eyes. ". . . . . . If anything like that ever happens again, I will be there for you."

"T-thanks," Danny said with a true smile. He didn't bring up that the staff was destroyed because he felt that it would ruin the moment and that he was throwing the amazon's care back in her face.

With a tired sigh, Danny leaned into Diana's hand. "How many questions do you have left? I'm . . . tired." He was feeling emotionally exhausted from today's events and the roller coaster these questions were taking his feelings on. On top of that he was tired from both of his earlier fights and he was still recovering from living in the alleyway with only one meal a day. He just wanted to go back to sleep and deal with everything later. " _Or never would be good._ "

Looking over Danny, the amazon took in his appearance. His shoulders were slumped as his eyes drooped a little. His eyes were red from all the tears. " _He has had a long day. . .He looks moments away from falling asleep . . . I guess everthing is finally catching up to him._ "

"Only three more Danny," Wonder Woman said. Two of the questions were ones she had discussed with the others. The third was a personal one she had been wondering over for a long time. Taking in account how he was feeling, she decided that next question would be her personal one.

"Can we skip the going back and forth?," Danny asked. "It was f-fun and all, but I'm just want this to be over with."

"That is fine Danny," Wonder Woman replied as she lay a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "My next question is a personal one. . . . Something I have been wondering about for a while . . . . You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She paused for a moment. It didn't show, but she was a little embarrassed by what she was going to ask. "It would please me greatly if you answered thought . . . ."

"Okay," Danny nodded shyly. He didn't know what the amazon was going to ask him. " _But if it means that much to her . . . I will answer it no matter what._ "

"Why did you let me help you?"

Wonder Woman was surprised when a huge embarrassed blush came to his face. His face was the reddest she had ever seen. "W-well . . . um-m, . . y-you s-see . . ." She thought it was adorable how he stumbled over his words, this time from pure embarrassment, as he rubbed the back of his head. He took a deep breath and tried again. "B-before I got my powers, I was a big f-fan of the Justice League." His blush deepened, if that was even possible, as the amazon watched him expectantly. "I never r-really had a favorite hero like other people I knew. . . . After the accident though . ." He rubbed his hands together nervously and wouldn't make eye contact with her. ". . I looked at y-you guys differently. . . . Like role models. . . . and compared myself to y-you all. . . . But one of y-you stuck out more to me than the others."

" _Could he mean me?,_ " Wonder Woman thought. A small part of her did a little dance at the thought. She waited with baited breath for him to continue.

"Batman," Danny said, crushing that little happy part of Diana. She felt a little jealous that he looked up to him. After a moment of thought, she felt bad for Danny.

" _Danny will be crushed if he ever finds out what Batman thinks of him,_ " thought Diana. She released a sigh. " _I don't know how, but I just have to make sure he never finds out._ " She couldn't help the disappointed feeling that Danny didn't looked up to her.

Anymore of her thoughts on the matter were cut off as Danny continued speaking.

"He used gadgets like I sometimes do." Danny shook his head, making the amazon realize the dark knight wasn't the one he looked up to. This restored her hope. "But he didn't have powers."

"Superman." Another negative head shake from the ghostly teen. "He has many powers like I do."

The amazon mentally chuckled at this. " _Actually, you probably have at least twice the number of powers Superman has._ "

"But he is . . more unique than me." Danny shook his head. "There aren't a lot of other Kryptonians around like there are ghosts." He didn't bring up the fact that he was a half ghost or that there were only two in existence. (He didn't want them asking anything that could bring up Vlad for the time being.) Danny did know he was different than full ghosts, but he just kind of lumped halfas and full ghosts under the same "ghost" category in his mind. "Most of us have the same basic set of powers."

Danny looked at the amazon for a moment. His eyes told Diana that what he was going to say was embarrassing and very personal. Danny then turned away from Wonder Woman. "T-there was one t-that used eq-quipment and h-had s-superpowers." He turned back and met Diana's eyes, but this time didn't look away. The look in his eyes said he was drawing up all the courage in his heart. The amazon knew that her reaction to what he said next could possible shatter the fragile teen in front of her.

"You."

Wonder Woman was shocked and deeply pleased at the same time. Inside her mind, the amazon was throwing a party.

Nervously playing with his hands, Danny said "You became t-the one I looked up to. . . .There were times w-when I was completely stumped as to what to do . . . I would ask my self "What would Wonder Woman do?" . . ." He looked shyly up at her. "You stood up for w-what you believed was right no matter what anyone t-though of you." The blush was still on his face, but it had decreased to just a small one, as the nervous fan spoke to his hero. "I h-have always tried to do t-that. . . I-I think it w-worked better for you though. . . . . That is why."

Wonder Woman didn't know what to say at first. " _Superman was right. . . . I can't believe I'm his hero._ " Pride and pleasure overwhelmed her. These feeling were great and she hoped to enjoy them for a long time.

Gathering herself, Wonder Woman said "It is a great honor to be your role model, Danny. . ." This time it was her turn to sound shy and to blush a little. "I just hope I can live up to your expectations."

"You t-totally h-have," Danny rushed to say. "Diana, you're k-kind and . . . and g-generous . . . . and I . . . You h-have been t-the n-nicest person I m-met since . . everything . . . fell apart." Tears ran down his face. "I d-don't know w-what w-would have h-happen if I never m-met you."

They didn't say it, but they both knew Danny would probably be dead in that alleyway if he never met Diana. This was a sobering though for the amazon.

Taking his hands once again, Diana said "You don't have to worry about that now. Everything will work out." Nodding his head, Danny thanked her. He freed one of his hands to wipe his tears away. Once the tears slowed and weren't blocking his vision, Danny lowered his hand back to the table. . . where it was quickly captured by the amazon's affectionate one again. Not that he minded. He liked the feeling. It let him know that she was there and wouldn't let him go.

They stayed that way for a long moment, just holding each others' hands and happily smiling at each other. Danny was the happiest he had been in a long time. All of his problems didn't matter for the time being because Wonder Woman was there for him and wouldn't leave.

Squeezing his hands in a reassuring way, the amazon sent a look at the teen. The moment his eyes caught her look, he know he wouldn't like the words before they even left her mouth.

"Danny . . . I want to ask about the GIW."

All sense of calmness and happiness was shattered for Danny. Surprising Wonder Woman, Danny forcibly ripped his hands from her's and wrapped his arms around himself. Her once comforting and gentle embrace was twisted by the past into a terrifying grip that was too constricting and promised pain. He was trembling and breathing hard. She tried to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. "D-d-do t-t-they kn-now I-i'm-m h-h-here." The terror was clear in his trembling voice. If they did, no matter how much it would upset Diana, Danny would run away and not turn back. There was no way he would let them get anywhere near him again. " _Not after last time._ "

"No," Wonder Woman said in a serious, yet gentle tone. This was one of the things she and the others had discussed. Yes, the GIW was a part of the government and that meant the Justice League was obliged to tell them. But they didn't since no one knew exactly what they did. Even Batman couldn't find out and that made everyone highly suspicious. The name "GIW" was all Batman could actually find out about the government agency that had a warrant out for Danny and Phantom. He couldn't even find out what the letters stood for.

The answer seemed to calm Danny a little. His trembling had decreased, but he was still shivering. "T-they are a g-gov-vernm-ment a-agenc-cy and t-t-they h-h-hate ev-veryt-thing g-ghostly. To the p-point they w-would put innocent p-people in d-danger just to g-get at their t-target."

It was clear to everyone listening that something had happened to Danny. They didn't know what, but they would find out.

Thinking about it, Wonder Woman decided to ask "Did they. . ."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THEM," Danny shouted with his eyes closed, scaring the amazon a little. If they had any doubts before now, it was made obvious that the GIW had done something bad to the kid.

Danny was breathing hard. After a few moments of deep breaths, he calmed and opened his eyes. His blue eyes were full of tears and sadness "I-i'm s-s-sorry. I-I-I j-j-just . . ."

This time Wonder Woman cut him off.

"It is alright," she said. The amazon wanted to wrap Danny up in a hug and comfort him, but it was clear that anything physically was not going to be accepted at the moment. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." She was silent for a moment so that her words would sink in. "I just want you to know that if you do want to talk about it, I will be there to listen to you."

"T-thank-ks f-for understanding," he said. "And I will." He was lying this time. Danny planned to NEVER talk about the GIW to anyone. It was too hard and painful. Just thinking about them made the teen want to run away and never look back.

"Now for my final question." Wonder Woman was pained by what she was going to ask. Putting on a strong face, she asked "What happened with your family?"

Silence filled the room as Diana observed Danny. What she saw made her wish she hadn't asked the question. His head was hanging down as tears rained down onto the table. He didn't make a sound as his sobs shook his small frame.

Wonder Woman was about to get up and comfort him like the night of his nightmare, but Black Canary's voice stopped her.

"I know it is hard to see this." Dinah felt a deep sadness seeing the child in this condition. It was her job to help people through things like this, not force them to endure it. "Give him a few moments," Dinah said. "He might start talking on his own, but if you start to comfort him, Danny will just completely break down and we would have put him through this pain for nothing."

The amazon didn't want to, but she followed her friend's words. " _But I won't let him just sit there crying for long. If Danny doesn't speak soon, I'm going over there and wrapping him in a hug._ "

Wonder Woman didn't have long to wait.

"I-I h-had never f-faced anyt-thing like h-him-m b-before." Danny's voice was dead as he thought about Dan. "H-he was t-the embodiment of evil. . ." He looked at Wonder Woman and she got a sense of deja-vu. It was just like the other night. His tears were running down his face and Danny did nothing to stop them.". . . and I w-wasn't st-trong enough to s-save my l-loved ones. M-mom. D-dad. J-jazz. T-tucker. . . S-s-sam. . .H-he t-took ev-verything away . . and . . ."

What the teen said next broke many of the heroes' hearts and brought tears to Diana's eyes.

"I wish he killed me too."

The moment those words left his mouth, Wonder Woman sprinted around the table and took Danny into her arms. That was the last thing he could handle and the dam broke. He sobbed his broken little heart out in the amazon's comforting arms. She held the sobbing teen tightly as she walked over to the bed and sat down. Rocking him, much like one would an upset baby, she didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what she could actually say. He had suffered what every hero feared the most.

Not being strong enough to protect their loved ones.

Eventually Wonder Woman got Danny to calm down a little. He was still crying, but it was no longer the body shaking kind. He hadn't fallen asleep this time. They sat there, Diana holding Danny in her lap, for a long time. Only when his tears stopped did she sit him next to her on the bed. They were leaning against each other and she had an arm wrapped around him.

"Danny." He looked at her and Diana said "How would you like me to train you?" She figured that since Danny blamed himself for being too weak to save his loved one, then she would help him to feel strong and confident in himself to handle anything. " _And what better way than training._ "

"R-r-really," Danny said quietly. He was feeling down after everything and shy from crying in front of his role model again.

"Yes," Diana said. "Your fighting style is great, but. ." She felt him pull away a little, but her arm refused to let him move. He felt like he had let her down and she was disappoint with him. His face conveyed this and she said ". . a little rough around the edges, which is nothing to feel bad about." She gave him a small squeeze. "We all have things about ourselves that needs improving and sometimes we need someone's help . . . . Who taught you to fight?"

"My m-m-mom did t-try to g-give me a few l-lessons on s-self-f-defense," Danny replied. "She w-wa-s-s a 9th d-degree bl-lack b-belt . . . B-but the l-lessons tapered off w-when I c-clearly wasn't p-picking it-t up. ." He was so upset when that happened. In a way it felt like his mom was giving up on him. " _But I understand. Why keep teaching when I clearly wasn't learning anything._ "

Where Danny found excuses for his mom, Diana found only anger. " _HOW COULD SHE! If she could see that Danny needed help to learn to defend himself, then why would she QUIT WHEN HE DIDN'T PICK UP THE TECHNIQUES AND LEAVE HIM DEFENSELESS!_ "

" . . So m-mostly I picked t-things up along the way." By that Danny meant that he learned to fight or his enemies would have killed him.

Calming her anger so as not to scare the child or make him think she was angry at him, Diana said "That is very impressive." " _And sad. You shouldn't have had to teach yourself how to survive. . . I am going to make sure you know how to fight. . . ._ " She thought for a moment and realized he alright did. " _. . I mean . . help improve your style and techniques._ " Wonder Woman smiled at him. "And shows how smart you are."

With a small embarrassed smile, Danny said "T-thank-ks." He then released a large yawn.

Wonder Woman was reminded that Danny was tired both mentally and physically. Standing up, she said "Why don't you go back to bed."

"That (yawn) sounds nice," Danny replied softly as he laid back on the bed. His eyes were closing quickly.

Walking towards the exit, Diana stopped at the door and turned back. "Is there anything you need before I leave?"

Snuggling into his pillow, Danny cracked open an eye and looked at Wonder Woman. "C-clothes that f-fit would be n-mice," he said in a teasing yet tired voice, getting a small chuckle from Wonder Woman. "C-could you get m-my cloak-k?," he asked in a small voice. It had become like a security blanket and helped him to feel comfortable.

"Yes," Wonder Woman said as she thought " _After it is washed several times._ " The thing stunk after being worn for so long on the streets.

A loud growl from his stomach reminded Danny that he hadn't had anything to eat yet today. "An-nd maybe some f-food," he added sheepishly.

"Sure," Wonder Woman said with an amused smile. She took in his tired form before saying "You rest and I will see about getting you some food and your cloak later." She didn't plan on waking him for at lest a couple of hours. " _He looks like he could use the rest more than the food._ " She then remembered that she hadn't actually given him anything to eat today because of the android attack. " _Than again maybe food is needed_."

"T-that . . sounds . . . n-nice." Danny's eyes closed as consciousness started to leave him.

Smiling at the teen, Wonder Woman said "Goodnight Danny."

"Night Diana," Danny said before sleep took him.

Leaving the room, Wonder Woman headed back to the others. They were going to discuss everything they learn about young hero. " _After everything he has been though . . . he has definitely earned the title of a hero . . . . If Batman says anything to the contrary, I think I might just break his jaw. . . . . that is if someone else doesn't do it first._ "


	9. The Kindness of Others

Author Note: (Insert sing songy voice) Hi again. Here is another update. (End silly tone.) I do have something to emit. I was so worried that I had messed up the date that I had made Danny's birthday. There are somethings I want to happen before that and I thought I had made a mistake. (Whips sweat from forehead). I am revealed that I didn't. Though there is one event I wanted to happen after his B-day that happens before, but I think I can make it work. OMG. I have been having a sad bit of time. On 2/24/17, I had to put my dog to sleep. Her back legs stopped working and she was dragging her self around. (Tears) She had herniated disc like I did. She could have gotten better if she understood us and we could have gotten her to stay still. But we couldn't. I know the terror and pain she was going through. Not knowing if the pain would ever go away. When I was in that much pain, I asked for death. I actually asked my mom to kill me, just so it would be over. That was how my dog felt and I couldn't deny her since I couldn't tell her there was a light at the tunnel. (Whips tears.) On the 2/27/17-2/28/17 around midnight, I had another big scare. It wasn't as bad as my dog, but it concerns this story and I have been using it to distract me from my dog. I thought I had lost this chapter and all the work I put into it. I was moments away from crying. But I didn't and was like "Okay. Lets save this thing. . . . unlike my dog." So after a bit of research and looking blindly through the backwoods of my computer's files, I found this weird file and was like what the hell. I opened it and this chapter was just sitting there like nothing happened. I will emit it, I release a few tears of happiness. I know I could have rewritten it, but it wouldn't have been good and all that work would have been for nothing. Now some good news. On 3/5/17, my family got approved to adapt a puppy. We can pic her up the next Sunday. I'm so happy about it. I REALLY miss having a dog. Okay, back to story stuff. This is to the guest reviewers. Please stop posting reviews asking about Omni Evolution or just being insulting. I am one more insulting review away from just disabling guest reviews. I'm starting to feel like the only reason to use guest review is if you want to post negative things and not let anyone know who you are. Not that I mind criticism, sometimes it helps, but there is constructive criticism and then there is just being a jerk. . . .Anyways. I have a request to my fans. I am going to be writing a fight scene in the future and I need some ideas about what villains to use. So I want you guys' (and gals') suggestions. What I need is some villains from earth who are more on the muscle side of life and not the leader kind. Know what I mean? Villains that would be more likely to follow another villain's orders and plan. I don't care if they are male, female, in between, or nothing at all. I do request that they be someone (or thing) that is unusual and hasn't showed up in the show. Also they got to be from the DC universe. Also if you have someone you want to suggest that doesn't fit some of my criteria, you can still suggest the villain. I might end up liking the villain and using them. So if you have any ideas or suggestions, contact me or leave it in a review. With all of that out of the way . . . this "note" is REALLY long . .. . . It's time from one of my favorite things . . . REVIEWS.

brother of kane: The first review for chapter 8 and it doesn't praise my greatness. (Insert loud sobbing and anime waterfall tears.) . . . . Just kidding. . . kinda . . . I do like praise, but anyways. I don't know if I will include Dani. I wasn't planning on it originally, but . . . if I did. . . I would have to introduce her before Superman got cool with Superboy and after Danny got better. He can't take on the care of her unless he is emotionally stable and right now, he is not. . . And before you say, he doesn't need to take care of her, she can just go explore the world like in the series. . . I have got to say, I DON'T see Danny just letting her leave in my universe or the original show. I always hated that. Yes let's let the little girl explore the world by herself, that is totally reasonable and not a cop-out to not complicate the show. I hope you people can read my sarcasm. Where was I . . . Oh I remember. I think Superboy's reaction would depend on time he meets her and how Danny reacts to his clone. But if I did include her, it would be before Superman accepted Superboy and Danny would for a few moments be weirded out by Dani (I mean who wouldn't be meeting a female clone of themselves) but he wouldn't let her know it and would get over it instantly. Danny would then just basically adopt her into his family, not initially knowing what their relationship is, before eventually they form a dad-daughter bond. So if I included Dani, Superboy would want to know her and be super pissed/jealous that she got accepted and he didn't. Also I would change her name. I hate doing it, but I just can't deal with them having the same name. I know it is spelled differently, but there would be confusion whenever people speak and I just can't overlook it. Plus Vlad gave her that name, I think, and he is a jerk. She would probably want a name from her Daddy Danny. It is the same thing with Wulf and Wolf. I'm thinking about changing Wolf's name or maybe not including him. I have to think about it. In my mind Wulf got his name first so he should get to keep his name. On the Justice Lords part, I do have a plan to use this concept in a form. Not telling anything about it though. . . . mostly because nothing is written yet.

Jebest4781: Thanks. I'm glad it worked out so well.

ILikeHotDogs: Thanks. Hope to read a longer review soon. You shopping or work there? Anyways. Thanks again. I like my potatoes as french-fries.

Dark King Marcel: Thanks.

TBM10: Thanks for the love. I always try my best with the writing. Yes, Danny is strong, but even the strong can fall and not want to get back up. He will eventually open up. He just needs time. Diana and Dinah will help him with this, along with the friends he will be making. I have a plan about the whole Dan reveal thing. Danny will not be captured by the GIW again. Wonder Woman would not allow that. If she sees them, especially anywhere near Danny, she will be smashing faces in. Now on the Dani part, I haven't decided on adding her or not. It is my story, so she could exist right now if I wanted her to. So just keep that in mind. Now on to the topic of Vlad. He did stop being evil after all Danny's loved ones died, but that wasn't the only thing to happen before turning goodish. You seem to forget these events: Danny went to live with him, Danny was so devastated that he had his ghost half removed, Phantom ripped out and fused with Plasmius, Danny is kill or a least horribly mutilated by Dan, Vlad spent 10 years without powers. So I think Vlad will not be turning good. I personally think it was the 10 years spent without power and alone that allowed him to contemplate his life and turn over a new leaf. Now thought. Let me think. He is most likely to go overboard with his obsession over Danny.

MewNeko22: So many emotions. I'm glad I got those out of you. And don't mind that it's the morning. You should STILL yell and at the top of your lungs. Those sleepy heads probably need to wake up. Fluff is the best. Another question about Dani? I've got a feeling if I don't include her, I'm going to get a lot of hate. **. . . . .SPOILER . . . . .** Yes. I will be including her. I want to write a scene where Vlad kidnaps Dani and Danny goes to fight him. I especially want to use a line like "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER." **. . . . . . END SPOILER . . . . . .**

nightmaster000: Thanks

Beatnix: (Falls to my knees and screams to the heavens.) I WAS SO CLOSER. I wish you had broken down in the middle. I have done that during a story, even ones I have already read, and it just . . . feels so good. Thanks. It really means a lot to hear that. I honestly got choked up when I had Danny say he wished that Dan had killed him along with his family. That was sad to write, but weirdly enjoyable.

M.v.j.M: Thanks. Here is another update.

Dodles: I wish I could, but I don't see it happening logically . . . at least yet. I don't think a punch would help. Batman would probably think Danny was controlling them or something.

WARMACHINEROX1015: Thanks.

Naluforever3: Thanks.

Chibi-nightfury: BEST REVIEW EVER. Made my day reading this. Thank you so much. I haven't experience that problem at work, but I have at home. I was reading something sad and I cried a little. My mom saw and got all super concerned that something was really wrong. I don't usually cry . . . anymore. It was embarrassing and I couldn't imagine doing it at work. My coworkers would never let it go. The tease would go on for weeks . . if I was lucky. You read it twice? (Whips a small tear from eye.) That is so sweet. I'm glad it flowed so nicely, (worried shy smile), I was afraid that chapter would come of as just an info dump. But as I said before, I felt it was necessary for the Justice League to trust Danny. The whole 'ghostly veil' thing was added at the last minute. I just never got why no one noticed the red eyes of the mayor or his flat tone. It made no sense to me. Shouldn't someone have been like "That's weird." On the weight thing, that is the overall amount. I honestly am not following the food plan they set out for me. But I am trying . . . for the most part. I try to get to the gym, but it's just so hard sometimes. But whatever. As I say "It's improvement, not perfection." I still feel like I wasted those days, I only worked on the story for part of the day, but I get what you mean. I have a lot of mess to clean up. And I'm really glad it made your day and that you are hooked. I'm honestly hooked on writing this one. It is just flowing right out for some reason. I love all my stories, but this one is just connecting with me. I don't think Batman would visible react to being proven totally wrong about Danny.

Guest Kronos chapter 8 . 2/20/2017: Thanks. Reviews like yours is why I still allow guest review.

kairi102: You ALMOST cried. (Insert disappointed look.) Damn it. I was so close. He he he. Thanks. That just shows how good the writing is.

RedKnight21: It sure was. Thanks. A little drama from time to time never hurts. It means a lot that you have stuck with the story even though you don't love drama.

Chachita97: Thanks so much. That means a lot. I hate when reading a story and I get confused about things like that. Kind of makes me feel stupid. I also like people to understand why I do things. I'm used to people thinking I'm doing something weird, but I . . . usually . . . . have a reason behind my weirdness.

jh831: It is a nice quality. Yeah I get what you are saying, but I used that because I was comparing it to the possessed mayor and why no one noticed his eyes or voice. I don't know if they count. . . I did consider having Danny bring up Pandora at the mentioning of Greek goddesses, but just felt it wasn't a good place to add it. I wasn't thinking about those kind of . . . mistakes. . . More along the lines of funny silly things, like when Danny had to fight a snot Spectra.

deadzoa: A 9-10? Out of what? That could be bad or good. Good if it is out of 10. Bad if it is out of 100. I'm just going to assume it is the good one.

Guyver2.0: Thanks. I just didn't want to jump into them having a relationship (not in the romantic way, that is never going to happen between them in this story). I didn't think it will be realistic. It will get stronger and eventually reach the conclusion that I thinks some of you can predict. (Points accusing finger at you.) YOU READ MY MIND. I am planing on Danny training with the team before Diana trains him one on one. On the age thing, I just wanted him to be that age. It is a cartoon and the time-line isn't that clear, at least to me it isn't. So I felt I could play with it. So just think that the episodes happened closer together or something else that makes sense. And no Zatanna/Danny. Sorry. I have someone planned and just a hint . . . I don't feel like Danny would hook up with a human girl. . . .And I just realized. Robin is 13. So yeah, your argument about fitting in doesn't really work. I actually thought about making Danny 12, for a moment. I thought it would have been funny if Danny was so young but was beating everyone. But it wasn't realistic.

Kimera20: Thank you. I thought it would be cute. It was actually kinda inspired from something I read. It was written about a little girl who loved Spiderman. She got teased when she dressed up as him and they said you can't be Spider MAN, you're a girl. The writer was male and a fan of Wonder Woman. Yes he will eventually tell her and Mama Diana will accept her Baby Danny. (Insert silly laughter for a moment before abruptly stopping.) It would be seriously messed up if when I had Danny tell Diana about Dan, that she freaked out. That would probably destroy him.

tylerbamafan34: Thanks for pointing this out. But I do got to say, I wasn't trying to make him a villain. I just . . . (shrugs shoulders) . . . I don't know. I guess I was just writing from the characters' point of view. Let me explain or try to. Wonder Woman will see him as a villain because he is going against Danny. She cares about the kid. Batman is being suspicious, but he has his reasons. He couldn't get much info on Phantom. Most of what he could get said the ghost was evil. Even the top most scientist in the area of ghosts (Jack and Maddie) say ghost are nothing more then evil things. And Danny hurt Robin. So he has that against him. He is also worried about the team. Danny is an unknown and Batman fears this. But I can try to really explain some of it in a future scene. I hope that helps for now. I promise to explain later. I did add something that hints to what is really going on. When it is read, some will be like why was that added, but if you know the right kind of info, I think you might guess what is going on.

Zerephel: Thanks.

Guest chapter 8 . 2/22/2017: Thanks.

Sora Rider X: Thanks. I do think Mommy WW is amusing.

Griffin13: Finally someone you gets WHY Danny is so powerful. On the stuttering thing. Give the kid a break, he is nervous and scared. It won't always be there.

miss mysteri: Like the name. Though I think if it was "Miss Teri" would be cooler. . . . Anyways. Thanks so much. It is a beautiful thing. I had to look up what a moe was. I kind of get what it is, but not fully. Want to explain it to me anyone?

PhoenixPhantom4106: Thanks. I didn't want the chapter to be all just sad, so I added a bit of happy to it. Glad you liked it.

Slytherin's Pimp: Can I get me a Bellatrix Lestrange and a Narcissa Malfoy. I LOVE me some bad girls. . . . And maybe a side of adult Pansy Parkinson. . . . . I couldn't help it. Your name was all the set up I needed. . . . Thanks for the review. I will say I really do like female villains and if I ever did another Danny Phantom/DC crossover Danny would totally be a villain, but not the evil kill people kind just the insane kind, and hang out with the bad girls.

Guest chapter 8 . 3/4/17: No. Danny and Diana are not going to be lovers. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

Firehedgehog: Thanks

* * *

Talking = You're my boyfriend, Conner. Not my keeper. Stop hanging on me like a character from a 70's sitcom.

Thoughts = _It's no different on Mars. The White Martian minority are treated like second-class citizens by the Green majority. Of course, I'm green but that doesn't make it right._

Telepathic Speaking = _It totally works for you. In that you can totally do good work in those clothes._

Other Languages = I feel so silly. Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 9: The Kindness of Others

=========================Litchfield County, Connecticut=========================

While Danny and Wonder Woman had their emotional talk, the Team was on a mission given to them by Batman. The mission was to guard two trucks carrying the remains of the android. Each truck was headed to a STAR Labs facility. One in Boston, the other in Manhattan. There were also additional decoy trucks that were headed for random locations. The android's body was split up because the League didn't want to make it too easy for the machine to be reassembled. (Not that it really could be with how much Phantom had damaged Amazo, but they still didn't want to chance things). They had a suspicion that whoever created the powerful thing would want their weapon . . . or at least the remains of it . . . back. No one put as much time that obviously went into this thing's development and then just let it be taken away.

Not without putting up some sort of fight.

Everyone on the Team was dressed in biker jumpsuits and helmets. They were going to be following the trucks on motorcycles. They would split up into two teams. Robin and Superboy would be guarding the Manhattan truck. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had the Boston truck.

While the team was getting ready for the mission, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Captain Marvel, and Green Arrow supervised the loading of the trucks. It didn't take long. Once ready, the trucks drove off to their destinations with their super teen guards following.

The Team was ready for a quiet and easy mission after their taxing fight with Phantom.

What no one knew was that the teens weren't the only ones on a mission regarding the android.

=============================Unknown Location=============================

Several of Ivo's Monqis were flying through the air. Their mission was to retrieve Amazo's power chip. This small piece of silicon was what held all of Amazo's scanned power-sets and observed fighting skills. Simply put, this was the thing that made Amazo amazing. This was all Ivo wanted since the rest of the android was so damaged.

As the brilliant professor had said "It would simply be easier to rebuild Amazo than to repair that pile of junk that used to be greatness. Plus there are some improvements I want to make to his design."

The only reason Ivo wanted the chip was because it already had nine power-sets acquired and having it would make things so much easier in the long run. The next Amazo would not have to start off with no powers.

So using their GPS trackers, the Monqis split into two groups and headed towards their brother's remains.

===========================With The Manhattan Truck===========================

The Monqis saw the truck carrying their target. But that wasn't the only thing they saw. Following the truck were two bikers. Both motorcycles were red and black. The difference between them being that the colors were arranged into different styles. Their outfits were similar, only with one of them having yellow thrown into the mix. The monkeys observed them for a few moments, hidden from view within a field of corn, before seeing that one of the motorcycles had a large yellow "R" on it.

"Robin" their processors told them. Now the monkeys knew they had to put their plan into action.

All of the monkeys, except for one, attacked the truck. They swarmed it like ants, covering every edge of the vehicle except for the bottom.

While they distracted the two bikers with combat, the Mongi that hung back flew over to the one surface that was free of robotic monkeys . . . the underbelly. Making sure he wasn't seen, even going so far as to turn off his laughing and green highlights, the Mongi attached himself to the vehicle. Used his eye-lasers, the monkey cut open a hole big enough for him to crawl through.

Once inside, he had to act quickly. Opening the container holding Amazo, he took just a moment to scan over the android's remains. There wasn't much left, but he found what he was looking for. Picking up Amazo's head with a hand, a wire extended from his wrist and he plugged it into the android's ear. The head's remain eye immediately lit up. The Mongi heard the destruction of his comrades as he uploaded a command code into Amazo's head. After a few moments, he finished and the back of the android's head opened up, showing what would be considered his brain. It only took the monkey a moment to locate the power chip. Grabbing the chip, the Monqi freed it from Amazo's head. A small panel opened in his chest and he placed the chip inside before closing it back up. With his target acquired, he then placed the head back in the container and shut the lid.

Crawling out of the hole he made, the Monqi contacted his brothers to make sure the coast was clear. Getting the go ahead, the Monqi flew away unseen by the two struggling teen heroes. He cast a look back just to make sure he wasn't being followed and saw his brothers sacrificing themselves so he could get away.

Continuing onward, he flew back to his master, laughing at having completed the mission.

All it had cost was every last one of his monkey siblings.

=============================Unknown Location=============================

Using his jet-pack, the Monqi land in front of his master, gaining Ivo's attention. "Where you successful?" Laughing, the monkey nodded his head. "Well then . . . WHERE IS IT!?" The Monqi quickly opened his chest and handed the chip to him, hoping to please his creator.

Looking the chip over, Ivo said "Good. It wasn't damaged." Still inspecting the chip, the inventor started to walk over to his work bench. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small metal box. Opening it, Ivo placed the chip on the cushion inside before closing it. "That should keep you safe," he said as he placed the small box in his pocket.

Sitting down on a stool, Ivo pulled out some blank sheets of graphing paper and placed them on the bench. Grabbing a pencil and ruler, he started to work.

"By the way," Ivo said without looking up or pausing in what he was drawing. "Did everything go according to plan?" Said plan was that all the mechanical monkeys would attack all the locations of Amazo's parts. Ivo only wanted the power chip, but he also wanted to throw the heroes off his true intention. So the Monqis attacked both trucks and made it seem like they were trying to get all of Amazo, but failed. A laugh was his reply. " _I sometimes wish I made the Mongis able to speak. But NO. I just had to have laughing robot monkeys._ " Looking over his shoulder, he saw the monkey nodding it's head. "Good." He drew a few things on the paper. "No one saw you?" Another nod and more laughter was his reply. "You left everything the way you found it? So those "heroes" don't realize what really happened?"

The Monqi didn't immediately reply as he realized that he had left Amazo's head open before he put it back. If he could, the monkey would have been sweating bullets.

Not hearing a response, Ivo released a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes in exasperation. He then dropped his pencil and grabbed something else on the desk. "I'll take your silence as a no." The Monqi looked down in shame at disappointing his master. "Well that can't be helped." The robot looked up at his creator, hoping that he was forgiven. He would strive to not disappoint his master again.

But the Monqi wouldn't be getting the second chance he hoped for.

Turning around on his stool, Ivo shot the Monqi in the head. The resulting hole in between his eyes went all the way through his head. The new orifice released a few sparks. Ivo neutrally watched as the green glow slowly left the monkey's body before it fell over, unmoving. Turning back around, Ivo placed the smoking laser back down on the workbench. Sparing a second uncaring look down at his deactivated creation, Ivo said "The Monqis' programing was too simple and needs an updated." He want back to work on his new creation. "Maybe next time, I won't just make monkeys. . . Some other animals would be a nice change of pace. . . Maybe some snakes or spiders . . . .But that means I would have to come up with a new name . . . . Decisions. Decisions. . . . But for the time being, I've got my work cut out for me on making Amazo 2.0 even more amazing than the original."

============================Later Back At The Cave============================

With the mission successfully completed (and believing they were able to keep the robot monkeys from stealing any of the android), the Team returned to the cave. They found the mission to be easy and actually on the calming side of life. . .. . .except for being attacked by those robotic monkeys. But even that part wasn't that bad or challenging. The machines usually went down in one or two hits. They were actually great for taking out your suppressed aggression on.

And it seemed that Kaldur was right about the mission helping Superboy clear his head. The Kryptonian was much calmer and not as upset about the earlier Superman incident. Plus, with his hatred for monkeys, he found smashing those robots to be particularity satisfying and relieving.

The team had just exited the Zeta-tubes, when Superman, Batman, Hawk-Woman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern entered the mission room.

After Wonder Woman's discussion with Danny, the League members decided that they would go over the information they learned tomorrow. Part of it was because it was so late, but the main reason was so Batman could check out Danny's story. The dark knight didn't believe everything the teen had to say. He was going to do some research and find out if Danny was lying or not. He wasn't going to trust Danny's words unless there was evidence to back up his claims.

Because if Danny was telling the truth, then Batman had made some BIG mistakes that he would be regretting. His pride as a detective and a hero were on the line . . . . . but Batman had a worrisome feeling they would both be hurt in the future. " _But I can't just except Danny. . . . Something . . my gut . . which has never lead me down the wrong path . . keeps telling me to pursue the kid. . That something is wrong with him and can't be trusted. . ._ " The fact that Phantom hurt Robin didn't gain Danny any favor points either. Plus he didn't want to expose the Team or anyone to the potential threat that was this kid. " _. . . . But normal I would never put a child under this much suspicion. So why am I? . . . And why do I suddenly have a strong craving for golden Doritos?_ "

It was also "decided" that Wonder Woman and Danny would be spending the night at the cave. And by "decided", it means that Batman demanded that Danny be quarantined to a cell in a prison until this was all sorted out and Wonder Woman had to be held back from strangling him. Flash stepped in, saving the bat from death by amazon strangulation, and suggested that they let Danny stay at the cave and Diana could chaperone the kid.

Everyone, except Batman, quickly agreed. Batman's gut still made him worry about the Team's and Diana's safeties (and demanded Doritos even though he never actually had any before), but he was out numbered.

The moment Superboy saw the man of steel, his calmed mind disappeared, replaced with his past anger. With a new sour mood, the Kryptonian stomped off to his room, not saying anything to anyone. The other young heroes watched him, disappointed and unhappy at the sudden mood change. Megan wanted to go console him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking back, she saw Kaldur shaking his head with a look on his face that said to give Superboy some alone time. Feeling sad, she understood. The Superman issue always seemed to set off Superboy's mood and make him unpleasant to be around. Only some space and time seemed to help at moments like this. It was too bad they didn't have more of those robot monkeys for him to smash, that would help with his mood . . . even if just a little.

Upon seeing the young heroes, Batman, J'onn, and Flash walked over to their respective apprentices. Batman lead Robin away from the others, so that they could talk privately. The adult heroes each started to ask their teen counterpart about the mission. It was funny how much they acted like parents with their former sidekicks.

Letting them talk for a few moments, Wonder Woman walked up to M'gann and J'onn, who had been conversing psychically. "Megan can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," said the younger martian in a cheery tone.

"I'm going to be spending the night at that cave," Wonder Woman said. "And I would like to get a few things from my home." She looked down at her outfit. She had been able to wipe off Danny's blood, but the clothes still felt disgusting to her. " _I don't think I will be able to wear this outfit for a while with out thinking about his blood . . . maybe I should change to an older one for a bit._ ""And catch a quick shower before heading back . . . Do you mind getting Danny something to eat and his cloak?" The reason she asked M'gann was because J'onn had told her that his niece was worried about Danny and wanted to help. So the amazon decided to give her a chance. " _Maybe meeting a hero around his own age will help Danny to open up on his own. . . and maybe he can make a friend._ " The amazon looked at the martian. " _And from what I heard about her, M'gann is so warm and bubbly that it is hard not to be befriended by her._ "

"I would be happy to help," Megan said before flying off to do what was requested of her.

J'onn and Wonder Woman smiled at the excitement in the young Martian. Diana found it heart warming to know someone else was so willing to help Danny.

But there was another person listening to the event and not happy about it.

Batman was going to demand that Wonder Woman not leave not cave. That it wasn't safe for any of the teens to interact with Danny by themselves. He was still worried about their safety. It wasn't that he thought they couldn't handle themselves. He feared that Danny would pull something like he did with Robin.

Catching the negative look on Batman's face, Hawk-Woman stepped towards him and said "I'll stay behind and watch Danny." She hoped this would calm the bat and stop another argument from starting. " _Having me and my mace here will help put him at easy . . . well as at easy as that paranoid and obsessed crime-fighter can get. . . . Though I really don't think I'm needed. The kid looked so exhausted that he will probably be asleep for the next couple of days._ "

The dark knight looked at Hawk-Woman for a moment. He knew she said she wouldn't use her mace against Danny. But he also knew that she would put aside her personal feelings and do what was needed if it was absolutely necessary. That was enough for him at the moment. So he didn't start anything as the amazon left. Walking away, he checked to make sure Robin was okay again before heading to the zeta-tubes and leaving. There was a long night of research waiting for him at the Batcave.

The other heroes also headed back to their homes. The only ones still in the mission room were Hawk-Woman, Black Canary, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin.

The three teens had stayed because they were worried about leaving Danny here. They didn't know if the kid would get into trouble or start anything and since this was THEIR base, they were going to keep an eye on him. They each had their own reasons.

Robin stayed because his mentor didn't trust Danny so he wasn't going to either. Batman had said he didn't when they talked in private. The boy wonder had replied that he would keep an eye on the kid, getting a nod of approval from the bat. Robin also didn't like that Danny took him out first. It was almost like Danny had singled him out since he didn't have powers and wasn't considered a threat.

Kid Flash stayed behind since he was still angry about the headbutt to the face. His noise . . . and pride . . . still hurt. He wasn't going to let it stand with Danny having made a fool of him. Wally just had to call home so his parents knew where he was. He won't have a problem staying since it was superhero business. . . . At least that was how he was going to sell it to his parents and hoped they bought his goods.

Aqualad felt that since he was leader, he should stay to make sure the Team was safe with Danny. It wasn't exactly that he didn't trust Danny, but he knew nothing about the teen and wasn't going to let his guard down. So while he was willing to give Danny a chance, he wasn't going to let him hurt his friends. He too had to contact his parents about him staying the night, but he expected no problem. Since becoming Aqualad, his parents got used to this kind of thing. Being a hero was his live after all.

Walking up to Hawk-Woman, Dinah said "I'm going to head home, but if Diana or Danny needs me just contact me." She would have told the amazon herself, but she didn't want to delay Diana's escape from the cave. Dinah had a strong feeling that Batman would start something (he almost did) and didn't want increase the window for him to act. She hadn't counted on Hawk-Woman intervening. The help was really appreciated and she was glad to see Danny had gained the woman's good graces.

"Yeah," Hawk-Woman said. "I'll let them know."

"Do you mind only telling Diana." At Hawk-Woman's questioning look, Dinah elaborated. "I will come if you think Danny could use my help, but I haven't really met Danny yet," she said as she thought, " _Unless fighting him while he was hallucinating counts . . . but I don't think it really does._ "

"And I would like the first time we meet to be. . ." Black Canary thought of the right word to phrase it.

"Peaceful?," interjected Hawk-Woman.

"Exactly," said Dinah.

"Understood," Hawk-Woman reply. She felt the same way as Dinah. The first time she had interacted with Danny was during the fight with Phantom, but she hadn't truly met the kid until the exchange in the interrogation room.

With having said what she wanted to say, Dinah activated a zeta-tube and headed home. She too had work concerning Danny (figuring out ways to help him), but unlike Batman, she wouldn't be staying up all night. She would only stay up like an hour, writing ideas down, before going to bed.

Turning towards the three teens, Hawk-Woman said "Now if you guys don't need me." She stretched her arms above her head and flared out her wings. The action unintentionally emphasized her chest to the teenage males' eyes. Wally couldn't help the staring. "I'm going to go get a shower." Even though the slime was gone, she felt like the goo was still on her skin. " _A shower will help wash away the feeling._ " With thoughts of how pleasant a shower would feel, she turned and started to walk away.

"HEY," Kid Flash shouted, once he was able to tear his eyes away from the womanly assets, getting Hawk-Woman's attention. "You're suppose to stay and make sure that guy doesn't start trouble."

"Pff." Hawk-Woman waved off Kid Flash's words as she continued walking away. She didn't even look back as she said "I only said that so Bats wouldn't throw a fit. That kid isn't up to fighting right now. . . . and even if he was, Danny is a good kid so don't worry about it." She looked back and saw that Kid Flash wasn't convince. Neither were the other two teens. " _I don't really blame him . . . or the others . . . Considering that hit he got to the face and the fight they all faced, I wouldn't be so forgiving. . . . I'm probably only this calm about it because I met Danny and watched the kid and Diana talk . . . and he helped get that goo off._ "

Sighing, Hawk-Woman said "If you're still so worried." She grabbed her mace and threw it to Kid Flash, who awkwardly caught the weapon. The only reason she gave it to him was that she didn't want to deal with this right now and just wanted to get a shower to relax her muscles. "Take this. It should make you feel better." She saw a smirk come to Kid Flash's face. Not liking that look, she decided to put a quick stop to it. "But if I find out you threatened Danny with my mace or attacked him for no good reason . . ." A downright evil look came to her face. "I'm going to beat you with that mace." It wasn't her look, but her serious tone that left the speedster shaking in his yellow boots. He looked to his friends to see if they would help him, but just from their faces, he could tell he would be on his own.

With those parting words, Hawk-Woman left to get her much wanted shower.

================================With Danny================================

The raven haired teen was completely asleep until the sound of the door opening rang in the silence of his room. All the late sleepless nights of ghost fighting had allowed him the ability to go from sleeping to semi-awake in a moments notice. In this semi-awake state, Danny could quickly observe his surrounding and tell if was safe to go back to sleep or not. He could do this without even consciously knowing it. That was just how ingrained it was into him. It was instinctual by this point. Sensing nothing wrong and being so tired, he started to go back to dreamland.

But a delicious smell got caught in his noise and dragged him back to wakefulness. As his mind slowly regained full consciousness, Danny realized he was smelling food. " _And Wonder Woman did promise to bring back something to eat._ "

Knowing it was safe, since Wonder Woman was there, Danny sat up. He stretched as a large yawn had escaped him. He knew he had gotten some sleep, it just wasn't enough. Placing his feet on the floor, Danny opened his eyes expecting and happy to see the amazon who had helped him so much.

But Danny was surprised and scared to find it wasn't Wonder Woman at all.

Standing next to the table was a girl with green skin and red hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a red "x" on it. Over this was a blue cape that hung around her shoulders and went down to her knees. She was also wearing a skirt that ended around the middle of her thigh, gloves, and high-heeled boots. These were the same blue color as her cape. Something about her was familiar, but Danny couldn't put his finger on it.

Danny was catch so off guard by the newcomer that he fell off the bed. The girl moved towards his crumpled form on the floor. Before she could get close to help, let alone touch him, Danny quickly shot up to his feet and took up a defensive position. His body language said he was ready to fight. "W-who are y-you?" He hated the stutter in his voice, that showed his fear, especially when he was trying to sound tough and battle ready.

Frozen, Megan was shocked that her moving to help him up had put him in combat mode. " _I can sense his nervousness and fear. He doesn't know if I'm here to attack or not._ " It sadden her a little that he was afraid of her, but she quickly got over it. She knew there was something off about the teen in front of her and she wanted to help him. Calmly, so not to set him off, she slowly sat at the table and decided to be honest with him. "I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan." Her tone was warm and happy. "Wonder Woman asked me to get you something to eat and your cloak."

Dropping his stance a little but not his guard, Danny asked "W-where is W-wonder Woman?"

Megan wasn't put off that Danny was being a bit rude since she could still sense the tension and fear flowing from him. "She went to get some things and a shower before coming back here."

A silence fell over them as Megan observed Danny. Now that she got a good look at him, she couldn't believe that this was the person that fought them. He didn't look like he could put up much of a fight. It looked like anyone normal person could have snapped him in half. " _I guess it is true. Looks are deceiving._ " On top of that, she found he looked adorable in Superboy's oversized clothes. " _He looks like a little kid pretending to be his big brother._ " But she also sensed dark emotions from him. It wasn't that she was trying to read his mind. From what Megan could tell, she couldn't in either of his forms. His emotions were just so strong that it would have been hard for any psychic not to pick them up.

While the martian was observing him, Danny was staring at the two plates on the table. They each had two slices of pizza on them. Danny didn't remember the last time he had pizza and just the smell alone was bringing back his hunger with a vengeance.

Hearing his stomach release a loud growl, Megan giggled, causing Danny to blush. "Come on. Sit down and eat."

Still feeling hesitant, but with his hunger winning out, Danny sat at the table and started to devourer the pizza. Megan watched him for a moment. " _He is like a starving animal that has been abused._ " It saddened her, but she didn't let the feeling show on her face. " _He's terrified and doesn't trust me, but his hunger is just too strong to stay away._ " Knowing she couldn't just sit there and watch him without Danny getting weirded out, she too started to eat.

The only reason Danny was sitting there eating and not trying to run away was because he knew Diana wouldn't let anyone in the room that was going to hurt him. That didn't mean he trusted this Megan or wasn't afraid of her, but he would eat the food she brought. A surprised look came to Danny's face when the taste of the food finally registered in his mind. He had been eating so fast that he hadn't actually tasted it at first. He swallowed and said "T-this is g-great . . . where did you get it?"

With a small blush, M'gann said "Thanks, I made it myself."

"R-really?" Danny took another few bites. After chewing and swallowing, he said "If the super hero thing doesn't work out, you should so go into the food business or something." He took another bite and this time, he chewed slowly so he could actually enjoy it. "I don't think I have ever tasted pizza this good before." He didn't know why but something about Megan was putting him at ease and helped him to talk to her. It was actually the work of his subconscious mind. It was linking her to someone from his past that loved and always had his best intentions in mind. If he knew what was going on in his mind or who that was, he would have choked on his food in shock. But the great thing about the subconsciousness, it did things without letting your active mind know what was going on. So Danny was blissfully unaware of what was happening in his mind.

Megan's blush deepened. "Thanks. That is nice of you to say." The redness slowly left her cheeks. "I just enjoy cooking for my friends. It's kind of my hobby." She had just been nibbling on a slice since she wasn't that hungry. But seeing how much he was enjoying the food, Megan said "Here." She placed her second slice of pizza on Danny's plate. Sensing he was about to protest, she quickly stopped him. "I'm not that hungry and you clearly are enjoying my cooking so you should have it."

"T-thanks," Danny said in a grateful yet shy tone. He was still so unused to people being nice to him.

Smiling at him, Megan said "You're welcomed."

Silence fell over them as they finished their food. Danny was the first one to finish even though he had more than her to eat. Looking at Megan, he asked "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Hello Megan," the martian said as she hit her head with the palm of her hand. "I totally forgot to bring anything to drink." She stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it. Turning back, she saw that Danny was still sitting at the table, looking nervous and unsure of what to do. "Come on." She gestured for Danny to follow her. "We can go get something to drink from the kitchen and grab your cloak from the laundry room on the way. . . It should be dry by now." She had cleaned the thing, but she had really wanted to throw it way. " _The thing is falling apart and still held a small hint of garbage . . .even after several washings. . . but it wasn't mine to throw away . . . maybe we can go find something better for him to wear later."_ She had to suppress a happy squeal at the thought. " _We can so go shopping for clothes together. . . I haven't been able to go do that yet since Wally took Superboy to get his clothes already and no one else wanted to go with me just for the fun of it. . . . I heard it is just an earth girl thing and not really an earth boy thing, but I can totally take Danny . . . since he needs clothes . . and we can bond over all the fun we will have together._ "

"Are you sure it is alright for me to leave this room?," Danny asked shyly, knocking Megan from her shopping trip fantasy. Since he had been looking worriedly down at the table, he had missed the fact that Megan had been lost in her thoughts. He didn't want to get himself or Megan in trouble. " _Since I'm kinda a pri. . . Wait, am I a . . . prisoner or guest?_ " He didn't know the answer. It kind of felt like he was a prisoner, what with the whole being left in an interrogation room, but the way Wonder Woman was treating him made it seem like he was a guest.

Thinking about it, Megan said "No one said you couldn't leave this room." She shot a pointed look at him. "Right?" Getting a nod from Danny, she cheerfully said "Then I don't see anything wrong with you going to the kitchen or the laundry room with me." She sent a reassuring look his way. "And if it is, then I'll take responsibility for it."

Taking in her words, Danny got up and said "Ok-kay." Feeling lost at the kindness being freely given to him, Danny followed her out of the room and down the hallway.

As they were walking, Danny said "T-thank you."

"No problem," Megan said as they took a left down a different hallway. "I did forget the drinks and a good hostess makes sure their guest is happy."

"No. I meant t-thanks for r-risking to get in t-trouble for m-me." Danny stopped walking. When Megan noticed, she also stopped and looked at him. He was looking at the floor with his hands balled up. "I'm a c-complete stranger to you." There was sadness and confusion in his voice. "I even attacked y-you and your friends. . . . I don't deserve your k-kindness." An image of Dan appeared in his mind and Danny squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the thought from his mind. A few tears were able to escape and gathered at the corners of his clenched eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "I don't deserve k-kindness from a-anyone."

Moving towards him, Megan tenderly took his hands in her own. Flinching at the touch, but not breaking the soft grip, he opened his eyes and looked fearfully up at her. This allowed some of his tears to escape. "I don't know what your situation is." Her voice was full of warmth and concern. She did not like the emotions she could feel coming from him. "And you don't have to tell me . . . you can if you want to, I will listen . . . but everyone deserves some form of kindness, especially when they need it the most." She could sense the self loathing coming from him decrease just a little, replaced with shock. "I want to be your friend . . . if you will let me."

Danny truly was shocked by her words. So much so that the image of Dan was thrown from his mind. Here was another person saying they would be there for him and wanted to be his friend. "I . . I . ." The tears started to flow down his cheeks. He removed his hand from Megan's and quickly wiped the tears away. "I w-would really like t-that."

"Aww," Megan said, sensing Danny's twisting emotions. "Someone needs a hug." Before he could react, she rushed forward and gave Danny a hug. He stiffened for a moment and thought about turning intangible to escape before slowly and fearfully returning the hug.

The hug only lasted a few moments, but to Danny it felt like it lasted so much longer. The embrace was warm and full of care. Danny felt a small bit a tension leave his shoulders that he didn't know was there until it was gone. A small pleased sigh left Danny. " _This is nice._ " As they released each other, Danny thought " _I kinda did need a hug . . . I feel a lot better now._ "

"Feel better?," asked Megan. When she got a small shy nod in reply, Megan said "Good. If you need another one just ask me, . . . . . but don't let Kid Flash know." She was doing this because she could sense he really did need that hug. His emotions were screaming out for someone to comfort him. To save him from the darkness.

Megan just didn't want Wally knowing since he would be asking for hugs too. The guy didn't get it, but the way he hit on the martian so heavily creeped her out a bit. Not knowing what to do about it and being the kind person that she was, Megan just pretended that she didn't know what he was doing. It was surprising how much the "I'm an alien and don't understand your culture" act everyone was willing to buy. There were times when it wasn't an act, but Wally's obvious attraction to her was hard to miss . . . even with her alien culture and background.

"Ok-kay," Danny said. He was still overcome with everything that was happening. "J-just one thing . . ." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. " . . Who is Kid Flash?"

Megan just couldn't help laughing at that.

As they continued on their way, Megan informed Danny of the team's members. It was just the basics, just stuff most people should know. She didn't question why he didn't know the team's famous members (Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin), but she had a feeling it had to do with his situation.

And Megan was right. Danny had been so busy with fighting ghost and everything that he hadn't payed too much attention to other superheroes or the news about them. Sometimes late at night back in Amity Park, when he was so overwhelmed by being a hero that tears of frustration came to his eyes, he wondered why no one in the Justice League every came to investigate the town's ghostly problems. But he always fell asleep from exhaustion before he could ponder the thought to deeply. And the next morning, Danny would feel ready to face his problems again.

So yes, Danny knew the basics and that there was a Justice League, but there was just some facts that had escaped his knowledge. He hadn't even known that Flash had a sidekick until Megan told him.

Once at the laundry room, Megan grabbed Danny's cloak from the dryer and handed it to him. The first thing he did was place it to his face and smell the clean cloth. He didn't remember the last time it had smelled this nice. Placing it on, Danny felt a lot of his nervousness disappear even though it was a little too warm for his taste. But it couldn't be help. His cloak had become a sort of security blanket for Danny. He just felt better wearing the thing.

Sensing the easing of Danny's emotions as he snuggled into his cloak, Megan decided not to mention that she thought he should get rid of the ragged thing. " _If that cloak calms him this much, than it doesn't matter if the thing is falling apart. . . . Plus. ._ " She watched him cuddle up inside his cloak. " _. . . That is really adorable._ "

With Danny's cloak reclaimed, they continued on to the kitchen. As they got closer to the room, they could hear voices coming from inside.

"Man, who ate the rest of pizza? I was looking forward to eating that when we got back."

"Really, you already ate a full pizza before we left."

"Accelerated metabolism here. Anyways I was saving that pizza."

"Well, I am sure that no one knew you were saving it. Otherwise they wouldn't have eaten it."

"I had my NAME written on its container."

Recognizing the voices, Megan turned and smiled at Danny. "It looks like you get to meet my friends."

Danny didn't like the sound of that. Meeting more new people made him really nervous. " _But Megan said they were her friends . . . So maybe they will be as nice as her?_ " He could only hope and put a little trust in Megan. She had earned that much so far.

Walking into the room with Danny nervously following behind her like a frightened puppy, Megan said "I'm sorry Kid Flash. I'm the one that took the pizza. . ."

"No problem babe," Kid Flash interrupted as he turned to face her. "You know I can't get mad at you." His tone showed he was trying to be smooth and attractive to the martian. He shot at cheesy look at Megan. If anyone else had taken the pizza, he would have still been angry and whiny about it. But since the thief was the martian herself though, he was tripping over himself to take back his words and make sure she knew he wasn't angry. He did not want to get on her bad side or upset her. " _Being on her good side means getting closer to her . . . and maybe eventually getting inside her panties._ "

". . . to share with Danny," Megan finished as she stepped to the side so the others could see the teen. It seems that Danny had been standing slightly behind her (using her as a shield), hoping to go unseen and afraid of their attention landing on him.

Her words caused Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad to instantly turn their attentions onto Danny . . . just like he feared. This increased Danny's nervousness. He didn't like the way they were looking at him. Their looks were cold and betray nothing that they were feeling. He couldn't tell if they planned to attack or not. His body tensed as he prepared to run away if need be. He really didn't feel up to fighting.

Kid Flash was the first one to react.

"What is he," the speedster pointed the borrowed mace at Danny, causing the teen to shiver in fear, "doing out of his cell?" He had assumed that Danny would have been under lock and key after attacking the team. " _He is too dangerous and shouldn't be allowed to roam free_." His grip tightened on the weapon's handle as his worry about the martian's safety grew. He shot a glare at the teen. "He's going to attack you Megan."

Megan was going to reply, telling him how he was so very wrong, when she sensed a flair of fear. Turning towards Danny, she saw he was shacking slightly. Looking at his eyes, they were glued to the mace threateningly pointed towards him. Turning back to Kid Flash, she was about to defend Danny (her new friend) but someone else beat her to it.

"What did I tell you?"

Everyone turned towards the voice's owner, seeing that it was Hawk-Woman. Her tone was dark and serious. She was wearing the helmet from her super heroine outfit. The rest of the outfit was replace with yellow and black workout clothes. She walked over to Kid Flash and before he could say anything, she smacked him upside the head. She then grabbed her mace, ripped it out of his hand, and placed it in the holster on her hip.

"Did Danny do anything even remotely threatening?," Hawk-Woman asked. She already knew the answer, she had been watching from out of view and hoping the teens might make friends. She just wanted to know if Wally would answer truthfully. " _His answer with determine how much of a beating he will get._ "

"I . . uh . .you see. . hm . . my pizza . .," Kid Flash stammered out. He looked to Robin and Aqualad for help explaining, but neither of them made any move to aid the speedster out. If anything, they had taken a large step away from him so that the angry Thanagarian's attention was focused solely on him. " _Thanks guys,_ " he sarcastically thought.

"That's what I thought," Hawk-Woman said, shutting the teen up. She walked over towards him and whispered so only he could hear, "You and my mace are going to have an intimate date later." The meaning of her words didn't miss Kid Flash and he paled.

But Hawk-Woman didn't pay any more mind to him and walked over to Danny. He flinched back a little as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You have nothing to fear from my mace." She had seen the way he looked at it and realized she was never letting her mace out of her view again. No one was going to use her weapon to scare Danny. The kid didn't deserve that. She also regretted lending it out, but she had honestly thought the teen heroes would have been more adult with the responsibility of her weapon. " _Not making that mistake again. . . . I had thought Kaldur would have taken it since he is supposedly in charge of this group. . . . But he didn't. . . He got some work to do to be a real leader._ "

"Y-yeah . . . S-sorry," Danny said. "It's j-just . . ." He couldn't help looking at the mace and remembering how the android almost killed him with his version of the weapon. It had been way to close for him.

Looking into his eyes, Hawk-Woman said "I understand, but know that my mace will never be used like that against you."

Nodding his head, Danny tried to calm himself, but he still felt some fear towards the weapon. "I k-know that, b-but . . . I just . . It hasn't b-been that long since . . ." he trailed off, but Hawk-Woman knew he was referring to his beating. ". . . I just n-need some t-time to get over it."

Nodding in understanding, Hawk-Woman backed off a little. She did feel a little down that the kid was afraid, but she understood. Since the mace was like an extension of herself, she felt like Danny feared her and she didn't like that. It actually hurt knowing that he feared a part of her.

"But I want you to know it has nothing to do with you," Danny said in a serious tone. He had seen the hurt look in Hawk-Woman's eyes and wanted her to understand that it wasn't the wielder he was afraid of, but the weapon itself. Gaining an embarrassed look, he decided to speak his feelings even thought he felt a bit mortified. "I . . I . . actually feel much better t-that you are the one holding the mace." A small blush came to his face at the admission.

Reaching over, Hawk-Woman ruffled his hair. "Thanks kid. That means a lot." The fact that having her holding the weapon made Danny feel safe, touched her heart in a special way.

Kaldur, Robin, Kid Flash, and Megan just watched the two interact. They didn't really understand what they were talking about or what was going on.

" _It's seems like they have met before,_ " Megan happily thought with a smile. " _And made friends._ "

Walking over to the couch in the lounge and sitting down, Hawk-Woman said "Hey Kid Stammerer," a few giggles escaped Danny at the frustrated look that came to Wally's face, "you said something about food. . . So what do you guys got to eat and drink around here. It has been a long day and I haven't had supper yet." She didn't know what time it was, but was sure it was probably way past midnight by now.

"We got the stuff to make sandwiches and cans of soda," Megan happily informed the woman. "I don't mind making some if anyone is hungry."

Kid Flash made Megan slightly regret her words by taking her up on the kind offer. He was always ready for eating food and lots of it. Megan mentally sighed because that meant making a huge sandwich or several just for him. Robin and Kaldur were also hungry. But seeing that she was making something for Wally and knowing how much work that actually meant, they said they would make their own food. Megan was thankful for that. Hawk-Woman said she would love one and didn't mind what Megan made. She was hungry enough that she would eat whatever was placed in front of her.

Megan was surprised when Danny said he wouldn't mind a sandwich either. She didn't know about Danny usually only eating once a day since he was living on the street. But that had left Danny a subconscious feeling that he had to take any offered food since he didn't know where his next meal would come from. Plus he had used a lot of energy during his recent fights and could still use the refuel.

Deciding not to question it, Megan got to work. She had just finished with Kid Flash's food, when she remembered about Superboy. Before she gave him his food, Megan said "Kid Flash, do you mind going and seeing if Superboy is hungry?" She would have just contacted him telepathically, but she knew doing so was considered rude on earth and she didn't want to accidentally set the always grumpy kryptonian off again.

Kid Flash was about to protest since he was hungry and wanted to eat, but stopped himself, thinking. He was always trying to get on Megan's good side and this was just another chance to do so. "Sure, babe," he said before dashing off. He was only gone for a few seconds before returning. "He said whatever, before heading in this direction." Megan then gave him his food and Kid Flash dug in.

While Megan was making sandwiches, she cast a worried look between Danny and her friends. Her teammates were just observing him and she didn't find their looks friendly or welcoming at all. " _And poor Danny._ "

Danny was just sort of standing out of the way and really didn't know what to do with himself. Try as he might to go unnoticed, Danny was sticking out like a sore thumb. He was scared of being surrounded by so many strangers and it was making him feel twitchy. The feeling of everyone's eyes on him made his skin crawl. His cloak helped, but there was only so much his security blanket could shield him from. He was only moments away from instinctively turning invisible to escape their looks.

Kaldur and Robin were looking at him with indifferent eyes, betraying nothing they were thinking.

Kaldur was trying to figure out what to make of the nervous looking teen. He was powerful, but his looks didn't show that. Danny did not act or hold himself like someone who could hold himself against a group of super powered individuals. It actually seemed the opposite. Like Danny was afraid they would hurt him and there was nothing he could do about it. . . . When in fact the teen could hold his own very well. If he hadn't seen Danny fighting first hand, Kaldur would have sworn he could snap the kid in half with just a finger poke.

Robin too was trying to unravel the mystery that was Danny as he remembered what Batman told him. " _This kid isn't to be trusted. There are too many unknowns surrounding him. . . . . Bruce wants me to keep an eye on him and I plan on doing that._ "

Kid Flash was slightly glaring at Danny. He was even more upset with the guy, then before. In his eyes, it was Danny's fault that he was going to get a beat down from Hawk-Woman. " _I was just trying to make sure we were all safe from him._ " He also didn't like how close he was being with Megan. " _Something is going on between them. . . . Why did she let him walk around freely? He is clearly dangerous. . .Is he somehow controlling her? . . Just wait I bet he turns on us the first moment he gets . . And when he does .. . BAM . . . I'm going to beat him down._ "

Megan wanted to do something about her friends unkindness, but didn't know what to do. " _I want them to at least try to be friendly . . or at least friendlier than this . . . . but it is clear they have their minds set. . . And Danny. . . He seems so sad and moments away from running away. . ._ " She couldn't help remembering her painful past on Mars. " _. . . And I know exactly what he must be feeling . . . ._ " She paused in making a sandwich. " _What can I do to help?_ "

To Megan's happy relief, someone there knew what to do.

Seeing that the boys weren't being so social and were just staring at Danny (and that friendly Megan was busy and unsure what to do), Hawk-Woman decided to intervene. Placing her feet on the coffee table, she said "Danny, come on and sit down." She patted the empty spot to her left. "I know you must still be tired and," she smirked, "we don't want Wonder Woman getting upset that you're up past your bedtime."

Blushing, Danny walked over and sat next to the winged heroine. Her words worked just like Hawk-Woman wanted and the ghostly teen forgot about the boys' unfriendly looks. Plus Danny liked her and that helped him to open up to her. "I don't have a bedtime," he said in a quiet and embarrassed voice.

"Not yet," teased Hawk-Woman. "With the way Wonder Woman is acting, it is only a matter of time before she gives you one." She laughed at the pout that came to Danny's face. Sighing tiredly, she said "You want to watch something on TV? It's kind of late to be social and talkative." Getting a nod, she turned to Kaldur. "Know where the remote is?"

"Yes," replied Kaldur as he got the remote and turned on the television. He then handed the controller to her. He couldn't help wondering why Hawk-Woman was so comfortable with Danny. " _She knows something we don't about Danny. Why else would she be acting so close to him?_ "

Turning on the TV, Hawk-Woman didn't immediately change the channel. She wanted to see what it was before moving on to another show. The title of the show came up and not recognizing it, she was going to change the channel.

But the sound of suppressed laughter stopped her.

Looking to left, Hawk-Woman saw that Danny had his hands over his mouth. It was clear that he was giggling, even though he was trying to stay quiet.

"You like this show," Hawk-Woman stated. It was kind of obvious that the kid did.

Calming himself, Danny shook his head a little. "Not really, but it is funny. . . . I can't believe Ghostfacers is st-till on the air. This show is so stupid." He laughed as the hosts spoke. "They talk as if they actually know what they are talking about." Giggles kept on escaping from his mouth. It was just so hilarious to him on many levels. The guys had no clue about ghosts, but they were hosts of a show focused on the paranormal.

Turning her attention from the teen, Hawk-Woman looked at the TV. Watching for a few moments, she realized that the show was about amateur ghost hunters. She chuckled when she thought about it. " _He is a ghost watching a ghost hunting show . . and apparently they know nothing about ghosts._ "

While Hawk-Woman found the show boring, she didn't change the channel since Danny was laughing so much. It was nice seeing him so happy. Every so often, he would make comments that no one but him really understood or found funny.

"An iron pipe will help you fight a ghost," Danny said in a serious tone. It only lasted a moment before he descended into giggles. "A ghost will just go intangible." After a few moments, he calmed down enough to say "Put a rind of salt around you and no ghost will be able to touch you. That's funny. .. I'd love to see someone actually try that."

Danny was laughing so much that he started to cough. "I can't take it anymore. (cough) P-please (hack) change it." Hawk-Woman quickly did so. She was worried about his coughing since he was having a bit of trouble breathing, but Danny waved her off. "It's just I haven't (cough) haven't . . laughed that much in so long."

Hawk-Woman smiled at the kid, happy to see him in such good spirits. Inside she shed a tear at what he said. " _After everything we found out today . . . He deserves to be happy._ "

Hawk-Woman wasn't the only one delighted to see the teen in a cheerful mood and saddened by his words. Megan had been watching the two interact as she made food. " _They almost act like siblings. And he hasn't laughed for a long time? That's depressing._ " She was a little surprised to see him being so opened since from what she sensed from his emotions, she expected him to be closed off. But she decided to not really question it right now and just try to use this moment to connect with him.

Megan had just handed Hawk-Woman and Danny their sandwiches on plates and a couple of sodas when Superboy walked into the room. He immediately noticed Hawk-Woman and the cloaked figure siting on the couch.

Floating over a plate of food to the Kryptonian, Megan said in her usual cheery voice "Here you go Superboy."

Hawk-Woman and Danny turned slightly towards the newcomer. That is the moment when Superboy finally realized the cloaked figure was the kid that trapped him in the ground. His already sour mood took a nose dive and it showed on his face. He was angry at Danny for taking him, a living weapon, out of the fight so easily.

Danny shrunk into himself at Superboy's look and put his hood up to hide himself. The way the Kryptonian was looking at him showed he wanted to rip Danny apart. It reminded Danny of past times he received that glare and he didn't wanted to remember the events tied to that look of disgust.

Just as Danny was preparing to change and teleport away, Hawk-Woman spoke up.

"What you snarling at boy." Hawk-Woman did NOT like the way Superboy was looking at Danny and it clearly showed in her voice. Her angry look was just as intense as the kryptonian's. Just a quick glace at Danny from the corner of her eye told her that he was feeling uncomfortable and scared. " _And he was just so cheerful a moment ago._ "

"You better drop the snarl before I make you," Hawk-Woman threatened. The look on her face showed she was willing to carry out the threat.

For once Superboy didn't let his anger do the thinking for him and backed down. Still carrying his food, he turned and walked back out of the room. Megan wanted to stop him, but she didn't. The martian knew Superboy was hard to get along with and that pushing him was not the way to help. The clone was still learning how to be an actual person and not just a weapon. Megan could tell that he was struggling with the idea of being a person with feelings and controlling those emotions.

Noticing that Danny still seemed tense and rattled, Hawk-Woman gave him a small nudge. He turned to look at her and saw her smiling at him. It was a genuine smile that said everything was okay. Hawk-Woman didn't actual say anything because she knew what it was like to be a teen and figured Danny didn't want to be seen "babied" in front of the other teens.

A small smile came to Danny's face, which turned shy when Hawk-Woman smirked at him.

"Need some cheering up again?," Hawk-Woman said playful as she picked up the remote and wagged it teasingly at Danny. "Maybe I should turn that ghost whatever show back on." She got her desired reaction when Danny started to giggle.

"No t-thank you," Danny replied. "I don't t-think my sides c-could handle it right now. . . ." He looked a little sheepish. " . . .S-still not used to l-laughing so much." His mood improved greatly and he wasn't exactly sure why. Part of it was how stupid that show was, but mostly it was the fact that Hawk-Woman was trying to cheer him up. That meant a lot to him, especially since there were so few people left in his life that were kind to him.

" _I'm going to have to tell Diana about this show,_ " Hawk-Woman thought. " _It seems to brighten his mood right up._ "

From there, they all ate their food and drank their soda. Hawk-Woman turned the TV to some random animal documentary. She and Danny were joined on the couch by Megan. Danny was sitting in the middle with Hawk-Woman on his right and Megan on his left. They, Hawk-Woman and Megan, mostly talked about the documentary on the TV. Danny did participate slightly, but conversation was mostly dominated by the two females. They were interested by the show since they weren't from earth and wanted to learn about the alien (from their point of view) animals. They were kind of talking at Danny, commenting on different things, but he didn't mind.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin were staying slightly back from them by sitting at the kitchen island. They were silent as they watched the three, but their main focus of interest was Danny. Hawk-Woman and Megan noticed this and that is part of why they were talking so much to Danny. It was their way of distracting him from the untrusting looks from the boys.

And it was working. At no time did Danny notice that he was being watched like they believed he might snap and go on a rampage.

The two females continued talking, not even realizing that Danny wasn't replying anymore. It wasn't until he slumped over to this right and was leaning against Hawk-Woman that they noticed. At first they were a bit worried that something was wrong, but when Hawk-Woman looked at his face and realized he had just fallen asleep, she chuckled slightly so as to not wake him.

Looking at the Martian, Hawk-Woman quietly said "He fell asleep."

"Do you want to move him?," Megan asked.

"Nah," Hawk-Woman said. "Just leave him." Chuckling slightly, she teasingly said "Mama Wonder Woman will probably enjoy tucking him in." She couldn't help enjoying the feeling of him leaning against her. It reminded her of a part of her past that she had lost long ago.

Megan couldn't help giggling at the mental image of the amazon tucking the teen into bed. As her laughter came to a stop, she realized that it was true. The amazon did act a bit motherly to the teen from what she had seen. "How did they meet?"

Sighing, Hawk-Woman knew this was coming eventually. Questions about the kid were going to arise and at the moment, she was the only one there that might be a source of answers. "It's complicated," she said softly. "I think it would be best to ask Danny that." Looking at the girl, her tone turned serious. "He will tell you when he is ready so don't push too hard for answers. . . ." A bit of warmth came to her voice. "But I think he might just open up to you . . . If given enough time to get to know you." Hawk-Woman could tell that with Megan's friendliness, she was the most likely Danny would open up to about himself and his problems. " _Not like the others are making it pleasant looking for Danny to open up to them . . . At the rate their going, Danny might never speak to them. . . . Not that I would blame the kid with the looks being aimed at him._ "

There was something in Hawk-Woman's voice that told Megan that she wouldn't like the answers to her questions about Danny.

No one would like what the shadows were hiding about Danny when the light was finally turned on.

Having reached a decision, Hawk-Woman turned to Megan. "Do you mind taking Danny back to his . . temporary room." She chuckled a little as she looked at Danny. "Don't want Wonder Woman to come in and think I'm trying to steal her chick."

Megan didn't get Hawk-Woman's bird pun, but she was used to bad and not understood jokes from Wally. "No problem." She got up and using her telekinesis, she lifted Danny into the air. He didn't wake up at all. He was used to the feeling of weightlessness. She then proceed out of the room. She eventually got to Danny's room, where she pulled down the blankets and tucked the teen in.

Waiting a few moments until she was sure they were gone and wouldn't hear, Hawk-Woman said "Listen up, you three back there." This got the boys' attentions. "I'm not stupid. I have noticed the ways you are looking at Danny. . . . That is going to stop." Her tone told them that it wasn't a request. Before anyone of them could speak up or argue their view on the matter, she held up a hand. "I know you are all still sore about the fight earlier, but give the kid a chance." She sent a serious look their way. "Danny has been through a lot . . . . He could really use some friends."

" _Not going to happen,_ " Kid Flash thought. " _First he attacks us, bashing my face. Then he has the balls to steal Megan's attention away from me. . . . I don't think so._ "

Robin was thinking along similar lines. " _Friends . . . Please. Not happening until Bruce says he can be trusted._ "

Kaldur was the only one actually considering it. "Do you mind me asking what he has been through?"

Hawk-Woman could hear a small hint of concern in the atlantean's voice. " _But is it aimed towards Danny or his team?_ "

"As I told Megan, you should talk to him about it," Hawk-Woman said. "But as I said the looks have got to stop." Her tone turned slightly playful, yet somehow held a hint of seriousness. "I have a feeling Danny is going to be joining your team." She smiled at their disbelieving looks. "And that means a certain amazon is going to be hanging around. . . And if you think I've been protective of him, just wait until you see her."

==================================Later==================================

When Wonder Woman returned, she was greeted by a silent and dark cave. As she moved into the room, the lights turned on and startled her a little. Laughing a bit at herself, Diana thought " _I am more tired than I realized if the movement sensors turning on the lights caught me off guard . . . even if just a little._ " She was dressed causally in gray sweatpants and a pink t-shirt. There was a large bag over her shoulder. The first place she went was directly to Danny's temporary room. She quietly opened the room, but she didn't go inside. From the doorway, she could see that Danny was asleep. Deciding that he could use the rest, she left him asleep and went in search of Hawk-Woman.

And promptly found her, passed out in front of the still on TV.

Chuckling at her friend splayed out on couch, she sat down in one of the two armchairs. There were armchairs on both sides of the couch, forming a sort of semi-circle in front of the TV. She then turned off the television and said "Wake up Shayera."

The Thanagarian promptly sat up, saying "I'm awake." Her hands were positioned like she was holding an imaginary mace and was ready to attack. It was obvious that she was barely wake.

"It's just me." Diana chuckled at her friend.

"Oh," Shayera said as she lowered her hands. She then yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Way past your bedtime apparently," Wonder Woman teased.

It wasn't lost on Hawk-Woman that Diana was teasing her very closely to the way she herself did to Danny. Releasing a dry laugh, she said "It kinda is."

For the next for moments, Hawk-Woman woke herself up so she could go home to her husband.

"How were things here while I was gone?" ask Wonder Woman.

"You really mean how is Danny," teased Hawk-Woman. She smirked at the shy look on the amazon's face at being so readable and decided to go easy on her friend. "He is fine. . . ." A smile came to her face. "I think he made a friend out of Miss Martian."

"Really," said Wonder Woman in surprise and happy voice. "That is great."

"Yeah." The smile left Hawk-Woman's face, replaced with an unhappy frown. "But it seems the boys aren't as friendly." Knowing the amazon wanted an explanation, she quickly explained what happened and got the expected unhappy look from Diana. "I think they are still sore over that fight."

"Well," Wonder Woman said sighing. "Not everything can go smoothly." " _Just look at Danny's life._ " She also decided she was going to have to stick around and make sure the boys' hostilities didn't escalate. She was sure nothing would happen and she was just worrying over thin air, but she didn't want anything to happen to Danny.

From there the two talked for a bit, mostly about what had happen in the cave while she was gone and anything Hawk-Woman thought Diana should know. After they finish, Hawk-Woman got up and bid the amazon good night before leaving for her own home.

With nothing else to do, Diana grabbed the blanket she brought from her bag and laid down on the couch were Hawk-Woman just was. She couldn't help enjoying the leftover warm spot left by her friend. As she closed her eyes, the events of the day played through her mind. " _Tomorrow will be a better day,_ " she silently promised herself and Danny before sleep took her.


	10. Breakfast and a Gift

Author notes: I'm back once again. I started the rough draft for this on 3/11/17. I had a little written before this date, but not much. So that means the update took longer because I had to actually write the story this time. I finished my editing process on 4/24/17 about 45 minutes before I had to leave for work (I still need to shower, eat, and get ready for work, but I so wanted to finish this and post it before leaving. I so have to hurry up and go.) So it only took me 44 days to finish. Keep in mind that I wasn't working on it for like all day every day. Sometimes I would be lucky to get in an hour before I had to deal with life. There have been times where I couldn't work on this for a couple of days in a row. Also I got my new puppy on 3/12/17. My family just couldn't stand not having a dog. It was like a piece of the family was missing. Her name is Luna. She is a black lab mix. I have had several people say she looks a little like a pit-bull. As I type part of this, she is laying in my lap sleeping. (Squeal) She is so CUTE! I love her, but she is part of the reason this took so long to write. My attention was on her as I have been focused on her house training and taking her out for running or walks each day for around an hour. Luna follows me everywhere like a little puppy . . .(makes a face) . . . Which makes sense since she is indeed an actual puppy. She absolutely loves me the most out of the family. You can tell by her actions towards me. Anyways. I notice not that many people, except for those I personally emailed, stepped up with a villain suggestion. Makes me feel like no one actually reads my author notes. I get it. You want to get right in to the meat of story and I do the same thing. But I asked because it would help me write the story. And I honestly thought I would be swamped with suggestions from everyone in the reviews.

Reviews:

Jebest4781: I hope they do. That's what I'm trying to aim for.

nightmaster000: Thanks. Wally will get a beat down. Shayera wouldn't have made the treat if she didn't intend to carry it out. And plus, I REALLY want to write that scene. I am not commenting on the Doritos. It is an idea I had and a h. . . .(Insert static noise before a robotic voice continues) I am sorry. The author had to be silenced.

Kimera20: Thanks so much. Yes. Danny and Megan are friends. I had that planned for a long time. I just don't see her not being his friend. It doesn't seem like what I think she would do. I don't plan on making it easy for Danny to win over the boys. Yeah, Danny would fall apart if WW freaked out on him. She is his personal hero, savior, and mother figure. So her opinion is VERY important to him.

Beatnix: I think I commented on that in chapter 8 a little. (Looking though that chapter) I never did bring that up in a true sense now did I. I will keep that in mind.

KaeterinaRomanov: Thank you. I'm glad. Your happiness makes me happy. Now you bring up a good question. Dani. I am going to be honest. I don't know if I want her or not. I have been messaging some people and someone brought up a good point concerning this. I'm not going to say what they said, but I am now unsure if I want to use her or not. I had a plan to use her, but . . . . .Only time will tell now if I use it. But if she does com in, it won't be for all long time. Maybe after season one of Young Justice is over and sometime during the 5 year gape. I'm not sure.

M.v.j.M: I love Mama Diana too. So don't worry, there will be more of her and Danny moments in the future. **. . . . SPOILER . . . .** And Big Sister Megan and Aunt Shayera. . **. . . END SPOILER . . . . .**

TBM10: The League (all the members) will discuss what they learned eventually. Not right away, but it will be happening. I'm just plan for a few more things to happen first. Dani is a toss up in the air for now. Half of my wants her for Daddy Danny and Daughter Dani moments, but the other have is like "I don't think she is a good idea now and she will take away the uniqueness that Danny has."

ILikeHotDogs: Glad I could make your day. I know that I love seeing updates to stories I like. I will admit though that I myself have been . . . less interested in reading stories and more in working on my stories.

NoSignalBlueScreen: Ivo got plans. Big great plans for the future. Also I don't think I was very subtle in his plans to be honest.

Flufflez McSugartop: I will confirm nothing . . . except for what I write.

Guest Yo Chapter 9 . 3/10/2017: Thanks. Well as Phantom he has more powers than as Danny and I know I would feel more confident with powers than when I didn't. Plus he is more confident in battle because he, even though he doesn't think so, is good at fighting.

Griffin13: Miss Martian is great isn't she. I will keep up the work to the best of my abilities.

Dodles: Oh. It will happen . . . eventually. But I hope this helps a little.

Diana walks up to Batman

D: "I have something to tell you."

B: "Yes."

BAM. Diana delivers a punch to Batman's face. He falls to the floor. Sitting up enough to look at his attacker, he spits out a tooth.

D: "YOU LEAVE MY BABY DANNY ALONE! OR I'M GOING TO REMOVE YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS! UNDERSTOOD!"

B: "Yes Ma'am."

Green223: Thanks. The means so much.

miss mysteri: Superboy has deep emotion and mental problems . . . in my option. I'm glad he has you and Megan.

Jh831: I wasn't referencing the Ghost Hunters from the Syfy channel. I'm not telling anyone what I was. But if you guess correctly, you get a virtual hug and cook from me. I like Megan and Danny too, but not in the dating sense. She is all Superboy's. I really don't think I can separate them. They just seem to work as a couple to me. Also, I feel that Conner needs Megan in his live to develop into a full person with feeling besides anger. I don't see the others getting along with Danny just yet.

Malone23: Thanks for the love. I have always felt that the Danny Phantom show never got into some of the deeper meaning stuff it presented. I know it was a cartoon and they probably didn't even know they did what they did. This is the biggest thing for me. Danny is half DEAD. That has got to be tearing him apart mentally. I mean is he alive or dead? He passes a line that many can't with just a thought. Dead one moment, but alive the next. I always felt this was a bigger deal than everyone was making it out to be.

Sora Rider X: I just thought they would work well like that. Shayera kind of reminds me of Anko from Naruto a little. And if you read any Anko and Naruto fanfictions you would notice a trend for her to be like a big sister or aunt to the orphan. That is kind of what I am aiming for. Kid Flash is going to get it in the future . . .and in the face.

RedKnight21: Thanks and Danny will . . . I just don't know when that will be.

Guest Aks Chapter 9 . 3/13/17: I will try to be as fast as I can, but greatness takes time and work. Also I just got a puppy. Her name is Luna and she is currently (meaning at the time I type this reply) sleeping in my lap.

Guest Someone Chapter 9 . 3/13/17: Thanks. I will explain when I feel the time is right.

endario: (Worried smile) Don't die. If you do, how will you read the next chapter and give me praise. Anyways. Thanks for the love, the fave, and the following. No it is not going to be Megan for the pairing. She is going to have a more big sister role. This will still cause tension with Wally since Danny is getting the attention of the girl he likes. Superboy kind of needs Megan so that he becomes more human and learns about his feelings. . . at least I thinks so. But I have got to admit that in this chapter and the next, I have set it up that with just a few tweaks, I could so have Megan and Danny paired up. But I don't want them together. I want to see little half martian, ¼ kryptonian, ¼ human babies running around.

Blaze1992: I'm not trying to bash Danny. (Holds up a Phantom plushie and hugs it). He is my favorite. I am so messaging you right now. . . . Momentarily Pause . . . Okay I'm back. I'm glad we got that cleared up. Now on Waller. I'm not to sure about what I'm doing with her right now, but she does have a vital part to play.

Guest Chapter 9 . 3/20/17: Thanks. Danny's pairing is a secret.

mayfire21: Thanks. And here is your encore.

Lord Nitro: Thanks.

bleach1990: I will try, but you never know what will happen in life. Stuff happens. I don't have any plans to just drop off. . . . Though I do have a Ben Ten/One Piece crossover that I really want to do. But I have decided to work on only one story at a time until I get to a good place that I can end it.

DasChinButton: Thanks. I will try to keep up to the standard that I have set.

Naluforever3: I have been busy living life. I have been taking Luna out more for walks and runs. I have been trying to organize my room. I've been playing with legos. I have been working. I have been .. . . You get my point? I haven't abandoned this story is all I'm saying.

* * *

Speaking = How do I put thrusters on a baby?

Thoughts = _We're gonna pretend like that's not a problem until it's already eating me._

Telepathic Speaking = _I just thought random screaming would help me out._

Other Languages = No mini chainsaws up the butt.

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 10: Breakfast and a Gift

==============================The Next Morning==============================

The first thing that registered in Diana's sleepy mind was a delicious smell. It only took a few moments for her mind to wake up fully. Slowly sitting up from the couch, the amazon stretched her arms above her head and arched her back. Her movement had the effect of emphasizing her chest. It was just luckily no males were around at the time to ogle her. For if they did, they would be met with a unhappy amazonian warrior. " _This couch is surprisingly comfortable with how old it is_ ," the amazon thought as she placed her feet on the floor. She remembered the couch being there from when the League operated out of the cave.

"Good morning Wonder Woman."

Turning towards the voice's source, Diana saw Megan dressed in civilian clothes, making breakfast. The martian was wearing a white t-shirt under a red short sleeved sweater. The crop top sweater was left unbuttoned. She also had on a red skirt that ended just above her knees, white knee-high socks, and brown shoes. If it wasn't for her green skin, the red head would have looked just like a normal human.

The amazon got up and walked closer. She saw that the martian was making quite the spread. There was waffles, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, tater tots, and toast. All of this food was cooking at the same time with Miss Martian controlling everything with her telekinesis from a few feet away.

To say the least, Wonder Woman was impressed by the demonstration of the martian's control and power. "Do you need any help?," she asked as she walked over towards kitchen's island so that she could help and watch the show of ability.

"No, I got it covered," replied Megan. When she had realized that the whole team, Wonder Woman, and Danny were at cave, she decided to make everyone breakfast. Right now, she was in her element . .. . . when you didn't count the whole heroine thing. Superheros, usually, had lives outside of their costumed work and Megan enjoyed spending her time cooking. Making large quantities of food had become easy for her since she had to make a lot of food just so everyone could have some. Wally was an eating machine and had no problem leaving nothing for other people. Plus making all of this psychically helped her to tone and develop her powers. She had to use a lot of concentration to do all of this without making a mistake or messing anything up. That is why she only did it while everyone wasn't there. At the most Megan could probably only handle talking to one or maybe two people before her concentration was pulled to thin and things went wrong. "Plus it is great training for my powers. . . Anything you want?"

"Do you have any coffee?," asked the amazon. In answer, a pot of the substance and a empty cup floated over to Diana. The cup landed on the counter as the pot hovered next to it. "Cream and sugar?" She couldn't drink the black liquid straight. It was just too strong for her tastes. She didn't know how other people could. Again, the two requested items flew over and floated in front of the amazon. Taking the floating pot by the handle, Diana poured herself a cup, added her cream and sugar before taking a drink. Sighing at the feeling of caffeine entering her system, Wonder Woman sat back and watched the martian chief cook for a few minutes.

"So . . . . I heard from a little bird that you and Danny became friends," Wonder Woman said casually while smiling at the martian.

For a moment Megan thought Diana was taking about Robin, before realizing that a hawk was also considered a bird. . . . . She was an alien visitor to the planet so not getting earth things right away wasn't that usual at times. "Yes," Megan replied with a smile. In a shy tone, she said "That is okay right? I mean he isn't a prisoner or anything . . . . right?"

"No, I think it is great that he is opening up and making friends." The amazon looked down at the brown liquid in her cup. There was a contemplative look on her face. "He really needs friends in his life right now."

"I can tell," Megan said. There was a bit of sadness in her tone. "I . . How did you meet him? I asked Hawk-Woman, but she said I should talk to Danny. . . but by the way she spoke . . . . I don't think I'm going to like the answers to my questions . . . . am I?"

"You probably won't," Diana said soberly. She didn't want to lie to the girl, especially since she was trying to be a friend to Danny. "I don't like some of the things that I know." That didn't help Megan's worried and concerned feelings. "But I do think Hawk-Woman is right." She looked the martian in the eyes. "You should talk with him." Her tone turned hopeful. "It will be good for him to open up and tell you about himself on his own."

Sighing sadly, Megan said "Okay." She wanted to know more about her new friend so that she could help him. But she did understand that it was probably for the best if Danny was the one to tell her about himself. It would be good for him to show that he trusted her with his past and to learn he could trust others again.

Sensing her dropped mood, Wonder Woman said "But if you could do me a big favor." She smiled when the Martian brightened up a bit. "If Danny is hanging around here, could you make sure he eats something?" Diana knew the teen hadn't been eating enough since the only meals he got were the ones she brought him and that was only once a day. Part of her hoped that was all he was eating, because the only other options that she could think of were that Danny was stealing food (she didn't really believe this since the teen's moral being was so high, but if he did, she wouldn't have faulted him) or eating garbage. " _But that isn't enough to survive so that changes now._ " So when Danny was with her, Diana was going to make sure he had food and when at the cave, if things went according to with the amazon's thinking, that job would fall to Megan.

"Sure," Megan replied happily. "I love making food for my friends." She turned a little hesitant and sad. "He was really hungry last night. . . . almost like he doesn't usually get access to food."

"That is correct," Diana admitted. She felt she could be a bit honest with the martian about this.

For a moment, Megan was overcome with sadness, but the feeling was quickly pushed to the side by her determination. "Then I will make sure he has something to eat whenever he wants." Megan's tone was full of conviction. "I'm not going to let any of my friends go hungry. Ever." She had just unknowingly taken up the job that had been offered to her. Not that she would have a problem doing it if she had.

"I'm glad Danny has a friend like you," Diana said. " _Having Megan in his life will help with all the pain Danny has felt and maybe bring some happiness to him._ "

"I'm happy to help in anyway I can," Megan replied before focusing on cooking. While conversing with Wonder Woman, she had almost over cooked the eggs and she didn't want anything to burn.

With the mood lightened again, they both fell silence. The only sound in the kitchen that could be heard was the food cooking and the clicking of utensils against pans.

After a few moments, Megan said "Everything is almost done. Do you mind getting Danny? You two, being guests and all, should have the first servings."

Putting her cup of coffee down, Diana asked "Do you want me to get the others?"

"Just Danny will be fine," Megan said. "I will send a wake up call to the others telepathically." She would have just done this with Danny, but two things were stopping her. The first reason being that she had learned that telepathically tapping into someone's mind, without their consent, was a huge break in their personal rights and considered offensive on Earth. The only exception was with the bad guys. She could access their minds to get any information she needed as long as it was in the name of duty. The second and the most important reason was that she couldn't actually contact Danny telepathically. "That's how I usually get them." She smiled. "You two will get first pickings. Then I'll call Kaldur, Robin, and Superboy. . . . Wally will be last since he will try to eat everything before anyone has any food." She wasn't kidding. She had found out the hard way what Wally's mother already knew. Kid Flash would literally eat everything and leave nothing for anyone else if given a chance. This was because his metabolism got hyper accelerated when he gained super-speed. So he had to constantly eat food to keep up his energy. This was part of the reason he couldn't keep from eating whatever he could get his hands on, sometimes not even caring about the taste. Thought this didn't really excuse him from being a jerk (this was the main reason) and eating all the food at the cave. (Another reason why Wally did this was because it kept him from eating everything at home and upsetting his mother and father. Their food bill was through the roof.) ". . He is like a vacuum cleaner."

With an amused chuckle, Wonder Woman said "Flash is the same way . . . except he holds back until everyone has what they want to eat." She then walked out of the room. It only took her a few moments to get to Danny's current lodging. Opening the door and standing in the entrance, she saw that he was still laying in bed and sound asleep. Danny was still so exhausted that he didn't even move when Diana turned on the lights. . . . The amazonian princess didn't know it but he did awaken . . . .at least partially. He just didn't awaken fully or even move since he sensed that it was Wonder Woman who entered the room. She had this calming presence that allowed him to go back to sleep, knowing that he was safe. . . . Walking up to the bed, Diana looked down at him and debated if she should let him continue sleeping or not. " _He should eat something . . . Hera knows how light he is._ "

Giving his shoulder a gentle shake, Diana said "Danny. It's time to get up."

Mumbling incoherently, something that sounded suspiciously like "mom" that caused a small thump in the amazon's heart, Danny slowly sat up. "What tim-(yawn)-me is it?," Danny asked in a groggy voice as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Shrugging her shoulders, Wonder Woman said "No idea." She was trying to ignore what Danny had said in his mostly asleep and clouded mind state. Diana didn't want to overreact to something he might have said, but she couldn't help looking fondly at him. " _Is he starting to feel the same way as I am towards him?_ " Danny looked liked he was going to lay back down and go to sleep again, so pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind for later analyzing, the amazon said "But your friend, Megan, made breakfast for us and it would be rude to turn it down."

Hearing that, sleep was completely forgotten by the ghost boy. Danny quickly sat up and placed his feet on the floor. Standing up, he looked positively exhilarated at what he heard. "Cool." He walked towards the door. "You are going to just love her cooking."

With a chuckle at how excited Danny was, Wonder Woman lead him out of the room. All the while, she was considering the growing attachment she and the teen felt towards each other.

* * *

When the two left to get breakfast, the lights stayed on until the automatically shutoff kicked in and turned them off after a short period of inactivity had passed inside the room. This unveiled something interesting . . . and a bit disturbing. A light could be seen on the other side of the hidden two-way mirror. This made it so that the other room could be seen through the glass.

Revealing that Robin had been standing there, watching Diana and Danny talking the whole time.

The amazon and ghost had no idea that they were being watched. If they had, it wouldn't have been pretty. Danny would have been thoroughly creeped out and worried about his safety. It would have been a long time before he slept comfortably, or at all, at the cave again. That is if Diana allowed him to there. That amazonian warrior would have been one angry mama bear. And all of that would have been aimed at one bird boy. Let us just say that Batman would have needed to find a temporary partner while Robin's broken limbs healed.

Turning around, Robin said "Guys, it's time we left." His voice was sharp since he was disappointed that Danny hadn't revealed anything while talking to Diana.

On the floor behind the caped crusader were Kaldur and Wally. (Meaning Batman wouldn't be the only one needing new sidekicks if Diana found out about the spying.) They were laying on sleeping bags with a blanket to cover themselves. There was a third sleeping bag beside them that, going by the red and yellow design, was clearly for Robin.

Turns out that with all their misgivings, the guys had gotten together last night and decided that they should watch their unwelcomed house guest. They wanted to make sure he stayed in his room and didn't try anything. They also hoped to gain some information about him or discover what his nefarious plans were. They had taken shifts so that they would all get a little rest before the next day.

They had thought about asking Superboy to join them but, as a group, they had come to a consensus and turned down the idea. They were a bit nervous that the grumpy kryptonian would just flat out attack Danny and that couldn't happen. This was a stealth operation after all. Plus, they couldn't just attack Danny . . . . not until they had proof he was up to no good.

Kaldur was the first to get up. He had felt a bit bad about watching Danny sleep. It had actually bothered him enough that he didn't sleep that well. Not only did he feel a little like a perverse creep, but that it was an invasion of the teen's privacy. " _But the team's safety comes before a stranger's privacy,_ " he told himself. The thought did help him to feel better, but it wasn't enough to easy his guilty consciousness as he picked up his temporary bedding.

With a groan, Wally rolled over and said "Five more minutes." He had no problem with watching Danny sleep. So he had no guilt that kept him up like the atlantean. The only problem he had was that the sleeping bags weren't enough cushion for spending the night on the floor. The hard ground was uncomfortable so he hadn't slept very well.

"Wally, we must leave now," Kaldur said. He had his folded up sleeping bag and blanket tucked neatly underneath his arm. "We do not want anyone finding out what we did." He didn't think Wonder Woman, Hawk-Woman, or Megan would be too happy to find out about their actions.

Wally's only reply was to cover his head with his blanket.

Robin rolled his eyes before looking at Kaldur. "He has until I'm finished rolling my sleeping bag to sleep." Robin was a little slower in gathering his bedding than he normally would have been. He was being nice to his friend and planning at the same time. " _We need to set up a time to go over what we observed._ " He was disappointed that Danny did nothing suspicious at all during his watch. " _He did nothing, but sleep._ " And since Kaldur and Kid Flash hadn't awoken him, Robin could safely assume that Danny did nothing of real notice or importance during their shifts either.

Finished, Robin decide it was time for Wally to get up. Walking over to his sleeping friend, he gave him a soft kick to the side that rolled him out of his warm bed.

"Hey," Wally shouted. "What was that for?" His hands went and held his aching nose. He had landed on the hard floor, jolting his mostly healed but still sore nose.

"We have to leave," Robin said. He then decided to say something that would really get the speedster moving. "That is unless you want Megan to be angry at you for spying on her new best friend." He put stress on the new best friend part, since that would upset Wally the most.

That got Wally moving. He could tell that Megan wouldn't be happy about what they did. And that really frustrated and angered him. " _Why is she so focused on that guy and not me?_ " Standing up, he grabbed his stuff and, in a huff, just let them drag against the floor as he headed towards the exit.

The three boys left the room and headed to the rooms they used when they stayed overnight at the cave. The plan was that they would say they had spent the night in their rooms. They would even go so far as to mess up the beds in their designated areas so that it looked like they actually spent the night in them. On top of that, Robin would check the cave's security cameras and erase any videos that could prove otherwise. He would then replace it with past videos, so that if someone did look, nothing would seem out of place and no one would question their cover story.

They really didn't want anyone to find out what they had done. It wasn't that they thought what they were doing was wrong. They actually felt they did the right thing to ensure the team's safety. No, the real problem was that they didn't want to upset the three females (Megan, Diana, and Shayera) that had taken a liking to Danny.

* * *

Getting to the kitchen, Danny and Diana saw Megan still preparing everything with her telekinesis. "That's awesome," Danny exclaimed as he walked up and stood next to Megan. Looking up at her, his eyes spoke of how amazed he was by what he was seeing. "How do you control everything?"

"Practice," Megan replied. She smiled at the way he was looking at her. " _Kind of like what a younger brother might do when they seen an older sister doing something they wanted to be able to do . . . I think._ " She may have had twelve sisters and seventeen brothers, but they were all older siblings. She was the youngest so she didn't actually know what it was like to having a younger sibling. But the martian had a feeling that with Danny around, she would learn and love what having a younger brother was like. "I couldn't do all of this," she gestured at all the moving things, "at the same time when I first tried and if I lose focus. . ."

Just then a plate fall out of the air, heading straight for the floor. Right before it crashed, the plate stopped and unsteadily floated about an inch above the floor. The plate looked liked it would fall out of the air at any moment or if it was touched even gently.

"Good catch Megan," said Wonder Woman.

"I didn't," said Megan with a slightly confused and surprised tone.

The two females looked at Danny and saw that he had his right hand held out towards the plate.

"I didn't know you had telekinesis." Excitement rang clearly in Megan's voice. There were Martian games they could now play together since he had telekinesis. She was so excited because this was something they could do together and bond over. Plus she never got to play these games with other young martians when she was little. No one, not even one of her many older siblings or cousins, would play with her because she was a white martian. (This attitude of her siblings changed when they grew up some and realized what they were doing to their baby sister. But by the time they did and apologized for their stupid racist actions, Megan had already developed mental scars and learned to spend most of her time by herself in fear of rejection. ) The only ones who would play with little M'gann were her parents and what child wants their only playmates to be their mother and father. It would be . . . okay for a while, but eventually they would want to play with someone closer to their own age.

"I'm kinda r-really new to it-t," Danny replied in a strained voice. He slowly lowered the plate to the floor and let out a breath. "It is h-harder for me to control while in human form." A white ring appeared around his middle and changed him into Phantom. "But as Phantom," he said in a voice with a slight echo. This time he didn't need to raise his hand as he simply used his mind to pick up the plate and set it in the sink. "It is much easier to use and control." There was no strain in his voice this time. The ring appeared again and Danny was back.

"For a beginner, that is still impressive," Megan said. "I can give you some lessons . . ." Her face gained a small hesitant look. ". . . if you want."

"That w-would be great," Danny said shyly. He had always wanted to have help with his powers . . . especially when they first showed up and different parts of his body were turning intangible or invisible out of his control. It was scary and he feared that he never gain control over his powers. But the only person with experience that offered to help was Vlad. The price that insane man asked for was just too high for Danny to pay and be able to live with himself afterwards.

"Oh. This is going to be so much fun." Luckily Megan had finished cooking because she was so excited about helping Danny and the fun they were going to have that she would have dropped everything held by her telekinesis. After a moment, Megan realized she was loosing focus on what she was doing and forced herself to regain her control. "Hello Megan." She hit her palm against her head, making Danny realize that this action was a quirk of her personality. "You guys are waiting to eat." She ushered the two over to a large table with three lights hanging over it. As they sat down, Megan focused and levitated everything over to the table. With the table completely set up with everything they could need (silverware, plates, glasses, napkins, drinks, and food), Megan sat down next to Danny. Once again, Danny found himself sitting between two heroines. Megan on his left and Diana on his right. Not that he minded in the slightest. It was nice to be surrounded by people he knew cared about him.

"Dig in guys," the martian happily exclaimed.

With the go ahead, Danny helped himself to a single waffle.

Seeing that was all he took, Wonder Woman asked "Are you sure that is all you want?" There was a bit of a worried tone to her voice. She wanted to see him eat more than that. Danny was far too skinny for her liking.

Before Danny could reply, Megan said "Come on Danny, I want you to try a little of everything." She proceeded to telepathically place a small serving of everything on his plate. Sensing Danny was about to protest, Megan pouted at him. "Please, I want to know what you think of my cooking. . . .Plus you gave me so nice compliments before, I want to hear more." Simply put she was giving him the puppy dog eyes. The martian was putting her all into the look too. Since she learned he had struggle with having no food before, there was no way she was going to let him go hungry again. So Megan was going to do what she needed to do to get Danny to eat more food than the one waffle he took.

Danny looked at her pleading face and blushed before turning to Wonder Woman for help.

Only to find the amazon princess was silently chuckling at him, making it clear that she wasn't going to be any help to the young ghost boy. She too wanted Danny to eat more than just a single waffle and was happy that Megan was on the same page as her. From all the times of lifting him, Diana knew Danny didn't weigh as much as a health teen his age should have. And that was considering the fact that Danny was smaller than a teen his age should have been.

"Okay," Danny relented. He didn't know if he could actually even eat all of the food that was currently piled up on his plate. Danny had never been a real breakfast eater. He would usually just grab a small bowl of cereal and nibble on it for a bit before throwing away the half eaten food.

When Megan was sure that Danny and Diana had what they wanted, (well in Danny's case what the two females wanted to see him attempt to eat), she mentally called Kaldur, Robin, and Superboy. She knew they wouldn't have a problem with her contacting them psychically since she talked to them about it before. They didn't mind being mentally called for food since they got a free meal and it was always so good. " _I prepared breakfast everyone. . . .But Wonder Woman . . . . . and Danny are here._ " She could feel the negative emotions emitted from her friends at mentioning Danny's name. Before any of the three could argue, she pleaded " _Come on guys. Danny is really nice if you just get to know him._ "

" _He attacked the team Megan,_ " Robin said, a bit exasperated at the female alien. " _How could you be so nice to him? Or expect us to be either?_ " His voice was colder than the martian was used to hearing directed at her from him.

Megan was going to defend Danny, but Kaldur spoke first. " _Robin is right._ " Megan's heart dropped at his words. She had hoped and believed that the atlantean would at least be partially willing to give Danny a chance. The atlantean was always so understanding and trying to see things from others' points of view. That was one of the things that made him such a great leader. Megan hoped that this would apply to Danny. Because since Kaldur was the leader, if he was willing to make nice with Danny, then it would have made getting the others to be friendlier to Danny easier. " _Danny, though maybe nice,_ " he added reluctantly, " _could still be a threat to the team. He could just be acting friendly so he can attack us when our guards are down._ "

Depressed, Megan knew it would take time for them to lighten up on the suspicion or to attempt to make friends with Danny. " _I'm not asking you to be best friends with him or anything . . . just to be nicer._ " Sighing, she had a feeling she wouldn't even get this. Knowing what she had to do, but having hoped she wouldn't have had to, Megan pull out her big guns. " _Fine be as hostile as you want to be, just don't bring that attitude to breakfast and DON'T expect anymore of my cooking in the future._ "

Sensing Megan was really getting upset over this, Kaldur decided to reason with her. He did not want the team falling apart over this. He knew Robin and Superboy would take his side, but Wally might be slightly different. The speedster would probably say that he was with Megan, just to get on her good side, while truly feeling like the rest of the boys. This would eventually be found out by the martian and that would further drive her from the team. Also, he remembered what Hawk-Woman said about the amazon and didn't want to see what happened if Wonder Woman felt she had to protect Danny. Plus a small part of him was worried about Megan's threat. He knew how to passably cook, but the martian's food blew anything he could produce out of the water. She was just that good. And if she was threatening to stop making food for her friends, something that was her hobby and she took great enjoyment from, Kaldur knew just how serious she was being over the Danny situation.

" _Okay Megan. I promise to at least be civil toward your new friend. . . . .Robin?_ " Kaldur hoped his friend was smart enough to know that they should at least act nicer towards Danny . . . even thought they didn't truly meant it the way Megan was hoping. He did feel bad about deceiving the martian, but Kaldur was going to put the team's safety first over Megan's feelings. . . . Even though if she ever found out, he feared that what he was trying to prevent (the team falling apart) would definitely happen.

The boy wonder didn't disappoint the atlantean's expectations of him. " _Fine._ " Megan was super happy to have won over two of her friends, even though it was only by a little bit. Her happy mood evaporated into thin air when Robin said " _I'll be "nicer", but I'm not dropping my guard. This kid is dangerous and I'm not going to let him stab me in the back._ "

" _That is not encouraging,_ " Megan thought to herself with a worrying frown. She tried to stay positive. " _It is better than nothing. . . I guess . . . but not what I really wanted. I want us all to be friends. . . . But at least it is something . . . Right?_ " She smiled to herself. " _Danny will just have to win them over and I'm sure he can._ " The teen had already won her over and that was just because Megan gave him a chance. Yes, it helped that she could sense he had problems, but the matter still boiled down to that all he needed was a chance before they became friends.

" _Thanks guys_ _,_ " Megan replied, appreciative even though she didn't get exactly what she wanted. " _Now come on and get something to eat . . . . And remember, be nice .. . . or no more food._ "

Megan disconnected the psychic link with Robin and Kaldur. Her attention then turned towards Superboy. The kryptonian had been quiet the whole time the other three were speaking. " _Superboy?,_ " she questioned hesitantly as a small blush came to her face. Even though he okayed psychic contact for meals, she was still shy about linking with his mind since he freaked out so much the first time she did it. Plus, she had a crush on Superboy and it was hard for her not to blush a bit when connecting to his mind.

" _Before you even ask . . . .The answer is no._ " From his tone alone, you could tell he wasn't going to budge on subject.

" _But Superboy,_ " Megan begged. She was hoping that her crush would be willing to give Danny a chance. It broke her heart to think that Superboy would be so cruel as to not even give the poor teen a chance. Feeling he was going to cut her off before she could explain, the martian spoke first. " _Please_." Superboy was stunned by the absolute sadness in her voice. He had never heard such a depressed tone from the always peppy martian. Not even when he had yelled at her during the Mr. Twister incident. Her tone reached a part of him that caused pain in his heart. The pause was enough of an opening for Megan to use it. " _Can't you give Danny a chance just like Kaldur, Robin and Wally gave you when they found your pod at Cadmus?_ "

Superboy felt like he had been punched in the gut. He REALLY hated to admit it, but he could see how their situations were slightly similar. The three teens had no reason to trust him, just like Danny. In fact, their attempt to help him had almost ended the lives of his rescuers. If Kaldur's words hadn't reached his humanity, then Superboy would still be a puppet for Cadmus. . . . . Just like how Wonder Woman had been able to reach the distressed Danny when he was fighting the team. If the amazon hadn't showed up, who knows how that fight would have turned out. Superboy couldn't help feeling like he should try to be nicer . . . . at least for Megan's sake . . . . But he wasn't going to do a complete 180 turn in personality. He was still the same grumpy hotheaded Superboy that had problems with "being nice" to anyone after all.

The mental sucker punch to the gut was Megan's intention. She knew it was a bit below the belt to use Superboy's past against him like that, but she felt like it was the only way to help the situation. The last time the two teens had met, if it wasn't for Hawk-Woman, Megan was sure the kryptonian would have tried to rip Danny in half. " _Not that it would have happen with Danny's fighting skills that he showed us, but Superboy's negative intention is what really matters._ "

" _Okay,_ " Superboy reluctantly said much to Megan's delight. She was so ecstatic that her crush was going to give her friend a chance.

" _Thanks so much Superboy ,_" Megan said before disconnecting the link. Her voice was full of cheerfulness that the kryptonian found pleasant to his ears. Especially since he was the reason behind it. Superboy found himself feeling . . . nice as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

While Megan was conversing with her friends, Danny and Diana had been having a talk of their own as they ate. Tasting the food, they were both delighted by how great Megan's cooking was. It was actually surprising how good a martian was at making earthling food. The amazon asked the ghostly teen how he had slept and Danny was happy to reply that it was the best night of rest he had in a long time. He had no nightmares to speak of.

But as they conversed, it wasn't lost on Danny that Megan seemed a little out of it. Though she was eating her food and smiling, something just seemed . . . off. There were times that a frown or blush would come to her face from out of the blue. There wasn't anything said that would cause those reactions in the martian. "S _he just seems like her mind is somewhere else._ "

Making use of a pause in his conversation with the amazon, Danny turned towards the martian. "Hey Megan?" When the martian looked at him questioningly, Danny asked "Are you alright? You seem . . . a little out of it." He may not have known Megan that long, but that didn't mean he couldn't be worried about his friend. " _Friend. . .I never thought I would have one of those again._ " Danny felt both pain and warmth at the word "friend". Part of him was overwhelmed with happiness at having another chance at the precious gift that was friendship. And Danny knew it wasn't just Megan who was giving him that opportunity, but Diana and Hawk-Woman were too. But a dark piece of his mind, that sounded a bit like a young version of Dan, told him he didn't deserve these chances at friendship. Not after what happened to Sam and Tucker, his very first friends.

Megan's giggles broke Danny out of his thoughts before they could turn too dark and bring tears to his eyes. The teen had been so lost in his thoughts that he had missed Megan answering his question. He turned towards her and she said "For someone so worried about where my mind is at, you sure are spaced out." He blushed at her words, causing Megan and Diana to chuckle. "Since you missed it the first time, I'll repeat myself. I was psychically contacting my friends to tell them breakfast was ready."

"Oh," Danny said with a small nervous tone. " _The guys who were so very nice and friendly,_ " he thought sarcastically. " _That's great._ " With how pleasant things were going, Danny had forgotten about the more . . . unwelcoming occupants of the cave. He tried to force a smile onto his face. It didn't come off as a happy expression, but more of a pained grimace.

Just one look at the teen would tell anyone he was nervous and worried.

Megan didn't need her abilities to know what he was worried about. "Danny . . ." She nervously pushed the food around on her plate with her fork. Sighing, she put the utensil down before saying "I'm sorry about the way my friends have been treating you." She was going to say more but Danny cut her off.

"You really don't n-need to apologize." It was Danny's turn to nervously fiddle with his fork. Only he didn't do it against his plate, but in the air. "You aren't r-responsible for their ac-ctions." He released a sigh. "I didn't make the g-greatest of first impressions . . now did I." A smile tried to come to his face again, but it still looked pained and forced. His body language turned nervous. "Hey M-megan." When she turned her attention to him, Danny had put down his fork and was playing nervously with his hands. He took a deep breath and clenched his hands together almost as if he was praying, before saying "I-i'm s-so s-sorry about attacking y-you guys . . . . I j-just don't know w-what came over me." He truly didn't know what happened. His hands clenched together hard enough to hurt himself. "It-t was like I w-wasn't seeing you g-guys . . . but something h-horrible." It was hard for him to explain, because his recollection of the ordeal was a bit hazy. But one of the things he did remember clearly was that he thought they were working for the GIW. He going to say this to Megan. Danny REALLY didn't want to explain who those guys in white suits were. That would lead to questions he didn't feel comfortable answering, even if Diana was the one to ask.

Looking at his sad face, Megan didn't need to be able to sense his emotions to know he was genuinely regretful. "I already forgave you so your apology, while very kind and much appreciated, is not needed." She smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.

Danny, who was still unused to hugs or kind touches after going so long without them, found that he greatly appreciated the kind gesture when they came his way. So he took the time to enjoy the warm and comforting embrace. After being released from the hug, Danny asked in a small hesitant voice "How can you f-forgive me so easily? I attacked y-you guys." The teen didn't understand how she could forgive him just like that. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Well that may be," Megan said with a hesitant smile. "But I could tell something was wrong." She wasn't sure how he would feel about her trying to read his mind, but looking at his confused face, she decided to just tell him and hope he forgave her. "I'm telepathic and can sense your feelings. . . I hope you can forgive me for doing it without asking you." She wasn't only talking about during the fight , but all the other times she read his emotions. It was just so hard not to. Not only did it give her an advantage in helping him, but it was just so easy to do. At first, sensing his emotions was a bit difficult. But once she broke through and got the hang of it, reading his emotions was so easy it was kind of scary. It was almost like his emotions were screaming at her to read them and would not accept being ignored.

Megan didn't know it but ghosts had very strong emotions and feelings. Stronger and more powerful than the emotions many living creatures possessed. They simply felt things more intensely than the living did. Ghosts' emotions could effect their powers too. For example, intense anger could make them temporarily stronger or major uncertainty could make their powers unstable and unreliable. And once a psychic had gotten in tune with the frequency of a spirit's emotions, sensing the ghost's feelings became as easy as feeling their own limb. The difference was that the connection could be turned off if the psychic wanted to and had enough training. This was part of why Megan was reading Danny's feelings so much. She had established a link and since Megan wasn't a master in spectral mental contact, (this was the first ghost she had ever met after all), she was having a little trouble controlling the connection. The other reason was her subconscious mind. Though she knew it wasn't right to invade his privacy so often or at all without his consent, the martian's subconscious knew that she wanted to help her friend and the easiest way to do that was to sense his emotions so Megan could react accordingly.

"You are t-totally forgiven." Danny smiled sheepishly. Megan felt better, but still guilty about continuing to sense his emotions. "We w-were kind of fighting at the time so it is understandable that we did t-things we both regret." He felt like he had done worst than what the team did. " _They were just trying to protect themselves._ " He too was attempting to keep himself safe. The only difference was that the team's threat was very real while his menace was really just in his mind.

"And about the sensing my emotions . . ." Danny thought about it for a moment. " _They have been all over the place . . . and if it wasn't for Diana . . .I would have k-killed myself to escape the sorrow and guilt. . ._ " He still felt those things, it was just . . . He looked at Diana before turning to Megan . . . Before he felt like there was no reason to fight and try to live on, but now he had two reasons sitting right next to him. "I wouldn't mind . . . If y-you continued to . . keep an eye out for my f-feelings." He had realized that having someone who could sense how he was feeling wouldn't be a bad thing. It was what Jazz did for him. Somehow his big sister just knew what he was feeling and what to do to help him. He couldn't help missing having this in his life and subconsciously hoped that maybe the martian could help fill the void in his heart.

Sensing his uneasy feelings, Megan didn't know what to say. She still felt guilty about infringing on his rights to privacy. But when the martian sensed that he really wanted her to do this and how much it meant to him, her guilt disappear and Megan knew what to do. Gently, she took one of his hands and gave it a caring squeeze. "I . . I will do my best to be there for you if you need me." She would do her best to fill the job that was just given to her. Megan just didn't know the title of the role she was going to be filling or what it would mean to her and Danny.

"T-thanks," Danny said as he whipped a tear away from his eye with the hand Megan wasn't holding. ". . . . I hope that your f-friends are as f-forgiving and kind as you are when I apologize to t-them" Danny said, changing the topic that reminded him too much of his big sister. He planned on apologizing to the others when he saw them again. But he had a feeling they wouldn't react like the friendly martian did. " _Maybe it is because she is an alien? . . . But,_ " he looked at the martian, " _I don't think being from another planet has anything to do with her kindness or friendliness._ "

"I'm sure they will," Megan smiled at Danny, "seeing as they are going to nicer to you or at the very least be civil . . ." Her tone and look turned serious. "That I promise you." Danny and Diana wondered why she was so sure of that. Seeing their questioning looks, Megan smiled innocently. "I just threatened to take away my cooking for the foreseeable future if they weren't."

Danny release a small chuckle, feeling much better. "That explains your confidence." He took a bite of a slice of bacon and finding the taste overwhelmingly good, quickly ate the whole stripe. "I have never had home cooking so good or safe to eat." When either of his parents cooked, the food usually got contaminated by something they had been experimenting with. This usually resulted in the food coming to life. Once the reanimated food was dealt with, Jazz made something or they ordered out. The final straw was the time the food had looked normal enough by his parents' standers and had tasted okay . . . at least to rest of the Fentons it did. When Danny had some, everything was okay for the first few moments. But then he got violently sick. His throat burned as his stomach did flips. He had just made it to the bathroom before vomiting a bloody mess into the toilet. Something in the food had reacted violently to his ghost side. He had been able to clean up the horror scene before anyone could see it, but Jazz had been outside the bathroom door and heard all of it. Luckily she hadn't seen any of the blood. If she had, Danny was sure his protective sister would have called the police and accused his parents of trying to poison him. From than on, Jazz didn't let their parents' cooking anywhere near Danny or herself. She even when so far as to teach her little brother to cook some things so he didn't end up eating nothing but cereal all the time.

The two females decided not to ask about the "safe to eat" thing at this time. Danny was eating food and that was all they cared about. They didn't want to disturb him by bring up the past right now, fearing that it would sadden him and make him stop eating.

Wonder Woman had watched the two teens interact and couldn't be happier. " _I'm so glad I asked Megan for help. She has really taken a shining to Danny and it would seem he has too._ "

None of the three realized how deep that bond was going to develop.

After eating a couple pieces of a sausage, Danny said "Your cooking is good enough that I would even sit down with Skulker and discuss his favorite . . . "hobbies" . . just for some of this," he gestured outward with his hands at all the food, "deliciousness."

Diana and Megan (who greatly enjoyed how much Danny clearly loved her cooking) wondered exactly who this Skulker was. From the way Danny spoke, it was clear that Skulker wasn't exactly the teen's favorite person and that "his hobbies" weren't very pleasant or appropriate to bring up at breakfast. The amazon was the one who voiced their shared questions. "Who is this . . Skulker. .," Diana wasn't sure if she was pronouncing the name right, "and what are his hobbies?" She didn't care if they were gross or not, Diana just wanted to know if this Skulker's hobbies were dangerous or harmful to Danny. If they were, then she was going to be "having words" with this person.

"He is just the self proclaimed greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone." Danny was rolling his eyes at the statement, showing that he found the words to be completely stupid. "As for his favor hobby . . . . it's hunting and," Danny picked up his fork, "his favorite prey is . . . .," and stabbed some eggs with the utensil, "me." The two females were shocked, but when they heard the next part the feeling doubled. "He liked to go on and on about what he would do to me. He was always saying things like. . . " Danny's voice gained a rough tone as he puffed out his chest. "I'm going to mount your head on my wall. . . or . . . I will skin you alive and lay your pelt at the foot of my bed." Danny stopped making fun the hunter's voice. "It was so gross. . . . and I really don't think I would make a good throw rug."

Megan's and Diana's mouths dropped open at his words. It wasn't so much what this Skulker was threatening, they both instantly decided they didn't like this guy and would beat him into the ground if they ever saw him, but that Danny was speaking about it so casually. It was as if being hunted for sport and having his body displayed as a trophy was no big deal. He was taking it so lightly that he was even joking about it.

"That must have been horrible," the amazon said once Diana found her voice. " _If I ever see this guy, I'm punching his face until it caves in._ " Diana didn't know it, but there were a lot of people from Danny's past that she would want to cause bodily harm to. But in time she would eventually learn some of that info and just how long the list of names was.

"It was the first few times I heard it . . .," Danny gave a small shrug, "but the whole hunting me thing got old fast." His tone was that of boredom. "He would try to get me at least once a week and at most . .," Danny tabbed his chin, "almost every half hour for a whole day." Feeling finished with the explanation, Danny started eating his food, not realizing his two companions were staring him.

The two females were stunned speechless. Here this teen was making light of being attacked by a hunter that wanted to skin him alive. Either Danny was incredibly brave or extremely naive. . . . . but more likely it was a weird mixture of the two.

Before they could question him more on the issue, Danny swallowed what he was eating and directed a question at Megan. "So you can read minds?" It was actually more of a comment than a question.

Megan gave a simple nod to the question since she was still so shocked. She had been though a lot of trials because she is a white martian and considered a second class citizen on Mars, but she never faced anything worst than verbal threats. Her parents made sure of that. She didn't know if she would have had the strength to face being hunted so regularly for sport. The stress would have probably driven her insane. " _He must be incredibly strong mentally and physically to handle that._ "

"That is so cool," Danny said with a smile, drawing Megan's attention away from her thoughts and making her blush a little. Not realizing he was the cause of her reddening cheeks, Danny continued speaking. "I wish I d-developed that power." Danny gained a dreamy look on his face. "I still hold out some h-hope that I will one day." There was somewhat of a chance that he might actually gain that power too since he seemed to develop new random abilities out of the blue. But seeing as he actually wanted telepathy, he probably wouldn't develop that power. That was just how things seemed to go for Danny. His face gained an embarrassed and shy look before he said "It would have been s-so useful at school. If I knew when my b-bully," Diana's and Megan's focus on the teen intensified slightly at the word, "wanted to shove me in a locker . ."

Megan released a silent gasp. She had only thought things like that happened on TV, not real life. " _Poor Danny,_ " she thought as the image of the teen squished in a locker came to her mind. The martian did NOT like the image at all.

". . or beat me up," Danny said, in a tone clearly embarrassed about admitting he was a bully victim.

A flash of anger appeared on Diana's face at the ghostly teen's words. It was gone before anyone noticed. " _I wonder what his name is?_ ," though the amazon. Diana wanted to know what name to add to her list of people that had hurt Danny and needed a visit from a not too happy Wonder Woman.

"I could have avoided the whole ordeal." Danny's voice had a forlorn tone to it. He had a feeling that missing an appointment with Dash would have only postpone the attack and increase the brutality of the bully's future revenge for escaping.

Megan and Diana couldn't fully believe that Danny had a bully. With how powerful he was, (Megan didn't even know the full extent of his powers like Diana did), they just couldn't see how it was possible. But after thinking about it logically for a few moments, they realized that if you striped away the powers, Danny looked like a kid that would be targeted by bullies. He was just so scrawny and short that he would have been an easy target. And if the teen wanted to keep his ghostly nature secret, with Danny did, then it wasn't like he could use his powers to keep the bullies away. That would raise suspicions and might lead to people finding out that Danny was Phantom.

"And don't even get me started about how useful telepathy would be in a fight." A thinking look came to Danny's face. "Actually. it wouldn't be too much different from me avoiding Dash," Diana and Megan took special interest in remembering the bully's name so they wouldn't forget it, "at school." A smile came to his face. "Anyways, I always thought telepathy would be so cool and useful to have."

Diana just smiled at a clueless Danny causing Megan to blush from happy embarrassment since he was basically gushing over one of her powers. " _He doesn't even realize he is doing it or how it effecting the poor girl either. And he has so many powers, but is excited over one he doesn't have? That's funny._ "

"So Danny," Diana said to get his attention. There was amusement in her voice. Once she had his focus, the amazon continued. "What is your favorite power?" Pausing for a moment, she chuckled. "Besides telepathy of course."

Danny didn't even need a moment to think of an answer. "Flight." It was number one on the list of powers he had developed. It just spoke and connected to his heart and soul. "There is just something about being free in the sky, weightless with nothing holding you down." Danny looked upward, but he wasn't really looking at the ceiling. In his mind's eye, he was seeing the open sky and all the joy being up there brought him. "Like none of your problems mattered." There was a dreamy and whimsical tone in his voice. But that changed as he looked at his plate and continued speaking in a quiet voice. "It has been so long since I flew just for the pleasure of it." He wasn't counting when he flew during the fight with the android or the team. Those were fights, not flying just for pleasure. There were unshed tears in his eyes as he said "I miss it so much."

The longing and sadness in his voice were clear to Diana and Megan. It broke their hearts. Diana reached over and laid her left arm across his shoulders. She then gentle pulled him towards her and held him against her side, giving him an one armed hug. Danny replied to the gesture by slightly leaning into her side, instead of snuggling up to her like he really wanted to. He didn't want to be seen as pathetic to Megan for his actions.

But the martian had completely different thoughts on the situation. " _Aww, they really are close. . . ._ " Megan realized it reminded her of her own mother when she would comfort a younger upset M'gann after she had been teased about who she was." _. . .I'm seeing a mother's love here._ " She didn't say anything about it since she could feel how nervous he was about being teased by her. " _Just like any teen when they receive parental love in front of others._ "

Decreasing the pressure of her hug but not removing her arm from Danny's shoulders, Diana said "Well I think you are just going to have to make some time for a flight after breakfast." She smiled down at Danny. "How does that sound?"

"Great," Danny replied in excitement. Just the thought of being in the sky again warmed his heart and eased his soul.

"If you don't mind, I know a martian game that use flight that we can play," Megan said in a hopeful and shy tone. "Well technically it is using telekinesis to simulate flight, but we can still play it if you want to." The game Megan spoke of was just one of the many that were developed to help young martians to learn to use their powers in a fun way. It was easier to teach children if they were taught in a way they found fun. The game could be played by anyone of any age. The only requirement was that you could fly. But Megan didn't get much chance to play these games in her youth. " _The other children didn't want to play with the white martian._ " Her past started to interfere with her present. " _Maybe Danny won't want to either. . ._ "

"I would love to play," Danny said, interrupting the martian's dark thoughts and replacing her mounting sadness with intense joy. "Playing an actual real martian game would be awesome." He really meant his words, since he loved space and all things related to it, but that wasn't the only reason he said it. " _She sounded so nervous when asking me and she has been nothing but nice to me since we met. . . not counting the fight . . . How could I have said no to her, even if I wanted to? Plus I don't usually get to use my powers just for fun._ " He found that when he tried to have just pure fun with his powers, life usually decided to step in and hand Danny a problem.

Releasing an exited squeal, Megan said "I can't wait." Overcome with happy excitement, she quickly leaned over and wrapped her arms around Danny. He got a little scared from her surprise hug at first, but he quickly got over it and simply enjoyed the caring gesture. "After breakfast, we are going outside and having so much fun." She was just so excited. After so long, Megan would finally get the chance to play one of the games that, as a small child, she had been denied the joy of joining in and force to sadly watch from the sidelines as other children, including her siblings, happy played together. It was not a pleasant experience at all.

Seeing the two interact, Diana was proven once again that introducing them was the right choice. Unlike Danny, Diana had seen Megan's hug attack coming and had moved her arm right before the embrace landed so she hadn't been captured along with the ghostly teen. " _They as so sweet together. . . . I wonder if they would make a good couple?_ " She imaged it and the picture just didn't sit well with her. " _No. They act more like siblings. . ._ " She looked at the still hugging teens. " _But maybe in the future . . ._ " Putting Danny's and Megan's future dating life out of her mind for the time being, Diana couldn't wait to see them playing in the air together.

But like most times in Danny's life, things just didn't seem to go his way for very long.

"Your game is going to have to wait."

The three breakfast eaters simultaneously turned to the source of the serious and deep voice. Megan was so surprised that she didn't release her hug on Danny. In fact, the hold was tightened. He in turn stiffened from the stranger's voice. . . . but feeling Megan's arms tightly around him, reminded Danny that there were two people with him that would have his back if anything went down.

What they saw was Kaldur, Robin and Superboy walking into the room. Kaldur was a few steps ahead of the others, indicating that he was the speaker. Robin was to his right and Superboy to his left.

What Megan, Diana and Danny didn't know was the boys had been listening in to their conversation. They were out of view around a corner. Robin had been the first one there, hiding close enough to hear but not be seen. Followed by Kaldur, who joined the masked crusader in spying on Danny. Superboy had accidentally run into them and the other two had to stop him from unintentionally revealing their location and activity. After explaining what they were doing and that it was for the team's safety, (mostly the slightly naive Megan's), it had been easy to convince the kryptonian to join them. And seeing the martian hug the teen, Superboy felt a simmering anger and longing that made him forget about being nicer to Danny. The kryptonian didn't know it, but he was feeling jealousy.

"What?!," the shocked martian said. "Why!?" There was a bit of emotional pain in her tone. She was so close to doing something she longed to participate in since being denied as a child. She wouldn't except being denied now. On top of that, a small part of her feared that they were still being unfriendly towards Danny.

So a simple answer would not satisfy the upset martian.

As Megan waited for an answer, she removed her arms from Danny and crossed them over her chest. The ghostly teen felt his nervous increase a little once freed from the safety of Megan's arms. But before he could get overwhelmed, an arm was placed on his shoulder, prompting him to look towards the owner. Diana smiled reassuringly at the teen before she too turned towards the boys with a hard look in her eyes, waiting for an acceptable answer. She too worried they were just trying to keep Megan "safe" from Danny. " _If they took the time to get to know the child just a little, they too would also learn that he is no threat to them . . . Just like Megan has._ "

With the confidence boost from the amazon, Danny knew things would turn out okay for him. " _Not like in the past._ "

With that thought, Danny joined the amazon and martian in waiting for the boys' explanation of "why Megan can't play with Danny."

Stepping forward, Robin said "Batman," Diana cringed in suppressed anger at the man's name as Megan slumped a little, knowing there was no use fight if the dark knight was involved, "contacted me shortly after you did Megan. He is coming in to debrief us on the results of last night's mission and to inform us about what is know about the android. Plus he has some homework to give use afterwards." He looked down at the holographic computer on his wrist as if checking the time. "Leaving us with just enough time to eat before he actually gets here." The smirk that came to his face looked like it was there because he was seeing his mentor. But in reality, the smirk was because he could separated Megan and Danny without being seen as acting "unfriendly" towards the ghostly teen was his sole reason for doing it. He still didn't trust the teen and didn't want Megan hurt. Batman's arrival just made the perfect excuse for Robin to use so he didn't have to take up the "bad guy" role. "And you know how Boss Bat is with punctuality."

Seeing the wind immediately knocked out of Megan's sails, Kaldur was about to apologize to her for indirectly ruining her plans. Not that he was truly sorry. He too was happy to put some distance between the two new friends. . . . At least until more was known about Danny. He felt that the martian was getting too invested into this friendship when it was unknown if the connection would be sustainable or if Danny was actually going to be staying. They didn't know this kid's true intentions. Thought Megan was around their ages (biologically), Kaldur felt like she was the younger inexperienced member of the group that needed protection. It was kind of like she was the kid sister that needed the team's help or others would take advantage of her good nature. And there was no way that Kaldur was going to let anyone take advantage of a member of his team.

What the atlantean didn't realize was that Megan was a capable young woman who could take care of herself. She just had an open heart that was willing to see the best in others where others weren't willing to. Yes it was a trait that might lead her into being deceived, but it would also give her opportunities that others wouldn't have since their hearts were closed off. The atlantean's lack of faith in the martian would result in problems down the road.

But before the atlantean could say anything to help relieve her disappointment, Danny did. "It's okay Megan." The martian turned towards him, as everyone else did, but Danny was only paying attention to Megan. "Y-you go do your important hero business and we can p-play your game afterwards." After a few moments a small smile came to his face. Shyly, he said "Maybe I can come and meet the dark knight himself." Danny's fan-boy was making a small appearance again. "That would be so cool."

Robin instantly shot down the idea. "Sorry." The thing was, his voice didn't sound sorry at all. He actually sounded quite happy as a disappointed look came to Danny's face. "Official team-members only." It seemed the boy wonder was still a bit upset over the whole possession thing.

Robin wasn't the only one to see Danny's disappointment. Seeing the look, Megan thought there shouldn't be a problem with the teen joining the debriefing and decided to say something. "Why can't . . ," Megan started to say, only to be cut off.

"He is correct Megan," Kaldur said. "We might be discussing information that Batman wouldn't want others to hear." He did not even glance in Danny's direction as he spoke, so he didn't see the disappointed look on the teen's face.

"If it's about the android," Wonder Woman's voice held a knowing tone, "then Danny has a right to be there." In her mind, it was only fair the teen know about the thing he fought and that almost killed him. " _But knowing Batman and how he has been gunning for Danny . . . ._ "

"But just so Batman doesn't get his black tights in a knot." Robin had to hold back a scowl at the amazon's words. "Danny and I will stay here while the rest of you discuss the android." Diana knew this was the safest thing to do for Danny right now. Yes the teen had the rights to be at the debriefing, but she didn't want to push Batman into acting against Danny. She felt that he was already dangerously close to the edge and did not want to see what he would do if pushed to far. " _Something is wrong with him. . . He is usually nicer to children than he is to anyone else. . . I think I will bring this up with Dinah. Maybe she can find out what is going on within his mind._ "

Kaldur could find no reason to argue with the amazon's suggestion. He got what he wanted after all. There would be no fight over if Danny could come to the meeting and Wonder Woman could handle him if something happened. So he, with the others following him, sat down at the table. Robin took the chair opposite Wonder Woman. The amazon cast a quick look at Batman's protege and had a feeling he was going to follow after his mentor's attitude towards Danny. Superboy sat across from Megan, causing a small heat to rise to her cheeks. That left a spot right across from Danny that Kaldur took. The ghostly teen couldn't help feeling nervous by the slightly intimidating look being cast at him from the atlantean. It was as if Kaldur was trying to find out his secrets just by looking at him. Danny ducked down his head and threw his focus onto his plate so he wouldn't be facing Kaldur or the look being sent his way. He wanted to put up his hood and hide beneath it, but Danny forced himself not to. He did not want to be rude to Megan, especially with the kind way she was acting towards him and after she went to the trouble of cooking all the food on the table.

With the boys seated and after they got their food, breakfast continued. . . . Only there was a lot less talking this time around. Which was weird when you considered there was twice as many people there now. But it seemed that with the male teenagers' arrival and Danny clamming up in nervousness, all the conversation had dried up too. The boys, while not being openly hostile, still radiated a nasty tension into the air.

With the unwelcoming atmosphere, Danny didn't feel like he could voice his apology to the rest of the team. " _They probably wouldn't accept it anyways,_ " he thought gloomily.

Diana sighed. " _And Danny was being so talkative, but. . ._ " She looked at the boys, the reason for Danny going silent. " _I get why. . . I kind of wish they hadn't showed up, but this is the team he might be joining . . . . then again, maybe not yet with the way their acting. . ._ " At the moment, the amazon didn't feel like it would be smart or safe to leave Danny alone at the cave. There was a good possibility that something might "accidentally" happen to him and the amazon warrior would NOT let that happen. " _Maybe he should live with me._ " She cast a look at the martian. " _And just visit occasionally._ "

With everyone having gotten what they wanted to eat and with all conversation dead for the time being, Megan decided to contact the super fast member of the team. " _Hey Wally._ "

" _Sleeping. Call back later babe,_ " Wally replied. He had decided to actually go back to bed after getting so little rest since he was busy spying on Danny and couldn't sleep on the floor. He hadn't even bothered to take off his hero costume before getting into the bed and under the covers.

" _Even half asleep, he can't pass up using one of his "affectionate" nicknames for me._ " Megan mentally sighed. " _Well I guess you don't want any of the breakfast I cooked._ " The martian got the reaction she wanted.

" _I'm totally awake sugar and ready for your awesome cooking._ "

While the martian enjoyed getting compliments on her cooking, Wally's just felt off. His words felt not so genuine and more like he was just trying to get on her good side. She knew this was only partly true, the speedster definitely enjoyed her food (he even ate it if it was totally burnt and as hard as a rock), but the martian couldn't help feeling he was just complimenting her because of his attraction to her human form. At times, she was really tempted to show him what she truly looked like, minus the white martian part, in the hopes that her alien form would be such a turn off to Wally that his attraction to her would shrivel up and die. But she didn't since she feared that her actions would somehow lead back to everyone finding out she was a white martian. This was something she didn't want anyone to know and was desperate to keep it that way. This experience was the total opposite of what she felt from getting Danny's compliments, which she enjoyed that much more knowing they were legitimately. . . especially since she knew he had issues with getting food in the past.

But there was a small problem with her plan that Megan had forgotten to take into account. She was just about to tell Wally that she wanted him to be nicer to Danny or he could forget getting any of the food she cooked for a long time, if ever again. But before Megan could actually say what the price would be to receive her cooking, Wally said " _I'll be there in a couple of seconds._ " He then jumped up out of bed and ran over.

" _Wait Wally,_ " Megan got out just after Kid Flash showed up in the kitchen next to the table they were eating at. Sensing he was about to say something negative about Danny being there, she said " _Don't you dare say a mean thing to Danny._ " Wally was surprised into silence by her words and the tone she used. The glare shot at him also help to silence him. " _If you want ANYTHING to eat at the cave ever again, you will be nicer to him._ "

Now the speedster was torn. He wanted to say that Danny should be locked up or at the least not allowed to eat with them. But that would be considered "mean" and would result in upsetting Megan, the girl he was trying to get with, and him not getting anything to eat. " _Megan, for whatever reason, has formed an attachment to this kid._ " A small flame of jealousy flared in him. He did not even like the idea of Megan being attached to someone besides him. It just felt upsetting. " _Plus this alien beauty is too fine for anyone else besides me._ " If he had been there a little earlier, he would have seen the two hugging, and that would have causing his jealousy and anger to jump through the roof. His feelings would have made him done something VERY stupid . . . even for him.

But for once, luck was on Danny's side and Wally hadn't been there. So since he wasn't blinded by his flaming jealousy, the speedster was able to use his brain and weighted his options. Quickly, he came to a decision. " _If staying in Megan's good graces means being nicer to this guy, I'll do it . . . no matter how much I want to punch him in the face as hard as I can at my top speed._ " This would have shattered the bones in a normal human's face, leaving them horribly disfigured . . . that is if they survived. But this didn't mean that he would actually do it to someone. There was a big difference between thinking of doing something and actually doing it. But Kid Flash had a feeling that if he did do what he was thinking of doing, Danny would survive relatively okay since the teen clearly wasn't a normal human. The only down side that Wally could see was how upset Megan would be at him. Weighing the outcomes, Wally knew it wouldn't be worth the risk. " _. . . . It won't be easy, but I can fake being nice to Danny . . . at least long enough for him to prove he is up to something . . . I have to . . It is in my best intentions to go along with her. . . . for now._ " A growl came from his stomach. " _Plus I want food._ "

With this all in mind, Kid Flash took the unoccupied seat next to Megan. He was using the martian like a shield of sorts to keep Danny out of his sight. The speedster may be willing to be "nicer" for Megan, but that didn't change his feelings towards Danny. " _As long as Megan is around, I got to play nice, but when she isn't. . . .I'm so getting some payback._ "

Even though Wally didn't say anything to her, Megan took his actions as a positive response to her psychic words. The fact was, he did not plan on truly living up to what she was asking of him. If she had known his true intentions, Megan would have taken all the food way from him and telekinetically thrown him away from the table.

But Megan didn't know what was going through the speedster's head. She didn't read his mind since she trusted her friend. So with a smile, the Martian moved the unclaimed plates of food towards Kid Flash. With nothing stopping him and feeling no guilt about lying to the girl he supposedly liked, Wally helped himself and soon his plate was piled high with food. He then dug in without a care in the world.

Danny couldn't help glancing at the yellow and red suited teen from the corner of his eye. The way he ate, it almost seemed like Kid Flash was the one who had been homeless and desperate for food. It was like Wally feared the meal would disappear if he didn't hurry and eat it. Danny felt a funny comment at the tip of his lips, something like "Super-speed must help you burn off all of the food you eat", but decided to keep it to himself. With the tense and awkward atmosphere in the air, the ghost didn't want to push his luck. He feared that his innocent jab at the speedster would be replied to with extreme hostility.

So they all continued to eat in silence.

The smile that had been on Megan's face slowly fell into a frown. " _This is a start, but . . ._ " She had kind of been hoping they would all be happily talking as they ate. " _Like on Hello Megan, but . . . I guess we aren't there just yet_."

" _The tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a sword,_ " Diana thought. " _I almost wish I was wearing my battle armor._ " Her warrior instincts were telling her an attack was looming around the corner and to prepare. She feared she knew exactly who the shadow of doom was cast over . . . . Danny. The feeling made her want to just hug the teen to her side and protect him from the unknown danger. " _But I can't just do that._ " She looked at the ghostly teen. " _It would really embarrass him . . . . and he is capable of defending himself,_ " she reluctantly thought. But that didn't decrease her want to protect him. " _Plus I was kind of hoping Danny would make friends here._ " She looked at Megan and smiled. " _He already has one._ " Her gaze turned towards the other teens and a small frown came to her face. " _Maybe she can be the stepping stone he needs to turn them to his side. . . But if not, I know some of the other heroes of the League would love to meet and befriend this young unfortunate hero. . . . I was just hoping he would gain friends his own age._ "

The room was dead silent . . . . That is until Robin decided to break the silence. He decided that since he was pretending to be nicer to Danny that asking him some questions to get to know him would be the "friendly" thing to do. Even though, he was really just looking for answers to the many questions that surrounded the mysterious teen.

"So Danny," Robin said with smirk, getting the teen's, along with everyone's, attention. "How did you and Wonder Woman meet?"

The loaded question was on all of the teens' minds. Everyone turned their eyes to Danny and he shivered at all the attention. Even Megan and Diana were looking at him. Megan was also wondering the answer to the question even though she could sense his hesitation and worry over it. Diana was curious as to what Danny would say on the personal matter.

"um . I . . w-we . . " Danny didn't know how to answer the question. It wasn't like he could just say "Oh, I was just starving myself, hoping to die so I could be reunited with my loved ones again, when Diana descended like an angle from the heavens and saved me from myself." He couldn't tell them the truth. It was just too personal and he felt a bit ashamed of himself. He also feared that the hostile teens would use this info against him. But most of all, he feared what his new friend would think of him.

Knowing the truth and how painful this must be for him, Diana interrupted Danny's stumbling attempt at an answer with a hand on his shoulder. The teen stopped stuttering and looked at the amazon. She gave him a reassuring look before turning her gaze to the other teens. "We met. . ."

Danny winched as he waited for everyone to find out the truth. " _I don't think I can handle them knowing._ " He felt like closing his eyes, but kept them open, wanting to see the reactions of the young heroes. But there was one teen's reaction that mattered the most to him. " _I hope Megan doesn't take the info too badly._ " He feared she wouldn't want to be his friend and having someone as kind as Megan reject him would be devastating. " _But I am a monster after all._ "

". . . late one night and shared a meal," Diana finished as she smiled at the teen. Danny felt revealed, shocked, and amazed. The amazon had actually told the truth without revealing the personal details. It was almost like lying without the actual lying part.

Diana knew that it wasn't her place to reveal his personal issues unless he wanted her to. And something as personal as his suicide attempt was something only really good friends should know about . . and that was IF Danny wanted to share the information. She hated that many, and probably eventually everyone, of the League would know about the horrible event.

Danny smiled at Diana for protecting him again.

"Y-yes we did," Danny said as he rolled with Diana's words. It was the truth after all, just missing some details, so he didn't feel bad. "We ended up t-talking and becoming . . . f-f-friends." He had to choke out the last word a little. It was still hard for him to believe he deserved friendship because of what he had done and failed to do.

The other teens took this information in and had different reactions.

Robin was suspicious. He had seen the small flinch Danny had made while Wonder Woman was speaking. His detective senses were tingling. He had a feeling that they were lying about something. " _They are either lying or aren't telling us the whole truth._ "

Kaldur also knew that there was something that the two weren't saying. " _They simply met and had a meal? And they act this close after just that? Something doesn't add up._ "

Kid Flash was a bit more concerned about eating, trying to ignore the Danny issue so he didn't get himself in trouble with Megan. . . . But his thoughts kept returning to the kid. " _I bet Danny is lying . ._ " He took a large bite of a waffle, bacon, and egg sandwich he had made and aggressively chewed the mouthful. " _. .and the reason the smoking hot amazon is going along with him . . .Uh . ._ " Wally swallowed his mouthful. " _He is controlling her mind somehow._ "

Superboy couldn't help feeling even more jealousy flare inside him. " _Here is another teen with a mentor . . . Why can't Superman except me?_ " His jealousy and anger was completely aimed at Danny, completely obliterating any chance of the kryptonian being friendlier or even his level of nice to Danny.

Megan was the only one that spoke her option. "Aww. That is so cute." Her words caused Danny to blush and Diana tried to smile.

"You could say that," said the amazon. " _But the truth is anything but cute._ " Diana remember that fateful and awful night. " _Horrifying is more like it._ "

Not getting any information he felt was of actual useful value, Robin decided to try another question. "Wonder Woman said you had a right to know about the android. . . What does she mean by that?"

By this point Diana realized that she was right about Robin following his mentor's lead on the not trusting Danny thing. " _He is just using the cover of asking "friendly questions" to try to dig information out of Danny._ " So before Danny could even attempt an answer, Wonder Woman did. "You are just going to have to wait for you debriefing to find out . . . And I'm sure you will." She was confident that Phantom would come up at some point. He just had to, since if not for the ghostly teen hero, that fight with the android would have turned out very differently. But if the Phantom info didn't come up, which seemed really unlikely to happen to Wonder Woman, her words about Danny and the android would make someone on the team question Batman about how the teen was connected to the machine.

Frustrated at yet again being denied answers by Danny's amazonian guardian, Robin fell silent. If he was any less in control of himself or his emotions, he would have groaned and pouted at his lack of success. But he wasn't Batman's protege for nothing. He would try again at another time, when the mother hen wasn't protecting her chick.

Kaldur had been thinking of trying the same thing, but seeing the boy-wonder's failure to gain any footing in his quest for information, the atlantean decided to save his attempt for another time too.

It was silent for a few moments . . . except for Wally's eating . . . before Diana turned towards Megan and said "So after your meeting with Batman, do you mind if I join your game alongside Danny?"

"Of course." Megan beamed. "The more the merrier." Her tone gained a small bit of sadness. "If there were more people here who could fly, I would ask them to join us." But no one else on the team could fly so she never brought the game up with her friends. She still held a bit of hope that Superboy would develop flight so they would be able to play together.

"If that is the case, then Hawk-Woman can join us," Diana said. The amazon could tell that the thanagarian had taken a liking to the ghostly teen and wouldn't mind spending some time with Danny. "She did say she was going to join in today's training session after lunch." The amazon tapped her chin in thought. "She said something about having a promise to fulfill. . . ." Pondering the subject a moment, Diana decided she could hazard a guess at what that promise was about. "I could just ask her to come in earlier if she isn't busy."

Hearing the amazon's words, Wally promptly choked on his food, confirming Diana's suspicions. He knew exactly what promise the thanagarian was speaking about . . . . his beating.

Seeing Kid Flash coughing and choking, Megan started to pat his back with enough force to help free his airway. "Are you okay?" Her tone was full of concern and worry. Wally may bug her with his unwanted attention and hitting on her, but that didn't change the fact that he was her friend and she wanted to see him unhurt.

After coughing up half of an unchewed sausage that almost landed on Megan, much to the martian's disgust, Wally said "I (cough) am fine Gorgeous. Just had (cough) something caught in my throat. (Cough) But thanks to (cough) you my beautiful angle, I'm all good now."

" _If he is able to hit on me, Wally is totally fine,_ " Megan thought as she forced a smile on her face, glad he was okay, but disappointed that the first thing out of his mouth (besides half eaten food) was an attempt to be "romantic" and hit on her. "That's good." With her speedy friend okay, Megan turned to Diana and said "If Hawk-Woman can come that would be great. We could play two on two."

Wally felt dejected that the martian's attention left him so quickly. Sending a quick unseen glare Danny's way, he thought " _This is HIS fault. . . . I hope he joins our training session just so I can slam him face first into the floor._ " Conveniently, Wally had forgotten a couple of things. First, Danny had proven more than capable of handling fighting the whole team plus a few extra people. Another forgotten fact was that he already had a training partner today and Hawk-Woman would not be letting him skip out on her personal "hands on training" method. He also completely missed that fact that it wasn't Danny's fault that Megan was more interested in her future game than the speedster's unwanted flirtation attempts. . . . . Well it might have been a little, but it was more that Danny was giving her an opening to experience something she wanted to for a long time.

With the go ahead from the martian, Diana pulled an earpiece communicator out of her pocket and placed it in her ear. She had gotten used to keeping the device near her at all times so that she could be contacted if her presence was needed else where. "Wonder Woman to Hawk-Woman," the amazon said as she tapped the earpiece.

"Shayera here. What you need Diana?" The thanagarian was at the Watch Tower doing a few mission reports, something she really didn't enjoy. So she was happy for the reprieve no matter what was being asked of her. Even certain doom was a happy alternative to paperwork. There were a couple of reports left, but she had no problem pushing them off, literally onto the floor, for later.

"I was just wondering if you would like to join me, Megan, and Danny in playing a martian aerial game?," Diana asked.

Thinking it over, Shayera decided to take up the offer. She really had no other plans today besides her appointment with Kid Flash. And seeing Danny while she was there was a plus in her book. "Sure. I'll catch a zeta-tube and be there in a few minutes. It will be fun to spend some time with Danny in an unstressful or combative situation."

"Yes, it will be," Diana agreed. She too looked forward to an peaceful time with Danny. " _And I don't think one is expected to happen anytime some while the boys and their unpleasant attitudes are around._ " They were still looking at Danny with suspicion in their eyes. It was just they were being careful enough to go unnoticed by Danny and Megan. But the amazon was an experienced warrior and knew what they were doing.

The two adult heroines made a little small talk before saying their good byes and disconnecting.

Turning towards Megan and Danny, the amazon said "Hawk-Woman will be joining us for our game."

"Yes," Megan said in excitement as she closed her eyes and released a small squeal. Her hands were made into fists, held close to her chest, and shook a little from her excitement. "This is going to be so much fun."

The martian wasn't the only one happy about it. From the smile on Danny's face, Diana could tell he was glad to see the thanagarian again. This made Diana happy. " _That means Danny has one more friend and person in his corner. . . . And I feel that he will need all the allies he can get in the future._ "

From there the team, Diana, and Danny continued to eat silently. Megan was slightly bouncing in her seat since she was so excited for after the meeting with Batman. She was the first one to finish and realized something. " _Debriefings with Batman can take a while and Danny is just going to have to wait here with nothing to do._ " That is when she had an brilliant idea that would entertain and help out Danny. Turning to the teen, she said "I have something I want to give you." With those words, Megan got up from the table and flew out of the room.

Diana turned to Danny and asked "Have any idea what she could be getting for you?"

In reply, Danny shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head. "N-none"

They didn't have long to find out. Megan returned quickly and sat back in her seat. In her hands was a round object. "This is for you," the martian said as she held the sphere out to Danny.

"T-thanks," Danny said as he took the object from her. Looking at the gray ball with small glowing green circuit board like patterns, he slowly turned the sphere over in his hands a few times. The sphere was about the size of a softball. The surface was made of a clear material. Just under this transparent layer was a maze that covered the surface of the ball except for two buttons the size of nickles that were on the axises of sphere. The maze looked very complex with many difficult and challenging obstacles. There was a small metallic red marble inside the maze. Sending a confused look at Megan, Danny said "I appreciate t-this . . ." He rubbed the back of his head in though with one hand while the other held the ball in front of him. "But w-what is it?"

"It's a . . ." Megan paused and gained a confused look as her forehead tensed in concentration. "Sorry, the name doesn't translate so easily to English . . . . or any earth language for that matter." That last part got an interested look from Danny. After a moment, her look relaxed and Megan said "The closest it comes to is a teleki-ball." She smiled at Danny. "As you might be able to guess from the name, it is a puzzled used to help develop one's telekinesis. The goal is to move the little ball," she pointed at the red marble, "from one end of the maze." Megan moved her finger to one of the buttons and then slowly grazed the digit along the surface of the maze. "To the other side," her finger stopped on the other button, "by using only telekinesis."

"That s-seems really h-hard," Danny uneasily said as he looked down at the ball seated in his palms. He was a bit unconfident in the use of his newly gained power (even though he had already proven capable of wielding his telekinesis in battle) and didn't want to disappoint Megan or Diana.

"It's really not," Megan said in a reassuring tone as she placed a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look at her. "Here let me show you." She then used her telekinesis to lift the ball out of his hands. Letting the sphere float in front of her, she moved the marble through the maze. Megan quickly finished and the maze changed, growing even more complex and intricate looking. "Of course once you finish a level it gets harder to solve." Seeing the uneasy look increase on Danny's face, she said "Oh. You thought you would be starting off on this level. . . Didn't you?" She giggled as Danny tilted head to the side and looked at her in confusion, reminding the martian of a kitten she had seen in a video. "I'm sorry and I don't mean to offend, but you're just a beginner. This is the level I'm," she gestured at herself, "at and it took me a long time of practice to get there." Megan felt quite proud of this. It had really taken a lot of hard work to get to such a high level. She then grabbed the ball out of the air and pressed both of the buttons, holding them down for a solid minute. When she released them, the maze's complexity dropped down considerably. "Here," she said as she handed it back to Danny. "This is the beginning level." She didn't mind resetting the maze and losing all her progress if it meant helping her friend with his new ability.

This time when Danny looked at the maze, he actually thought he could complete it. "Do I h-have to solve the maze without t-touching the ball like you did?" This he didn't think he could do yet. Maybe in ghost mode, but not as a human.

"Not yet if you don't want to," Megan said in a comforting tone. Which changed to that of an older sibling giving advise to a younger one. "But I would recommend you try to after you get used to doing it for a bit." She smiled at Danny. "I'm positive you can do it." Looking fondly at the sphere, Megan said "I've had this since I was a young martian. It helped me as a child to develop my telekinesis." " _And was one of the things that helped me temporarily forget about my loneliness on Mars._ " Her fond and caring eyes turned to Danny. " _So maybe it can help you temporarily escape your pain too._ " "I think the teleki-ball will be a really great help to you. . ." There was a small pause in her sentence before, almost as an after thought, she added ". . with your telekinesis . . . . . . And I want you to keep it."

"What? Really?," Danny asked, not really believing Megan would give him something that was so precious to her. They had just met and she was already giving him not only a tool of entertainment and training, but something from her childhood. He didn't even begin to understand just how important it actually was to her childhood. How could he? They had just met. Danny didn't know that she was a white martian or the difficulties that caused her. But he did understand just how important a childhood object could be. It was just like Jazz and Bearburt Einstein.

Megan would tell him in time, after they grew closer and felt like they could trust each other with important secret details about themselves. . . . Like Megan being a white martian and what really happened to Danny's family.

"Yes," Megan said, smiling at him. "Consider it a gift for our new friendship. . . . and it is a way for you to keep occupied and out of trouble while I'm gone." Not that she thought he would actually get into trouble on his own. She smiled at him. What she didn't tell him about the game, besides its important personal meaning to her, was that it could be played by two people. One would move the red marble while the other moved the sphere. They had to communicate by telepathy to coordinate their moves. She didn't tell him this because she couldn't communicate with him psychically so there wasn't a point in bringing it up right now. " _Maybe once he gets the hang of it we can work something out so we can play together . . . Like talking out loud. . . but since I'm not going to be here for a bit . . . I will bring it up later._ "

"T-thanks Megan," Danny said gratefully. Looking at the teleki-ball, he understood how much it represented. Not only was she giving him piece of her childhood as a gift, but a way to stay entertained and to do a bit of training when he didn't have anything to do.

" _WHAT THE HELL,_ " thought Wally. His anger and jealousy at Danny flared. " _Megan is giving this guy a meaningful gift and being so super nice and touchy feely to him?_ " He was extremely jealous that with all the ways he had tried to get her affection, he had only attained friendship when a romantic relationship was his true goal. And here Danny was getting more attention and affection than he did in less than a day's time of her knowing him. " _Does she have feeling for him?_ " The answer was yes, but not in the romantic sense like he feared. " _. . . NO. He HAS to be controlling her mind somehow . . . She has never given me anything . . . besides food, but she gives everyone food . . . and I'm her friend. This guy is just some stranger and she is already giving him a gift._ " Kid Flash could not believe the injustice he was faced with. " _And it's all Danny's,_ " he mentally sneered at the teen's name, " _fault._ "

Before Wally could make an outburst, the zeta-tubes spoke out that the cave had visitors, signaling the dark knight's arrival. Robin was a bit surprised that there was more then one arrival, since Batman didn't say he was bringing anyone with him, but it seemed he did. Luckily everyone had finished their food by this time. . . except for Wally, who planned on eating everything left on the table once the meeting was over. So everyone, minus Wally, cleared their plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

As the team was leaving, Diana and Danny (with his new toy/training tool grasped in his hands) went and sat on the couch. They really didn't have anything else they could do at the moment. Diana planned to watch as Danny played with the teleki-ball.

Popping her head back into the room, Megan got Danny's attention and said "Try to see how far you can get with the teleki-ball while I'm gone." Getting a positive response from the teen, Megan left to join up with her teammates for a meeting that would not only turn out very informative about her new friend, but also those around her.


	11. A Revealing Meeting

Author Notes: Hi again. IIIII'mmm BACK. Working on A Phantom in Equestria was just the break I needed to increase my DESIRE to work on this. Also as someone (looks at a guest reviewer) rudely pointed out, I was working on my MLP/DP crossover instead of this. Well I was . . . since I reached a writer's block in this story that I couldn't get past. So instead of ABANDONING (which never crossed my mind) this story or writing something bad, I took a break from Altered Fates. You know to get the creative juices flowing again. That is why it has been so long since I updated and why this is going to be a longer note. I love A Phantom in Equestria, but I had to come back to this one. AF has such a huge fan base. It also helps that I'm still getting messages about how much you all love this. Your love and appreciation is what fuels me to write this. Plus, no one has been a jerk about me updating. I officially set the end of this chapter on 7/14/2017 about 10 am. Funny thing. So I actually had some of this chapter (about 7633 words in my rough draft) written before I posted chapter 10. I was writing when I stopped suddenly and said "Wait, I have chapter 10 all written, I should edit and proof read that first before continuing on the next chapter." I kind of wanted to have 2 chapter to post for all of you. But I decided to finish up the last chapter before continuing to work on this one. Another thing that has been brought to my attention. I may have gone a bit overboard on the "the guys don't like Danny thing." I am going to work to fix that and I do have a reason why they were. It is because of plot reasons, my personal feelings, and since an evil (static noise) wants to (goat sounds) and Phantom is (random clanking and grinding). I hope that last reason didn't spoil too much for anyone. (Wink wink nudge nudge.) Hey, know what? I discovered how to work on my stories on my phone. It is so cool. Now if I'm bored I can work on this or over stuff. I'm actually, at the moment of typing this sentence, at work on my phone. It is almost like I am being payed to write this . . . . not really. . . The only problem is I sometimes lose some data (if i don't save and the phone turns off for a bit) and I can't do the final three read throughs/edits on the phone (it is just too hard to check spelling and use my other resources on the phone as I look at the story). Also what do you guys think about the replying to reviews? Should I post them with the chapter like I have been or reply to each one personally with a message? I have been thinking about this for a while. Please tell me what you guys think. Do you want me to continue the way I have been so that everyone can see what I have to say since sometimes I say stuff everyone wants to know. . . OR . . . Should I send everyone who reviews (and has an account . . .sorry to the guest reviewers, the nice ones anyways) a personal message. I don't mind doing either. I just want to reply to all of the reviews in one way or the other since they very much so inspire me to continue writing this. Now time for the reviews.

davidgonzalez199540: First review for the chapter and it was a nice one. I used WW because I thought she would be a good mother figure. I did notice the always being paired with Batman thing and I didn't want to do that. AF wouldn't stand out if I did. Plus, I think that with the way I set it up, Danny would be devastated if WW just sort of dumped him on the Young Justice team and like never really checked up on him. I do have a reason why WW feels such a need to connect with him. And hear is a hint. . . It involves time travel.

Jebest4781: Thanks.

TBM10: Thanks and I will try to update soon. Thought I am working on a My Little Pony and Danny Phantom crossover on the side. . . . but don't worry. That is only when I'm at work. . . . AND I totally lied when I said all of that. I worked on the MLP/DP because I hit a road block in this story and needed a break to clear my head. This story is super focused with cause and effect. A Phantom in Equestrai isn't so much.

Kimera20: Thanks. I am pretty amazing. I thought Megan and Danny would make a good sibling pairing. But I got to say, I think I have written it so it is possible for them to grow into something more. . . not that I am going to. You are right about KF's jealousy, but Danny can handle anything with Diana, Shayera, and Megan on his side. Superboy does and he doesn't know what to do. He just needs a hug and love.

HateIsRealAndItIsMe: Thanks so much and I will try to.

Slytherin's Pimp: That scene is going to be fun to write. Yes one of them will be meeting Dash and the whole episode that will eventually be written was inspired by Is-this-a-good-name. I hope she reads this and knows that she is one of my favorite fans to hear from. Okay, if Danny and Megan had children, the intangibility situations would just be so adorable. Yes, as I said before, Danny will have a girl/girls in the future, but not now. He has to get over some of his personal demons first.

secretwhovianpony: Because if everything worked out for Danny, then it wouldn't be realistic. Also it wouldn't be as interesting to read if there were no problems and everyone got along swimmingly. The more issues, the funner it is to read and rant about.

Beatnix: Thanks. I really don't think I'm that good of a writer. I'm happily surprised that so many people like my story. And to get such good detail, I picture the story in my head like it is a cartoon, playing in front of my eyes. Then I just try to tell you all what happens in the show without showing you the cartoon. It also helps that I'm an artist. I like making stuff. I also keep in mind that some people might come to this story as fans of one of the series (either DP or YJ) and don't know a thing about the other one.

MewNeko22: Yes they do. But the fight between Phantom and the team set a bad impression in the boys. They saw how powerful and dangerous he was. They can't let go of this image. Megan saw past this because she could sense what was going on in his mind, that he was having problems. Plus she has gotten to know him and now knows he is a good guy. Robin doesn't like Danny because Batman doesn't and for the possession thing. Kid Flash initially didn't like Danny because of the nose injury and how outclassed the team was. But now the whole "Wally wants Megan to be affection to him and not Danny" just threw gas on the hate fire. He is jealous. Superboy believes himself to be a living weapon, but Danny took him out easily. Also the kryptonian is jealous like Wally is. Kaldur is trying to be a little open, but has to think of the team's safety first.

IlikeHotDogs: Probably not. If anything when they find out how powerful Danny is, they will be even more "not nice." Wally is riding the jealousy train and will not be getting off for a while.

Sora Rider X: That is great. Well of course the Diana and Danny mother son bond is greater than the Megan and Danny sister brother bond. Mother beats sister any day. I do like that she is filling the role though. Danny needs family. Also I added it because Megan honestly reminds me of Jazz. I don't know what Danny is going to do to make friends with everyone, but I do have some ideas and will see where things go.

M.v.j.M: I thought Megan was perfect for the role.

Naluforever3: Thanks so much. (Blush) That means a lot. You read my mind, but I don't think Wally will have the reaction you want, but I will keep it in mind. What I mean is that I reply to reviews when I get them and that means that I haven't got the scenes you are talking about finalized yet. So anything can be changed until I post it.

NoSignalBlueScreen: Thanks. Now I just realize there is another reason for them to bond as sister and brother. Okay so if you remember Megan can only sense Danny's emotions. Now since in the show, they use Megan's link to communicate on missions. This means that when Danny joins a mission, he will be left out. Can you see where I'm going? If they bond . . . maybe Megan can eventually get Danny on the link. I know you didn't ask, but I realized I wanted to point this out and I happened to be replying to your review at the time.

RedKnight21: Oh, they will have reactions alright. But it won't be in a good way for Danny.

Nameless Namer: Okay you have a lot of stuff I want to go over. I am messaging you about this. If anyone wants to know more about the stuff brought up in this review, just message me.

Dodles: Yes to both.

jh831: Thinking pose. Isn't this Robin the first one? Hawk-Woman isn't going to go that far, but that would be a funny scene. Danny's personality is complicated.

miss mysteri: (Laughter) Funny review. When I read this I can't help hearing Megan's voice say it. I enjoy your reviews. Superboy won't be a jerk for long and he does need someone. Thinking it over. Picking Superboy up and holds him out to you. Take him, this kryptonian needs a good home and I KNOW you are just the one to provide it.

bleach1990: I have a plan concerning Pandora, but I get what you mean. She will come up at Danny's birthday.

mattchew:

Chapter 8. Okay I get what you are saying. But by this point, I'm not changing it. Wait, why were you reading this out loud?

Chapter 10. Thanks? I kind of like stuttering Danny. I don't know about the replying that way. I asked before in the author notes and no one replied. I'll ask again, but I like replying like this and will do so until the fans give me their option on the matter. Anyways, I try to aim at making each chapter about 6,000 words long . . . not counting the author notes and review replies.

Guest chapter 10 . 4/24/17: I haven't and she will be coming back. Let's just say, Amanda I going to find out exactly what happened to Danny and is not going to be happy. No one hurts the one who save her baby girl and gets away with it. That is all I'm going to say.

Blaze1992: Thanks. I wasn't exactly aiming for stupid, but that works I guess. I don't know if the girls will find out or not about the boys spying.

Natzi Sumbitch: Not really sure. Guess I don't really like Wally that much. Plus I was trying to add tension. I think he would be jealous of Danny getting affection from Megan and he wasn't. He just seems like a panty chaser to me. Part of this view is caused by the episode Denial. The team almost died because Wally was trying to impress Megan. And another reason he is not my favorite is the episode Coldhearted. He was such a jerk in that episode. He would have rather been on the JL and team team-up than save the life of a little girl. I will admit that the team-up was the cooler thing, but seriously it's a little girl. He shouldn't have complained and just done it. And the fact that he "learns" at the end of the episode just makes me feel like the creators were like "We kind of made him an ass in this. Better make him learn a better way so the fans still like him." So if I make him seem like a jerk, that's because I think he is a jerk. Though I will say he does have a good heart, but still a jerk.

PhantomWorks- Stories division: That is going to happen. First Batman. The team though won't find out for a while. But just so you know, the team doesn't know Danny is a victim. Well Batman knows about some of the stuff, but Danny hasn't exactly said what the GIW have done to him. So the only confirmed thing is the homelessness and blaming himself over his family's and friends' deaths.

Jack Redhawke: Sorry about the spelling mistakes . . . I have a bit of a problem with spelling. . . . And for your information I DO proof read this 3 times before posting. I do my best.

Amara Chapter 10 . 5/1/17: Yes. I have realized that I have pushed the hate on Danny a bit much by this point. So I'm going to work on it and I think I can alter a few things in chapter 11 to make things a little better. But I will say a few things. I have plans for Wally in the future and that may have tainted my view of him. There is a reason why Batman and the others are acting the way they are. But it won't be revealed for a long time. I will be dropping hints every once in a while.

Guest 1 Chapter 10 . 5/1/17: "Congratulations, you guys bullied an abuse/torture victim. I hope you are proud of yourselves." That is a good line. I like it. I think I'll be taking it.

Guest 2 Chapter 10 . 5/1/17: Thanks. I try to find all the things wrong and fix them, but sometimes I miss them. Also I was really excited to get chapter 10 out so I may (and by that I mean did) rush through the proofreading.

socram1: I'm not sure. Maybe a mixture of those two things.

Squidgod812: Thanks

Guest chapter 10 . 5/7/2017: Thanks. Your wait is over.

Juniper Forest: Maybe. Maybe not. Though I am going to make one of them lighten up or at least try to.

sparklydog9: Thanks. I really try.

ARSLOTHES: Here it is.

Dragonvenom77: Thanks. I love fans so welcome about my friend. I was just planning on introducing Artemis in the same way as the original series. Things haven't changed so much that I can't do that.

Mashot Tito: I don't honestly know if I am going to introduce her. I kind of like Danny being the only good halfa. But who knows, she might already exist somewhere in this universe. . . . . just waiting to meet her Daddy.

KingofthePhantomDragon: Cujo? I'm not sure. I already have a pet for Danny planned. And I'm so excited about it. But the pet won't show up until Danny's birthday.

WeepingAngelX: Thanks. Plan on more Danny and Megan bonding and Mama Bear Diana in this. Pairing. I have one in mind, but it isn't Artemis. I plan on KF not being so much of an ass to her since he is already being a jerk to Danny. His bad attitude will be aimed at Danny and not Artemis, so they don't start off so badly.

Guest chapter 10 . 6/11/2017: Here it is.

Princess Of Flames: Thanks. That was what I was aiming for. Batman craving Doritos isn't a random thing. That line . . . . It wasn't intended to be a call out to the theme. . . It was an happy accident . . I think . I am going to have Danny's real personality show through when I wright the amnesia episode. It is going to be fun and heartbreaking. If you don't get what I mean think about the Young Justice time-line and what I have already said about dates. There is a reason I said them. If you do the math, you can guess what I have planned to happen.

somebody chapter 10 . Jun 13: They don't, but a lot of people do things they have no right doing.

Just A Reader chapter 10 . Jun 16: No on the ice powers. You didn't miss it. He WILL get them and I know when he will get them. I have a plan. Also Danny has telekinesis, not telepathy. Telepathy is the mental communication between two individuals without speaking. I don't know about Dani or Cujo.

Drakonslayer21: I already have an idea for the pairing. And I just got to say, Raven is a no since she is TOO much like Sam. It would be like Danny was just replacing his first love with a duplicate. I think Danny is going to need someone more cheery than that. I WOULD so use Megan if I didn't want her to be a big sister to Danny.

Caelum1427: Yes.

Valphorion: Thanks and I believe I messaged you about this. If anyone wants to know, just message me. I have a couple of ideas for when WW gets taken over by the light. **. . . . SPOILER . . . . .** 1) WW is controlled by the Light and Danny has to fight her. This would be devastating. 2) The Light takes control of Danny too. **. . . . . END SPOILER . . . . . .**

Anime hotty lover.18: Yeah. They are jerks in this aren't they. And you make a really good point about their maturity and why they need a den mother. These are reasons why they are watched by the League. Thanks. I honestly never thought of it this way.

Guest chapter 10 . 7/13/2017: NEVER . . . . unless I die.

pyre101: Here you go. Your wait is over. . . . until next time.

thepuppylover1 chapter 9 . 7/18/2017 : You are right. My last dog will always have a special place in my heart. Thought having Luna, new puppy, does make me so happy. She is so attracted to me. To be honest, she has been snuggle up to me for mores of my recent story updates and reviews.

Just a Reader chapter 10 . 7/23/2017: Sorry but it sounds like you are hating in this review and it is a bit upsetting. Yes, I was working on another story instead of this one. First off, I work on these stories in my spear time for fun. I do have responsibilities outside of Fanfiction. I wish I didn't, but I'm not a rich person and have to make a living. I messaged a few people about my writer's block and to be honest, I NEVER said I would update regularly or anything. I made NO PROMISES. . . . except that I wouldn't abandon this unless I die. And I didn't say I was going to be working on something else because I hate when I get chapter update notifications and they are really just notes from the author. I try to never do that. You wouldn't have to continually check for updates if you HAD AN ACCOUNT! Sorry for being so ANGRY, but this is for fun and I wish I could pump these chapters out like it was nothing, but I can't. I have always had trouble with spelling and writing in general so it takes me longer to do these things.

* * *

Altered Fates Chapter 11: A Revealing Meeting

===============================Mission Room===============================

Batman stood in the center of the room. To his left stood Black Canary and to his right was Hawk-Woman. When the two heroines had heard the bat was going to the cave, they decided to go with him since that was their destination too.

Black Canary wanted to help debrief the team about the android. Dinah had a feeling that Danny and his ghostly alter-ego Phantom might come up . . . . well, it was more she absolutely knew he WOULD come up since Danny was VERY involved in fighting and defeating the android. She feared that Batman might try to bend the teams' option of the ghostly teen towards his own. " _And from what I heard, they . . . minus Megan . . . are already against him._ " So she wanted to be proactive and cut off anymore growth of their bad attitudes. " _Maybe I can even get some friendliness to start between the boys and Danny._ " She, like Wonder Woman, had also noticed that something bad was going on in Batman's head concerning Danny and it was very unlike his usual self. Batman was normally nice and comforting to children, especially orphans. It would have seemed almost out of character for the caped crusader, but if you knew Batman's past, the kindness towards children would make perfect sense. Dinah wanted to see how the dark knight acted for a little bit before she brought the issue up to the rest the the League. She didn't want to make a hill out of a ant-hole if his behavior changed. " _Maybe he realized what he was doing and how horribly he is acting towards Danny. .. . . But even if he has . . . the question remains . . . Why was Batman acting like this?_ "

Black Canary decided to let the dark knight do most of the talking. Dinah would only step in if she felt that she needed to. This was his debriefing after all and she didn't want to step on his toes anymore than she already was by forcing her way into the meeting. Also, she wanted to see what he actually said about Danny. That would decide what she would tell the rest of the League.

Dinah also hoped to start talking to Danny and getting to know him after the meeting. From there, she could try to help him with his emotional and mental problems. She want to befriend him before coming right out and saying she was a psychologist. She had decided to be truthful since she needed Danny to trust her. That would help her to help him. Some people didn't react to well about seeing a person in her profession, fearing that others would think they were crazy for talking with a therapist, and she didn't know how Danny felt about the subject. Dinah didn't want to destroy any chance she had to help him before she even got to start.

Hawk-Woman stayed for the debriefing because she wanted to hear what the bat had to say. Also, a small part of her feared that Batman would push the teens' point of view even further against Danny . . . just like Diana. " _And the boys don't need any help with that . . . Batman is being weirdly against Danny . . even for his usual paranoid self. . ._ " She cast a contemplative and serious look at the dark knight. " _The league might need to look into his anti-Danny attitude if it doesn't stop soon. . . the boys too if things don't get better._ " She looked at Diana for a moment. " _Maybe I should talk to her about it later._ "

Plus Shayera wanted to join up with Megan after the meeting so they could head straight to Danny and Diana to get the martian air game started right away.

Behind the three heroes was a holographic screen displaying an image of an undamaged Amazo. He was frozen in a battle stance, looking ready to attack. In Batman's hand was a remote connected to the holographic computer. Bellow this screen and behind the three heroes was a table covered in the remains of the robotic monkeys. There looked to be the remains of almost seven complete robots . . . though they were all heavily damaged.

The team of teens stood in front of the three heroes, a little surprised to see Black Canary and Hawk-Woman, but they really didn't care (Megan was happy to see the winged heroine for obvious reasons) because they were ready to have many of their questions answered.

"Last night, the team . . as you all know . . escorted the remains of a powerful android to two STAR lab facilities." He looked at the team. His sight linger on Superboy and Robin for a few moments, but more so on the kryptonian than the boy wonder, as he said "Thought there were some difficulties." The truck those two were guarding flipped over as a result of Superboy using too much strength and bending the axis of the back wheels. The driver would have died if it wasn't for Robin. "The ones needing talking to have already been spoken to in private." Batman shot a look at Superboy, making the teen look away. The kryptonian had been dressed down by Robin at the crash sight and then again by Captain Atom when the teams met back up. This meant that there really wasn't any reason for Batman to say anything more to the teen. Just looking at Superboy told the dark knight that.

Superboy hide it well, but after the two "talks" he felt a heavy pain in his heart that made his eyes hurt. He felt like he let everyone down. His sadness was short lived though since, in typical Superboy fashion, the emotion was quickly steamrolled over and crushed beneath the treads of anger.

"With all problems taken into consideration . . . . The mission was an overall success." That was as close as a "Good job" the team expected to get from Batman. The man didn't really dish out compliments that easily . . . . unless he could tell it was really needed. . . . Though, glancing at the kryptonian, Batman thought the teen might need a personal pep talk later. " _But for now, there are other things that need dealing with._ "

"Now this is what we know about the android incident." The dark knight looked at the picture of Amazo before turning to the teenage heroes. "You all would have been informed earlier, but," he cast an unnoticeable (to everyone, but Robin) glance at Dinah and Hawk-Woman and decided to chose his words carefully, "the League was preoccupied with other issues."

Those other issues being actually one Danny Fenton.

"Here is what occurred. Early yesterday, Green Arrow and Black Canary engaged this android," Batman gestured at the image of Amazo, "in battle. They called in for backup before realizing that the android had the ability to duplicate the powers and abilities of anyone it scanned. . . . Before the reinforcement could be call off, Wonder Woman arrived to help. . . . shortly followed by the arrives of Green Lantern, Hawk-Woman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Flash, and myself. " He stopped talking so the team could absorb what this truly meant.

Batman wasn't disappointed.

By the horrified looks on their faces, the team could do the math and saw how dangerous the android added up to. The more people this thing faced, the stronger it would get. That is when the truly horrifying thought came to them. With the powers and abilities of nine members of the Justice League, they couldn't think of a single person who could stand up to the thing.

"You never did tell us who defeated the android," Robin said. Kid Flash, Superboy, and Robin remembered that this was already asked, but never answered. Though neutral faced, Robin feared the answer. He was a detective and his mind was already putting the pieces together. It had been doing so since his question went unanswered. And he was horrified by the picture that was forming in his mind. He wasn't the only one fear to the answer to who could be that powerful.

The rest of the team didn't know if they wanted to ever meet someone this powerful. Even though the team was good (skill wise), they didn't think they would stand a chance against this individual if a fight broke out between the two sides.

" _Someone this powerful would no doubt be super scary,_ " thought Megan worriedly. She nervously wrung her hands together as she bit her lip. " _I hope we never have to face them as an enemy . . . . But I can't help wondering who it is?_ " The martian's always positive attitude decided to pop up. " _Maybe they are actually nice . . . . They probably are seeing as they did stop the rampaging robot thing and saved several people._ " She really hoped that her thoughts were true about the mystery person.

Dinah looked at the team and wondered how they would react to the answer to that question. She decided to make some educated guesses as to what each of the teens would do. The boys would probably be even more cautious of Danny. Her sight turned to each one as she thought about their reactions.

Robin was a mystery since she hadn't spent that much time with him. Though thinking about it, Robin would probably act like Batman would. He might try to befriend Danny, only to get closer and find out about him. Yes, Batman was acting not so kindly towards Danny. But the fact was, Batman had never done this or actually interacted with the child. So he could still put up a friendly act and gain information from Danny. . . . . That is if the teen decided to open up.

Kid Flash acted without thinking. He probably would do something stupid. The teen was very intellectual, but that didn't make him smart. Though he did have a good heart that made him usually do the right thing.

Superboy was also a mystery, but also a hothead. He wasn't used to having feelings so he could act unpredictably. He could try to be "friendly" but end up exploding at Danny in fury over something little or nothing at all. Sometimes Black Canary wondered why they let Superboy go straight into the hero business. " _Yes he has the heart to be a hero . . . Taking right after Superman . . . . but he has the emotional self-control of an infant. . . which is none at all . . . . He should be in counseling . . . . Maybe I should start talking to him too._ "

Kaldur was the team leader. He would feel he had to put the teams safety first so he couldn't be as trusting towards Danny. But that didn't mean that he couldn't be nice towards the kid. . . . just guarded. Dinah hoped that he at least gave Danny a shot before he decided anything.

Dinah's eyes finally landed on the martian, causing her to smile. Out of all the teens, Megan was the only one to be truly nice and caring towards Danny. She actually made a friendship with the teen. So the psychologist believed the girl would take the news pretty well. " _All except for the beating. . . That will be extremely painful for her to see._ "

" _But there is no way to know for sure how they will all react until they actually find out. .. . they are people after all, not machines . . . But if they react badly, I'll handle it as best as I can. . . I don't want them freaking out on Danny about how powerful he is._ " Though Dinah wouldn't like it, she could understand why Danny being so powerful would be upsetting to some of them.

But that didn't give them a right to turn on him.

Raising the remote, Batman pressed a button and the image changed to a video, answering his protege's question.

Immediately, the team fell silent as they looked at screen and saw Phantom in his cloak facing off against Amazo. They saw Phantom use many powers as he fought the android, who relied by using the League's duplicated powers and abilities.

Kid Flash, Kaldur, and Robin now felt totally justified in their suspicion of Danny.

" _The kid is just too powerful to be left unsupervised,_ " thought Robin. He cast a unnoticed look at his friends. " _Looks like Wally, Kaldur, and I are going to be spending a lot of late nights watching Danny . . . . That is if he is allowed to stay here . . . . But that would be a dumb decision of the League if they let that happen._ "

" _I knew it wasn't safe to have Danny around,_ " thought Kid Flash. " _The kid just has way too many powers to be allowed free roaming rights of the cave._ " He couldn't help the little part of him that was jealous at the number of powers Danny had. Wally had super-speed, but that almost seemed like nothing compared to the numerous abilities possessed by the glowing teen. . . . Especially after seeing Phantom handle Flash's speed (which was much greater than Wally's) so well.

" _Until his true attentions are revealed, it would be unwise and unsafe for the team to totally drop their guards around Danny,_ " thought Kaldur. He had to think of the team's safety first . . . just like Dinah predicted. " _There is a chance he isn't a "bad" guy . . . he is fighting the android . . but that doesn't totally prove anything for sure either._ " His mind though told him that he probably should be nicer to Danny for two reasons. First, with how powerful Danny was, he didn't exactly want to make an enemy out of the teen. " _Though with the way I've been acting, I probably already have turned him against me,_ " he thought as he remembered his past interactions with the teen. " _I don't know what it is that is driving me to act like this . . . But it has to STOP._ " The second reason was, to his shame, Megan was probably TOTALLY right about Danny. The martian had proven herself to be a valuable member of the team and deserved to have her option taken into consideration on the situation.

Superboy could not believe that Danny was the one to defeat the android. He was so shocked he didn't know exactly what to think. Part of him was still angry and another was jealous.

" _Wow,_ " thought Megan in awe. " _Danny is that powerful? That is amazing . . . but he doesn't act the way you would expect someone who is that powerful to act. .. He isn't overconfident or arrogant. In fact, . . Danny is shy, kind, . . . and afraid. He doesn't even seem like he believes in himself, when he clearly should. . . . . He acts almost like he wouldn't be able to stand up to any of us if we attacked him. . . when in fact he could probably take out the whole team by himself. . . I wonder why?_ "

Seeing the range of emotions across the teens' faces, Dinah stepped in and said "He didn't finish off the android by himself." She didn't want them to think Danny was so powerful that he had to be feared or that he was unsafe to be around. Turning to Batman, she (after a strong moment of reluctance) said "Show them the video shot by Iris West-Allen's cameraman."

As Batman complied (the bat was just about to do that anyways so he WASN'T doing it because Dinah told him to) with a press of a button, Wally said "Wait?!" His voice was full of surprise and worry. "What does this have to do with my aunt?"

But Wally's question wasn't verbally responded to as the video played since that would be his actual answer. The team watched as Phantom saved Iris and her camera man. They were further amazed by the amount of powers and fighting skill he demonstrated. It was even more impressive than what he showed during the fight with the team.

"Damn," Wally said. He hated to say it but . . . "It looks like I might ow that guy a thanks. . . ." His voice turned so quiet that the only one that would be able to hear him was Superboy, but said kryptonian was busy with trying to process his own confusing feelings for Wally's words to register to his mind. "And maybe an . . apology." Now the speedster truly did feel guilty about the way he was acting. He just couldn't fully explain why he felt so hostile towards Danny. It almost felt like he was being pushed to feel that way. But before he could consciously make the decision to change his behavior, a small voice in the back of his head whispered " _Unless he is in league with the android._ " Realizing this might actually be a possibility (even though it was REALLY unlikely), Wally thought " _If he is, I'm so punching him in the face. . . Once for endangering my aunt and again for my nose._ " Though while he was still suspicious, Wally like Kaldur, felt he should really try to be a bit less hostile towards Danny . . at least for the time being.

Turning her attention away from the video, Megan was just about to say that Wally totally did owed a thank you and an additional apology to Danny (along with ones from the other boys), but that is when a scream rang out from the speakers. Recognizing that voice, Megan felt her heart's beating skip. The martian quickly turned back in time to see the android slam his mace into Danny's crumpled form. Though she wanted to, Megan couldn't tear her eyes away from the beating. Each slam of the weapon caused pain to her heart. She was horrified from the brutality of the attack and surprised that someone with so many powers looked like he was going to be killed so easily. Tears almost came to her eyes, but she held them back. The only reason she didn't break down fully at seeing her friend beaten was because she knew he was okay and safe in the other room. " _That doesn't mean I'm not going to rush back there when this is over and give him a HUGE hug._ "

Megan was happy to see that Iris saved Danny by throwing the camera at the android, giving the ghost the chance he needed to escape.

Seeing this too, Wally thought " _Looks like I don't really need to say that thank you now. . . Aunt Iris already repaid him._ " But seeing the pained and teary eyed look on Megan's face, he told himself " _Though I should still say something to Danny . . . . Just to get in some Megan points . . . Yeah . . . Not because I feel guilty or like an ass . . . . not at all._ "

Kaldur, Superboy, and Robin had mixed feelings about seeing Danny almost beaten to death. Mostly they felt for the kid's pain, but parts of them were glad that Danny wasn't an unstoppable powerhouse that they could never hope to handle as a team or especially on their own.

There was one feeling that all the teens shared . . . They were surprised that Danny was already almost all healed up from the extreme damage he received. That was some impressive healing abilities the teen possessed.

"From there, Danny fought the android and heavily damaged it," Batman said, taking back control of the conversation. The team were astonished that even so heavily hurt, Danny continued on. "They exhausted each other out . . . . But the android had just enough power to end things. . . . . ." Megan would have been upset, but she knew that Danny was safe and sound in the kitchen area. Though she did hang onto Batman's words, not even breathing as she wondered what happened and silently begged that the dark knight would continue speaking. "The android was going to make one more attack to destroy the only person he couldn't copy the powers of . . . . Phantom."

"So this thing could copy everyone's powers, but not Danny's?," Robin asked. "Why?" This made the boy wonder suspicious.

Megan kept her mouth shut, but inside her mind, the martian was screaming at the interruption, " _SHUT YOUR STUPID FACE ROBIN,_ " and for Batman to continue with the story, " _FOR THE LOVE OF THE SORCERER PRIESTS AND PRIESTESSES OF MARS . . . CONTINUE._ "

Though Megan was too kind of a soul to say these things out loud, that didn't mean she couldn't think them.

It greatly pained her when Batman didn't immediately continue with Danny's story and left her hanging by a piece of string at the edge of a cliff. Megan felt like she would explode if Batman didn't tell her the ending of the story soon.

"We do not know," replied Batman. For a moment, he intensely stared at the image of Phantom on the holographic screen, clearly in deep thought. The dark knight then turned back towards the team. "That is part of the reason we have STAR Labs studying the remains. The other reason is to try to find out who made the thing." Getting back to what happened, he said "Before the android could finish Phantom off. . ."

Shayera excitedly cut him off. "Wonder Woman punched the head off of the thing." She felt so much pride at Diana for saving the kid in more ways than one yesterday. She ignored the glare from Batman for interrupting him. "From there she rushed Danny here to receive treatment for his injuries." She decided to save the dark knight some face by not telling the team that he almost denied Danny the treatment he needed to survive just because Batman was suspicious and the teen wasn't affiliated to the League somehow. " _Though if Batman continues to be an ass with a shitty attitude to the poor kid, I might just tell them about that. . ._ " "From there. . . . You all know what happened."

Silence fell over the team as they contemplated all of the information that was just given to them.

"What do you know about Danny as a person?," Kaldur asked, breaking the silence. "If he is to be around the team, I feel it is in our best interests to know more about him." He didn't exactly say it in words, but he was basically asking if it was safe to be around Danny or if the teen could have any alternative dark motives for being here. The Atlantean had been thinking it over and, though he thought they should still keep some guard up, Kaldur was going to actually try being truly nicer to Danny. He was willing to give the teen a small chance, but not enough of an opening that would allow him to endanger the team.

And Batman knew what he meant. The dark knight knew that, like himself, Kaldur was leader of a team and had to place the group's safety first. Even if he had to do things that were unpopular to the group. The leader couldn't just go and trust anyone without really taking everything into consideration.

But before the bat could reply, the canary did. "He is a kind teenager with powers and abilities like many of you." She too knew what Kaldur's unasked question was and wanted to nip the issue in the butt before it got out of hand. The only problem was she didn't know that it was already too late for that and only time could help erase some of the suspicion and hostility . . . That is unless something dramatic happened to speed things up. With a serious tone, the heroine said "Danny poses you," she stared the atlantean in the eyes, "and the team," she gestured at the other teens, "no threat at all."

"Please," Wally said as he stared Canary in the eyes. His tone clearly said you got to be kidding me. "The guy is totally a threat." Crossing his arms over his chest, his body language spoke that his position on this wasn't going to change. "He attacked us." There was some truth to his words, justifying his concern. Danny did attack them after all. Plus, he didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit afraid that if Danny attacked them at full strength, there was a LARGE chance the team wouldn't survive the fight.

"We are looking into what caused that," Dinah said. She, nor anyone else, could explain exactly why Danny had attacked the team. Sighing, she said "I believe something happened during Cyborg's examination that set Danny off. . . ." A helpless shrug and a shake of the head escaped her body. "I'm only making an educated guess, but . . . He wasn't exactly in his right mind at the time." That was all she could give Wally for now without revealing to much about Danny's personal situation and what she believed happened to the teen. And with the way these guys were acting, Dinah didn't want to say she believed that Danny had some form of post traumatic stress disorder. " _They might use that info against him._ "

Kid Flash was about to argue, but Megan's hand landing on his should stopped him and caused Wally to face her. "She is right about Danny's mind during that fight Wally." Her voice had its usual kindness, but had a pleading tone to it, begging Wally to understand. The martian had decided to speak up since she wanted to defend Danny. Plus she figured that she could use Wally's obvious attraction to her against him. It wasn't that she wanted to be manipulative, but she didn't like having all her friends be so dead set against Danny. The idea of her team ganging up on the poor teen, pained the martian greatly. So she was going to do what she could to help the ghostly teen. "We talked about it a little . . ." A small pained look took up residence on Megan's face. "In his eye's, Danny wasn't exactly fighting us, but . . . . something else." She knew that something horrible had to have happened to the teen to cause him to hallucinate.

After a moment, Megan's pained look was replaced with a sad little smile. "He is really nice and very shy . . . .He just has some . . issues." Her voice turned quiet as she said "And it's not like we don't know anyone else with issues and who attacked the team." She was subtlety hinting at Superboy. Danny and Superboy both had sketchy pasts. Also, they both fought the team the first time they met the group of young heroes. Megan just hoped that Superboy didn't get too upset that she was comparing him to Danny. " _Maybe it will help Superboy realize Danny's situation and be more open to becoming friends with him. . . . He did say he would be nicer. . . . in his own way._ " She couldn't tell if Superboy was living up to his words since the kryptonian wasn't exactly the friendliest person around. There was practically no noticeable difference between an angry Superboy and a friendly one.

And her plan was working . . . at least on Kid Flash.

If it had been anyone else, Wally would have thrown their hand off his shoulder and exploded all over them in angry frustration. He still saw Danny as a potential threat and was frustrated that everyone just wanted to be friends with the teen. (Not counting the boys on the team and Wally didn't know about how Batman was acting). " _It is like they are all INGNORING the fact he attack us and how dangerous he is.._ " But this was the girl he really liked so he kept his mouth tightly shut. " _I will not ruin my future relationship with Megan arguing over some loser kid with stupid problems._ " Megan's constant want for the team to befriend Danny was increasing his resentment and frustration. With no release, his negative emotions were quickly building up like pressure behind a blocked damn.

On Superboy, her plan wasn't going so well.

" _We are nothing alike,_ " thought Superboy angrily. " _And the situations are totally different._ _He attacked the team of his own free will while I was being mind-controlled by G-Gnomes when I attacked Robin, Wally, and Kaldur._ " He completely missed her point that from Danny's point of view, he was not attacking the team, but something else altogether. So in a way, it could be seen that Danny's mind was being controlled by his hallucinations or at least tricked by the visions into fighting them.

"And about the fight." Megan felt a bit sheepish, but continued to speak. "Danny was going to apologize but . . . " Megan said only to be cut off by Robin.

"Then why didn't he?," asked the boy wonder as he crossed his arms over his chest. His tone was full of accusation since he didn't believe for a moment that Danny had any plans to apologize for something he wasn't sorry about. " _He had to have planned that attack out. Only someone in their right mind could have taken on Black Canary, Cyborg, Hawk-Woman, Kaldur, Wally, Superboy, Megan, and myself at the same time and done so well._ " "He had the perfect opportunity to apologize to all," he gestured heatedly outward with his arms, "of us at breakfast. . . so why didn't he?"

Though the question was aimed at Megan, she wasn't the one to answer.

"You wouldn't be questioning her if you actually gave Danny even a small chance," Hawk-Woman said, clearly aggravated. The thanagarian was getting tired of all the hostility aimed the teen. She understood SOME suspicion and uncertainty was to be expected with their line of work and after being attacked, but the level of aggression they were displaying was unjustified. She couldn't understand why they couldn't be more like the female martian. She saw Robin give her a look that said you weren't there and have no idea what went down. Before the Robin could speak these words, Hawk-Woman growled. "I may not have been there, but I can tell that none of you," a glare was sent the bird boy's way, "gave the kid a chance." She turned to Megan and asked "Am I right?"

Hesitantly Megan nodded her head in answer. She wanted to defend her friends, but she couldn't. Their body language at breakfast made it clear that an apology wouldn't have been accepted. And that upset her. " _They said they would be nicer, but they really aren't living up to their words. . . . . That's it . . . . Until their attitudes improve, I am not making them anything to eat. Danny on the other hand is going to get all of his favorite meals since HE is the one I'm going to cook for . . . That is when I find out what this favorites are._ "

Turning back to the other teens, Shayera gestured at Megan as she said "There is your answer. If you had given him even the smallest of chances, you would have gotten an apology."

By this time, Kid Flash's frustration had reached a high enough pressure that it was about to break free. Hawk-Woman had unintentionally added the last little bit to break though his mental dam and make herself a target for his negative emotions.

"You can only say that because you have that," Kid Flash gestured at her weapon. He was shooting a heated glare at her. "Instead of trying to help the super powerful guy who ATTACKED us, you should be getting more weapons like yours so we can deal with him if he attacks us again."

For a few moments, it was silent after Wally's shocking outburst.

"Wally," Megan said as she took a step away from him. Her voice held several different tones. Just some of them were shock, sadness, betrayal and pain. But the pain was the one that rang through as the strongest. "I can't believe you would want to . . ." Bring a hand up, she covered her mouth. She just couldn't speak, she was so shocked. The image of a beaten Danny came to her mind with Kid Flash standing over him with a mace dripping with blood. . . . More specifically Danny's blood. " _He wants to do what that horrible android did to Danny? Is Wally not the person or hero I thought he was? . . To even suggest we do something so horrible. . . . I can't be around him right now._ " With that last thought she flew out of the room, not stopping even when her friends called out her name.

Megan would later realize that what she was imaging was not what Kid Flash actually meant. But for now, the martian was too upset to think logically or be aware of this fact.

Megan's hurt tone was enough to knock Wally out of his anger . . . just in time to see her fly off. "MEGAN WAIT!" He was just about to run off after her and explain, but something knocked his feet out from under him, causing the speedster to land hard onto his back. There was a throbbing pain in his ankle. Wincing and releasing a grown, Kid Flash looked up and saw Hawk-Woman standing over him with her mace in her hand. There was an unreadable look on her face, but the air carried by the winged woman was NOT a happy one.

Too late, the speedster realized that not only did he mess things up with Megan, (Kid Flash was sure he could fix the situation with how nice and forgiving Megan was), but that he had just poked a thanagarian who already wasn't happy with him. " _I'm so doomed._ "

"Let me make one thing clear, boy," Hawk-Woman said in a deadly flat voice. "You will NEVER get your hands on a thanagarian weapon as long as I or you," she poked his chest with her mace, "live." After delivering her threat, she turned and followed after the upset martian.

Once again silence fell over the room.

Going over to his fallen friend, Robin offered him a hand up. Once Wally was standing, his friend said "You know you just made the beaten she's planning to give you worst. Right?"

With slumped shoulders, the speedster hung his head in defeat. "Yes."

While this happened, Dinah watched on, having an internal debate. She wanted to follow after Megan and make sure the martian was okay. But she also didn't want to leave yet unless the debriefing was over. She still wasn't completely sure of Batman's intentions. What was clear was that the burning hostility towards Danny didn't need any more fuel thrown on it. So eventually, staying won out.

When everything settled down again, Batman spoke as if everything that just happened didn't affect him in the slightest bit. "While STAR Labs studies the android's remains, I have something I would like the team to study." He gestured at the table with the robot monkey remains. "These are the remains of seven of the robots that attacked during the team's last mission." Batman looked at each of the teenage heroes. "I want each member of the team to take a robot and see if they can find any clues to who could have created them." Batman didn't know if they would find anything. Robin and Kid Flash might, what with their backgrounds in science. The others weren't as likely too. But just looking for evidence would be a good experience for the teens, even if it turn up nothing fruitful.

"You're giving us homework?," whined Wally. He couldn't believe how his day was going. " _Things just keep getting better and better,_ " he sarcastically thought.

Batman just sent one of his famous looks at the speedster, causing the teen to shut his mouth unless he wanted to bring the wrath of Batman down upon his head. The bat glare ended before Batman spoke again. "If you want to see it that way . . . then yes, I am giving you all homework." With that said the dark knight turned and walked towards the zeta-tubes. Standing in front of the tube's entrance, he turned back and said "The whole team. ." His tone told them that included Megan too. ". . is to complete their examinations and report back to me tomorrow morning." Batman then left the team's cave and headed back to his own.

The room was silent for a few moments in the wake of the bat's departure.

"That went well," Wally sarcastically said with a frown on his face. Getting an idea, his mood brightened up. The frown was chased away by a smile. "I'm going to go get Megan so we," he sent a pointed look at his friends, "and by that I mean only her and me," he gestured at himself, "can start on our work." He figured that he could use Batman's homework as an excuse to separate Megan from Danny and have her spend some time with him. " _With my intelligence, we will be done in no time . . . and once the work is out of the way, the fun can start. . . . . We can get so much closer._ " His imagination ran away with him as he pictured himself and Megan kissing. Things quickly developed from there and to more intimate places. Wally was lost in thought for a moment, before he shook his head. " _. . . . But if she is still upset about what I said. . ._ " He realized what it must have sounded like he wanted to do. His intention wasn't to hurt Danny, that is unless he proved to be an enemy, but more to make sure the team could defend themselves if the teen attacked them again. He had just said it in the wrong way and came off sounding like a total jackass. " . . . _I guess we can include her new friend in examining the bots. That will show Megan I'm not an ass._ "

Before the speedster would run off and enact his plan, Black Canary stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "I suggest you give Megan some space . . preferably for the rest of the night. . ." She remembered that she was in charge of the teams training today. With everything going on, she had forgotten. "But at least give her some space until team training after lunch and see where things stand from there . . ." She looked at the rest of the teens. "That goes for everyone. . . She was pretty upset." Seeing that Wally was about to argue, she said "And if you aren't going to take my friendly advice . . . I'll make it an order." Part of the agreement that allowed the teens to form their team was that they would follow the orders of any member of the Justice League. Every member knew this, but they were strictly told by Batman not to abuse this power over the teens. The bat didn't say it, but it was implied that if they did, there would be a punishment in that person's future.

Knowing that there wasn't much he could do, Wally racked his brain for his options. " _I got it!_ " "Then who is going to give Megan her homework? Teacher Batman won't be happy if she doesn't do it. . . He might even give poor Megan detention." Smirking, he thought he had Black Canary. " _She'll realize I'm right and let us go get Megan. . . . . . and Danny if the martian wants._ "

A smile of her own came to Dinah's face. She knew exactly what the teen was trying and how to reply. "I guess you are right." She saw his smirk increase and decided to burst his bubble. Gesturing at herself, Dinah said "I'll just have to go and inform her myself." Mentally chuckling at the look that came to Wally's face, Black Canary left to find the martian and make sure she was okay.

If she had know that Wally was actually thinking of including Danny in his plan, even if it was just to make Megan happy, Dinah would have let him go to the martian. An olive branch, even if extended for selfish reasons, was still in fact an olive branch. But she didn't know his intentions and missed an opening for Kid Flash to show some kindness to Danny. . . . though for selfish reasons.

Walking up to Kid Flash, Robin patted his shoulder in a condescending way. "You . . ."

Throwing the hand off his shoulder, Wally didn't want to hear whatever the boy wonder had to say . . . especially since it was mostly at his expense. Quickly turning towards his friend, Kid Flash pointed a finger at him. "Not a word. . . ." He released a large sigh as he slightly slumped and lowered his arms to his sides. "Sorry . . It's just . . . This whole situation is just so . . ."

"Frustrating," said Robin. He was feeling the same way about how so many people just wanted to make friends with Danny. He just hide it better than his friend did . . . or at least controlled himself better. " _We know nothing about him or his intentions and everyone just wants to be his friend . . . What is going on?._ "

"Exactly," exclaimed Kid Flash, happy to have someone finally understand what he was feeling. Though he was also frustrated over the way nothing seemed to go his way today. "I just . . .Let's just get to work on finding out who made these stupid robot monkey things."

"I hate monkeys," Superboy growled to himself.

Walking up to the kryptonian, Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you do, but there are things that come with the hero job that we must do even though we don't like doing them."

Superboy released an angry huff as he crossed his arms over his chest, but nodded his head in understanding. "I still hate monkeys."

"Well Wally, look on the bright side," Robin said as he gave the speedster's shoulder a patronizing there there pat.

"What bright side?" Kid Flash couldn't even begin to think of anything good that could come from what just happened.

"It doesn't matter how upset Megan is at you," Wally just looked at Robin, "since you had no shot on Earth or Mars at her anyways." Robin just laughed at the venous glare shot at him by the speedster.

============================With Diana and Danny============================

Diana was watching as Danny worked to solve the current level of the teleki-ball. Danny had solved the first level as a human and had struggled with moving the marble. He also couldn't make the ball hover in front of him and solve it handlessly like Megan did. He had to hold it in front of him as he moved the marble mentally. But he was able to do it.

At Diana's suggestion, Danny tried the next level as Phantom. This time it was much easier to solve. He could even solve it handlessly just like the female martian.

Seeing how easily the teen was able to do it as a ghost, Diana told Danny, he should continue to solve the maze as a human. When he asked why, she explained that since he struggled as a human and did it so easily as a ghost that if he solved the maze when it was more challenging then he would gain more improvement. Seeing the wisdom in her words, he continued on in human form. He also really appreciated it that the amazon explained the reasoning behind her suggestion instead of just telling him to do it the way she said.

This is the scene that an upset Megan flew into.

When her eyes landed on Danny, the martian remembered what the android almost did to him and what Wally was suggesting (well what she THOUGHT he was suggesting anyways) they do, causing her to head straight for him like a laser guided missile.

Seeing Megan coming, but not immediately realizing how she was feeling, Danny turned to her with a smile. "How did the. . ." He was promptly cut off as Megan tackle him with a flying hug attack that knocked him off of the couch. She didn't let up in her attack and followed him to the floor. As her arms wrapped around him, she buried her face into his side. A few tears of happiness leaked from her eyes at having him here with her and safe. Having him in her arms totally reassured her everything was okay. She couldn't help feeling so attached to the teen even though they had only known each other for a short time.

Part of it was that they had similar powers. Another reason was they both had troubled pasts and that made the martian feel protective of the teen. (And this was with her not know what his past exactly was, only that it wasn't pleasant). Danny was also younger than her and this helped to re-enforce her protective feeling towards him. She was biologically equivalent to a 16 year old, but she was chronologically 48 years old. So she was older than him in both senses.

What ever the reasons, Megan was already feeling like Danny was a little brother to her.

"W-what's w-wrong?," Danny asked, clearly distraught over Megan being so upset and confused about what was going on. He also wasn't used to hugs still, even if they made him feel warm inside, let alone the flying tackle kinds.

Letting herself and Danny sit up, but not releasing him from her arms, Megan said "Nothing really." And she meant it since, with him safe in her arms, her worried feelings disappeared. With her mind calming down, Megan couldn't help smiling when she realized that they had ended up with Danny sitting in her lap with his back against her chest. He was just short enough that she could comfortably rest her chin on top of his head. " _Just like a little sibling with an older one._ " She didn't whip the tears from her eyes since she didn't want to let the teen free from her arms yet. "I'm just so glad you are okay."

Danny was confused, not only by the flying hug attack and her words, but that he was in her lap and Megan had made no move to reposition them or to release him. Before he could say anything about these things, Megan asked "How far did you get with the teleki-ball?"

It took Danny a couple of moments to comprehend the question and Megan waited patiently with a smile on her face.

Holding up the ball, which somehow had stayed in his hand, Danny said "About f-four and a half l-levels, I think." He wasn't going to question the position they were in if it wasn't bothering Megan. " _Maybe it is a martian thing or something. . . . Plus it does feel kind of nice to be tenderly held . . . ._ " In fact, he decided not to voice any of his questions about what just happened. If Megan was happy now, and from her voice she sounded like she was, then Danny wasn't going to risk upsetting her again. He would keep his confusion to himself if that meant keeping a certain martian friend happy.

"That's awesome," replied Megan in excitement. "Mind showing me how fast you can solve the maze?"

"Okay," Danny said hesitantly. "B-but I'm not as fast as you yet."

Tightening the hug for a moment to reassure him, Megan said "That doesn't matter, I just want to see how well you are doing."

Feeling revealed, Danny smiled a little and proceeded to show her what he could do with the puzzle maze.

While the teens were having their touching, yet a tiny bit awkward moment, Diana was watching them from a short distance away. Her first thoughts were " _I'm getting a video and a picture of this from the security systems._ " Her mind then turned to something a bit more important than getting embarrassing pictures of Danny and Megan. " _What happen during the meeting to upset Megan so much?_ "

Wonder Woman didn't have long to wait for an answer.

Walking into the room and up to the amazon, Hawk-Woman stood next to Diana and she too watched the teens' interaction.

It wasn't long before Diana turned to the thanagarian and asked "So . . . Know what happened to cause this?" She nodded her head in the two teens' direction. She didn't know if Shayera would have an answer for her. If she didn't, then the amazon was going to have the winged woman watch over the two hugging teens while she left to find the reason behind it. " _Even if getting that answer means using force._ " She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer to her question, judging by how Megan was acting. Danny may have missed the martian's tears, but Diana didn't and knew they couldn't mean anything good.

Both luckily and unfortunately for those still in the mission room, Hawk-Woman did have the amazon's answer. "Yeah, I was there during the meeting." At Wonder Woman's questioning look, she said "I was able to catch a zeta-tube here with Batman and decided to tag along for their little meeting. . . Glad I did . . . and that Dinah was there too."

"So," the amazon probed. Hawk-Woman hadn't given Diana her answers and the tone in the amazon's voice showed that she wasn't happy about that.

"The team was shown the fight between Phantom and the android . . . All the good," Hawk-Woman cast a look at the two teens still on the floor before turning back to the amazon, "and bad parts."

"Oh." Diana now understood why Megan was so upset upon entering the room and happy now. She had seen Danny almost beaten to death. "But that doesn't exactly explain why Megan went to this," she gestured at the martian, who was still tightly hugging Danny and had no plan to let go yet, "extreme form of a hug."

"Well that is why I owe Kid Flash twice the intense of beating now." Hawk-Woman's tone was dark, showing that said "training" was going to be more of a Wally beat down. She saw the amazon's questioning look and said "To sum it up, he basically demanded I hand out one of these," she gestured to her mace, "to everyone and we should "deal" with Danny."

Wonder Woman didn't say anything to Hawk-Woman for a moment and that worried the thanagarian.

"Do you mind watching Danny while I go "deal" with Kid Flash," Diana said in a serious, yet flat tone. " _Flash is going to need a new protege since I'm going to break that kid's legs._ "

"I wouldn't mind," Hawk-Woman said in a pleasant tone, but her voice gained a bit of darkness as she continued to speak. "But I already have first dips on the kid and I plan on doubling the "training" we are going to do today."

Wonder Woman still wanted to give Wally a fraction of what he threatened to giving to Danny, but she knew that Shayera already had it handled. "Fine," she said in a clearly disappointed tone. She wasn't happy that she wouldn't be giving out a little punishment for threatening the one she had taken into her care and under her protection. "Just give him a good punch in the face for me and later you can tell me all about it."

"Oh you can count on that," Shayera said with a smirk that showed that a punch to the face was not the only thing Wally would be getting from her. " _Probably a good kick to the balls will help adjust his attitude. . . It helps with males on my planet. . Seriously where does he get off DEMANDING weapons from me to hurt Danny._ " That last part was thing that was really upsetting her the most. (Yes, she was not happy about the child trying to tell her what to do, but that took second fiddle for the time being.) Part of it was because she knew the kid didn't deserve anymore pain.

But a larger reason was because the teen reminded Shayera of Rex, her little brother . . . and she had always been an overly protective big sister. A lot of her people would say that she was a bit of a bully to him when he were young, but the fact was Thanagar was a tough and unforgiving place. Shayera was just making sure he would be able to survive. " _Danny is around the same age that Rex was . . . when he died. . . . and I have done the math, Danny would have been born a short time after Rex was killed in the war against the Gordanians_." A flare of anger passed through her as she remembered why she would always hate those lizard bastards. But the hate she felt left when her mind turned to other things.

Her people believed in reincarnation and Danny looked a lot like Rex . . . except her brother was more muscular, taller, and had a more masculine face compared to Danny's androgynous one. . . . but rebirth didn't always give a soul the exact same body. Sometimes not even the same species. Though Shayera wasn't a religious person, her parents were and she grew up surrounded by the beliefs of her people. Some of the ideas stuck in the back of her mind. So when she looked at the teen, part of her couldn't help wondering if he was Rex reborn. A part of her heart deeply hoped that was the situation and that she could make it up to Rex for not being there for him when he needed her the most.

By the time the two adults were finished speaking, Danny and Megan were siting on the couch side by side. The martian had eventually calmed down enough to let Danny off her lap and to release him from her clutching hug. At the moment, she was giving him pointers on how she used her telekinesis to help him.

"Now focus," Megan said as Danny tried to make the ball float. "It helps if you place your hands on your temples." Danny did as instructed. After a few moments of nothing happening, the ball gave a small jerk. A moment more and the sphere slowly raised into the air a few inches. "Good job," she said in a sincere tone. Danny was listening and soaking up every word the martian said. " _Almost like he never had any help before with his powers._ "

In his excitement over his success, Danny lost focus and the teleki-ball fell to the floor. A disappointed look came to his face, but before Megan could offer any encouragement to continue, a look of determination took over Danny's face and he tried again.

The ball floated up into the air, much faster than the first time, and Danny started to solve it again. Sweat started to form on his forehead from how much he was concentrating. It didn't take long before the maze was solved. The moment it was and began to evolve to the next level, the puzzle dropped out of the air to the floor, where it rolled away. Lucky teleki-balls were made tough and built to survive since young martians just learning to use their telekinesis had a tendency to drop them several times.

Megan would have gotten up to get it, but her focus was on Danny. He was breathing hard and leaning back against the couch, looking completely exhausted. In a worried tone, she asked "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Danny relied, with a small pinch of pain in his voice. He whipped the sweat from his forehead before starting to message his temples. "I j-just got a major m-migraine."

At hearing his words, the worry instantly disappeared from the martian's face. "That is probably from overusing the part of your brain that controls your telekinesis." A smile appeared on her face. "Migraines are common for young martians who have just started to use their telekinesis. . . . They tend to strain themselves by overusing the ability in their excitement." " _Or I hope that is what is happening,_ " she thought. A small cloud of worry grew in her heart. Though she kept the smile on her face so as not to spread the worry to her friend. " _Danny isn't exactly a martian so maybe something is wrong._ " Thinking about it for a moment, she came to a decision. " _I'm not going to say anything for now . . . but if it gets worst, I'll tell Wonder Woman and uncle J'onzz._ "

"Then I think it is time for a break," said Diana, bringing the two teens' attentions to her. In their focus on Danny's powers, the two had forgotten that the amazon was there. They were also pleasantly surprised that Hawk-Woman was there too.

"So if you two are done hugging," Hawk-Woman said with a smirk. The teens blushed at the words, but didn't move away from each other. "I'm ready to play this martian game of yours."

Her blush disappeared when Megan heard that. Growing excited, Megan jumped up from the couch and said "I just have to get a couple of things and then we can go play outside." She turned to Danny. "Mind coming and helping me?"

"Sure," Danny said as he too stood up. Bending down, he picked up the teleki-ball and stood back up. "What should I do with this?"

Megan was just about to answer, when Diana said "I'll take it." The teen handed the sphere over without a word since he trusted the amazon without question. "While you two get . . .," she paused for a moment since she didn't actually know what they were getting, "the game stuff, I'm going to go change and put this," she held up the teleki-ball, "with my stuff." At Danny's questioning look, she said "I usually like to fly in my super-heroine outfit." She chuckled a little. "Plus I don't usually go out in my pajamas, let alone fly around in them." Danny released a small chuckle.

With the go ahead, Megan excitedly dragged Danny out of the room . . . . . much to Hawk-Woman's and Wonder Woman's amusements.


End file.
